The Strength of family
by canabiskage
Summary: what happens when Naruto's Uncle comes back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the galaxy to find his brother dead and clan wiped out by his little brother NarutoXIno OCXAnko,Shizune NarutoXStarwarskotorknights of the old republic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but if I did I would still have this except the 4****th**** would be alive**

"**Blah" **demon/summon boss talking

'_**Blah'**_ demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Naruto's uncle came back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the known universe, what will he do when he finds his brother dead and his entire clan wiped out by his little brother. NarutoxIno OcxAnko and OcxShizune also NarutoxStarwars kotor(Knights of the Old Republic).

It was a bright day in Konoha the Sandiame was walking through the village, with an 9 year old Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was looking a little nervous but hid it well under his mask, dressed in his orange jump suit with a blue top and a spiral on it. They were walking to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, and Naruto was telling the old man about taking his position and his hat.

'well Arashi he is defintley your son, I wonder what Shashockumo would do if he found out how they treat the poor boy ?' the wise old man thought.

Just then he felt a surge of energy that made him seem like an academy student.

'well were about to find that out then I wonder how powerful he got under Revan'

------------------------------------Outside of Town--------------------------------------------

"**You sure about this cub I mean after all the times this village treated you like you were filth and gods gift at the same time" **

' _I'm positive about this Tenoubi I want to see if Arashi made his dream come true and see how Itachi and the clan is' _thought a cloaked figure

'_besides whats the worst that can happen we killed the worst being in the universe and Lord Revan even said we should go back and see every one plus remember the akatsuki will be after me remember' _

"**actually I was hoping you'd forget but cub I've got this feeling like we're going to see the worst thing besides doesn't Itachi think his older brother Shashockumo Uchiha is dead" the powerful ten tailed tiger demon said**

'_yea well I have to deal with that when the time comes plus I've got to see if Arashi-niisan gave me any nephews or nieces also you know Anko-chan and Shizune-chan must have gone crazy with out me there.' _Shashockumo thought

"**Even after you started Romajigakure (**hidden space village) **and became the Romajikage **(space shadow) **and have million's of fan girls and women you still haven't forgot about your two little girlfriends from when you were a kid"**

'Shut up tiger we got work to do'

Just then they were at the front gate and two chunin guards stop up and looked at the cloaked figure " what is your purpose here" one of them said

"Ah Genma you don't even recognized your old sensei I thought I trained you better in that department." the cloaked figure stated

"uh" the named Genma was surprised " Shashockumo-sensei I thought you died"

"well you can see I'm alive and kicking so my business here is to see the Hokage I'm here not only to propose an allience between Romajigakure and Konohagakure but I'm also here to reinstate my shinobi privileges and stay here permantley." Shashockumo said

"ok then welcome back tiger sannin " the other chunin said

"thank you boys now I got an old man to speak to" and in a black vortex he disappeared.

"I wonder if sensei knows what's happened since he left? " Genma asked

"I don't know but when he find out there goes the neighbor hood." the other chunnin mumbled

-----------------------------------------Meanwhile in the Hokages office---------------------------

"ah" the old hokage let out a big breath " Why the hell is there always paperwork, no matter what I do it just keeps pilling up and getting harder"

Just then a black vortex appeared in the middle of the room "you know old man I discovered a way to make it easier" said a very familiar voice the hokage knew to be the one and only Shashockumo Uchiha " Oh, and what would that be Romajikage-sama?" the old monkey like man quirked

"Simple Hokage-sama ,**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" then about 10 clones appeared

"Oh I can't believe it was that easy!" stated the hokage

"So tell me where is niisan I thought he's hokage?" Shashockumo asked

_Flashback _

_When Shashockumo just black hole __**Shusin **__(don't know if I spelled that right) to the center of the town and saw the Hokage mountain and the last person on it made him really happy._

" _well niisan you did you became the hokage I'm so proud of you heh" shashockumo said " I might have to spar with you some time."_

_Flashback end_

"well Shashockumo I have to tell you something Arashi die about 9 years ago" The hokage said at that bit of news Shashockumo felt like his world was just destroyed

" what happened ?" he grimly asked it

" Well the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and he died sealing it …" the sandiame took a pause after rembering that night " he sealed it in his son Naruto" when shodaime Romajikage heard this he thought one thing '_so he left my nephew the same curse I had but at least I'll be there for the kid'_.

" Shashockumo I have to tell you something else your entire clan was wiped out by your younger brother Itachi" the hokage said calmly but had a hard heart telling the person he considered a son.

"wha….what how could this happen where there any survivors?" the last Uchiha asked

"yes there was one survivor he is your youngest brother his name is Sasuke, and as for how he did it he discovered the second stage of the **sharingan.**" Sarutobi explained

Just when he heard this he felt sick

_Flashback_

"_Hey older brother how did you get so strong ?" asked 4 year old Itachi _

"_Well you see little brother I'll tell you this secret I'll have discovered the 2__nd__ stage of the sharingan called the __**Magekyo Sharingan**__, but I'll warn you about this write now to get it you have to kill your best friend so promise me ,promise me you will never do that to achieve this power it is not worth it especially at the cost that it has" said a 19 year old Shashockumo_

"_ok older brother I promise I won't do that to achieve this power" Itachi promised_

"_Alright little brother thank you now let me show you a move that is great with kunai"_

_Flashback end_

"I think I know how Itachi got it" Shashockumo mumbled but the Sandaime heard him

"How Shashockumo?" he asked

"He had to kill his best friend to achieve it" the Shodiame Romajikage said

"are you sure ?" Shashockumo nodded "well then we shall delete all records of how to get it then" Sarutobi said

"Sarutobi the thing is it wont matter anymore I've mastered the 4th level (that's the last level) of the sharingan called a **Quadrekyo Sharingan** and my children will not only have the sharingan but they will also have the mangekyo sharingan, but I would like to delete whatever it says about getting it." Shashockumo said

"Now down to business Sarutobi I'm here for two reason's one is to make a great alliance with Romajigakure and to readmit my shinobi rights for perment stay" The shodaime said.

------------------------------------1 hour later---------------------------------------------------------

"Well I guess I can go look for Azuma and Kurenai I mean my best students are probably Jonin now." Shashockumo said outside the hokage's office "and the later I'll go find Naruto and give him personal training right after I find Sasuke and tell him he won't need to kill Itachi and he could live the normal life."

-----------------------Inside the academy--------------------------------------------------------------

Both Sasuke and Naruto sneezed Naruto thought '_some evil person from the village must be talking about me I really hope none of them try to attack me today.'_

while Sasuke thought '_that damn bastard must be talking about me I sear I need to get stronger so I can kill him'_

After the class was over there was a guy who none of the kids knew "hey Naruto come here for a moment I'm going to take you home" the guy said

"Um I'm sorry mister but who are you ?" Naruto asked the guy

"well kid I'll just say it now I'm your uncle Shashockumo Uchiha at your service"

When he said that every one was just plain dumbstruck but the one must shocked was Sasuke who after he heard this screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NARUTO'S UNCLE AND YOU'RE AN UCHIHA I'M THE ONLY UCHIHA LEFT!!!!!"

"Shut up baby brother or else I'll make you shut up Itachi is so much weaker than I, now both of you come with me I have a few things to take care of" Shashockumo said

Now if what he said before shocked Sasuke now it was like he was about to die from all of this.

**AN: Well I think that's a great place to start the next chapter please review. Please don't flame it **

**Now for the jutsu's and stuff in bold**

**Ok the demon inside of Shashockumo is known as the Tenoubi no Taigaa a.k.a ten tailed tiger he is strong than the Kyuubi but he never wanted to be the King of demons **

**The Quadrekyo sharingan the 4****th**** level it can copy bloodlines and give or take away the sharingan also instead of making the users eyes worse it makes their eyes better it also works like a scop to and in this fic there are only two people in the known universe that have it **

**Kage Bushin no justu ( shadow clone) **

**Shushin (flicker technique)**

**Sharingan( Uchiha bloodline)  
**

**Mangekyo Sharingan(Second level Sharingan) **

**Ok and just so you all know I'm going to make Naruto about Sannin level when he gets placed in a team and Sasuke is going to really want revenge since he's got his oldest brother and learn different and be more excepting of every one.**


	2. Writers mistake don't read

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but if I did I would still have this except the 4****th**** would be alive**

"**Blah" **demon/summon boss talking

'_**Blah'**_ demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Naruto's uncle came back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the known universe, what will he do when he finds his brother dead and his entire clan wiped out by his little brother. NarutoxIno OcxAnko and OcxShizune also NarutoxStarwars kotor(Knights of the Old Republic).

It was a bright day in Konoha the Sandiame was walking through the village, with an 9 year old Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was looking a little nervous but hid it well under his mask, dressed in his orange jump suit with a blue top and a spiral on it. They were walking to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, and Naruto was telling the old man about taking his position and his hat.

'well Arashi he is defintley your son, I wonder what Shashockumo would do if he found out how they treat the poor boy ?' the wise old man thought.

Just then he felt a surge of energy that made him seem like an academy student.

'well were about to find that out then I wonder how powerful he got under Revan'

------------------------------------Outside of Town--------------------------------------------

"**You sure about this cub I mean after all the times this village treated you like you were filth and gods gift at the same time" **

' _I'm positive about this Tenoubi I want to see if Arashi made his dream come true and see how Itachi and the clan is' _thought a cloaked figure

'_besides whats the worst that can happen we killed the worst being in the universe and Lord Revan even said we should go back and see every one plus remember the akatsuki will be after me remember' _

"**actually I was hoping you'd forget but cub I've got this feeling like we're going to see the worst thing besides doesn't Itachi think his older brother Shashockumo Uchiha is dead" the powerful ten tailed tiger demon said**

'_yea well I have to deal with that when the time comes plus I've got to see if Arashi-niisan gave me any nephews or nieces also you know Anko-chan and Shizune-chan must have gone crazy with out me there.' _Shashockumo thought

"**Even after you started Romajigakure (**hidden space village) **and became the Romajikage **(space shadow) **and have million's of fan girls and women you still haven't forgot about your two little girlfriends from when you were a kid"**

'Shut up tiger we got work to do'

Just then they were at the front gate and two chunin guards stop up and looked at the cloaked figure " what is your purpose here" one of them said

"Ah Genma you don't even recognized your old sensei I thought I trained you better in that department." the cloaked figure stated

"uh" the named Genma was surprised " Shashockumo-sensei I thought you died"

"well you can see I'm alive and kicking so my business here is to see the Hokage I'm here not only to propose an allience between Romajigakure and Konohagakure but I'm also here to reinstate my shinobi privileges and stay here permantley." Shashockumo said

"ok then welcome back tiger sannin " the other chunin said

"thank you boys now I got an old man to speak to" and in a black vortex he disappeared.

"I wonder if sensei knows what's happened since he left? " Genma asked

"I don't know but when he find out there goes the neighbor hood." the other chunnin mumbled

-----------------------------------------Meanwhile in the Hokages office---------------------------

"ah" the old hokage let out a big breath " Why the hell is there always paperwork, no matter what I do it just keeps pilling up and getting harder"

Just then a black vortex appeared in the middle of the room "you know old man I discovered a way to make it easier" said a very familiar voice the hokage knew to be the one and only Shashockumo Uchiha " Oh, and what would that be Romajikage-sama?" the old monkey like man quirked

"Simple Hokage-sama ,**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" then about 10 clones appeared

"Oh I can't believe it was that easy!" stated the hokage

"So tell me where is niisan I thought he's hokage?" Shashockumo asked

_Flashback _

_When Shashockumo just black hole __**Shusin **__(don't know if I spelled that right) to the center of the town and saw the Hokage mountain and the last person on it made him really happy._

" _well niisan you did you became the hokage I'm so proud of you heh" shashockumo said " I might have to spar with you some time."_

_Flashback end_

"well Shashockumo I have to tell you something Arashi die about 9 years ago" The hokage said at that bit of news Shashockumo felt like his world was just destroyed

" what happened ?" he grimly asked it

" Well the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and he died sealing it …" the sandiame took a pause after rembering that night " he sealed it in his son Naruto" when shodaime Romajikage heard this he thought one thing '_so he left my nephew the same curse I had but at least I'll be there for the kid'_.

" Shashockumo I have to tell you something else your entire clan was wiped out by your younger brother Itachi" the hokage said calmly but had a hard heart telling the person he considered a son.

"wha….what how could this happen where there any survivors?" the last Uchiha asked

"yes there was one survivor he is your youngest brother his name is Sasuke, and as for how he did it he discovered the second stage of the **sharingan.**" Sarutobi explained

Just when he heard this he felt sick

_Flashback_

"_Hey older brother how did you get so strong ?" asked 4 year old Itachi _

"_Well you see little brother I'll tell you this secret I'll have discovered the 2__nd__ stage of the sharingan called the __**Magekyo Sharingan**__, but I'll warn you about this write now to get it you have to kill your best friend so promise me ,promise me you will never do that to achieve this power it is not worth it especially at the cost that it has" said a 19 year old Shashockumo_

"_ok older brother I promise I won't do that to achieve this power" Itachi promised_

"_Alright little brother thank you now let me show you a move that is great with kunai"_

_Flashback end_

"I think I know how Itachi got it" Shashockumo mumbled but the Sandaime heard him

"How Shashockumo?" he asked

"He had to kill his best friend to achieve it" the Shodiame Romajikage said

"are you sure ?" Shashockumo nodded "well then we shall delete all records of how to get it then" Sarutobi said

"Sarutobi the thing is it wont matter anymore I've mastered the 4th level (that's the last level) of the sharingan called a **Quadrekyo Sharingan** and my children will not only have the sharingan but they will also have the mangekyo sharingan, but I would like to delete whatever it says about getting it." Shashockumo said

"Now down to business Sarutobi I'm here for two reason's one is to make a great alliance with Romajigakure and to readmit my shinobi rights for perment stay" The shodaime said.

------------------------------------1 hour later---------------------------------------------------------

"Well I guess I can go look for Azuma and Kurenai I mean my best students are probably Jonin now." Shashockumo said outside the hokage's office "and the later I'll go find Naruto and give him personal training right after I find Sasuke and tell him he won't need to kill Itachi and he could live the normal life."

-----------------------Inside the academy--------------------------------------------------------------

Both Sasuke and Naruto sneezed Naruto thought '_some evil person from the village must be talking about me I really hope none of them try to attack me today.'_

while Sasuke thought '_that damn bastard must be talking about me I sear I need to get stronger so I can kill him'_

After the class was over there was a guy who none of the kids knew "hey Naruto come here for a moment I'm going to take you home" the guy said

"Um I'm sorry mister but who are you ?" Naruto asked the guy

"well kid I'll just say it now I'm your uncle Shashockumo Uchiha at your service"

When he said that every one was just plain dumbstruck but the one must shocked was Sasuke who after he heard this screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NARUTO'S UNCLE AND YOU'RE AN UCHIHA I'M THE ONLY UCHIHA LEFT!!!!!"

"Shut up baby brother or else I'll make you shut up Itachi is so much weaker than I, now both of you come with me I have a few things to take care of" Shashockumo said

Now if what he said before shocked Sasuke now it was like he was about to die from all of this.

**AN: Well I think that's a great place to start the next chapter please review. Please don't flame it **

**Now for the jutsu's and stuff in bold**

**Ok the demon inside of Shashockumo is known as the Tenoubi no Taigaa a.k.a ten tailed tiger he is strong than the Kyuubi but he never wanted to be the King of demons **

**The Quadrekyo sharingan the 4****th**** level it can copy bloodlines and give or take away the sharingan also instead of making the users eyes worse it makes their eyes better it also works like a scop to and in this fic there are only two people in the known universe that have it **

**Kage Bushin no justu ( shadow clone) **

**Shushin (flicker technique)**

**Sharingan( Uchiha bloodline)  
**

**Mangekyo Sharingan(Second level Sharingan) **

**Ok and just so you all know I'm going to make Naruto about Sannin level when he gets placed in a team and Sasuke is going to really want revenge since he's got his oldest brother and learn different and be more excepting of every one.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't Own Naruto or Star wars

"**Blah"** Demon/summon talking

'_**Blah'**_ demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

**Summary: What if Naruto's uncle came back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the universe to find his brother dead and his clan wiped out by his younger brother NarutoXIno OCXAnko and OCXShizune**

**Chapter 2**

"Ok now that your both shocked I'll tell you both this right now yea I'm Naruto's uncle and yes I'm also Sasuke's oldest brother , no you guys are not related because Naruto's father wasn't from the Uchiha clan but me and Naruto are related because he has about 15 of my blood in his veins" Shashockumo calmly explained

"Umm I've got a question for you brother." Sasuke said with air quotes for brother still not believing it " How can you still be alive and know I'm your baby brother we've never even met before?" he asked him coldly

"For once I agree with the bastard how do you even know I'm your nephew I've never met you before ?" Naruto stated

"Ok I'll say this right now the reason I'm one of the last Uchiha alive is because I was training under the most strongest being in the universe his name is Lord Revan but you might know him as kami, and as for how I'm your oldest brother Sasuke I'll say this my younger brother is Itachi Uchiha the traitor of the clan now my father's name was fugaku or I should say our father the reason you have never heard of me in the clan records is because Revan had the Sandiame delete all records of me and mom and dad had to live like their heir and the strongest Uchiha they had to offer died so Itachi would be the strongest, and to answer your question Naruto I'm just going to come out and say it this is and S-class secret so Sasuke you keep your mouth shut Naruto I'm your uncle because the 4th was my brother Arashi Kazama is your father and when he died he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you that is why the villagers hate you." Shashockumo said and Naruto was shocked and happy at the same time '_well that would explain a lot but it looks like shashock-ojiisan has more to say'_

"But Naruto it's ok I had the same fate put on me you see I have the Tenoubi no Taigaa sealed in side of me." Shashockumo claimed. This made Naruto feel better " Now Sasuke I have to tell you , you are not strong enough to take Itachi you don't need to be bent on revenge anymore because now you still have family leave Itachi to me since I'm a kage it's my duty to take care of Itachi for his crimes." Shashockumo said and that made Sauske realize something maybe now he wont have to e so bent on being an avenger and being a normal shinobi

" Now with that I'm going to say this the academy will be a waste of your guys energy and time learning about **Henge, Bushin** and **Kawamii** so I'm going to be training you both for about 3 and ½ years until about the last month for your final yea so every one knows who you both are and you both can get to know all your old friends and make new ones ok ." The shodaime romajikage told the two boys'

"ok boys tomorrow is when we begin after your class so tell evening one your good byes, believe me boys when you both get back they will be in your dusts. Now get some rest you'll need it." Shashockumo said then started to walk away but stop "Oh Naruto your now stay with us while you were at the academy I had about 25 Kage bushin move your stuff to the Uchiha compound, now let go get some ramen I haven't had any of that stuff since18 years ago." Shashockumo exclaimed

-----------------------The next day after the academy---------------------------------------------

Shashockumo was waiting outside talking to a blond haired man with his hair in a ponytail , a big guy with red hair and the symbol for food on his chest armor another man with his hair shaped like a pineapple wearing a dear skin vest an a guy with brown hair and pale eye s and no pupils. Any one could tell Shashockumo was talking to the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho group and the head of the Hyuga clan.

"So tell me Shashockumo when did you get back and how powerful did you get under Revan?" The blond haired man asked

"Well Inochi I got back yesterday and as for how powerful I got under revan lets just say I can now copy all of your bloodlines speaking of which. **Quadrekyo Sharingan**" and instead of a crimson eyes with three tamoes there were to blue eyes with a something that looked like a cross on both eyes( um think about Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan but two one on top of the other) with lines connecting them all together in a diagonal way. " Well look at that now I've got the **Byakugan**, the** Baika**, the **Shintenshin** and all of your **Kagemane** heh thanks boys." Shashockumo said and the all looked shocked " don't worry they're still your clans technique I can't pass the techniques to anyone so theres nothing to worry about"

"Ah ha well Shashockumo even with my bloodline you'll still never beat a master Hyuga like me" stated Hisashi Hyuga

"Hisashi we well have to see later right now it's time to take Naruto and Sasuke out on training your kids won't see them for awhile so I'll see you guys later" Shashockumo said

"Hey kids you ready to go" the Uchiha said towards the little blonde boy and the raven haired child

"Where are we going ojii-san" Naruto asked eagerly

"Well guys we are going to an island at a bay in Konoha me and Arashi-niisan discovered it when we were genin under Jiraiya-sensei it will be a great place to train and perfect for what I plan on teaching you both." The tiger striped haired man said then he pulled out two blank cards "Alright now I want you both to channel chakra into these cards" then handed them the cards

When Naruto channeled his chakra in his card it split in half but also got wet "hmmm Naruto your elements are just like your fathers you have a wind affinity and a water affinity" Shashockumo said '_I wasn't surprised at all'_ "that's great because I've got a lot of Fuuton and Suiton jutsus

But when Sasuke did it instead of burning it crumbled the turned to dust " Interesting Sasuke you have a werid affinity for an Uchiha you have a lightning affinity and an earth affinity I guess since you probably learned Katon techniques you don't really have an affinity for it but if you want I'll teach you a lot of Katon jutsus but lucky for you I've got an arsenal of Doton and Raiton jutsus ." Shashockumo said a little shocked

"Hey niisan-sensi what is your affinity?" Sasuke asked

"I was wondering when one of you would ask that " Shashockumo stated then pulled out another of the cards " I must warn you though mine is a lot more than a normal Jonin's"

When he charged his chraka into the card into his card it first turned really bright then became black then it froze after that vines spread through it, it got wet after that it then crumbled,split in have and one side burned the other side turned to dust.

"ccccccoooooooooolllllllllllll" both the boys said at the same time

"But sensei what does it mean?" Naruto asked

"It means I have 9 affinity's they are light, shadow, ice, wood, water, lightning, wind, fire and earth" the Shodiame said

"I thought only one person had a wood affinity and that was the Shodiame hokage" Sasuke said

"that's true Sasuke but I learned the wood element under a being that was in this universe for about 4 thousand years and in those 4 thousand years he learned all jutsus and all elements he shown me wood element/kekki genkai and I copied it with the Quadrekyo Sharingan"

"Now then Sauske a lot of Raiton jutsus need speed so while I'm teaching Naruto a lot of jutsus I'm going to help you master the sharingan." Shashockumo said

"what are you going to teach me senesi?" Naruto asked

"well I'm first going to teach you the umcomplete jutsu your father created called the **Rasengan**." Shashockumo told the blond youth.

**AN: Thank Sherely Cano for the great and only review of the first chapter now that this chapters over I'm going to make a time skip **

**Ok now for the Jutsus**

**Henge (Transformation)**

**Bushin (clone)**

**Kawamii(Substitution)**

**Byakugan( Hyuga bloodline aka white eye)**

**Kagemane (Nara bloodline/shadow possession)**

**Shintenshin(Yamanka bloodline/ mind possession)**

**Baika(Akimichi bloodline /body enlargement)**

**Rasengan ( Sprialing sphere)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Naruto **

"**Blah" **demon/summon talking

'_**blah'**_ demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah'_ human thinking

**Summary: What if Naruto's uncle came back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the universe to find his brother dead and his clan wiped out by his younger brother NarutoXIno OCXAnko and Shizune NarutoXStarWarsKotor(knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 3

On the island an 11 year old boy dressed in black pants with a really dark orange camouflage hoodie with a spiral on the back was running for his live through the trees. When a bunch of shuriken made from wood, lightning wind ,water , ice earth and the usual metal came flying at him in all directions '_damnit I should have seen those coming when he first threw them, I barely dodged that attack why didn't you warn me you damn fox!' _

"**Because kit it was to fast for me to even sense it just be glad he hasn't brought out the tiagaabi( Tiger's tail) yet try and find Sasuke first remember that's the mission" **The feared king of demons said

'_good point alright hopefully I can distract his clones long enough with my own'_ the boy thought then yelled **Kagebushin no jutsu** and twelve clones appeared of the boy "ok I need 6 of you to make a perimeter and 6 more of you to scout and see where Sasuke is don't worry I'm going to make more clones to help" and with that he shouted **Kaze Bushin no jutsu **and then **Mizu Bushin no jutsu** . After he shouted that 24 clones appear some looked almost invisible but you could still see them and the others looked just like the kagebushin's but had a slight aquaticness to them. "Alright every one I want half of you to scout for Sasuke and the other half to help defend the Kagebushin's !" the boy yelled '_ah crap I'm moving to slow I'll need some help' _he then bit his thumb and started doing hand signs anf slam his hand in the ground an shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and a red tiger appeared **"What do you want Naruto-kun**" the red tiger politely asked. "Hey Blaze I need you to help me find Sasuke since your one of the fastest tigers I need to ride you before it's too late!" Naruto exclaimed

"**very well hope on my back"** after he said that Naruto hopped on his back and he took off leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"hmmm Naruto wants to do this the hard way eh ? very two can summon tiger's you know" said Naruto's attacker and bit his thumb and did the same hand signs that Naruto just and said** Kuchiyose no Jutsu **instead of a red tiger stood there, there was a white tiger **"What do you wish Shashockumo-sama" **the white tiger said " hey Blizzard I want you to find Blaze and catch up with him, him and Naruto are trying to find my brother and I need to get there before he does!" The Romajikage exclaimed "**very well hang on"** and like that a frozen forest was behind them

When Naruto got to the place one of his kagebushin disappeared he found Sasuke out cold tied to a treewith 2 of Shashockumo's **Rai bushin** and **Moku Bushin** gaurding him with kunai to the neck but what concerned him the most was Shashockumo and a snow white tiger just appeared '_I've got to end this quick' _Naruto thought then shuted **Kage bushin no jutsu **_'I know its not complete but trial by error first'_ he thought the each of his clones started to form a sphere in it's hand one had a lightning sphere, the one next to that one had a sphere made of earth , another on had a sphere made of water and the last one had a sphere made of fire while Naruto had the Rasengan formed in his watching this Shashockumo thought '_he's not going to use my own technique on me is he' _but what he saw next told him the answer '_yes he is' _and with that the Naruto clones' and Naruto formed a circle facing him. The one with the fire sphere put his sphere at the top the one with the lightning sphere put it to the right of his, then the one woth the water sphere put it to the left of the fire sphere, the one with the earth sphere put his at the bottom leaving a little space for Naruto to put the **Rasengan **in the middle then he cried out "**Elementon: engan blast**" and a powerful beam shot out at Shashockumo the beam was strong enough to turn him into dust but in the nick of time Shasshockumo went in to his 5 tailed demon form with the same spheres on each tail then he shouted the same thing Naruto did and the same beam shot out of both his hands. When the two beams collided the forest they were in became a giant crate with burn marks everywhere. Naruto was burned pretty bad but luckily the Kyuubi was healing him quick.

"You know Naruto I taught you that jutsu for a reason and that reason was to not use on me just be glad that wasn't the complete form or you would have been knocked out and probably burned worst" said his uncle " with that said I must say you passed the test because if it wasn't me that jutsu would have annihilated your opponent and they can't escape it but remember never use that on any one from Konoha unless they have betrayed us then by all means use it ." Shashockumo said proudly. He then nodded to one of his clones and they untied Sasuke.

"So Sasuke still think Naruto's a dope like you thought he was back in the academy?" Shashockumo asked ' _because I've got no doubt in my mind he is definitely not, I think he just surpased you Arashi-niisan in that technique any how.' _He thought with a smirk on his face

"well from what my falcon scout just told me when I was unconscious no I think he's far stronger than me and I'm ok with it" Sasuke said happily '_now I won't have to worry about loosing you to that bastard too, Naruto'_ he also smirked at that "hey guys remember to put both your seals on again we don't want any one thinking your stronger than you're supposed to be" Shashockumo reminded them "oh that reminds me we 're going to spend the next half a year making swords that fit your elements and training in the force" and with that Shashockumo pulled out t blocks of metal then did a fire jutsu to cause a big fire to make for the swords to be made " Alright guys just a prick of blood and channel your chraka in to these blocks and I'll put them in the fire it may take a while so spar for about two hours got it" both boys nodded and went off

-----------------------2 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------

"ok ojji-san it's been 2 hours lets see our swords" Naruto said excited

"alright boys alright" Shashockumo said and pulled out two swords the first sword was a 6 foot sword that looked like it was light but could also make the wind it's toy it was red and blue swirled around it it's hilt was yellow and a foot long with a gren swirl(like the Uzumaki swirl) at the top of the hilt. The other was a 4 foot brown blade that looked like a falcons wing and had the uchiha symbol at the top of the hilt. "Boys these are your weapons" Shashockumo said he handed the 6 foot blade to Naruto " Naruto your blade is called the **Kitsuneclaw**" he then gave the other sword to Sasuke " Sasuke your sword is caled the **Falconswing **take care of them they'll be for your protection now lets begin your training for both kenjutsu and training for the force"

----------------------------------6 months later----------------------------------------------------

"Alright every one ready to go back?" The tiger striped haired man ask both boys nodded then let's go you both remember how to water walk right?"

"Yes sensei that was one of the basic's you taught us" Sasuke said

"Sasuke now that we are going back you don't need to call me sensei you can call me nii-san you now that right?" the tiger Sannin said

"yea I know nii-san so don't worry" Sasuke said

"you two better get at the head of the class once we get back or else we're going to half to refresh both of you because that would mean I'm not a good sensei and if that happen then I failed you both" Shashockumo said

"Don't worry Oji-san who ever is in 1st place position better be sacred because there a new group that rivals the oringal Kazama-Uchiha duo and people won't even rember the Ino-Shika-Cho trio when we're around dattebeyo!" Naruto said with glee

"ok I'm going to go talk to the hokage about a few things start heading towards academy I'll see you both after class alright." After the Uchiha head said that he black hole **shintenshin **them a fewblocks from the academy the took of towards the Hokage tower.

-------------------------------Hokage's Tower------------------------------------------------

"I must admit that little advice Shashockumo has given me has made doing the paperwork a lot easier" the sandiame said to himself

"well if you like that advice then you'll love what I've done." Shashockumo said

"What did you do Shashockumo how powerful did you make both of them?" Sarutobi asked

"Well Sarutobi-sama I just made you the new Kazama-Uchiha duo that right now probably rivals if not surpass the legendary three when both boys don't have their seals but with them on the seem like normal genin" The shodiame romajikage tolf the hokage proudly.

"Really? That is very interesting so you had the next generation surpass your old sensei and his teammates" the old monkey looking man questioned

"Yes I did but the thing is their not as good seal masters as Arashi and I were so I think when ever Jiraiya-sensei comes onto town he could train them both in seals." Shashockumo said

"Do you have anything else you want to bring on the table Shashockumo-sama?" the hokage asked

"Actaully yes when your picking teams have Naruto and Sasuke on the same team the reason I'm bringing this up is because two reasons 1) both are to going be the #1 students at the academy and 2) they were great as a team and if they were seperated it would just slow them down, see they've made about A-class combos and they need the other for each combo to succeed." Shashockumo said quite blantly

"very well Shashockumo I'm glad you came to me before I had to do the paperwork for it don't worry they'll be on the same team" Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Hokgae-sama" he said with a bow "now if you excuse me I'm off to find Asuma and Kurenai and see how those two are doing" and with that he black hole **shintenshin** out of the office.

---------------------------------Meanwhile at the Academy----------------------------------------

"Ok class we've got to new old students" Iruka told the class of 25 twelve year olds. "ok you two can come in now" he said to an open door " didn't you two hear me I said you can come in now!" he yelled

"um Iruka-sensei? We heard you the first time!" a shout came from the back of the room. Which caused all the heads to whip around to see who it was.

"Well can you both come down here and tell the class who you both are!" the teacher said

"fine but don't let us bore you guys" came another voice then to figures came walking down the stairs both were about 5'11 which was tall for 12 year olds . One looked like the Yondiame Hokage except he had three stripes on his face but every thing was the same, he even wore the same jacket the yondaime wore (a white trench coat with flames at the bottom ) and had a red spiral on the back . The other figure had a skull cap on with the Uchiha symbol on it and also wore a black trench coat ( think of how Ibiki looked except without the scars on his face ) but he looked really cool . The blond had a 6 foot sword strapped on his back while the one with the skull cap had a 4 foot sword strapped to his side if you could get a look at his eyes you could see that they were red with 3 tamoes in each eye.

"Well do you guys want to tell the class who you both are?" Mizuki Iruka's sensei's assitant said

"We could do that Mizuki-teme or we could show them a little warm up but I think you should help us because we need some one who doesn't know our own moves" the blond said

"What was that you gaki I'm your teacher you will show me respect" mizuki said to the blond who towered over himself.

"well Iruka is worth being called sensi in our eyes but you do not" the other boy said

"Alright gakis' I'll amuse you I've just got one thing don't bring out that head chopper of your's" mizuki said pointing to the huge sword on the blonds back

"heh that would be disgracing my blade if I wasted it on your unworthy ass" he retorted

"Ok every one to the training grounds for a quick spar " Iruka said

"well nii-san you gonna take the stairs or got out the window like I am" the blond said

"Shit like I'm going the snail way out the window." The other said

And with that both of them jumped out the window and were waiting by a tree outside for 15 minutes, when every one got there they were surprised to see both of them there waiting.

"begin when your ready "Iruka said and with that Mizuki charged at them first he threw a kunai at them, which they easily dodged he tried to do a round house kick but one of the caught it and the other did a scissor kick knocking Mizuki before he could react they both had a kunai to his neck and both said at the same time "surrender now or die"

"fine, fine gaki's I surrender" the silver haired chunnin said and when the boys were walking did hand the shouted "**Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu**" and then a giant fireball came and incinerated both boys every one gasped but then both boys came out of and one of them said " Oh that wasn't nice our kage bushins didn't need that" and the other said "so you want to use my families own jutsu on us ok but now it's our turn" and both did hand signs then the blond yelled "**Fuuton: Kaze Ryu no jutsu**" and the one with the skull cap yelled "**Raiton: Rai Ryuudan no jutsu**" then 2 dragons appeared one was see through but looked like it was made from the winds and the other dragon looked like it was static electricity and was yellow.

"What the I've never heard of those jutsu d-did you guys( gulp) make them your selfs?" Mizuki asked scared "no but we did make this ours" and both did the same hand signs then shouted the "**Rai Fuuton: Ryuudan henge no jutsu" **and instead of two dragons there was now one dragon with two heads one wind the other lightning. Before Mizuki could move it attacked knocking him out and leaving him with scorch marks and deep cuts in his body

"heh be lucky teme we were holding back a lot or else you wouldn't be here" the blond said

"well that was interesting why don't you tell the class who you to are" Iruka said really impressed at how those two became so powerful.

"alright the names Naruto Uzumaki Kazama " said the blond boy

At this all the girls were shocked how could this handsome powerful man be the goofy Naruto Uzumaki that left 3 years ago and since when was his last name Kazama? One girl thought one thing _'damn Naruto's hot now maybe I should get to know him '_ that girl was Ino Yamanaka and the Hyuga heiress thought '_Na-Naruto-kun is b-back I wonder if he will no-notice me now'_ while a pink haired kunoichi thought '_what the hell happened to sasuke-kun if that dead last did something to him he's dead cha!'_

"well I guess it's my turn" the other boy removed his skull cap to reveal raven hair " hey guys it's me Sasuske Uchiha" then put his skull cap back on all the girls except a select few fainted when they realized he was so attractive now Sakura Haruno though '_oh my god sasuke-kun has returned to me and he looks better than ever cha the power of love wins again'_ and a certain blond konoichi thought '_I can't believe I was head over heels for that guy Naruto is so much hotter now'_ but one pineapple haired student thought one thing '_oh this is so troublesome I guess I can stepped down from 1__st__ place in the class and go back to watching clouds now that won't be so troublesome'_ . Right when they were going to go back in a brown blur came rushing towards Naruto the gave him a big bear hug. " Yosh! Naruto's back now I've got my eating partner again" said the overly happy Choji Akimichi

"eh Choji it's good to see you to but your crushing me could you let go please" Naruto wheezed out.

"Oh sorry Naruto" the young Akimichi said

'_hmph some things never change' _thought Shino Aburame .While a young Inzuka thought '_damn it I was going to be top dog around here and now Naruto and Sasuke come back after three years and I'm in their dust I need to get better I want to be stronger than both because I want to be head of Anbu some day'_

**AN: thank you guys for the revives**

**Now the sword that was mentioned at the beginning is Shashockumo's sword it's a sword that can turn into a whip and it's like the weapon of the Uchiha heir which gets enhanced by fire and what makes it special is that none of the other members could access its full power only the strongest uchiha ever can activate it**

**Ok the summons Naruto and Sasuke each have two summons Naruto can summon tigers and foxes while Sauke can summon falcons and tigers**

**Alright now time for the Jutsus' **

**Kaze Bushin ( Air clone)**

**Mizu Bushin( Water clone)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****( Summoning technique/jutsu)**

**Rai Bushin ( Lightning clone)**

**Moku Bushin ( Wood clone) **

**Elementon : engan blast ( Elemental style : sphere blast) **

**Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu( fire style: grand fireball )**

**Fuuton:**** Kaze Ryu no jutsu( wind style: wind dragon) **

**Raiton: Rai Ryuudan no jutsu( lightning style: lightning dragon)**

**Rai Fuuton: Ryuudan henge no jutsu( Lightning wind style: Dragon fusion technique)**

**And the name of the swords have to deal with the element affinity they have like naruto's is kitsune claw(fox claw) deals with wind while sasuke deals with lightning and earth**


	5. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I' wil never own Naruto but Shashockumo is mine and mine alone.**

"**Blah"** demon/summon talking

'_**blah'**_ demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah'_ human thinking

**I must say this now this chapter might be more focused on Naruto and Ino **

**Summary: ****what happens when Naruto's Uncle comes back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the galaxy to find his borther dead and clan wiped out by his little brother NarutoXIno OCXAnko,Shizune NarutoXStarwarskotor(knights of the old republic)**

**C**hapter 4

"hey Naruto-kun wanna go get some ramen" Ino asked it's been about 5 and ½ months since Naruto and Sasuke returned from training with Shashockumo and during that time every day she started getting closer and closer to Naruto.

"Yea sure Ino-chan I just need to go see shashockumo-ojjisan first I think he wanted to see you to something about moving your weights up he also said he thinks he's found the perfect summon for you" Naruto said

While they were walking Naruto felt a presence of oncoming danger and what he saw scared him the most because not only did he see Sasuke running for dear sweet life not only from his own fan girls but then he saw Naruto's coming in front of Sasuke running at Naruto and Ino's position. Thinking quickly he grabbed Ino's hand and took of like a bat out hell for the Uchiha compound. While he was running he failed to notice the blush on Ino's face that could put Hinata to shame. When he stopped and looked at Ino then looked down he was still holding hands with Ino he let go and turned away quick but if you could see his face you'd see it was beet red '_well she is really attractive and …… no she probably doesn't like me like that does she?_'

"**You know kit I'm glad your thinking about girls like that I wasn't expecting you to act like this for a few more years"** the bijuu said

'_well with your pervy ass and shashoock-ojiisan talking about his two important women how could I not think about girls the way I'm thinking of Ino and no I'm not like your pervy ass thinking about her naked damn fur ball!'_ he thought

"**We'll see kit we'll see**"

"Um Naruto-kun are you ok?" Ino asked because it looked like Naruto blacked out for a second

"huh yea I'm fine are you okay Ino-chan you look a little red" then he put his hand on her forehead and her face got even redder

"yea I'm fine whiskers now let's go see Shashockumo-san" Ino said and ran into the main house in the compound

------------------------------------------Five minutes later------------------------------------------------------

Ino was kneeling on the ground with about 75 lbs of weights and was signing a contract for a bear and Naruto and Sasuke were wearing close to 400 lbs on now and Anko Mitarashi was laying on Shashockumo who was on the couch , Her and Shashockumo started going back out a month after he got back from training Naruto and Sasuke. Then Shashockumo whispered something in her ear that made her giggle which was really, really wrong "hey Naruto Shashockumo-kun said you better tell her sometime soon or else he will use a mind jutsu that will make you tell her" she said then she nuzzled up to Shashockumo

"hey I'll tell her before the chunnin exams!" Naruto yelled hoping to change the subject which it did

"yea well you have to graduate first Naruto-kun" Ino said but thought '_I wonder what he wants to tell me… I wonder?_'

"Speaking of the exams aren't you a proctor in the second exam kyoda-hime( snake princess)?" Shashockumo asked

"mmmm yes I am Shashocku-kun aren't you supposed to be the last proctor? " she asked stretching out on him

"No, I'm not I have to be up with the hokage its my duty as the romajikage" Shashockumo said "hey are you guys ready for graduation tomorrow?" he asked

"Hell yea nii-san I really hope it something hard to really challenge me and Naruto" Sasuke said pumping a fist in the air

"I can't really tell you guys what the graduation exam is, for me and Arashi we would split up in two 10 man teams, then do a quick search and destroy mission followed by a protect the wounded sensei when some chunnin would attack us, but that was back when the Nidiame made the rule to train the academy so they're prepared for real mission situation. What was your graduation exam kyoda-hime?" Shashockumo asked Anko

"well my graduation exam wasn't like that, mine was a battle royal and the top 9 students would become gennin" Anko replied " And I think Kakashi-sempai, Asuma-sempai, Kurenai-sempai and Genma-sempai was something close relatively close to both" the snake princess said

"Just be prepared for anything Ino Naruto will walk you home I don't want you walking home at night your father would just kill me if that happened" Then him and Anko started walking out the door but before he left he turned and said " As for me I'm going to make sure Anko gets home safely" he then turned around and began walking with Anko under his arms.

"ok Ino-chan I'll take you home but first let's get some ramen like you asked before"

"alright Naruto-kun but your paying " Ino answered

"fine Ino-chan" he said defeated and they both headed towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand

------------------------------15 minutes and about 30 bowls later in front of the Yamanaka house-----

"thank you for walking me home Naruto-kun" Ino said about ready to go inside

"not a problem Ino-chan good luck tomorrow and sleep tight" and with that Naruto gave her a little peck on the cheek. The Ino rushed inside and closed the door but didn't move just stood there touching the spot Naruto just kissed and her face turned a really bright shade of red. All the time she was thinking '_maybe Naruto does like me I'm definitely going to ask him out before the chunnin exams_' Inochi Walked down to greet his daughter and saw her face was red and she was touching her cheek '_it's not even worth making fun of her'_ he thought .

------------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------------------------------

"alright everyone one of us will call you up one at a time by name" Iruka-sensei said " First is Shino Aburame…." He finished

Naruto didn't really pay attention after that until his name was called "Naruto Kazama" Iruka said and Naruto went into the other room " ok Naruto we just need you to do 3 **Bushins**" Mizuki said

"hmph is that all, alright then **Elementon: Bushin no jutsu**" and instead of one breed of clones there were 9 different clones, one was see through, another one looked like ice, then a wood one, one was really bright like it was made of light, the next one was made of fire, the one next to that one was made of lightning, then a liquid looking one, behind that one was one made of mud and finally a normal looking clone that was solid.

"Well Naruto you pass" Iruka said and handed him a black hiti-ate which he tied around his forehead. When he got back to his desk he sat next to Ino and whispered "don't worry Ino-chan its just a simple Bushin you have to do you'll pass for sure" when he said that Ino felt a lot better and waited for her name to be called

-------------------------------------After every one has taken the test and passed--------------------------

"well done every one come back here in 2 days to get your gennin teams,sensei and # 1 student of the year" Iruka said to the whole class

When every one was leaving there was only 9 gennins left each from a respective clan ( well except Sakura she was the only one) when Sasuke said " Hey every one there's a graduation party tonight at the Uchiha compound and you and your families are invited" every one jumped for Joy and ran to their house's to tell their families about the party.

"Hey Sauske do you think we should warn ojii-san that there will probably be more than two Akimichi's there ?" Naruto asked

"hmmm you make a good point let's hurry and tell he'll need to cook a lot" Sasuke said and they took off light speed to the Uchiha compound.

"Ah there you are Naruto I heard that you passed now tomorrow I'm going to teach you the **Mokuton: Mokugan** along with the **Hyoton: Hyogan** to go with your arsenal of **Fuuton: Rasengan, Suiton: Mizugan, Katon: ****Karyūgan, Doton: Tsuchigan** and **Raiton: Raiengan** but it looks like you both have something to say so say so spill" Shashockumo said

"Um nii-san you might want to make about 200 Kage bushins" Sasuke said

"Why boys?" he asked questionably

"well you see ojii-san…." Naruto explained

Then a cry of "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!" could be heard all the way to Sunagakure(sand village)

"wow Shashocku-kun I didn't know you had such a lung capacity I'm Sure Shizune heard that where ever she is and knowing her master you just made her loose again" Anko said coming in the kitchen trying to fix her ear drums " I hear there's going to be a lot of Akimichis' probably coming here tonight well do your thing and let's get cooking" she said as she wrapped her arms around his hips

"Damn it they're going to run us out of house and home with all the food it's going to take to fill them up, I mean Choza alone could eat a whole cow" he wept "Well I guess I might as well make the food just in case **Kage Bushin no jutsu**" and 200 clone appeared and started cooking at the speed of light with Anko helping them.

---------------------Later that night--------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like the boys had predicted the were about 15 Akimichis' there along with Ibiki, the Kokage ,Kiba and his mom and sister Tsume and Hana Inzuka were there also, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio and there kids Shikamaru, Choji and Ino there was Shino and his, Hinata and Hisashi were there too even Saukura and her mother Rose were there both with pink hair and the person no one from the compund wanted there was the infamous Danzo the leader of Roots. When Naruto Saw him he decided to warn Shashockumo that in unwanted guest was here. When he found his uncle he saw him and Anko talking to Hiashi, Tsume, Inochi, Choza and Shikaku. It was Choza who saw him first and gave a big joyous shout " Ah young Kazama one of the men of the hour what brings you here to this spot"

"Gomen, Choza-san I've come to tell ojii-san that the unwanted Danzo of Root is here" Naruto said after he said this all the adults stiffened they all knew Shashockumo hated Danzo with a passion ever since he tried to force him into Roots so he could secrectly over through the hokage, he hated him even more when Danzo tried to get Arashi in to Roots. The last time both of them met Danzo was in critical condition while Shashockumo would have been if it wasn't for the Tenoubi healing him.

"Great that's just what I need that bastard here in my own home I guess I should see what he's doing here" Shashockumo said with the hint of anger and killing intent leaking out " Shasocku-kun don't do something that will get you kicked out of the village remember that bastard's still part of the council" Anko said grabbing on to his arm

"Don't worry Anko-hime I won't I'll just give him a piece of my mind" and with that he walked off to find Danzo . It didm't take him long because Danzo was standing by the stairs almost like waiting for him " Ah the Uchiha head how nice to see again" "Cut the crap Danzo what are you doing here in my house?" he asked venomously " Ah still a little angry about our last meeting boy" Danzo retorted back "Last time I checked it was you in critical care that day not me old bastard" Shashockumo said releasing a bunch of killing intent and his hand inching to his sword" Danzo was no fool so he said something to distract "well then the reason I'm here is to check out the young Kazama and maybe the young Uchiha" he said " you stay away from my nephew and my little brother or I swear Danzo there will be no power here on earth to stop me from introducing you to the 10th level of hell and you'll wish the shinigami would come and take you and torture you because that will be pleasure from what I would be giving you I make no joke believe it because if you do your worst nightmares will seem like your best dream understand me" Shashockumo said nearly causing Danzo to be a little scared " i-is the a t-th-threat Uchiha" "No that's a promise" Shashockumo said " Now Danzo you have worn out your welcome please leave this compound and do not come back tonight or any night unless it is urgent council business that concerns me" with that Danzo left the compound in quite a hurry, Shashockumo found Naruto and said " Naruto when you become Hokage please get rid of that man from the council" Naruto nodded and said "oh course ojii-san"

"Don't worry Shashockumo-sama the only reason he is in the council was because he knew both my sensei's" the hokage said

"I understand that hokage-sama still doesn't mean I can't hate him" Shashockumo said "Don't worry I feel the same way and so does some of the council the reason he hasn't been kicked out yet is because we can't prove he's done anything wrong" the Sandiame said "that and the fact he has the other half of the council behide his back" the Shodiame romajikage said.

"Hey Naruto-kun tomorrow would you like to go on a picnic or something?" Ino asked hoping he would say yes " um yea Ino-chan but it would have to be pretty late because I've got some hard training with ojii-san" Naruto said looking down to Ino with a hand behind his head

"hey Naruto-niisan come here for a second" Sasuke said calling his brotherto him "when are you just going to tell and start going out?" Sasuke asked in a whisper " I'll do that the time you start asking out Hinata and telling her your feelings" Naruto said " and besides I'm going to tell her a little bit before the chunnin exams" he explained "ok you better because if you don't my and nii-san will be forced to intervene" Sasuke said

The party was dieing down and only a few people were left including the Yamankas "Thank you Shashockumo-san for having us over" Ino said "yup Thanks buddy you really need to come down to the tavern some time and share a few drinks with me Choza and Shikaku" Inochi said " I will see Inochi I will see" Shashockumo said "bye Ino-chan I'll see you tomorrow night" Naruto said and gave Ino a hug and when they left and no one else was there except Anko Shasghockumo decided to make fun of his nephew " oh does our little Naruto have a date with Ino-chan tomorrow" he mocked " it's about time finally, I think we were going to start placing bets of when you two would get together" Shashockumo said "it's not a date ojii-san were just having a picnic probably at night after training" Naruto said Anko, Shasockumo and Sasuke looked dumpstruck

"Are you sure it's not a date kid I mean to me that sounds like a date doesn't it sound like a date to you Shashocku-kun?" Anko asked the tiger striped haired man nodded

"well I'm going to see tomorrow aren't I" Naruto said and thougth '_kami I hope it's aand date that would make things so great'_

"Now that's all fine but you and Sasuke have to go sleep I'm giving you both some vigorous training tomorrow" Both boys nodded and went up stairs to their rooms "and Anko you don't have to go home you could stay here tonight" he said with a little blush

"oh thank you Shasocku-kun I will" she replied and led him to his room

---------------------------------------------------------The next day------------------------------------------- Naruto and Sasuke were in training ground 99

"Ok guys Naruto you and me are going to be working on your **Hyoton: Hyogan** and **Mokuton: Mokugan** and I'm going to help you activate your bloodline the **Kamigan" **and when he said that Naruto couldn't be happier "Now Sasuke I've got you here to help you achieve the **mangeyko Sharingan**" he said which kind of made both Naruto and Sasuke go pale because they both knew the only way to the Mangekyo is to kill your best friend " I see your both thinking there is only one way to the Mangekyo that is false there are two ways the other way is through intense training and hard work it will not look like Itachi's but it will rival it in power see Sasuke your mengekyo would look something like this" and the he went into his Sharingan then went to his mangekyo sharingan ( which looks exactly like Kakashi's) "Now the reason my Mangekyo looks like this instead of Itachi's is because mine was like Itachi's but then the snake Sannin Orochimaru, now I warn there is only two people that smells like Snakes on of them is Anko the other is that bastard if you smell someone that smells like snakes kill him right away because he will either be that bastard or he'll be a servant to the bastard" he said looking at Naruto since Naruto's nose rivaled that of an Inzuka or a wolf " but that besides the point, the reason my changed is because when he attacked me to make me his vessel for his new body my sharingan was going into overdrive in the mangekyo and changed it this" he said pointing to his eyes " Now guys do as many **Kage Bushins** as you can and we'll begin training" he said and then about 2000 Naruto's appeared and about 100 Sasuke's appeared " Alright let's begin"

------------------------------------------------------At the end of the day--------------------------------------

"ok it seems like you both can do the techniques now Naruto I first want you to try the **Mokuton : Mokugan** on that boulder there" he pointed to a 50 foot boulder

"Hai sensei" Naruto said and walked up to the boulder and then a wood sphere appeared in his hand he then slammed it into the boulder and screamed" **Mokuton: Mokugan**" and destroyed the boulder that now had big branches sticking out of it

"Good, good Naruto you mastered that technique" Shashockumo said then turned to his little brother " Alright Sasuke I want you to use your Mangekyo Sharingan and destroy that tree" he said pointing to a big oak

"Hai sensei" and bowed and ran to the tree then yelled "**Magekyo Sharingan" **and his eyes looked like a thin trianglethat had lines connected diagonally and then there was a huge explosion and the oak was no more

"Nice Sasuke but I must warn you don't use the Mangekyo too many times it's bad for your eyes" Shashockumo said

"Hai nii-san" Sasuke said as he bowed

"Now there one more thing I want and that's for Naruto to use the **Hyoton: Hyogan **on that oak" he pointed to another big tree

"hai ojii-san " Naruto said and was infront of the massive oak and an ice spehere appeared in his left hand he then slammed it into the tree" **Hyoton: Hyogan**" and the tree froze then crumbled into little ice pieces.

"well that's all I've got to teach you today no one strain to hard because tomorrow is when you meet your sensei and get your team" then he turned around "oh yeah I almost forgot" then made a few hand signs then said "** Hyo Bushin no jutsu**" then a single ice clone appeared " Naruto I want you to practice the **Kamigan **on my Hyo bushin" he said

"alright sensei" then channeled chakra into his eyes and said "**Kamigan**" and then his eyes went red with a blue sand clock in the middle

" ok now practice the time freeze" Shashockumo said with his **Quadrekyo Sharingan** activated '_I've always been fascinated with the __**Kamigan**__ maybe when he's done I'll have the Kyuubi activate his demon eyes_'

"**Time Freeze no jutsu**" Naruto said then every thing stoped except Naruto and Shashockumo (who had copied the Kamigan) "good, good now do the **Arashi strike**" Shashockumoo said and Naruto nodded

"**Arashi strike**" Naruto yelled and then wind started to form around naruto and then he crushed the Hyo bushin like it was nothing

"ok good, now I want you to do the reverse time and then the fast forward time but allow one of my clones to attack you so you could do the **Naruto shield**" Shasockumo said and formed two more clones. Naruto nodded

"**Ura time" ** Naruto said as a Moku Bushin threw a wood kunai at him the kunai went back to the bushin and it turned into a seed.

Then turned to the fire clone and said " **Time fast forward**" and was gone in a blink of an eye and then the fire clone was sent back 20 feet then Naruto appeared again.

Then the **Karyū**** bushin** charged at Naruto and then Naruto got into a stance and said "**Naruto no Tate**" then a whirlpool appeared in front of Naruto blocking him and putting out the Ryu bushin

"well now that is cool and all I can to teach you today plus I think someone has a date with the Yamanka girl" Shashockumo said

"Shut up ojii-san" naruto said then yelled " That's right I'm probably late oh kami she'll kill me!" and took off

"hmph I wonder if he'll make it in time" Shashockumo said

----------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Yamanka house ----------------------

Ino was standing behind the counter the counter bored the last costumer came and left with a bouquet of roses she had a picnic basket under the counter. She was about to close up when some one came through the door not pay attention to who it was said " well come to the Yamanka Flower shop what would you like to get"

"Wow Ino-chan can't even pay attention to the boy your going to go on a picnic with" a familiar voice said that made her look up there was Naruto Kazama with a black coat on with orange flames at the bottom and had a white shirt and had his hair combed he also had his hiti-ate around his neck. When Ino saw this she thought '_ wow Naruto's done the impossible… he's become even more hot!!!_' " Um Naruto-kun where do you want to go for our little picnic?" Ino asked

"hmm I've got the perfect place but what you need to hold on so I can **Shintensin** there" Ino nodded and grabbed the picnic basket and went for a hug on Naruto to get a hold on him " Alright **Arashi Shintenshin**" and a thunder cloud took them away. When Ino opened her eyes she saw that her and Naruto where on top of the fourth's head on the hokage mountain

"oh Naruto-kun it's so beautiful" she said hugging Naruto deeper

"yea I use to come up here all the time before I met ojii-san" Naruto said quietly

"well thank you for bringing me here Naruto-kun" Ino said

"don't mention it, now I believe we have a picnic to eat do we not?" he stated and they began their picnic

----------------------------------------------25 minutes later in front of Ino's house------------------------

"Thank you again Naruto-kun for tonight" Ino said

"Your welcome Ino-chan" he said then kissed her on the cheek again " well get some sleep tomorrow you'll need it" and with that a burst of wind came out of now where and he was gone

When she closed the door she thought '_kami I hope I'm on Naruto-kuns team_' and went to bed.

**AN: I was thinking about adding the team selection in the chapter but I'm just going to end it here **

**Alright time for Jutsus**

**Elementon: Bushin no jutsu (Elemental style: all clone jutsu)**

**Mokuton: Mokugan( Wood style: Wood sphere)**

**Hyoton: Hyogan( Ice style: Ice shphere)**

**Fuuton: Rasengan( Wind style: Spiraling sphere)**

**Suiton: Mizugan ( Water style: Water sphere)**

**Katon: ****Karyūgan( fire style : flame sphere)**

**Doton: Tsuchigan( Earth style : Earth sphere)**

**Raiton: Raiengan( Lightning style: Lightning sphere)**

**Kamigan( Kazama bloodline/ Gods eye)(can control time and gives storm attributes also like the Sharingan and can copy any jutsu except bloodlines)**

**Hyo bushin no jutsu ( Ice clone)**

**Time freeze no jutsu ( self explanatory really)**

**Arashi strike ( Storm strike)**

**Ura time ( time reverse)**

**Time fast forward ( again self explanatory really)**

**Kary****ū**** bushin( Flame clone) **

**Naruto no Tate ( Malestrom shield) **

**Arashi Shintenshin ( Storm body flicker)**

**And that last shintenshin naruto did is called the Kaze Shintenshin ( wind body flicker)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I' wil never own Naruto but Shashockumo is mine and mine alone.**

"**Blah"** demon/summon talking

'_**blah'**_ demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah'_ human thinking

**Summary: ****what happens when Naruto's Uncle comes back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the galaxy to find his borther dead and clan wiped out by his little brother NarutoXIno OCXAnko,Shizune NarutoXStarwarskotor(knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 5

"well class congratulations you are all officially genin I'll say this right now this years rookie of the year we haven't had one like this since about 33 years when the yondiame Hokage and the shodiame Romajikage were here, this year for rookie of the year we have a tie between Naruto Kazama and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka sensei said and every one clapped for both boys and the fan girls had stars in their eyes for both of them hoping to be on one of their teams.

"Now team 1 is……" Iruka began Naruto and Sasuke didn't really pay attention to who were on the first 6 teams because both of them knew those teams wouldn't make it as shinobi this year.

"Team 7 Naruto Kazama…" Iruka began and a lot of girls went starry eyed hoping to be on his team " Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka continued this getting basically all the girls hopes up. " and Ino Yamanka." This caused Ino to jump for joy and a lot of killing intent leaking out from all the fan girls but most of it was coming from a pink haired konoichi '_er how can that pig be on the same team as Sasuke-kun I can't believe the power of love has failed me today cha!_' Inner Sakura yealled "Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka finished. Which caused Naruto and Sasuke groaned and both thought the same thing '_ah damnit we're going to be here all day waiting for him' _ then both banged their heads on their desks

Iruka continued with the teams "Team 8 is Kinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi Team 9 is still in activity Team 10 is Skiamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno your Jonin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished both Naruto and Sasuke thought '_lucky they get Shashockumo's students and we get the lazy ass who shows up 2 hours late ggrrrreeat'_ " Your sensei's will pick you up after lunch, good luck in being a shinobi" Iruka said before walking out of the class room

"well Naruto we've got an hour to get a lot of supplies to prank Kakashi-sensei and eat lunch so let's do that quickly" Sasuke said then he jumped out of his desk

"yea we've got to have something really good to show that bastard for being late" Naruto said

-------------------------------1 hour later---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke walked in the class with really big bags full of stuff.

Then the senseis' started coming in a picking up their students until it was just Naruto, Sasuke and Ino " Alright now that we don't have to worry about any one unsuspected coming in now let's set these bad boys up" Naruto said patting his bag. It took him and Sasuke no time at all to set up all the things they needed for this prank. So after they were done both just sat there helping Ino climb up the wall for better chakra control. They were there for two hours just sitting around now with nothing to do until Ino shouted "Ugh were is this sensei already how un professional"

"this is something to worry about he'll be here in a minute but a thing for you to be worried about Ino-chan, is he like's to read those Icha Icha Paradise books in public all the time" Naruto said

"WHAT! He's a pervert I'll kill him" Ino shouted Sasuke could help but smirk at the danger their sensei was going to be in. Just then the door flew open and a cycolopitic Jonin walked in the class room and said "Team 7…" but never got to finish as 3 kunai 4 shurikin and 10 senbon were heading right for his head he tried to jump out of the way but found that his feet was super glued to the floor so he brought out one of his own kunai to block all of them but when he did a few exploding tags went off, and then a bucket of syrup fell on his fell on his head " well my first impression on you guys is…" then a bunch of feathers came out of no where followed by a bag of flour then more kunai's head toward him with a set of exploding tags on them. A little explosion went off leave a flour and feather covered Kakashi that was now black. " Like I said my first impression of you guys is I hate all of you" when he said this he noticed the three genin were rolling on the ground laughing. " Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi said then poofed away. " well I guess we should go now the real Kakashi-sensei is probably waiting for us" Naruto said and grabbed Ino and him and Sasuke **Shunshined** up to the roof. When the got there Kakashi said " hey guys what took you?"

"well sensei maybe if you came down and not send your Kage bushin then you would have taken the same time as us" Sasuke said

"How did you guys know he was a kage bushin?" Ino asked

"well for 1) we've been using kage bushins so much we could tell when some one is using them and 2) it would have taken him about a day to clean up all of that stuff on him" Naruto said

"Oh I see" Ino said

"wow blonde is pretty smart" Kakashi said a puzzled look was on both Naruto's and Ino's face " um the boy blonde"

"Now lets begin this tell me your likes, dislikes dream's and hobbies" Kakashi said

"Sensei why don't you go first?" Ino asked " to show us how to do it that is" she added

"ok my name is Kakashi Hatake I have likes and dislike , dreams never really thought about it and my hobbies I'm not telling you" the white haired sensei said

"oh bullshit" Sasuke caughed

"Oh and how do you know that mister emo?" Kakashi replied

"Because sensei me and Naruto know you like good teammates, you hate traitors your dream is to someday get Jiraiya-sama to sign all of your Icha Icha Paradise books and your hobby is reading those Icha Icha Paradise books" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded "hmm I see Shashockumo told you both a lot about me and let me guess he also told you both about the other Jonin sensei's incase you got any of them?" Kakashi asked both nodded "some times I wonder if it would have been a curse for my sensei to be brothers with Shashockumo" Kakashi said

"we also know that the reason you have your left eye covered is because it was cousin Obito's dying wish to let you have the sharingan as a gift" Sasuke said again

"Ok since you both know so much about me how about you start things off Mr. Talkitive" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha little brother to the Romajikage Shasockumo Uchiha, my hobbies are training play pranks with Naruto-niisan, eating ramen and reading my dislikes are traitors, murders and a certain snake sannin my likes are training, eating ramen and reading my dream is to become as strong as nii-san and protect my clan at any cost but I wouldn't mind seeing the traitor of Uchihas dead" Sasuke finished

"alright male blonde you go" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Kazama son of the Yondiame Hokage and nephew of the Shodiame Romajikage my hobbies are training, pulling pranks with nii-san here hanging out with Ino-chan gardening eating ramen and reading my dislikes are traitors, Iwa nins, people who judge some one just because a demon was sealed inside themand think that person is a demon, also I hate three people with a passion a snake sannin the traitor to the Uchiha clan and a certain leader of Roots for trying to force my family into weapons and my dream is to be hokage." Naruto said

'_wow this kid is just like you Arashi-sensei I wonder if Shasockumo has activated his __**Kamigan**__ he's got some pretty big dreams though_' Kakashi thought

"ok your last blonde girl" Kakashi said pointing to Ino

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka I am the daughter of Inochi of the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho group my hobbies are gardening, hanging out with friends training and learning more about my family's jutsu. My dislikes are fore head girl ignorant people who destroy flowers because they think they're stupid and perverts, my dream is to one day become the head of interrogations at Anbu and be known as the greatest Koinoichi alive far better than Anko-san and Tsunade-sama" Ino said then pumped a fist in the air

'_hmm and I thought she was going to be just another fan gilrs with the way she keeps looking at Naruto maybe this team has some hope after all'_ Kakashi thought

"Well guys see you tomorrow at training ground 7 for the real genin exams" Kakashi said

"real genin exams but we already to them " Ino exclaimed

"that was nothing just seeing who has the possibility of making it to genins the real exams are what ever their Jonin senseis' want it to be now like I said met me at training ground 7 at 6 a.m. and you shouldn't eat anything or else you'll through up" Kakashi said and then **shintenshin** away

"well see you Ino-chan I've got to see Shashockumo-ojiisan about something when I find it I'll tell you right away" Naruto said and took off for the Uchiha compound

"Yea I've got to go to Ino I have to see a certain someone about some sparing" Sasuke said and went off in the other way strait for the Hyuga compound.

"ok then" Ino said quietly and started walking to her flower shop

------------------------------------------at the Uchiha compound------------------------------------

"hey ojii-san I'm home" Naruto said

"Hey naruto I heard you have Kakashi as your sensei" Shashockumo said

"yea he is that's the reason I'm here I need to ask you something about what he said for the real exam tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything or we might through up do you have any idea what he is trying to tell us?" Naruto asked

"hmmm 'don't eat or you'll through up' where have I heard that before?" Shashockumo asked in thought going into a thinking pose " oh yea Jiraiya-sensei told me and Arashi that before we had the bell test the next day. The thing is you might want to eat just incase you fail the test and get tied to a post" Shashockumo said

"Arigato ojii-san" Naruto bowed "I've got to tell Ino-chan" and took off for the Yamanaka flower shop.

When he got there Ino was behind the counter '_perfect'_ he thought. Then went in the shop

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop" Ino said with her eyes closed. When she opened them she thought she must have been dreaming because instead of a customer she saw her crush standing in front of her. 'Na-Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" she asked a little timidly not like her at all.

"well Ino-chan I just came to tell you that I know what our exam is tomorrow and you should definitely eat something in the morning. And umm maybe you would like to go out like on a date in a week?" Naruto asked with a lot of blush on his face

Ino couldn't be happier the boy of her dreams just asked her out '_oh kami if this is a dream please don't wake me'_ " y-yea Naruto-kun oh course" she said then ran up and jumped and hugged him.

"ok Ino-chan pick you up next week" he said as she let go of the hug .

"alright Naruto-kun" Ino said and went back to the counter and Naruto left the flower shop and it seemed nothing could bring her down this day.

"well I better go find Sasuke-niisan and tell him what to do for tomorrow" Naruto said and headed for the Hyuga compound

---------------------------------At the Hyuga compound-------------------------------------------

Naruto just arrived and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of seeing a shy Hinata and Sasuke sparring he was seeing those two in a tongue wrestling match.

"Well damn Sasuke moved quicker then I did in asking Ino-chan out" he said alittle surprised '_I would ask least think he would ask her out before this well I might as well end this so they could breath_' he put a fist to his mouth " Ahmp" he cleared his throat making Sasuke and Hinata stop what they were doing " I hope I'm not interrupting your guys little make out session but I need to speak with Sasuke about something sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto said

"well I'll see you later Byakugan-hime(white eyed princess)" Sasuke said causing Hinata to blush

"o-ok Sasuke-kun" the blue haired girl said

Then Naruto and Sasuke went outside the Hyuga compound

"Nii-san you dog when did that happen?" Naruto said punching Sasuke in the arm playfully.

"About yesterday once you left to go on your date with Ino " Sasuke said blantly

"hmm interesting but that's besides the point I talked to ojii-san and he said our graduation exam is going to be the bell test and that we should definitely eat something incase we fail, which I believe we won't" Naruto said

"Oh that explains a lot so nii-san when are you going to ask Ino-chan out?" Sasuke asked

"I already did we are going on our official date next week" Naruto said

"Ah damnit!" Sasuke exclaimed

"What is it?" Naruto asked never seeing his brother act like this

"I owe Shasocku-niisan 100 bucks because we had a bet going of when you two were going to go out I said during the chunin exams and Shasockumo said before the chunin exams even start." Sasuke said all gloomy " now he'll never let me live this down"

Naruto could help but laugh at that '_So ojii-san wasn't kidding when he said they were going to start placing bets on this'_ "well we might as well go see ojii-san so he can collect" Naruto said

"good bye big fat wallet we had some good time together didn't we" Sasuke said petting his wallet.

Then they left for the Uchiha compound. When both of them got there they saw Anko was there and she was looking rather flushed.

"Don't ask boys let's just say it had something to do with snakes the second level Sharingan a feather , some hand cuffs a few tigers and the time freeze Jutsu." Shashockumo said looking a little flushed him self.

"ok, thanks for that but the reason we're here is to tell you, you won the bet heres 100 bucks" Sasuke said handing him the money

"No way! Your kidding me he actually asked her out good job kid" He said ppatting Naruto on the back

"oh yea ojii-san here is your 100 bucks to" Naruto said handing him another 100 dollars

"No way did he ask her out or what?" Shashockumo asked a little shocked Naruto shook his "Well then what did he do?" Naruto then whispered something in his ear "Aw this day keeps getting better and better I'm proud of you little brother your beating Itachi at that category." Shashockumo said grabbing his little brother in a bear hug

"Shashcoku-kun you lost the bet you know what that means" Anko said from behind the tiger sannin and wrapping her arms around her

"yea Kyod-hime a date at the most expensive restaurant tonight" the tiger striped haired man said defeated

"what do you mean ojii-san?" Naruto asked

"well you see me and Anko had bets going on you and Ino-chan and also Sasuke and Hinata-chan of when you guys would start going out I said in a month and Anko said anytime this week or next week and if I lost I had to take her on a date to the most expensive place in the village and if she lost she would have to wear what ever I wanted her to wear for a week." Shashockumo said defeated

"that's right tigerbut don't forget about tomorrow to for Sasuke's bet" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek then licking his neck causing him to have goose bumps.

"what was your bet with me and Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked his older brother

"well I said that hinata-chan would be to shy to start making out with you after the first day but Anko-chan said she would because she knows Hyuga women are just as kinky as she is and same bet if she wins I'd take her out to the next expensive place in the village and if I win then she would have to wear nothing but a leather dress all week damn it I was really hoping for me to win any of those two bets" the Uchiha head said again disappointed.

Then Anko whispered in his ear " don't worry I'll still wear that leather outfit when it's just you and me alone" that caused he to shiver but in a good way.

"Oh guys tomorrow you can release your seals and go al out on Kakashi believe me you'll need it cause him to use his Sharingan that's how far I want you to push him" Shashockumo said " Now if you boys excuse me I've got to get ready for my date tonight" and poofed away

"speaking of the date tonight I've got to get ready too!" Anko poofed away

"well I guess we should bring the girls over since no one will be here tonight" Sasuke said

"eh I don't know I think we shouldn't do anything tonight so we'll be ready for tomorrow that's why I'm going to get some ramen then go to bed early." Naruto said

"good point" Sasuke said

And both got some food then went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------the next morning at training ground 7-------------------

Naruto was balancing on a kunai while trying to concentrate well enough to keep a leaf on his fore head with the Kitsuneclaw strapped to his. While Sasuke had a kunai wedged in a tree and was trying to balance on the kunai wit a finger with the Flaconswing strapped to his side. Ino was meditating with her weapons the Bearsnout on her hands (AN: think of like Asuma's knuckle busters but like a saw where the blades are supposed to be and facing forward and has a blade on the back of the saw side)

"Hey Naruto-niisan do you think I should go level 2 on him?" Sasuke asked

"well I was thinking about that and I wouldn't use it because we don't really want to kill him with because there would be no more traces of him that's why I'm not going to use that annihilation jutsu Shashockumo-ojiisan taught me" Naruto said "besides you heard Shasockumo that thing tis really bad for your eyes the more you use it"

"good point" Sasuke said

"ok from what ojii-san told me is this thing is about team work so I've got a plan come here so I can tell you both" Naruto said he told them his plan for 15 minutes.

"Ok do you guys got it?" Naruto asked both of them nodded and all three of them took off setting up every thing so Naruto's plan can go into action.

-----------------------two hours later-----------------------------------------------------------------

They were all climbing a tree with chakra control then imbedded a kunai in the tree and balancing on the tip of the kunai while also concentrating on keeping a leaf on their foreheads. (Really extensive chakra control training) when they heard a poof an saw Kakashi standing there

"Yo" he said

All three genin jumped down from the tree. " I'll just get to the point your test is to get these two bells from me but you must come at me with the intention to kill" he said looking at them "now begin" then all three of them took off into hiding spots. All three of them took of their weights and Kakashi could hear Sasuke and Naruto say "Kai" and thought '_ah damn with these three I won't be able to even read one chapter of my precious_' Then Naruto and Sasuke charged at him with the swords drawn and their bloodlines activated then Naruto disappeared then reappeared behind Kakashi "you know sensei never let an emeny get behind you **Fuuton Suiton ****Konohagakure Hiden: Kenjutsu** **Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi Elementon**" and then a wind water vortex appeared at the end of his sword and stuck it in Kakashi's butt. Which sent Kakashi flying strait towards the traps then a bunch of kunai and shuriken were launched at him with exploding tags on them but not little charged ones like they used in pranking him these were fully charged ones that made a huge explosion Kakashi barely managed to **Kawamii** with a log. He then went back to the place where Naruto and Sasuke were when he saw they were making hand signs with Ino there now and al thre shouted "**Elementon kenjutsu: Ryuudan no jutsu**" then a water and a wind dragon appeared on the end of Naruto's sword a earth and a lightning dragon appeared on Sasuke's sword and a fire dragon appeared in the middle of ino's weapon. All the dragons became one dragon with five heads and attacked Kakashi he couldn't dodge it because it was to fast so he made a lot hand signs then moved his hiti-ate above his left eye to reveal his Sharingan then yelled "**Rakiri!**" and lightning was coming from his right hand and he charged forward he cut right through the dragon but sustained a lot of injuries more than half were fatal but he kept charging.

"Now Ino-chan!" Naruto shouted and the Ino did one hand sign then yelled "**Kenjutsu: Shinten Boomerang**" and combined her Bearsnout and threw it, it looked like it was going to miss Kakashi completely but Ino still held the hand sign. It went strait for Kakashi's belt where the bells were it cut the string holding the bells, and then the bell wrapped around itafter that it flew back to Ino and she caught her weapon then threw the bells to Naruto and Sasuke both caught the bells. But Naruto threw his back to Ino and said " you need it more than I do" and she took the bell

"YOU …..all pass" Kakashi said as he limped over to where they were " I must say I didn't expect that jutsu"

"hey Kakashi-sensei you should be happy that me and Sasuke didn't use our most powerful techniques because if we did there would be no trace of you here on this planet you would have been annihilated" Naruto said

"I would have huh?" Kakashi asked oblivious to what his blond student was saying until a minute later when it hit him " HE TAUGHT YOU THAT TECHNIQUE IS HE CRAZY?" he shouted

"that's why I said be glad I didn't use that technique I mean its not complete yet so its not as powerful as his but the effect his but the effect is relatively the same just I can't take out millions like he can I think the most I can take out is hundreds maybe thousands" Naruto said

"And what is Sasuke's strongest technique may I ask" Kakashi said his curiosity gettinf the better of him

"Why the Mangekyo Sharingan oh course" Sasuke said

"but I thought the only way to get that is through killing your best friend?" The white haired Jonin asked.

"no there is another way and that is through hard work and intense training" Sasuke said " it's not like Itachi's but it rivals it in power" Sasuke said quoting his oldest brother.

"well then starting next week we will meet here every day for either training or missons dis…" "Um Kakashi-sensei me and Naruto have a confession to tell you when you were using your **Raikiri** we both copied it." Sasuke said

"hmmm intersting well I'll just have to train you both to know how to control it now dismissed" he said then he shunshined away

**AN: Sorry if some of you were expecting this to be more concerned about the bell test but I like the way I wrote this also I'm sorry because for the past chapters I've been saying the Shunshin was Shintenshin ****. As for Ino's weapon I just thought she should have a weapon that's her own that no one else has and if you didn't know what her element is it's fire.**

**Ok now for the Jutsus**

**Fuuton Suiton ****Konohagakure Hiden: Kenjutsu** **Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi Elementon (Wind water style Leaf village secret Kenjutsu a thousand years of death elemental style) **

**Elementon kenjutsu: Ryuudan no jutsu( Elemental blade style: Dragon jutsu)**

**Raikiri(Lightning blade)**

**Kenjutsu: Shinten Boomerang( Blade style: Mind Booomerang)**

**Oh and the technique Kakashi and Naruto were talking about is a stronger version of Elementon: Engan blast. The one they were talking about is Elementon: Engan Cannon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Naruto **

"**Blah" **demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon summon thinking

"blah" human speaking

'_blah'_ human thinking

**Summary: ****what happens when Naruto's Uncle comes back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the galaxy to find his brother dead and clan wiped out by his little brother NarutoXIno OCXAnko,Shizune NarutoXStarwarskotor(knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 6

" I see the target" Naruto said and Ino and Sasuke appeared around said target. Naruto brought out some shuriken. Sasuke brought out a few kunai and Ino brought out a handful of senbon." Ok we can take him out once and for all in one shot you guys ready" Both of them nodded and they threw their weapons at the target they thought it was going to be a kill shot until they heard the clang of metal and saw Kakashi with a kunai in one hand and a big cat in the other.

"no guys we can't destroy him no matter what" Kakashi said pointing to the cat.

"aw but Kakashi-sensei we were so close you know he's just going to run away again when will she learn he will return" Sasuke groaned then picked up his kunai.

"yea well if you did kill him the fire Daimyo would put a bounty on your heads of about 100000 ryo" Kakashi pointed out

"I think that would be worth it if we finally got rid of that demon cat Tora" Naruto said as they walked into the Hokages office.

"Well team 7 another mission complete" the Sandiame said "well it looks like we've got painting fences, pulling weeds, walking dogs and…"

"OH no Tora come back here" a woman cried

"and retrieving the Daimyo's wife's cat again" Sarutobi said

"Argh no more d-ranked missions we've been doing this for a month now and we've done the required missions now give us a real mission" all three genin said in unison

"well Kakashi do you think they are ready for any other missions? The old monkey man asked

"yea hokage-sama I believe they were ready after the first 10 d-ranked" the cycoliptic Jonin said

"very well Iruka bring him in" the hokage said looking at the scarred chunin

"hai hokage-sama" He bowed and went outside 

The hokage tossed Kakashi a yellow folder " Your next mission is a c-ranked one it is to protect the bridge builder Tazuna through the land of Waves until he finishes his bridge the most you'll face is bandits"

Then a man in a straw hat walked in with a bottle of sake in his hand. "Is this who's supposed to protect that blond girl looks like the wind could blow her over, the black haired boy looks like a tumble weed could kill him and that one in the flame coat looks to be the weakest of them all I am the great bridge builder Tazuna I expect real ninjas protecting me not some little snot nosed gaki's" Tazuna said. Just then he had a giant sword at his neck another sword slash his sake bottle in half and to weird looking blades at his heart and private parts

"Now team don't kill the client" Kakashi said

"Oh we weren't going to kill him sensei just show him that we are shinobi master's of disguise and he shouldn't believe every he sees" Naruto said but then whispered something that made Tazuna even more scared " make no mistake Tazuna-san if I wanted you dead the Anbu wouldn't be able to stop me because your head would be rolling on the floor after you made fun of my girlfriend" this caused Tazuna to sweat up a storm. But then he refocused his attention "um m-meet me at the south gate in a hour"

"Very good Naruto-kun you handled that well I guess" the Hokage said and a little sweat droped.

-----------------------------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------------------------

All three genin were waiting for the client and their sensei Ino was laying on top of Naruto while Sasuke was talking with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga.

"Remember Hinata-chan it's only a c-ranked mission just fending off a few bandits I'll come back with out a scratch" Sasuke said trying to cheer her up

"Gomen Sasuke-kun , i-I know but just to make sure" she walked up to Naruto " Na-Naruto-kun can you make sure my boyfriend comes b-back alright?" she asked shyly like her normal self

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Naruto said putting a thumbs up sign and his foxy grin.

"Yea Hinata I'll make sure if Naruto-kun doesn't protect Sasuke I'll chakra enforced kick him in the nuts" Ino said which caused Naruto and Sasuke to quickly cover they family jewels even the chunin guards covered their private parts and both though '_that Yamanaka girl is crazy she's like a miniature Tsunade with the ways she talks_' Then Kakashi and Tazuna appeared walking right for them

"well I guess this is my cue to leave b-bye Sasuke-kun" Hinata said giving Sasuke a little peck on the lips

"So Sasuke when are you going to cure her of her little stuttering problem?" Naruto asked

"I've got no clue you she does that because of her father thinking she's the weaker of her and her sister, I know how she feels though my dad never treated me with respect for a long time until I learned **Katon : ****Gōkaikyū no Jutsu** even then he still didn't treat me with as much respect as Itachi, but hey at least her stuttering isn't as bad as it was before" Sasuke said and both blonds nodded

"well is every one ready let's move out" Kakashi said

They were about a quarter of the way there when Naruto noticed a puddle '_wow how ever these ninja are the sure are retarded making a puddle when there is not even a cloud in the sky_' "**yes kit I sense they are probably chunins**" '_thanks kyuubi now I know that I won't have to worry about them_' He then stretched and said " man oh man its so hot out I wish some rain maybe even a little mist would come and cool things down" after he said that he saw Ino and Sasuke got the point and Ino grabbed some shurikens and went back to guard Tazuna, while Sasuke slowly slid his hand to his Falconswing and Naruto grabbed his Kitsuneclaw. Just then two masked chunins appeared and tried to get Kakashi in their chains but Ino threw her senbons at them pinning them to a tree then before they could release the chains Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of each of them and did a vertical slice killing the demon brothers " Hmmm the demon brothers two b-ranked missing-nins from Kirigakure it looks like we just snagged the little fish of the big shark Zabuza Momochi looks like you have some explaining to do Tazuna-san but first you guys might want to look away for this" Naruto said and the did then him and Sasuke started beheading both demon brothers then brought out two blank scrolls and did some seals then seals appeared on the paper and the set the heads on the paper and then they were sealed "hey Sasuke-niisan do you want both claws or just 1?" Naruto asked

"hmm I think one will be fine with me" Sasuke replied and they both took off the claws and sealed them away in another blank scroll.

"Now Tazuna-san why are there missing-nins after you?" Kakashi asked

"well you see my country was a peaceful country until a business man named Gatoh took over our land and caused my country to go into poverty. I suggested that we build a bridge so we can make my home an image of what it once was. Gatoh didn't like the idea and has been sending bounty hunters after me to stop me from finishing the bridge please help me if you don't my lovely daughter and adorable grandson will be hunted down and murdered all because some Konoha ninjas left me on my own to be killed" Tazuna said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I think we should continue this will be great practice for the chunin exams coming up" Sasuke said

"personally Tazuna-san I wouldn't give to shits about your daughter or your grandson but this is my kind of mission and Naruto Kazama never gives up especially on a mission" Naruto said

"and I agree with both of them but I would sort of care about your grandson because I believe people who want to kill little kids are worse than the scum that is a betrayer" Ino said

"well then that settles it we continue with the mission but from this point forward this is now an A-class mission" Kakashi said and the started walking off towards there destination.

-------------------------------------------2 days later-------------------------------------------------

Team 7 and Tazuna were on a boat to take them to the land of waves. Ino was asking Tazuna how bad it really was in the wave country. Naruto statred to day dream about him and ino for their next date when he heard "**Kit I'm sorry to interrupt you little day dream but there is a sword close to your swords size coming right for us**" that snapped Naruto out of his daydream and he yelled "Get down!" and Sasuke dropped to the ground taking Ino with him and Kakashi did the same with Tazuna. All of them dropped to the ground except Naruto who just pulled out his Kitsuneclaw and blocked the same sized sword.

"Very impressive kid not only did you sense my sword coming but you also blocked it with your blade might I ask what is your name?" a figure asked wearing 2 camo style arm protectors and had no shirt on but his face was wrapped around in bandages he also had no eye brows.

"Very well my name is Naruto Kazama maybe you've heard of my Uncle Shasockumo Uchiha." When Naruto said this the bandage figure was surprised '_so he's the nephew of the Dark shade the only person to best the original 7 shinobi lords of Kirigakure_'

"yes I have heard of your uncle he's the only other swordsmen the Seven shinobi lords have lost to and respect allow me to introduce myself my name is…" he tried to say it but was interrupt

"yea we know Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist second in command of the new 7 shinobi lords Shashockumo-niisan talked quite foundly of you he said when it comes to a sword your just as good as him in silent killings" Sasuke said

"well, well isn't this a surprize not only have I found the copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake but I also found the Dark shades nephew and his little brother well young Uchiha what happens to be your name?" Zabuza said preparing his zanbatou for a fight of his life.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha and if you attack Zabuza this sea will be your grave" Sasuke said quite coldly

"hmmm sorry I just have to laugh at that even if you are related to the Dark shade doesn't mean your as strong as him" Zabuza said pulling out his zanbatou

"You know zabuza you shouldn't underestimate us thatmight be your downfal" Naruto said bringing out his own zanbatou and Sasuke bringing out his own sword.

"well let's make this interesting **Kirigakure no jutsu**" He said and mist surrounded every one on the boat.

"you just made a big mistake Zabuza because you've just given me an advantage **Mokuton Konohagakure no jutsu: Konoha shuriken( **I copied this one from x188999)" Naruto said just then a bunch of leaves appeared on the boat then lifted and started spinning really fast then went at Zabuza. He was a little confused about the leaves appearing on the boat but was taken completetly by surprise when they were heading right for him he barely dodged all of them but a lot hit him in non-fatal postitions. So he then jumped onto the water until he heard "**Rakiri Nagashi**" Sasuke yelled and blue lightning was coming from the end of his sword and he ran at Zabuza. Zabuza did some hand signs and said " **Mizu bushin" **Sasuke just charged at one of them and sliced it in half but the lightning he had at the end of his blade caused all of the water clones to turn to turn into a boiling liquid. When Zabuza saw this he thought '_I better no let him hit me with that technique or else I'm dead_' Then Naruto threw his zanbatou and said "Zabuza you better pay attention **kage zanbatou no jutsu**" Naruto yelled and instead of one giant sword heading for Zabuza there were now 26 heading for him.

He then got pinned to the boat and Sasuke ran at him " I ain't that easy kid **Suirō no Jutsu**!" He yelled and trapped Sasuke in a water prison " Argh I can't move Naruto its up to you " hmm right **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**" he yelled and giant waterfall came at Zabuza "So gaki you've got a lot water jutsus eh? Well then this is interesting." Zabuza said with a smirk on his face '_this is going to be as big a battle as the Yellow flash and the Dark shade took on all the previous 7 shinobi swordsmen_' "well Zabuza that's not all **Fuuton kenjutsu: Kaze no Yaiba**" then the wind started to get really thin then Naruto sliced at Zabuza '_shit if he hits me with that move I'm dead_' Zabuza then did some hand signs then said "**Suiton: Mizu no Tate**" then a big water shield appeared in front of him to block the wind blade coming right at him.

"Now Zabuza did you forget about me? **Doton kenjutsu: Tsuchi no Yaiba**" Sasuke said and a blade of earth appeared on his sword. He ran to Zabuza then did a spinning slash and cut Zabuza pretty deeply in the chest. '_damn I've got to end_ _this quick, or else this will be my grave_' Zabuza thought then did a lot of complex hand signs but what he didn't no was Naruto and Sasuke had their bloodlines activated and did the same hand sign but did them faster than him then all three shouted "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" and three giant water dragons appeared and slammed into each other knocking Zabuza out on the water. Then a bunch of senbon hit Zabuza in the neck, and a hunter-nin appeared through the mist with the Kirigakure symbol on her mask.

"thank you for wounding this missing-nin for me I'll take his body and dispose of it now." The hunter-nin said but then a rain of shuriken and kunai came at her.

"yea bull shit , me and Naruto sensed you 200 yeards away and you were studying us and we both know hunter-nins destroy their targets right when they kill them and oh yea there are no instant death points in the neck" Sasuke said

"well then your both quite the genius aren't you I would love to fight you both but that would have to wait" and with that she disappeared. Then Sasuke and Naruto fell down and were passed out.

"quick pick them up my house isn't but 2 miles away" Tazuna said '_well I guess I did misjudge them if they are strong enough to go toe to toe and win against the demon of the mist then maybe my home land will be free from Gatoh's evil_' He thought while they were walking to his house.

-----------------------------------------------Inside Naruto's head------------------------------------

"**well kit you fought strongly if I was a pathetic monkey I would be scared of you. You know Shasockumo would be proud so would your father.**" The powerful Kyuubi said

' _Thank you Kyuubi-san maybe I won't take it easy on Zabuza the next time we meet_' Naruto thought

"**well anyway I believe you are powerful rnough to start getting training from me now I will be teaching you a lot of demon jutsu's but I will not be the only one when we get back I want you to ask Shashockumo-san if he could have the Tenoubi traing you as well Kakashi and Shasockumo will still be your senseis' but so will I and Tenoubi this power will make you one step closer to being Hokage so in the time you're here you will be learning demon chakra control and a few of my jutsu also I'm going to have you demon charge your zanbatou.**" The Kyuubi said

'_Arigato Kyuubi-__**sensei**__'_ Naruto's mind said

"**See kit once your able to learn the demon chakra control it will make you better so you could do the ****Leighton: Leigan**** and even the ****Romajigkure no jutsu**** or as you would know it as ****Kageton: Blackogan**** and when that happens you could do the complete ****Elementon: engan cannon****"** the Biju lord said '_**even though Shashockumo is a pathetic monkey he happened to make the one jutsu that could kill me**_'

'_sweet then I'll be as strong as Shashockumo-ojisan dattebyo!_' the Jinchūriki thought

"**I never said you'd be as powerful as him I just said you will be able to do the complete form of that cannon remember what Shasockumo said before this is just one of his annihilation jutsu's he's got about 100 more plus he's had Revan-sama and Tenoubi trained him from what he told me specifically that Revan said at his full strength Shashockumo is about 50 of Revan's power when he's at half strength and considering Revan that would make him some where between Hachibi(**8 tailed snake**) , myself and Tenoubi. I think if I had to say if he was a demon I'd say he's at 9 and ½ tails. But then again with the seals he wears I would say he's about 8 and ½ tails because he has taped his ten tailed form but the seals have knocked him down to about 6 maybe 7 tails.**" The red fox said giving a good guess.

'_hmm I see Kyubi-sensei'_ the future hokage said

"W**ell now you should wake up now and begin when you want me to train you in the real world just summon me**" the Kyuubi said. With that Naruto woke up in a strange room. He looked around and saw Sasuke passed out still. '_this must be Tazuna-sans house_' He walked down the stairs and saw Tazuna and Kakashi playing chess and A women in the kitchen '_that must be Tazuna's daughter I wonder where…' _he never got to finish that thought as he was tackled to the ground by a light blonde blur.

"Naruto-kun your up" Ino said cutely her face nuzzling his chest. Then when they both got up she punched him in the head "don't ever do something so wreck lace again you and Sasuke passed out from chakra exhaustion."

"Sorry Ino-hime next time I won't go easy on Zabuza" Naruto said which caused evry one to be shocked. Kakashi thought '_hmm so him and Sasuke were going easy on Zabuza hmm I'll have to step up there training_' Tazuna thought '_WHAT! He was holding back how strong is this kid_' and Ino thought '_oh course my Naruto-kun was holding back he wanted to see how strong Zabuza is and knowing him he thinks he's strong enough to go full out on him that's my whiskers_'

"Yea well don't over strain yourself next time" Ino said

"Once Sasuke wakes up meet me in the forest." Kakashi said and disappeared

Sasuke got up in 30 minutes when he came down " how long was I out?" he asked

"You and Naruto-kun have been out for two days, but now that your up Kakashi-sensei wants to see us in the forest." Ino said

"well then let's go see him." Naruto said. Then all of them left.

----------------------------------------In the forest----------------------------------------------------

"Well I'm glad to see you up sasuke." Kakashi said then threw them all kunai's and leafs " since you all already know how to tree climb, leaf balancing, stay on a kunai with one finger, water walking and combining 3 together I'm going to show you a chakra control then your each going to make your own jutsu that compliments your elements." The sliver haired Jonin said he then had all the kunais' point up ward and started walking on them with his fingers while also keeping a leaf on his forehead he then started walking on the kunais through water which lead up a tree once he got to the top, he sarted hopping from tree to tree all still on his fingers. "now you do it" he said. Then two hours later Naruto Sasuke and Ino were just finishing up with the chakra control training.

(An: sorry to interrupt but when they are learning their own jutsus I'm going to copy a few jutsus from other authors because I think they kick major ass so before anything I don't own any of their jutsus they created)

"ah good, good now Naruto since your style is wind and water I want you to start concentrating on a move of you own think of the strength of wind and the speed of water" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded then he created around 2000 clones of him self to try and find his own technique.

"Now Sasuke since your elements are earth and lightning I want you to think of the defense of earth and the strike power of lightning" Kakashi said then Sasuke made about 400 shadow clones to help him find a jutsu that he could make his own.

"And Ino since your element is fire think of the sheer force that is the flame" he finished and Ino made about 200 shadow clones and started helping her with her very own fire jutsu.

Y the end of the day they had all made their own jutsus " ok Naruto you go first show me what you have made" their sensei said

"very well" then he made another shadow clone and a giant ball of wind was in both their hands "**Fuuton: Ōdama Rasengan**" they then charged at a tree and it was ripped to shreds.

"ah very good Naruto that will help you out for sure now show me your water jutsu" the one eyed Jonin said Naruto nodded then moisture started to form on his finger tip until they made little water spheres " **Suiton: Mizugan scattershot**" and all the water spheres went in to 10 trees causing a hole in the trees the size of a soccer ball. "Hmm that's a new assassination technique good job creating it" he said giving Naruto a pat on the back "Now Sasuke show me what have you created" Kaskashi said looking at Sasuke just smirked then said

"**Doton: Tsuchi no Tate" **then a giant shield made of earth appearedin front of Sasuke then a tiny hole appeared in the shield and Sasuke yelled "**Raiton: rai shuriken**!" and yellow spark like shuriken came out of the hole hitting and severing about 12 trees.

"hmm so not only did you make a deffense move out of earth but you also made it combatable with your lightning jutsu you guys basically have made some s-class assassination techniques excellent" The Kakashi turned to Ino "Alright Ino show me what you have made"

Ino did a little smile then did some hand signs "**Katon: kyū Senbons**" then five thin lines of fire came out and burned a little baseball sized hole in five trees and went through 3 trees behind the ones she through the senbons at "wow so you harnessed a fire jutsu's sheer force and made it so thin it would be barely visible to the naked eye and if some one did see it coming it wouldn't help them in the least because they would be dead strait away" Ino nodded "well then since were done with that well start our guard shifts tomorrow."

Everyone left except Naruto who bit his thumb did a few hand signs and yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kyuubi no Kitsune**" then the Kyuubi appeared in a smaller form like the size of a bear.

"**well kit nice techniques you created they will help you out a lot now for the demon chakra control**" then the Kyuubi made a little fire pit with one of his tails then blew some of his breath causing lava to appear "**Now I want you to make that lava into a ball and focus it there then move it in the air**" '_**well this will be enough for the day he'll be really tired when he's done I wonder what Shashockumo-san is doing right now**_'

-------------------------------Back in Konoha at the hokages tower------------------------------

Shashockumo sneezed '_on of the kids must e talking about me_'

"Shashockumo-sama do you know what you are asking me to do?" the Hokage said

"yes Hokage-sama I'm asking you if you'll allow me to go find Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan and ring both of them back to Konoha, think about Konoha would become even stronger with the katsu-hime back as head Medic and with two sannin here then one of your old students would come back and the other would have to be smart and not comeback or get chalky and try and destroy all of his threats at once which would be the death of him" Shasockumo said

"very well Shasockumo this will be considered a s-class mission because of its importance" Sarutobi said

"Hai Hokage-sama" the tiger striped haired man bowed.

------------------------------------Meanwhile somewhere in the land of Waves------------------

"Ah the big demon of the mist Zabuza. Can you tell me something" a short man with glasses said

"what is it Gatoh" Zabuza said

"tell me. WHY IS THE BRIDGE BUILDER STILL ALIVE?" Gatoh yelled

"he had really great protection on it was Sharingan no Kakashi the great copy cat ninja, but rest assured Gatoh I the demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi will not fail the next time" Zaabuza didn't want to say that Kakashi didn't even fight but two of his genin did and bested him at that.

"You knoow Zabuza maybe I should just kill you right now while your weak because you can't even take care of a simple assassination pathetic" Gatoh said pulling out a sword from his cane ready to stab Zabuza but then he felt a hand grab his arm then break it.

"You will not hurt Zabuza-san while I'm around" the hunter-nin said

Gatoh trying to hold back the pain in his arms said " very well my dear" Gatoh said then motioned his samurai to follow him

"well Zabuza-san I'm going to collect some herbs to heal you" the hunter-nin saaid with out her mask

"very well Haku be careful, I'm going to take a nap while I wait for you" Zabuza said closing his eyes.

-----------------------------------In the forest-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was asleep in the forest he passed out from the demon chakra control after he mastered it. A young woman came into view picking herbs when she saw him lying there. '_that's the kid that nearly destroyed Zabuza-san if I hadn't intervened_' she then grabbed her kunai at the bottom of the basket and was about to slam it into his chest when a hand grabbed her arm then the boy said " you are definitely going to have to do better than that if you want to kill now I know who you are and I'll say this right now I don't want to fight you right now so just draw your kunai back in the basket and I will talk to you to let you in on something."

"Alright boy what is your name by chance?" Haku asked

"My Name is Naruto Kazama and who might you be?" he said

"I am Haku tell me do you have a special person you would do anything to protect ?" she asked

"yes I do Haku. Which brings me to this topic if we are to face each other and you kill me please make sure to not kill my girlfriend Ino Yamanaka?" He asked

"If that happens and I kill you I can assure you she will not die by my hand." Haku said

"good because I really don't want to fight you both you know I would rather see a peaceful solution then a bloody mess" He said the walked away to Tazuna's house.

'_I wish it could be a peaceful situation, maybe we can make it one if any of us are still alive_' Haku thought then turned around and headed for Zabuza's hide out.

**An: Wow that was a long chapter oh before I continue Narutos**** zanbatou looks a lot like Ichigo's from bleach except its red and blue swirl color unlike his normal colored one heh its funny I barely even watch that show and I'm using its stuff.**

**As for Sasukes sword it's just like the one he has in shippuuden.**

**Alright thanks guys for the reviews**

**Now on to the Jutsus**

**Katon : ****Gōkaikyū no Jutsu( Fire style: Grand fire ball Jutsu)**

**Kirigakure no jutsu( hidden mist jutsu)**

**Mokuton Konohagakure no jutsu: Konoha shuriken ( Wood style hidden leaf jutsu: leaf Shuriken)**

**Rakiri Nagashi( Lightning blade current)**

**kage zanbatou no jutsu( Shadow giant sword jutsu)(**got that from Kage Shuriken)

**Suirō no Jutsu****( Water prison jutsu)**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu****(water style: Great waterfall jutsu)**

**Fuuton kenjutsu: Kaze no Yaiba( Wind style sword technique: Wind blade)**

**Suiton: Mizu no Tate( water style: water shield)**

**Doton kenjutsu: Tsuchi no Yaiba( Earth style sword technique: Earth blade)**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu****( water drangon blast) **

**Leighton: Leigan****( light style: Light sphere) **

**Romajigkure no jutsu**** or Kageton: Blackogan( Shadow style: black hole sphere)**

**Elementon: engan cannon****( Elemental style: Sphere cannon)**

**Fuuton: Ōdama Rasengan (wind style: great spiraling sphere)**

**Suit****on: Mizugan scattershot( water style: water sphere scattershot)**

**Doton: Tsuchi no Tate( Earth style: Earth shield)**

**Raiton: rai shuriken( lightning style: Lightning shuriken or throwing stars)**

**Katon: kyū Senbons( fire style: flame senbons)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**** Kyuubi no Kitsune ( Summoning jutsu: 9 tailed fox)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own naruto**

**An: Ok incase you didn't know in this story Haku is a girl me personally think its better is he's a girl makes more sense. Oh yea before I start when Naruto Demon charges his sword it looks like that big Zanbatou from soul Calibar 2.oh yea I'm just going to skip that whole Inaris dad part.**

"**Blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

**Summary: What if Naruto's uncle came back after 18 years of traing under the most powerful being in the universe to find his brother dead and his entire clan wiped out by his little brother. NarutoXIno SasukeXHinata OCXAnkoand Shizune. NarutoXStarwarskotor(Knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 7

Naruto was asleep in the bed Tazuna's daughter Tsunami made for him. But then he woke up to a crash and a women's scream.

"Ah damn it so Gatoh got ttired of waaiting for Zabuza and decided to take some hostages eh?" Naruto said to him self.

He carefully crept down the stairs and saw two samurai trying to get Tsunami and Inari was trying to fight them off " well I only need one of them alive to get some answers" he said quietly then threw a barrage of senbons, kunais, and shuriken at on of the samurai hitting and killing one of the samurais while the other one got pinned up to a wall. He then did a few hands then said "**Kaze ****Nagashi**" and wind surrounded him and hit didn't even hit the samuri and he went flying out of the house. He was lying on the ground when Naruto walked up to him and crouched down.

"Now your going to tell me what I want to know or else you'll get a slow and painful death unlike your friend there" Naruto said pointing back to the house

"alright I'll tell you what you want to know" the man wheezed out

"good now tell what does Gatoh plan on doing with Zabuza?" Naruto asked

"he's planning on killing him in the end with around 500 mercs and kill the bridge builder at the same time." The Samurai said coughing up some blood.

"Thank you for your assistance samurai-san but I'm afraid after my attack you will not live because I don't know any medical jutsu and if anything I'm a ninja of my word I won't give you a slow and painful death I will not let you suffer my blow will be swift and painless I hope you find pure happiness on the other side" Naruto said bringing out his zanbatou and quickly killed the samurai.

"Hey Inari maybe I misjudged you ,you fought for what you think is precious that is true strength try and rebel up the villagers because today is the day the Land of Waves is set free." Naruto said then took off for the bridge.

------------------------------At the bidge--------------------------------------------------------------

Haku had just trapped Sasuke in her **Makyō Hyō Shō. **He was doing really well against her because every time she would use her **Sensatsu Suishō**, Sasuke would use his **Doton: Tsuchi no Tate** to block it. He was about to do his **raiton: rai shuriken** to end this fight quick but then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Sasuke don't do it we'll need her for something important." The vocie said.

"alright Naruto how are you going to handle this?" Sasuke asked

"Don't worry nii-san I've got this, Hey haku! Drop you mirrors I have some important information that involves you and Zabuza." Naruto said to the mirrors

"very well what is it you know that is important Naruto-kun?" Haku asked while dropping her demonic ice mirrors.

"well you see I have found out that Gatoh is planning on killing you and Zabuza so he doesn't have to pay . with that said we need to stop Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei from fighting so then they both wont be weakened when Gatoh and his mercs come to attack us." Naruto said and all three took off to where they could here metal clanging.

"Zabuza-san you need to stop the fighting right now I have just learned that Gatoh was and is planning on killing us" Haku said which caused Zabuza and Kakashi to stop fighting.

"well Sharingan no Kakashi it seems we are no longer enemies" Zabuza said then Kakashi brought out 4 solider pills and threw one to Sasuke, Haku and Zabuza.

"Please take them you'll all need it because I know me and Zabuza used up a lot of chakra and I don't think those ice mirrors took a little bit of your chakra Haku-chan" Kakashi said taking his pill (wish I knew how he's that fast)

"well I know he's going to have at least 500 mercs so any one want to take a bet on who has the most kills" Naruto said

"your on nii-san I've got the perfect jutsu for this" Sasuke said

"So your going stage 2 ?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded

"deal kid I had a feeling you and your brother were holding back when I fought you both" Zabuza said

"boys and their damn egos I'm in just to show you how much stronger a woman is than a man" Haku said

"hey I want in on this bet too" Ino said

"Alright Ino-chan" Naruto said

"I guess I can't be left out on this, you both know Shasockumo has given you both a bad influence on gambling" Kakashi said looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"The looser has to give every one 200 ryo, buys every one dinner and wear a shirt that says 'I am inferior in killing to who ever wins this bet' for a day." Naruto said.

"deal" they all said in unison. Then they waited for Gatoh to arive .

While they were waiting they let Tazuna finish building the bridge. Naruto was about to take a little nap until an arrow landed in front of them.

"Ah Gatoh the scum of business men you finally showed up to kill me eh? Great because if you waited any longer we would have fallen asleep." Zabuza said

"hmm so you knew that I would betray you it doesn't matter your out numbered 1000 to one" Gatoh said with a 1000 mercs behind him

"well at least I'm glad you didn't bring just 500 mercs with you because now there is more to kill" Naruto said then created 5 **Kage bushins** and each clone had a sphere in each hand. Then the clones moved the spheres in a circle. Then Naruto shouted "you should feel proud Gatoh you will be the first person besides my uncle who created this technique to see it close hand" then he had a **rasengan **in his hands and placed it in the middle** " Elementon: Engan cannon**" he yelled and a gigantic beam came and wiped out more than half of Gatoh's mercs knocking them down to about 400 to 500 mercs left.

"um I think we should count that as one" Kakashi said a little shocked. When Zabuza saw this he thought '_damn this kid is really powerful I'm really glad he didn't use that on me or else I wouldn't be here, so he was holding back when I fought him_'

"no that's bull shit Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled " plus you guys are really behind in the kills guys you know it started right when Gatoh finished talking right."

They all nodded and charged Sasuke was the next to get a lot of kills he did some hand signs and said "**Mangekyo Sharingan**" and with that there was a big explosion and 250 mercs were no more. Kakashi did his **Rakiri** and killed about 50 mercs. Zabuza was going through mercs like they were candy cutting off their heads with his Zanbatou. Ino had just sent her **Katon: ****kyū senbons** killing about 50 mercs then she brought out her Bearsnouts killing 25 more. Haku had trapped about 100 in her ice mirrors and killed them all in one shot. Naruto had used his **Kamigan** and froze time and killed about 75 mercs. Once they were done Gatoh was all that was left "I think we should give this scum a taste of what he going to get in the 10th level of hell" Naruto said then did a few hand signs and said " **Takigakure no Jutsu**: **Mizu no Yaiba**" and then a water blade appeared in his hand he then said "**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba**" then a wind like blade appeared in his other hand.

Sasuke nodded then said "**Doton: Tsuchi no Yaiba**" and then a blade made of earth appeared in his hand then he said "**Raikiri**" and then lightning appeared in his hand.

Kakashi just did a **Raikiri** in on hand and **Chidori **in his other hand. Zabuza prepared his zanbatou. Ino did a few hand signs the said "**Katon: Kyū no Yaiba**" and a fire sword appeared in her hands. Haku did some hand signs then said "**Hyoton: Hyo no Yaiba**" and a long ice sword appeared in her hands. They then all at the same time slamed their blades in Gatohs body causing him immense pain they took their blades out then slammed them in different positions. He then let out an ear splitting scream as he died. (I know seems like over kill but I don't care I believe Gatoh disserves this)

When it was all over it was Naruto who won the bet with 650 kills, Sasuke was second with 200 kills, Zabuza was third with 125 kills, Ino was fourth 115 kills, Haku was fifth with 105 kills and Kakashi had 100 kills. ( yea I know that equals more than a thousand) "Well Kakashi-sensei I'll expect pay at the end of the week. oh Zabuza you and Haku can come to Konoha I think the old man would make you Konoha-nin" Naruto said

"Yea plus Shacokumo-niisan is always saying there is no one good enough in Kenjutsu for him to spar against" Sasuke said

"Well Haku do you want to go to Konoha and become one of their koinochis?" Zabuza asked.

"I don't know Zabuza-san I don't really trust any hidden villages after the mist I mean since my own father tried to kill me after he killed my mother all because of the kekki-genkai my mother and I had." Haku said

"Hmm I guess I should tell you that Konoha likes kekki-genkai you would actually be highly respected" Kakashi said. Which caused Haku to actually be really happy.

"well if you say it like that then I say we should head for konoha" Haku said

The next day they left and said their good byes to every one .

"You know otu-san we havent even picked a name for your bridge" Tsunami said

"well kaa-san I think we should name the bridge the great Naruto bridge for all he has done for our village" Inari said

"I agree with Inari the great Naruto bridge shall be the name, it will stay strong forever and never break." Tazuna said

--------------------At Konoha a month and a lot of c to a ranked missions later-------------

"God I'm so ready for the Chunin exams you know Ino-chan with Tsunade-obaachans help I'm learning how to have super human strength like her and ojii-san" Naruto said

_Flashback_

Team seven had just given their report about the land of the waves mission and the Hokage had accept Haku and Zabuza as Konoha-nins. Naruto and Ino were walking to the Uchiha compound. They stop when they walked by the Uchiha training grounds where they saw Shashockumo was sparing aginst a blonde woman with a big rack, Anko was there also with a brown haired women standing next to her. The blond charged at the tiger striped haired man, he jumped up and her fist hit the ground causing a huge earthquake.

"You know your going to have to do better than that to hit me" Shashockumo said

"Oh yea just because Jiraiya taught you doesn't mean anything, so try this" the blond women said then charged at him again this time hitting a tree he was in , knocking it down but this time instead of jumping to another tree Shashockumo punched the falling tree sending it back at the big breasted woman.

"Like I said you'll have to do a lot better than that to hit me obaa-chan" Shashockumo said. This caused a vein to form on the woman's forehead.

"You know just for that you gaki I'm going all out" the woman said then bit her thumb which caused it to bleed usually she would be scared but she was so pissed she didn't even care then did hand signs recognizable by every one that was there slammed her palm to the ground and shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and then a giant poof of smoke appeared and out from it was a giant slug.

"Is that?" Ino asked

"No it couldn't be" Naruto said

Then the blond jump on the slugs head and the slug said "**What is it you wish oh me Tsunade-sama**"

"I want you to kill that little gaki there the Tiger Sannin" Tsunade said

"hmph if you wanted to fight like this very well obaa-chan" Shashockumo said then bit his thumb did the same hand signs and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and another giant poof of smoke appeared slightly bigger than Tsunades summon out of it stepped a giant tiger that said "**It's been forever since I've been summoned what is it you need Romajikage-sama**"

"What I need Taigaabunta-sama is for you to defeat Katsuyu because obaa-chan told her to attack me" the tiger sannin said

"**Ah I haven't fought another boss since that three way battle between me Gambunta and Manda-teme, thank you Shashockumo-sama I've just be itching for a great fight**" the tiger boss said when he said this Anko started to blush.

"yea well I would have summoned Tenoubi but I didn't want to kill Katsuya she's always been a good summon." Shashockumo said

"**Yea Tenoubi-sama can get a little to rough some time I remembered when I had to spar against him.**" The big tiger said then shivered

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little relapse in history but I'm going to destroy you both now" Tsunade said and Katsuyu charged

"**well cub your right that obaa-chan wants you dead she must be going through metaphase or something**" the tiger said

"WHAT!!! NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU DAMN TIGER" Tsunade screamed

"**not so fast ****katon: Kyū no knumchucks**" the tiger said and suddenly his tail became a pair of knuchucks that was on fire. Then proceeded to beat the crap out of both Tsunade and Katsuyu. Katsuyu then went into her**Katsuyu Daibunretsu **and became millions of slugs while Tsunade jumped then grabbed Tiagaabunta's knumchucks. And tried to swing at Shashockumo and Tiagaabunta. But then Shashockumo then grabbed the Tiagaabi and relased it to it's chain mode. "Well Tsunade-baachan it looks like I win this little sparring match because if you were to move any farther you'd be dead." He said pointing to his sword and at the tip of it in it's whip like mode there was a pretty big flame at the end.

"fine, fine I admit defeat" Tsunade said. Then both their summons poofed away and they landed on the ground they turned around and saw Naruto and Ino, who looked really shocked.

"Oh Naruto, Ino this is one of the three original sannin the Katsuyu-hime Tsunade the best medic Konoha has ever had to offer and next to Anko-hime his her assistant the beautiful yet deadly Shizune-hime" Shashockumo said

_Flashback end_

"yea I know I've been learning some medical jutsu from her and Shizune, she says right now I might have to wear some gloves that concentrates the chakra control" Ino said.

They were walking through some alleyways when they saw Sakura Haruno, the Sandiame's grandson Konohamaru his friends Moegi and Udon. There were two more people there one was in a black suit with make up on his face and something on his back wrapped in bandages, the other person was a blond girl with pig tails and a fan on her back. When Naruto saw them he heard the kyuubi say "**Careful kit I sense Shukaku close by he was an old ally/rival of me and Tenoubi you might want to go get Shasockumo last time I heard Shukaku was sealed inside a human but he wasn't sealed well, and Shasockumo just might help us gain a powerful ally.**" When Naruto heard this he turned to Ino and said " Ino-chan I need you to go get Shashockumo-ojiisan I'll need his help" Ino nodded and went to find the Uchiha head.

"I'll show you, you little gaki for running into me." The guy in make up said then a kunai landed at his feet

"Drop the kid or else die Suna-shinobi" Naruto said from a top a fence then jumped down in front of the man holding Konohamaru.

"Oh and whats a konoha shinobi going to do if I don't" He asked acting like he's the superior one

"well I'll use this head chopper here and sever your head from your shoulders" He said patting his Zanbatou on his back showing both Shinobi. The one in the black was a little shocked while the girl thought '_he seems just as dangerousas gaara but damn he is hot!!'_

"yea well I'd like to see you try" the guy said pulling out the thing on his back wrapped in bandages

"your not planning on using it are you" the girl asked

Right when the guy set it on the ground Naruto charged and said "**fuuton: Rasengan**" and an orb appeared in his hands he then slammed the orb in the bandaged up figure and destroyed it " sorry but you won't be using your little puppet on me" Naruto said. The girl behind the guy in the black robes thought '_wow he's hot and he's a wind user like me I must get to this guy_' The guy in the black robes was to shocked

"you….you just destroyed my puppet that has got to be a powerful wind jutsu" he said scared now because he no longer has his weapon for his kind of jutsu.

"yea it is it's one of the strongest wind jutsus ever if I had to rank it I would have to say it's ranked #2 by my book be glad I didn't use my strongest fuuton move on you" Naruto said

Just then he felt a chakra force shunshining to the tree over to his left, this chrka force made these two shinobi look weak. He then he said " oh and you can tell your little red headed friend in that tree that I'm not scared of the Shukaku because I know two jinchūriki that are way stronger than himself and one of them is me and the other can help him sleep." After he said that a red head appeared in front of him "Is what you say true?" he asked Naruto nodded then he heard a familiar voice from the same tree say " What he says is a 100 true I can help you get some sleep raccoon" Shashockumo said then appeared in front of the red head " now let me see your seal my first sensei was a seals master and he taught me and my brother everything he knows about seals" the red head then lifted his shirt and started channeling chakra and a seal was shown even though Naruto wasn't trained in seals yet he could tell it was a bad seal. "hmm who ever did this seal did a horrible job at it here close your eyes for a few seconds" Shashockumo said and the boy did then his hand glowed blue . "**Fūjin Kaiin**" and slammed his hand in the boys stomach. " Now keep you eyes closed still ok" Shasockumo said and the boy nodded he then made a kage bushin and that one started doing hand seals to a forbidden jutsu. His clone then said "**Shiki Fūjin**" then the death god came and put a seal on the boy then Shashockumo's clone then did a few hand signs then said "**Shishō Fūin**". After that seal was put on it did a few more hand signs then said it's last seal "**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**" then a stronger seal appeared on the boys stomach. Then the clone disappeared so did the Shinigami. " There you should be able to sleep now and have more control over your demon powers now. I can guarantee this is one of the strongest seals ever the only other seal that is stronger is the seal I have on me but that was put on by kami himself my master" The jinchūriki said.

"Arigato, may I ask what is both of your names?" the red head jinchūriki asked

"well my name is Naruto Kazama what is yours?" Naruto asked

"I am Sabaku no Gaara son of the Yondiame Kazekage Sabaku no Tonbo ( his name means Dragonfly of the desert) these are my siblings" Gaara said

"Tonbo wow I never thought I would hear that name be the Kazekage since it was me and Arashi kicked his ass when we were becoming Jonin if hes the Yondiame Suna must have been really desperate when the Ssandiame disappeared, I mean don't get me wrong he was strong but he never wanted to be Kazekage from what I remember he just would like to be the strongest ninja out there and help his country from what I just said it sounds like he was kage material but when the Sandiame was around it looked like nothing he just didn't want to push himself to his limits." Shashockumo said

"How did you know him we might know who you are but what is your name?" the girl asked

"I am Shashockumo Uchiha but your village knows me as Gan no Konoha (eyes of konoha)" Shashockumo said when he said this the girl and the guy in the black robes eyes widen '_no way this is the guy that came and nearly destroyed father even went toe to toe against the Sandiame, yea he lost but from what I heard it was one of the most intense battles Suna has ever seen_' the girl thought

"my dear may I ask what happens to be yours and your brothers name?" Shasockumo asked

"my name is Sabaku no Temari and this is Sabaku no Kankuro" Temari said '_I think naruto can get with her I don't know but somehow I think Ino wouldn't mind hmm'_ the tiger sannin thought

**AN: Ok I'm going to stop there. I have something really bothering my mind right now I don't know if I should keep this just NaruIno or should I go NaruHarem the way the story is leaning right now I might add temari but again I'm not sure review and tell me your answers**** your answers because if you guys think I shouldn't I won't and have Temari go out with Shikamaru I just don'tknow right now. For now I'll just keep it NaruIno.**

**Now for the Jutsus**

**Kaze ****Nagashi (Wind Current)**

**Makyō Hyō Shō****(Demonic ice mirrors) **

**Sensatsu Suishō****Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**

**Takigakure no Jutsu**: **Mizu no Yaiba(Waterfall village jutsu : Waterblade)**

**Chidori(A thousand birds)**

**Katon: Kyū no Yaiba(fire style: flame blade)**

**Hyoton: Hyo no Yaiba( Ice style: Ice blade)**

**katon: Kyū no k****numchucks( fire style: Flame knumchucks)**

**Katsuyu Daibunretsu**** ( Slug great division)**

**Fūjin**** Kaiin (Seal release)**

**Shiki Fūjin**** (Reaper Death Seal) (right now I'll tell you yea the reaper death seal does kill the user but I remember seeing that the Sandiame hokage had two shadow clones summon it as well and it used them as seals to so don't that because it requires the death of the user doen't mean the real one can't avoid dying) **

**Shishō Fūin****Double Tetragram Seal)**

**Hakke no Fūin Shiki****Eight Signed Seal)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I won't ever Own Naruto and Never will but any OC; Charcters or names or jutsu are mine**

"**Blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' Demon/summon thinking

"blah" Human speaking

'_blah_' human thinking

**AN: I still don't know yet if I should go with a NaruHarem or Stick with NaruIno still (I'm writing this right after I just sent in chapter 7) so in this chapter it will stay NaruIno unless I read reviews or when ever I finish this chapter and see reviews for chapter 7. When that happens I'll ether delete this chap or revise it.**

**Summary :** **what happens when Naruto's Uncle comes back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the galaxy to find his brother dead and clan wiped out by his little brother NarutoXIno, SasukeXHinata OCXAnko,Shizune NarutoXStarwarskotor(knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 8

Naruto and Ino were sitting on top of the yondiame's head it was a few days before the chunin exams were going to start. Ino felt a cool breeze go by and cuddled up with Nruto and he put his arm around her and brought her in closer.

"Hey Ino-chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear

"Yea Naruto-kun" she said softly

"do you ever thinking that there is a parallel universe and in that universe we some kick ass cartoon but the thing is we never really know each other in that universe and your always hung up on Sasuke-niisan?" Naruto asked (sorry people I couldn't resist I'll quickly change the subject)

"Actually yes Naruto-kun sometimes but I don't really want to get all worked up on that all I want to do is get caught up in our universe more specifically this little patch of heavn were both at right now" she said nuzzling her head in his chest.

"Yea I know Ino-hime" Naruto said then gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you Naruto-kun " she said looking deep in his eyes

"I know Ino-hime I've always loved you and always will that's a promise dattebeyo" Naruto said in her ear.

"Ah Naruto-kun you the person a women could look for her entire life even have her children's children look for you and only find you once and no more" she said

"yea well they could look for me they could even find me but I'd turn them down because my heart belongs to a blond haired blue eyed angel who is the most beautiful flower in the whole world." He said then whispered in her ear "my little boar-hime"

This caused Ino to blush after he said the part about her being a blond haired blue eyed angel who's the most beautiful flower in the whole world. But when he whispered my little boar-hime that caused her to go a darker shade of red. She loved being called boar because of her name but hated it with a passion if some one called her a pig(cough sakura cough cough Sakura: Hey why are you targeting me!? An: it's fairly simple Sakura you are the one who calls her a pig and after how you would always treat Naruto when he was on your team I just don't like you now shut up or you get something horrible happen to you in this chapter Sakura: what's the worst you can do An: just a little something like falling for Rock lees cheesy pick up lines and his original looks Sakura : you wouldn't dare Me: watch now you'll get it now back to the story sorry for the interruption)

"Aww arigato my maelstrom" Ino said then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips '_kami he is a good kisser that's just one of the things I love about him so much_' Ino thought. But then another thought hit her one that kind of scared her a it she might have to share him with other women since he's the last of his clan. "Umm Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she broke the kiss.

"yes Ino-hime" Naruto said

"aren't you worried about the council and the revive the clan rule?" Ino knew of this rule because her dad is part of the council.

"No not really they haven't found out I can use my bloodline yet the only ones that know are you, the hokage, Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku, Shizune, Anko, Sasuke, Shashockumoand Tsunade. I know Shashockumo won't tell because he knows the hell my dad went trhough and he doesn't like a lot of members of the council, and the rest don't really want to say anything so we have a few years together before the council starts getting pushy." Naruto said still holding Ino tightly

"Plus Ino-hime I wouldn't want to be with some one you would want to be with either so that draws Sakura out of the book I just couldn't imagine having kids with her if you two can't even get along." The blond said

"well I've seen this blond girl with ponytails an I like her if the council finds out I wouldn't mind having her go out with you" Ino said still clung to Naruto.

"Do you mean Temari ?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded " hmm maybe I don't know but let's not concentrate on that right all I want to do is look at the stars with my beloved" Naruto said grabbing Ino's chin and kissing her again

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever Ino started moaning in her mouth. They then broke apart because they needed to breath. "well my beautiful hime I think it's time I take you home now" Naruto said and Ino slowy nodded even though her mind was screaming '_no I don't want to go back to my house! I want to go to yours and stay with you all night and never want to leave you!'_ as if reading her mind Naruto said " Ino you know what your father would do if you were out all night with me he would not only kill me but kill you I don't want to take that chance I don't want to leave you also but it's only for a few hours remember"

This caused Ino to get up "your right my maelstrom walk me home now please" and they both started walking to the Yamanaka flower shop. When they got there Naruto gave her another kiss on the lips '_kami no matter how many times he does that it will never get old_' Ino thought.

"Well Ino-hime I've got to go home I'll see you tomorrow for some training and then pick you up for dinner and a show." Naruto said kissing her again then took off. Ino ran in her house and saw her father waiting for her at the table.

"hey honey how was your date with Naruto-san?" Inochi asked with a big smile on his face.

"it was great otu-san but answer me this question why are you smiling like that?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow

"oh this nothing, nothing just thinking about how this family is going to expan about during the finals of the of the chunin exams but that's none of your business" The blond male said then mumbled "now but later it will be" Ino couldn't hear what he said so just went to her room and passed out dreaming about a certain golden haired blond with oceanic eyes. '_hmm you better take good care of my daughter Naruto I don't want her heart to be broken if you pull a stunt like your father and die leaving your new wife alone_

_And your child with the same destiny as you shoved in it's new born hands_' Inochi thought " now my wife won't have to nag me about finding the perfect man for Ino so she could have her little grandkids which I believe will be some of the best ninja around with Kazama and Yamanaka blood flowing through their veins. But then again I'll have to wait before you hit 14 to think about the heirs to both Yamanaka house and Kazama house." He said with a little smirk on his face.

--------------------------------the next day-------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto and Ino had done their training Ino went home to change into something nice for her date tonight " kami I hope he doesn't take me to the ramen stand…though he rarely ever does take me to that men there unless he's flat on cash. Which is like never" Ino said to her self then picked out a shimmering purple dress that made her seem just right not to slinder not to chubby ether it was perfect for her. She waited downstairs until she heard a knock at the door "that must be him" she said running to the door and opening it. There in a sort of tuxedo coat ( that was just like his other coats long look like the yondiames) that was black with white flames at the bottom, he had a white-ish blue shirt underneath it with a pure white sphere in the middle of it , also he had combed his hair and had some expensive cologne on but had something behind his back stood the handsome Naruto Kazama.

"Ah Ino-hime I've got something to give you close your eyes" Naruto said and Ino did that . "Now open them" he said again and when Ino opened her eyes she saw the prettiest flowers she has ever seen (sorry I'm a guy I didn't really pay attention in the whole describe flower colors to see how they are beautiful so I'm not even going to waste my time describing them just think of the most beautiful flower colors you can think of and put them al together and that's what this bouquet is Shikamaru : Lazy bastard Me: wow I must be lazy if your calling me that but you would do the same thing Shikamaru: Tusha now continue with this story) "Ah Naruto-kun where did you get these I haven't even seen this sort of bouquet before" Ino said grabbing the bouquet then hugging Naruto and kissing him

"I got Shashockumo-ojiisan to make me a new breed of flowers that no one else has seen before." Naruto said

"oh well that you Naruto-kun" Ino said running in the house and putting them in a vase.

"So where are we going Naruto-kun" Ino said as she clung to his arm as they started to walk.

"No, no I'm not going to tell you but what I need you to do is close your eyes" Naruto said then Ino did she then felt like she was being warped to another location.

"Ok Ino-hime you can open your eyes now" Naruto whispered in her ear. When Ino opened her eyes she saw that they were at the most expensive place in the village.

"Oh Naruto-kun you don't have to take me here any where else would have been fine" Ino said

"yea I guess so Ino-hime but for this event those other restaurant would be a spit in the face." Naruto said

"What are you talking ……" She never got to finish because Naruto pulled her into the restaurant.

"Ah you must be master Kazama your table is ready" the waiter said leading them to their table.

------------------------30 minutes and a delicious meal later-----------------------------------

"Naruto-kun I had such a great time at dinner it was so delicious!" Ino exclaimed

"Ino-hime if you loved that then this is but a taste of all that I'll do for you, Ino I have loved you since we were little kids even though I may not have shown it" Naruto said then got on one knee. Which caused Ino to gasp. " Ino Yamanaka will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me" Naruto said showing a diamond ring ( ok sorry for this interruption again but lets say the shinobi world promotes early marriages, because they want more Shinobi to be born just in case one dies.)

"Oh course Naruto-kun that would be my dream to marry you" Ino said hugging him. Then Naruto placed the ring on her finger. After dinner he took her up to their favorite spot. He then takes her home. When Ino got home and closed the door behind her she saw both her parents stari ng at her with stars in their eyes. Her mother was the first to break the silence. " So did he pop the question?" She asked, and Ino nodded this caused her mother to get all jittery and start jumping up and down screaming about how she is going to be have the pitter patter of little feet in her house again. Inochi was next to talk

"So finally to great houses will be come one" Ino's dad said. After he said that Ino remembered the night before when her dad was standing at the table and said something about this family expanding during the chunnin exams

"You knew didn't you!" Ino exclaimed pointing a finger at her father. Inochi just nodded

"When?" the platinum blond girls asked.

"well Naruto-san came by a few days ago to get my blessing and to have me swear to not tell you " Inochi said

"Oh, well then I'm glad I just hope our wedding is bigger and better than Shashockumo-san Anko-san and Shizune-sans's" Ino said remembering that day

_Flashback_

_It was about two weeks before Naruto proposed to Ino. But there in the hokage's office there was a wedding going on it wasn't a big wedding just a few people like; Tsunade, Jiraiya(_ a few weeks after Tsunade came back Jiraiya returned), _Hiashi Hyuga and Hinata, Kakashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Tsume Inzuka her daughter Hana and her son Kiba, Might Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji_( basically all the rookie 9 excluding Sakura and Shino)_ even a few figures around 8 of them in cloaks stood at the back of the crowd no one could see their faces but one had a sort of blackish red mask on._(Oh just so you all know this is not Akatsuki think more along the lines of 8 elemental Sahsockumo makes 9 sith lords and the sith king/kami in the mask)

_Anko, Shizune, Shashockumo and the Sandiame were at the front of the little crowd._

"_Dear lord.." the Sandiame said. this caused the masked figure move his head up quick the Sandiame couldn't help but notice 'so I see he some how got Revan and his lords to come here did he' "We are gathered here today to see the marriage of Shashockumo Uchiha Anko Mitarashi and Shizune Kazemita." Sarutobi continued_

"_Do you girls take Shashockumo to be your husband?" the monkey man asked _

"_Yes" both women said in unison_

"_And do you Shashockumo…" The sandiame started_

"_I do" the tiger sannin said_

"_then I pronounce you three husband and wives you may kiss your brides" Sarutobi said_

_Flashback end_

"Yea Ino-hime you go on and hope for that but now you have to go to bed the chunnin exams start tomorrow" Ino's dad said. Then Ino ran to bed

-----------------------------------------The next day at the testing facility------------------------

Team 7 was walking through the stairs of the building when they were on the second floor when they saw a room that said 315.

"wow who ever falls for that is a real baka I mean we only walked up one set of stairs" Naruto said. But then Sakura Haruno starts to walk to the room

"Oh no please don't tell me forehead is that stupid" Ino said a little shocked.

"Umm excuse me sirs but could you drop the Genjutsu ?" she asked

"No we've been taking this exam for 5 years strait and haven't passed yet if your not even strong enough to get pass this then you shouldn't be allowed to go on to the next level and become chunin" the genin said then went to swift kick her but the kick never came.

Because in the kicks way stood a green clad genin with a bowl cut hair style and a really big eyebrows.

"Ino-hime do you see Miato Gai there but a lot smaller?" Naruto asked and Ino and Sasuke nodded.

The mini-Gai the threw the genin in a wall dispersing his genjutsu showing he was a chunin. The other one didn't really care their cover was blown and released the genjutsu . Then the min-Gai turned around and saw the pink haired koinoichi. He then started to get hearts in his eyes. " Excuse me mam, but what happens to be your name?" the green clad genin asked.

"Um Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

"Ah Sakura-chan I am Rock Lee your flames of youth burning so brightly I wwould protect you with every fiber of my life will you go out with me?" Lee said (heh payback)

"Awww that sweet, your kind of cute but I don't know if you can protect me I mean your no Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said. Sasuke heared her and winced " that stupid forehead is going to get me into some kind of trouble damn well I guess I should prepare for what that Lee kid is going to do if he's exactly like Gai" Sasuke said getting ready to take off a few weights.

"Well then who ever this Sasuke Uchiha is I will defeat him" Lee said going into his good guy pose.

"Well Lee-kun he's right behind you" Sakura said a cry of "damnit" was heard behind them. There stood Sasuke Uchiha and his teammates.

"Sasuke Uchiha I challenge you to a quick spar" Lee said

"Agreed nii-san always said Gai is one of the strongest taijutsu fighters in Konoha and if you're his student then I want to really test myself." Sasuke said

"very well met me at the traing dojo in 5 minutes" Lee said the took off

"hmm do you think I should get there before he does" Ino nodded

"well from what Gai told ojii-san about his prized student he can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu so yea go ahead, but are you going to use ninjutsu on him or just go taijutsu on him?" Naruto asked

"I'll just go taijutsu on him." Sasuke said then all three shunsined to the traing dojo

----------------------------------5 minutes later--------------------------------------------------------

"Well Sasuke-san it seems you have got here early we shall begin when your ready" Lee said

"Umm lee before we start I must warn you not to use the **Omote Renge** or else you'll get really hurt" Sasuke said

"How do you know about that technique?" Lee said this time it was Naruto who answered him

"Me and Sasuk-niisan learned how to access the **Hachimon** during our 3 year training trip we also learned the techniques for them and how they can effect the person using them." Naruto said

"hai I won't use that technique." Lee said then he charged at Sasuke who was in a weird stance to Lee but in a familiar stance to Naruto and Ino

"**Konoha Reppū**" Lee said doing a spinning kick to try and kick Sasuke off his feet. But Sasuke brushed the kick off then did a different spinning kick to Lee "**Busa Reppū**" the young uchiha said and instead of just doing a single spinning kick he hit Lee from all over still spinning then kicked lee up and appeared right above him. His stance looking like a falcon then did another spinning kick knocking Lee to earth.

"wow you are strong Sasuke-san shall make you my eternal rival" Lee said

"ok Lee maybe if you used the lotus you would have beaten me so I except your challenge as making me your eternal rival" Sasuke said " and don't worry I'll tell Sakura you beat me I wouldn't mind getting her off of my back because even though I have a girlfriend she still is trying to get together with me" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"I can't not except that because that is going against my nindo" Lee said "I can not lie while giving the good guy pose."

"Well technically it won't be lying because if you used the **Omote Renge** then you would have won so it's just stretching the truth out a bit." Sasuke said

"Very well Sasuke-san I can except those terms" Lee said giving a bow

"Then now that that's all over let's go back to the second level where Sakura should be." Naruto said " Oh and lee if you don't want to take the stairs grab Ino she knows how to Shunshin" He continued then they shunshined back to where Sakura still was .

"Man Sakura you should have seen it Sasuke-niisan got his ass kicked to bushy brows here" Naruto lied

"He did! Well then Lee-kun your better then Sasuke-kun to answer your previous question yes I'll go out with you. But when we go out on our date could you cut your hair and shave your eyebrows please." Sakura said

(I'm going to though her a one right now) "Yes Sakura-chan I will do that for you if not I will run around Konoha 1000 times on my hands and if I cannot do that then I will hit a tree 2000 times with my tongue." Lee said

"wow well that was weird let's go to the third level I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us let's go sasuke, Naruto-kun" Ino said and they went up the stairs.

"So you guys ready for this?" Kakashi asked then they all nodded " Well then welcome to the chunin exams" the Jonin said and opened the doors.

When they walked in the room Naruto smelled three familiar scents, one was Sabaku no Gaara , the other two were the scent of snakes. He then moved right next to Sasuke and whispered " I smell two secents that are snakes what should we do?"

"I think if one of them comes here don't tell them anything and if we see any of those two snakes then we kill them in the second stage." Sasuke whispered back and Naruto nodded then they heard a voice they really didn't want to hear so loudly.

"Well, well I expected you two here but you both should know your going not going to be able to beat me" A certain Kiba Inuzuka said. With Shino and Hinata right behind him. Shino just smirked and Hinata walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug and a kiss

"hey Byakugan-hime are you ready for this?" Sasuke asked Hinata nodded but then froze when she saw one of the few people in the Hyuga clan that treated her like dirt since she got stronger and became the hyuga heiress again, her cousin Neji Hyuga and his teammate's Rock Lee and a girl with her hair in two buns " That's Tenten Hikatasha, she's a weapons mistress" Hinata said just loud enough for Naruto and Sasuke to hear.

"Hmm I might have to have a quick spar with her when this is over" Naruto said then Team 10 walked in the room. "well it looks like the rookie 9 have all shown up here today" Shikamaru said.

"Yea good point." Naruto said then did something no one expected him to do at least. He got up on a desk then pointed to every one in the room "HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO LOOSE AND GO HOME BECAUSE I'M NARUTO KAZAMA AND ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO LOOSE TO US OF THE ROOKIE 9 OF KONOHA" He shouted

"You kids mind keeping it down your pissing off all the other participants" a silver haired genin with glasses said. Naruto sniffed a few times then went to Sasuke whispered " that's one of them" Sasuke nodded

"And who might you be" Sasuke said coldy

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi I've taken this test seven times so that's 4 years total that I've been taking this test , in that time I've been able to find a technique that let's me gather up information on any one here usually it's dead on correct or relatively close to being correct. So do any of you rookies want info on any one here?" Kabuto asked

"Yea I would" Kia asked "get me info on Naruto Kazama, Sasuke Uchiha, that Sand nin in the black and that mummy looking nin with that music note on his hiti-ate?" Kiba asked

"Ah you know two of their names where's the fun in that" Kabuto said then channeled some chakra in his cards and brought out 4 cards then said their stats. "hmmm let's see. Wow Naruto Kazama son of the Yondiame Hokage nephew to the Shodiame Romajikage bloodline the **Kamigan** has done 20 d-ranked missions 40 c-ranked missions 1 c turned A-ranked mission 50 B-rank 55 A-rank and 5 S-ranked it says he's gone toe to toe with Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist and won has killed over 3000 men even took out 500 with one jutsu his teammates are Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha" Kabuto said after he said that all the genin in the room felt scarred of him but Gaara had a smirk on his face '_so he wasn't kidding when he said he was far stronger than me_' Then Kabuto looked at Sasuke's card "Wow this team is really strong Sasuke Uchiha brother to the Shodaime Romajikage has done 20 d-ranked missions 40 c-ranked missions 1 c turned A-rank 50 B-rank 55 A-ranked and 5 S-ranked says he went toe to toe against Zabuza Momchi the demon of the mist, has killed over 2750 men took out 250 men with a jutsu bloodline the **Sharingan **it also says he can activate the second level of the Sharingan teammates Naruto Kazama and Ino Yamanaka" the four eyed genin said " hmmm let's see here Sabaku no Kankuro puppet master, son of the Yondiame Kazekage has done 10 d-ranked 20 c-ranked 25 b-ranked 27 a-ranked no S-ranked brother to his teammates Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Temari no bloodline." Kabuto then looked at the last card "Hmm this one is interesting his name is Dosu Kinuta genin from Otogakure not much is said about him because Sound village is a new village and is considered weak." Kabuto said. Just then Naruto, Sasuke and Ino saw three blurs coming their way. They readied their weapons but then saw that the blurs weren't coming for them they were coming for Kabuto so they didn't do anything. The blurs turned out to be three sound genin on was a girl and she threw a few senbons at Kabuto then the other one sent a burst of wind at him and the last one just moved his sleeve up and held a punch right in front of Kabutos face but never connected. Then a sound erupted out of his arm protectors that had holes in it. When the sound hit Kabuto it broke his glasses and he fell down and then barfed '_heh serves that little bastard right_' Naruto thought.

"who's the weak one now." Dosu said

"What the hell is going on here Sound genin if you don't want to get disqualified then take a seat no more fighting unless it's regulated now every one take your seats the first part of the Chunin Exams starts now I'm your proctor Ibiki Morino" Ibiki said

"Now you will take a written test you will be given three marks put against you as the most trouble you can get in this before you and your team gets kicked out If you get caught cheating then that is two marks against you now begin." Ibiki said

'_hmm this test must be about recognizance and not getting caught very well this will be a simple task I'm sure Sasuke-niisan and Ino-hime have already figured it out_' Naruto thought then he whispered "**Kamigan**" and froze time then walked around coping peoples test even kicked Kabuto a few times in the nuts then he checked on his team Sasuke had his **sharingan** activated and Ino had her hands in her family's jutsu pointing towards Sakura Haruno. He then went ack to his desk and deactivated his bloodline then started writing a note saying '_Sasuke what should we do about Kabuto? Write me back in five minutes_' He then activated his bloodline and frozetime and dropped the note on Sasuke's desk. Then went back to his desk and saw Hinata even had her Byakugan activated. '_so she even realized what this test is about eh_' he then deactived his blodline again. After he waited 5 minutes he then activated his bloodline to get the note when he got it he saw it said _'Kill him in the next exam_' and Naruto smirked "finally that snake servant won't know what hit him" he deactivated his bloodline as he sat back down and took a nap until he was sure the 10th question would come up. He didn't wait long as Ibiki said " Alright who ever is left it's time for the 10th question if you get this question wrong you will never be able to take the exams again you can quit now and take them exams again" After he said this about 5 teams got up and left. "Well then those of you that's left let me say you all pass. Now you'll have a bigger challenge ahead of you in part 2 of the exams." He said and after that a kunai flew threw the window and a women in a kite came in. Most genin were surprised to see this women but three only smirked because they knew who this women was. To one of the three she was his sister in law, to another she was his aunt and to the girl she was like a mentor.

"You know your early Anko" Ibiki said. This caused the women to drop to the ground

"Hmm 43 genin left. You've gone soft on me Ibiki I bet by the time I'm done with them they'll be knocked down to half that" Anko said

"Alright gaki's my name is Anko Uchiha and as of right now I'm the second proctor of the chunin exams. Met me at training ground 44 ask your sensei's where it is" then she shunshined away.

**AN: I'm going to stop the chapter right here. I'm doing that because I'm saving the forest of death for a whole chapter oh and as for the NaruHarem thing I'm going to do it I know that might piss a few of you off but I looked at the reviews and it would have been a tie but then there was one review that wasn't really agreeing with the harem and not agreeing with NaruIno so ****that was the tie breaker. The people I'm going to add are Temari, Haku, Tenten and probably Kiba's sister Hana. For those of you who wanted some of the sound koinoichis added into it I'm not going to do that I've got something planned for them. And after reading the reviews I'm not going to change this chapter. Now that that's the end of it Time for the Jutsus**

**I'm surprised though I didn't really put a lot of Jutsu's in this chapter like only one of them mine that I created.**

**Omote Renge****( Front Lotus)**

**Hachimon****( 8 chakra gates or 8 inner gates)**

**Konoha Reppū****( leaf gale a.k.a Honoha Strong wind)**

**Busa Reppū (Falcon gale or Falcon strong wind)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own anything that belongs to Naruto unless it's something made up then yea it's mine but otherwise no I don't own it**

"**Blah**" demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"Blah" human talking

'_blah'_ human thinking

**An: oh hey I just found something that I'm going to use to describe Narutos sword yea it's ****zambatō the way I've been spelling it is wrong so maybe the way I've been spelling it is the way they call their swords in Bleach ( I'm talking about the soul reapers)**

**Summary: ****what happens when Naruto's Uncle comes back after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the galaxy to find his brother dead and clan wiped out by his little brother NarutoXIno and NarutoXHarem SasukeXHinata OCXAnko,Shizune NarutoXStarwarskotor(knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 9

The next day in front of the forest of death. Anko was talking to the crowd of genin in front of her. "alright gaki's you are going to be here for two weeks chances are half of you won't survive now all of you will have one scroll either a heaven scroll or an Earth scroll you will have to find a take another teams scroll. When we call your teams come up and get a scroll." The Uchiha mistress said

"I think this is bull shit why can't we…" Naruto said but was cut off when a kunai came whizzing at him he could have easily dodged it but he let it hit him. That was when Anko notice something. '_Naruto has something to tell me or else he wouldn't have said anything and he wouldn't have let that kunai give a little cut to his cheek._'

"that's what you get you little gaki" she said loud enough for every one to here then she whispered " what do you want Naruto I know you could have easily dodged that so what do you know"

"What the hell was that for you crazy women" Naruto said out loud then said quietly that only Anko could hear " either the snake traitor and one of his servants are here or two of his servants are here but don't alert any one me and Sasuke have a plan to kill one of them and then the big snake will be after us we talked this over with ojii-san and he agreed we believe that the snake has taken some ones face so don't act on cause until one of the ninjas helping with this discovers a few bodies" and Anko nodded. Then a grass-nin picked up the kunai and gave it to Anko with her tongue. Naruto let out a little growl and Anko looked at him with a questioning look on her face, when Naruto saw this he just nodded.

"Oh thank you Kusa-nin" Anko said cautiously taking her kunai back. " Now like I said before you shall get your scroll when we call your team."

Naruto's team got an Earth scroll. They were in front of their gate when in idea popped into Naruto's head.

"hey guys huddle up I've got a plan for when we get in there." Naruto said and Ino and Sasuke huddled up. " alright some one might try to impersonate one of us so I think we should have a code just incase." Naruto said he also told them another thory to add to that one.

"I believe it will work now the code is if one of you disappears then reappears well ask when is the right time to strike an enemy and one of you will say when the moon is full and the animals are quiet." Sasuke said if Naruto hadn't had his **Kamigan** activated it would have taken him a while to memorize that. They then waited a few minutes until the gates opened. When they did they ran deep into the forest. Then Sasuke threw Naruto the scroll. Naruto then did a few hand sign then said "**Scroll Kage bushin no Jutsu**" then 21 of the scrolls appeared. Naruto then threw the real one to Sasuke who hid it in one of his summoning scrolls. Then they each took seven scrolls and placed them inside their coats.

"Alright they will stay for quite a long time so if other teams try and take let them take one but try and put up a fight now Sasuke did you put the blood seal on your summoning seal?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded "That's good because now it can only be summoned by you now let's try and head to the center I'm sure we'll be able to find our primary targets on the way remember it's either that one grass-nin that grabbed the kunai with her knife or it's that Kabuto guy if we see any of them kill them on sight I believe Kabuto is on board with those one sound-nins ojii-san said the snake is their leader so if we see them to kill them as well." Naruto said and both Sasuke and Ino nodded.Then they took off.

They were about in 1 hour in the Forest of Death they already ran into some Rain genin killed them then took their scroll. "Ah damnit it's another earth scroll what are we going to do with this" Ino said

"Ino-hime let me see it" Naruto said. Ino then threw it to Naruto when he caught it he opened a blank scroll like Sasuke's and sealed it in the scroll

"Okay now let's go find Kabuto and that snake bastard I'm thinking one of them has a heaven scroll" Naruto said. Then they took off

-----------------------------------------A few days later-----------------------------------------------

Team 7 was waiting at their camp, about 4 teams have tried to take their scrolls already. But they killed those teams quickly and lucky for them two of those teams had a heaven scroll.

"Damnit, I wish that snake bastard would show up already" Naruto said then he smelt the scent they were all waiting for. " Well I guess I've found the answer to that question. Every one get ready" Naruto said. Then all of them did a few hand signs. Naruto said "**Fuuton: Kaze no tate**" then a wind shield appeared around him. Sasuke said " **Raiton: Rai no tate**" . After him Ino said " **Katon: ****Kyū no tate**" then a shield of lightning appeared around Sasuke and a fire shield appeared around Ino. Then all three of them did the same hand signs and said "**Mino no jutsu**" and their shields disappeared. They each brought out their weapons and did a summon. Naruto summoned a 6ft fox, Sasuke summoned a black tiger and Ino summoned an 8ft grizzly bear.

And a giant snake came out of no where and tried to attack them, but Sasuke saw it coming and turned to the black tiger and said " Shadow, take care of that piece of trash called a snake."

The tiger nodded "**Oh course Sasuke-san there is not a snake alive that could take me**" Shadow said then charged at the snake. His claws turned pure black and looked like flames. He then slashed the snake and said "**Kageton: Taigaa Kage claw**" then blood splattered every where and the snake had it's head severed from it's body and it poofed away.

"Wow you killed that giant snake impressive but I'm afraid your going to die and your scroll will be mine." The grass nin from a few days ago said

"And while you try that, why don't you drop the disguise Orochimaru." Naruto said. When he said that the grass nins eyes widened. Then she started laughing " So you figured it out did you well I expected as much from one of my next vessels." The Kusa-nin said then she ripped off her face to reveal a pale faced man with yellow eyes. He then looked at Sasuke " It is going to be a good day. I can get two vessels for the price of one." The Snake Sannin said.

He then heard a cry of "**Gatsūga Kazama style**" Naruto shouted then him and the 6ft fox started spinning in a gold/orange tornado then 20 more tornados appeared and hit Orochimaru every where. Then Sasuke yelled "**Raiton: Rai Shuriken**" and 5 lightning shuriken came at Orochimaru. They all hit him but in his arms and legs '_damnit I need to finish this quick or else_' the traitor of Konoha thought. He then made a kage bushin, both Orochimaru's neck's extended and went for Naruto and Sasuke but they were stopped in their mid air. Then the clone poofed when lightning destroyed it and Orochimaru had gotten cut up. Ino then charged on the grizzly bear and said "**Kuma Shintenshin no jutsu**" and her body went limp but the bear seemed like it became bigger and charged at the snake sannin. It then said " **Katon: Kuma kyū Claw**" and a bigger flame emitted from it's/her claws than what is supposed to, she then slashed Orochimaru leaving a big burn slash marks across his chest. Then Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and Naruto they had a lightning shield and a wind shield around them.

When Naruto saw he was looking at them he said "heh dod you think we were that stupid snake bastard? When I smelled you we put shields on our selfs"

"Damn it that was a one shot jutsu now I'm drained" the snake Sannin said

"Well that sucks for you Snake bastard because here comes my sister-in-law and your former student." Sasuke said.

Then Anko and two Anbu appeared. Anko looked a little pale like she just threw up.

"Well, well Anko it's been a while hasn't it?" Orichmaru said/asked

"Yea Orochimaru it has but you can't escape especially with that big gash on your chest" Anko said

"Ah Anko there you are wrong sorry. But you still won't be able to catch me" The traitor said, then he snapped his fingers trying to make a diversion so he could escape, but nothing happened.

"If your wondering why your curse seal isn't working it's because my husband took it off." The Uchiha mistress said.

"Oh and who might he be?" Orochimaru asked

"You will know later he has a bone to pick with you, but now come with us." Anko ordered

"So sorry but that is never going happen" The snake sannin said then melted into the trees and disappeared.

"Damn it so close! Oh well he'll get his sooner or later." Anko said looking a little pale still.

"Um Anko are you okay you look a little pale." Naruto said

"Yea I'm okay I've just been having a little morning sickness my face must be looking the same way since this morning" Anko said but thought '_Damn it I've been like this since a few days ago I know Shizune has been feeling the same way but she has a slight kick in her step, she must know something I don't oh well Tsunade will tell me when I see her today_'

"You guys ok?" She asked and all three nodded. " Well then I'm going to go I'm sure that bastard won't bother you all again at least not in here." The purple haired woman said then her and the Anbu disappeared.

"Alright 1 down 2 more targets to go" Naruto said

"Well then let's find our other two targets then. I want to finish this mission as much as you do Naruto-kun" Ino said

-----------------------------------------1 hour later ----------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was watching team 8 trying to handle the sound genin, well actually it was just Hinata trying to handle the sound team Shino and Kiba were K.O.

"we've got to help her" Sasuke said his anger rising.

"I agree Sasuke-niisan but let's see what these genin can do" Naruto said

They continued watching, they were about to jump in thinking these genin weren't anything special when Neji Hyuga jumped in to save his cousin.

"beh your so pathetic Hinata-sama" he spat out her title like it was poison "I can't believe you're the heir of our clan" Neji continued. Then a few senbons went flying at him, then Dosu hit neji with some sound coming from his holed arm protectors. By the time the third member could do anything a cry was heard of "**Fuuton: Ōdama Rasengan**" then two Narutos' came running out of the bushes with a giant ball of wind in their hands and slammed it into the the sound genin ripping him to shreds.

"What the hell did you do to Zaku?" Dosu said but never got an answer as he heard "**Shintenshin no jutsu**" and the female member of his team fell limp for a few seconds, she then threw a few senbons at him they hit him and he was shocked. "Kin what the hell are you….." Dosu said but never finished as a **Raikiri** was plunged through his skull.

"Ino was being a distraction" Sasuke said then twisted his hand " and that was for harming my girlfriend bastard" he then turned to Neji " and mister high and mighty it was not Hinata's that your father died yea I know all about it, I think he died protecting his brother not dieing because it was his duty as a branch member and if you didn't notice Hinata-hime was faring a lot better against those three then you were. So I would she is much stronger than you are and ever could be." He finished. Then Neji charged

"Shut up you damn Uchiha at least my clan wasn't wiped out by my own brother" Neji yelled but was held back by Naruto and Ino.

"Neji-san I think it is for your own best that we hold you back" Naruto said

"Yea I wouldn't like my future cousin-in-law to die because he attacked me in a blaze of anger" Sasuke said. When he said that everyone except Hinata was shocked, Hinata just turned red.

"Sasuke-kun we weren't suppose to tell anyone tell after the final rounds" Hinata said her face still red.

"Um I think you two have some explaining to do" Ino said still in Kin's body " but first **Kai**" then Kin's body went limp and fell to the ground then Ino walked out of the bushes " Now talk before miss sound over there wakes up" she said pointing to the unconscious Kin.

"Well I guess I should say that it was Shashockumo-sama who came up with the idea he approached otu-san about a week ago" Hinata said

_Flashback_

_Shashockumo was sitting in the Hyuga meeting room with Sasuke, Anko and Shizune. They were all waiting patiently when Hiashi his wife and Hinata walked in._

"_Ah Hiashi thank you for taking the time to meet me in your home." Shashockumo said_

"_Your welcome Shashockumo. Now what is this all about?" The Hyuga head asked_

"_I'll get strait to the point I know Sasuke is in love with your heiress there and I'mm sure she feels the same about him" The Uchiha head said " That's why I'm proposing a marriage between two great clans" he finished_

"_why should I agree to this?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Think about this Hiashi not only will two great clans become one but a more powerful bloodline will rise from both clans and there will be no need for the curse seals because of the Sharingan it won't be able to be copied and Kumo wouldn't want anything to do with it thinking that it is the Sharingan because it is from the Uchiha clan." Shashockumo said_

"_hmmm you make a good point Shashockumo very well the marriage between Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga will take place after the finals of the chunin exams" The hyuga head said_

"_Arigato Hyuga-san after the finals it is" The Uchiha head said._

_Flashback end_

"Well since we're having confessions I guess I'll say that me and Naruto are engaged" Ino said

When she said that it dumbstruck Sasuke and Hinata but Neji just smirked.

"hmph so a weak Uchiha is marrying our weakest heir and two idiots are getting married great" Neji said. Then two fists connected with his face.

"Say what you want about me Neji but if you say anything bad about my fiancé I'll kill you" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison

"hmph you two aren't even worth my time right now" Neji said turning around to leave when Tenten and Rock lee appeared.

"Wow neji-kun that was rude of you" Tenten said then looked at Naruto and blushed '_wow he's hot I heard he's the last Kazama maybe I'll be able to go out with him with that clan restoration law I think it would be ok_' Tenten thought. Then they left.

"Hinata-hime what scroll do you have?" Sasuke asked

"we have the heaven scroll. We haven't gotten a earth scroll yet" Hinata said. Then Sasuke threw her an earth scroll. When she caught it she looked at Sasuke with a questionable look on her face.

"Keep it Byakugan-hime we have 3 more" the young Uchiha said.

Then Kin woke up and Naruto was in her face. "Your team is dead I think it's is best if you leave now and go back to your snake master" Naruto said quite coldly. The Kin nodded and left. "Well there's 2 targets down now all we have to do is get Kabuto" Naruto said. Then team 7 left.

----------------------------------------a few days later-------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is that bastard" Ino said " We've been looking for him for a few days now" she continued

"Yea well I'm sure he'll appear sooner or later." Sasuke said

"Sooner than you think" Naruto said quite loudly and Sasuke and Ino started doing hand signs

"You guys are still loud, you know that you guys would be dead by…." Kabuto said but never finished as a few lightning shuriken,10 ting blue orbs and 8 fire senbons came and hit him. It didn't kill him but it left him critically injured.

"What the hell was that for?" Kabuto wheezed coughing up some blood.

"Don't act so shocked traitor. I'm sure your snake master wanted you to befriend us so you could learn info on us you little spy" Naruto said causing Kabuto's eyes to widen.

"how did you know you brat" Kabuto said

"I smelled snakes on you when we first met you. But that's besides the point." Naruto said then made 4 kage bushins each had 2 orbs forming in each of their hands then he had a single orb in his hand. " you should feel proud Kabuto the last thing you going to see on this earth is the completed form of this jutsu" Then his clones formed a pretty big circle then Naruto put his orb in the middle causing a circle of 9 orbs then shouted "**Elementon: Engan Cannon**" and a giantic beam emitted and not only disenagated Kabuto but also half the forest.

"Alright mission accomplished since we have gotten all of our targets let's go to the tower." Sasuke said

**AN: I'm going to stop there. Sorry for this being late but I was camping and my computer needed to be fixed. Now for any one who wants to act like a know it all (no one sp****ecifically) yes I know that Gatsūga is an Inuzuka jutsu and yes I also know there are 9 biiju but for any one that is going to say that let me just say this. This is Fanfiction it doesn't always have to be the same as the Manga/Anime. Now that I got that off of my chest I've got something in my head right now that is who is Naruto going to face in the prilaminaries**

**Like Naruto vs Gaara**

**Or Naruto vs Shikamaru**

**Or even oringinal battle of him vs Kiba**

**But maybe Naruto vs some one from another village like rock or cloud or something.**

**You guys won't have to tell me who he should fight unless you want to but that's not really important. Oh and for any one who kinda couldn't figure out what is wrong with Anko I'll say this yes she is pregnant so is Shizune.**

**Now time for the Jutsus **

**Scroll Kage bushin no Jutsu (scroll shadow clones)**

**Fuuton: Kaze no tate(Wind style: wind shield)**

**Raiton: Rai no tate(lightning style: Lightning shield)**

**Katon: ****Kyū no tate( Fire style: Fire shield)**

**Mino no jutsu( Indivisibility technique)**

**Kageton: Taigaa Kage claw( Shadow style : Tiger shadow claw)**

**Gatsūga**** Kazama style( Double piercing fang Kazama style)**

**Kuma Shintenshin no jutsu( Bear mind body switch technique)**

**Katon: Kuma kyū Claw( Fire style: Bear fire claw)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars if I did that would be so tight but I don't and there is no way I could in this known universe.**

"**Blah**" demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

**Summary: What if Naruto's Uncle returned after 18 years of training under the strongest being in the universe to find his brother dead and his entire clan wiped out by his younger brother NarutoXHarem, SasukeXHinata, OCXAnkoand Shizune, NarutoXStarWarsKOTOR( Knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 10

Team 7 was standing in the tower.

"So what do we do with these scrolls?" Ino asked

"I think we put the scrolls in those holes there Ino-chan" Naruto said pointing to the two holes in front of them.

"Alright let's do this" Sasuke said then him and Naruto pulled out the heaven and earth scrolls then put them in the holes and waited. A few minutes later there was a big poof and Kakashi stood there reading his book.

"Yo" their sensei said " You guys are a little late I was expecting you all to be here the first few days" Kakashi said

"yea well we could have been but we had to look for three targets to take care of we found them and killed them well except for one we critically injured him." Naruto said

"Would one of those targets be the traitor to Konoha the snake Sannin?" Kakashi asked and all three nodded.

"Our targets were him and his sound spies. So the sound team won't show up, they only have one member alive and Kabuto's team won't show up either he's dead" Sasuke said

"Well, well so that is what took you oh well you guys are just in time Shasockumo is just going to be doing a little sparring match against Zabuza and Jiraiya, then Shashockumo and Jiraiya have to go they said they are only here because Zabuza is the preliminaries judge." The silver haired jonin said

"wow that will be an interesting fight let's go see it" Naruto said then he grabbed Ino hand and they walked to the arena. When they arrived they saw Shashockumo doing some warm ups. Zabuza and Jiraiya were swinging their swords around. Zabuza had his zanbatō but Jiraiya had a weird yakuza that had a toad on it.

"So what are you going to do kid just use your blade against us?" Jiraiya said

"Actually sensei I'm going to go serious in this battle" Shashockumo said then activated his Sharingan and raised his hand a little and a skinny metal went from his belt to his hand.

"No way he's actually going to use his lightsaber he said he would never use it on me or Sasuke because he said it would kill us I never thought I would see the day when he used his lightsaber and his Taigaabi at the same time" Naruto told Ino who he was holding at the time.

"So your going to use the weapon Revan gave you eh?" Jiraiya asked and his student nodded. Then the tiger Sannin pressed a button and a red beam came out of the metal piece He then drew his taigaabi.

"Go when ever you both are ready" Shasockumo said. Then Jiraiya and Zabuza charged.

Jiraiya did a slice and said "**Gama Dosuzan**" and nearly sliced his old students head off but Shashockumo brought his lightsaber up to block the hit.

"Now you messed up Dark shade your are wide open for my attack" Zabuza said causing mist to form around him and Shashockumo it was really thick mist too. Then Zabuza said "**Muon Satsujin Jutsu" **and was silent he was about to kill Shashockumo when he heard a sort of whirl wind noise and the mist dispersed and Shashockumo was standing there waving his Taigaabi in a circular motion it was in its whip form.

"Hmm now you both will see one of the greatest kenjutsus you'll ever see in your lives" the tiger striped haired man said then his blades became different. His lightsaber became pure black and his Taigaabi looked like it was demonic. "**Makyō kenjutsu: Makyō ****kyūoppa ****Kamaitachi**" then a black fire whirlwind erupted and headed strait for Zabuza and Jiraiya. It hit them both because it came to fast to be blocked or dodged but it didn't kill them. "You guys should be lucky I was holding back on that technique or else neither of you would be here at this moment." The Uchiha said at this moment there was a big crowd around the arena.

"Now I'm going to show you both a move that I used to defeat the original 7 shinobi swordsmen" He said and his weapons went back to normal but emitted in a flame " **Uchiha kenjutsu: ****Gōkakyū whip" ** and his sword became a giant fireball whip. He then made it crack at both shinobi in front of him. It was so powerful that even both Zabuza and Jiraiya used **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ** on it and it didn't even seem to dim a bit. When it hit them it nearly fried half of the arena it was that powerful.

"Well good match Zabuza, Ero-sensei but you both loose" Shashockumo said to the burnt figures " oh come on now I was still holding back I didn't want to kill any of you." He said which caused Zabuza and Jiraiya to move again.

"heh no wonder my predecessors couldn't beat you amazing" Zabuza said

"Kid you know I don't like being called that in public it ruins my reputation but I see Revan has made you a lot stronger than you use to be." Jiraiya said

"Yea he did" Shashockumo said then turned to Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma even Gaara and his silings " You guys enjoy the show?" he asked loudly. They all nodded a little shocked. He then shunshined up to where they all were.

"Kurenai, Asuma why do you guys look surprised you both and Genma knew how powerful I was" He said looking at his two prized students

"well sensei the thing is we didn't really know how powerful you were after you got back from training with Revan." Kurenai said

"Hmm I guess your right Kurenai-chan well I've got to go I need to see how Anko and Shizune are doing" Shashockumo said then started to turn but saw Sasuke and Naruto looking at him questionably. " well we were going to tell you when you guys got home but I'll say it now Naruto your going to have cousins and Sasuke your going to be an uncle" the Uchiha head said when he said that it shocked every one including the jonins who have been locked up in the tower for nearly two weeks.

"when did this happen?" Asuma asked

"About 2 weeks ago" The Uchiha head said " well any ways I've got to go see how they are holding up bye" then he black hole Shunshined away.

"Yea I've got to go to more research to find." Jiraiya said turning red and putting his fingers together.

"You perv don't you dare go any where near those hot springs or I'll kill you I don't care if your sensei's old master or one of the legendary sannin I'll kill you any how!" Kurenai yelled.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but that won't happen I've faced a lot worst than you so bye." Jiraiya said then shunshined away.

"well that is all the excitement that's going to happen for another 3 days so all the Jonin take your genin squads to their quarters and stay there until I say so." Zabuza said

"Alright you heard him let's go to our quarters" Kakashi said.

"well Ino-hime we've got 3 days to spend with each other let's spend as much time as possible" Naaruto said

"actually Naruto while we're here I want you to go out with Temari for at least one day so you two can get to know each other" Ino said and nodded to Temari and walked to her room.

"then I guess I'm going to be spending time with two blonds while I'm here" Naruto said then walked over to Temari " um hey Temari you want to go get some ramen or something?" he asked

"I would love to get something Naruto-kun" Temari said

-------------------------------------Three days later---------------------------------------------------

"Wow so Temari actually can eat as much ramen as you?" Sasuke asked as they were walking down to the arena. Naruto nodded

"That's not all she has so many things in common with me and Ino like she likes gardening and she would do anything for her village and family." Naruto said

"So what are you going out with her now?" Sasuke asked and it was Ino who answered that question.

"Yes he is Sasuke she is one of the few girls I know that I can get along with and after me and him get married the council will be pushing for more marriages so they could have the Kazama clan back to full force, and plus Naruto said he won't mind who ever is one of his wives if I pick them as long as we get along just fine" Ino said

"well I guess that makes sense now let's get ready for the preliminaries" Sasuke said

When they made it they saw all of the rookie nine was there so was the sand team were there so was team gai. When Naruto saw Tenten and she blushed. '_hmmm that's interesting I wonder if Ino likes her as well? Hmm I'll just have to wait and see_' he thought.

As if reading his mind Ino whispered in his ear " I like TenTen I think she's nice later try and ask her out from the way she's looking I'd say give it a shot"

"Ino-hime your quite calm with this" Naruto said thinking it was a little weird that his fiancé was like this

"I don't really care Naruto-kun because I've got you first and right now I have you all to my self." Ino said wrapping her arms around him and cuddling him for a while, while Zabuza said what was going to happen

"Alright since there is to many teams there is going to be a preliminaries match. The match will be who's ever names show up on the screen you will fight until three things can happen 1 you forefeit 2 I call the match 3 you kill your opponent. Now let's begin" Zabuza said. Then the screen started spinning until it got to two names

**Shino Aburame vs Choji Akimichi**

"OOOO this is going to be a good fight" Ino said then shouted "let's go Choji!" she at least wanted her long time friend to win.

"Both of you two ready?" Zabuza asked both nodded "Then begin"

Choji started off as he charged at Shino then said "**Nikudan Sensha**" and became a giant human rolling ball it hit Shino dead on but that Shino just became a pile of bugs. "What a **Mushi Bunshin** how did he do that so fast" Choji said turning back to his normal self

"Simple Choji when you were doing your jutsu I switched out just in time" Shino said then his bugs came out of his selves and landed on Choji the shin said "**Kikaidaibakuha**" and his bugs exploded but before they could Choji yelled "**Bubun** **Baika no Jutsu**" and a giant fist came out and connected with Shino just as the explosion went off. When the smoke cleared both boys lay on the ground unconscious

"Double knock out this match ends in a draw" Zabuza said and the medics came and picked up both of them.

The screen started spinning again to reveal to names

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs Kiba Inuzuka**

When Kankuro saw this he looked at Gaara then at Baki and remembered what Gaara told all three of them

_Flashback_

_It was a few days after Shashockumo put the seal on Gaara and he couldn't be happier. So when he was meeting Baki about a briefing for the upcoming invasion of Konoha with Oto he had to say something_

"_Sensei we will not participate in the invasion" Gaara said_

"_why not gaara?" Baki said a little scared of his student_

"_Because they were able to let me be in control of my demon and if you have us participate in the invasion I'll kill you." Gaara said_

"_ver-very well G-Gaara" Baki said_

_Flashback end_

Then Kankuro went down to the arena

"You know your puppet will be a nice chew toy for Akamaru" Kiba said

"you can try it mutt but you won't succeed" Kankuro said

"Alright you two are you both ready?" Zabuza asked they both nodded " then begin"

Kankuro undid his wrappings around his puppet to reveal a human looking puppet.

Kiba gave a solider pill to Akamaru that he turned red he then did a few hand signs and said "**Shikyaku no Jutsu**" then his features became more feral and his nails grew longer so did his fangs he then did a few more hand signs and said in a feral voice "**Jūjin Bunshin**" and Akamaru became another feral Kiba "That puppet won't save you today" Kiba said in a even more feral voice. "Let's show him our move Akamaru" Kiba finished and both started spinning "**Gatsūga**!" Kiba yelled and a giant tornado came and ripped right through the puppet and was about to hit Kankuro when he said

"Now mutt you lose" causing Kiba and Akamaru to stop the tornado

"What do you mean" Kiba said

"My puppet had poison laced in blades on the inside of it's body you got cut the poison won't kill you but you can't continue anymore it will paralysis you and if you try and do you little technique again it will just speed up the process." Kankuro said

"yea well I don't believe it, it didn't….." Kiba said slowly

"Listen to your self it has already kicked in proctor this match is over" Kankuro said

"Alright winner Sabaku no Kankuro" Zabuza said

The screen then showed up to names

**TenTen Hikatasha vs Sakura Haruno**

"well I know who's going to win this TenTen is Sakura won't stand a chance against her" Naruto said the Zabuza said begin and sure enough Sakura got beaten in a really fast time because Tenten ended it quick with her strongest move the **Sōshōryū.**

The next names to form on the screen was quite interesting

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuga**

"well now this will be a interesting match" Naruto said

"Yes it will indeed" Hinata said hoping for her fiancé to wipe the floor with her cousin

"You know Neji now I get to pay you back for everything you said in the forest of doom" Sasuke said

"What ever Uchiha" Neji said getting in the gentle fist stance and Sasuke got in the same stance sort of his looked a little different.

"This will be the perfect time to try out the **Sharingken** nii-san taught me" Sasuke said

"well, well, well he's finally going to use that technique now I'll e able to see it and study it now." Naruto said

"What is this Sharinken?" Ino and Hinata asked

"well to be blunt it's a knock off of the **Jūken** ojii-san made it after watching your father use it he copied it but it wouldn't really have an effect because he didn't have the Byakugan that's why most Uchihas that copied **Jūken** basically threw it away but ojii-san studied it so much that he even looked over medical charts to see where the chakra points he then used his Sharingan and copied it so he knows where they all are the thing is he made the style just a twig different he told us when he was becoming a chunin he used it and killed a hyuga member." Naruto said " so to shorten it up in power it rivals the **Jūken**" he finished.

"Alright I can tell you both are ready begin" Zabuza said

Then Neji tried to hit a few of Sasuke's chakra points but failed as Sasuke hit a few chakra points in Neji's arm causing him to miss.

"uh-ah that won't work on me Neji" Sasuke said then hit a few more of neji's chalra points causing him to fall.

"how the hell are you coping the **Jūken** and knowing where my chakra points are and hitting them?" Neji asked like he had just found out a horrible secret that he shouldn't know about

"Simple neji look at my style does it look exactly like the **Jūken**?" Sasuke asked and Neji shook his head " that's because it isn't the **Jūken** it's a technique like it called the Sharingken but now this match is over" Sasuke then did a few hand signs then said "**Doton: Doryū Endan**" and a earth dragon appeared and hit Neji he tried to do a **Hakkeshō Kaiten** but didn't have enough chakra and the earth dragon hit him knocking him out cold.

"winner Sasuke Uchiha" Zabuza said

The screen lit up and showed two names and Hinata saw her name and Sabaku no Gaara she then looked to Sasuke for advice

"I say take the match you could win especially with that new jutsu you mastered Byakugan-hime" Sasuke said giving her a boat load of confidence.

**Hinata Hyuga vs Sabaku no Gaara**

"well make this a good match ok kids begin" Zabuza said

Gaara had some of his sand attack Hinata. But she didn't panic instead she got in a stance and said "**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**" then little streams appeared at the end of her hands. She then started slashing the sand.

"Damn she is moving quick" Kakashi and Naruto said. Then Kakashi lifted his head band and Naruto activated his blood line. Now they were able to how fast she was going.

"You know Sasuke she just might win this with the way she's moving" Naruto said

"yea I know that's her own technique every time we would spar I would get sliced up pretty bad when she uses it." Sasuke said

Then Gaara said "**Ryūsa Bakuryū**" then a giant waterfall made of sand formed and cam crashing down on Hinata. Then she started slashing at the waterfall causing it to split in half. She then did a **Kaiten **to fend off the remaining sand.

"Sorry but you loose look around you" Gaara said then did a few hand signs and said "**Sabaku Kyū**" and trapped Hinata in sand " Surrender or my next move kills you." Gaara said

"I surrender" Hinata said with her head hung low

Then Gaara walked up to her and whispered " Hey don't even worry about you fought me with your all and if you hit me with that technique I bet my **Suna no Yoroi** wouldn't have been able to stand up to that." When he said that it made Hinata feel better.

The screen showed the next match. When Kakashi looked at he said "wow blonde vs blonde"

**Ino Yamanaka**** vs Sabaku no Temari**

"well the match seems to be in Ino's favor since she has a fire affinity and Temari is wind but you never know it could turn around real quick" Sasuke said

"That's true let's see how this fight goes" Naruto said

"Alright girls are you both ready?" Zabuza asked they nodded " Then begin"

Then Temari brought out her fan slashed it and said "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu"** and powerful wind came rushing at Ino it would have cut her to pieces but Ino brought out her Bearsnouts put them together and threw them at the oncoming wind.

She then did a few hand signs and said " **Katon: ****Karyū boomerang**" and her weapon turned into a spinning fire dragon and deflected the wind and hit Temari.

"well it looks like this match is weighed against me but that doesn't mean your going to win Ino" Temari said then swung her fan again and said "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**" and an even powerful wind came at Ino. But Ino didn't look worried.

She just did a few hand signs and said " **Katon: Kuma ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ** and a giant bear made of fire came out of her mouth and charged at the oncoming wind and created a big explosion but the fire bear kept going until it was in Temari's line of view.

'_damnit I've got only one choice if I want to beat her_' Temari thought she then bit her thumb and wiped it on her fan then said "**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai**" And a human sized weasel with one eye appeared for only a second and attacked the charging fire bear.

A big explosion emitted from the arena. Nothing was heard until they heard a girl cry of "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" and little fireballs came out of the dust clouds and hit something. When the smoke cleared Ino was standing really winded with a lot of cuts on her and some burn marks while Temari looked worse with a lot of burn marks on her and a few cuts on her. It looked like Ino was in the better condition, when Temari fell to the ground.

"Sorry Temari but it looks like I win" Ino said

"Well then I guess winner is Ino Yamanaka" Zabuza said when he said that Ino collapsed to the ground.

"Alright now this match will be a weird one it is a three way match and two people will advance while one person is eliminated." Zabuza said as three names appeared on the screen

**Naruto Kazama vs Rock Lee vs Shikamaru Nara**

"Ok kiddies are all of you ready?" All three nodded their heads " then begin"

'_Let me see Shikamaru is my main threat since he's a genius so I'll take out Lee first_' Naruto thought. He then took off his coat and the weight seals he had on his arms and legs . he then made three Kage bushins. Then he had two charge at Lee.

"You know Naruto-kun that won't really help you against me" Lee said and punched the two clones but instead of poofing away the exploded in his face.

"Your right Lee I know those wouldn't work on you that's why I made them **Bunshin Daibakuha**" Naruto said

"well then I guess it's time to get serious" Lee said and took of his weights

"Ah man this is too troublesome I'll just let you to muscle heads take each other out first" Shikamaru said getting ready to do a few hand signs.

"If you want to get serious then so be it lee and Shikamaru don't think your safe because when I'm done with him I'm coming for you." Naruto said then activated his bloodline

But it looked a little different instead of just a sand clock in the middle now there was a sandclock and two tamoes on each side of it.

"No way nii-san he actually got to level two nii-san always said it would activate in a dire situation after he used level one after a limited time" Sasuke said looking at Naruto's eyes

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Ino asked

"He's talking about the second level of the **kamigan** sensei told me about his bloodline a lot when he was alive but he never showed me the second level" Kakashi said " now it get even more interesting."

Lee then charged at naruto at full speed then said "**Omote Renge**" he tried kicking Naruto in the air and wrap his bandages around him but Naruto reversed the attack and wrapped Lee in his own bandages grabs him in a bear hug then slams him to the ground.

"How did you know what I was going to do and how to reverse it on me.?" Lee asked

"It's the second level of the Kamigan I can now see what you are going to do before you can even do it and learn how to reverse it just the same." Naruto said pointing to his eyes " Now I've got a new jutsu that I want to try I just found it out." He said

He then ran to Lee and does a summersault then punches him in the and appears right behind him and says "**Raiken Otoshi**" then his fist turned yellow and a little static electricity was coming out of it he then punched Lee sending him to the ground hard. Lee barely got up.

Then lee went to hit Naruto when he was about a foot away he said "**Kage Buyō**" sending Naruto air borne and tries to hit him while he was still air borne.

"Sorry lee that still won't work" Naruto said then called out another Jutsu "**Gōarashi Rensa**" then water wind and lightning chains come out of nowhere and wrapped them around Lee then pulls Lee towards him and sends a a flurry of mach punches on him sending him hurtling towards the arena. When he hit the ground the place was filled with dust when it all cleared Lee was out cold.

"Well then Rock lee is eliminated." Zabuza said

"Oh great now I have to face Naruto how troulesome" Shikamaru said then he satarted doing hand signs then his shadow started to stretch and almost got Naruto from behind when he heard.

"**Time freeze**" Naruto said just as Shikamaru's shadow was inches away from his own.

"Sorry Shikamaru but your **Kagemane no jutsu** won't get me today" Naruto said then walked up to Shikamaru and said "**Arashi Strike**" and sent the frozen Shikamaru flying 20 feet. Then Naruto walked some where that was out of reach of the young Nara's Kagemane. He then said " **Time freeze Kai**" and every thing went back to normal.

Shikamaru then hit a wall and his Kagmane disperesed.

"Hmm I'll just have to go again." Shaikamaru said then did another Kagemane.

"Not now Shikamaru." Naruto said then did a lot of hand signs and said "**Kokuangyō no Jutsu**" and Shikamaru was surrounded by pure darkness.

"how troublesome he learned one of the strongest genjutsu ever. The one that was used by the Shodiame and Nidiame hokages. Well I guess I should take this time to think" Shikamaru said going into his thinking stance.

"I've got it" Shikamaru said then brought his kagemane around his finger and broke it. Then light came back and Naruto attacked he then said " **Kage no tate**" and a shield made of shadows appeared around Shikamaru.

"Well now it's time for the finishing move sorry Shikamaru but you lose this match" Naruto said then he opened his hand and an orb made of light was in his hand "**leighton: leigan**" Naruto said then he slammed the orb in the Shadow shield and destroyed it. He then hit Shikamaru with the light orb knocking him out.

"well you two are going on to the finals but Naruto won this fight." Zabuza said " Now every one that is going to the finals meet down here so the Hokage can tell you about the finals." Zabuza finished.

7 genin were standing in front of the Hokage

"Ok great matches every one now here is the way the matches are there is a way you can not even win and become a chunin it all depends on how me and the council like your performances there will be three Kages there" the Hokage said

"Now the first matches will be…" The hokage said then started reading of names

"Match 1 will be Sabaku no Kankuro vs TenTen Hikatashi"

"Match 2 will be Naruto Kazama vs Sabaku no Gaara" Sarutobi continued "Ino Yamanaka will have a bye til the second round, Match 3 will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara." The old Hokage said

"Now you all have a month to train for the finals dismissed" The Sandiame said and left.

**An: wow just for the preliminaries this was a long chapter. ****The next chapter is going to be half the training Naruto, Sasuke and Ino are doing the other half is going to be the dates Naruto goes on his wedding and the battles of the finals.**

**Now time for Jutsu crap there's a lot**

**Gama Dosuzan****Toad Sword Beheading)**

**Muon Satsujin Jutsu****Silent Homicide Technique)**

**Makyō**** kenjutsu: Makyō ****kyūoppa ****Kamaitachi ( Demonic sword technique: demonic fire breakthrough cutting whirlwind)**

**Uchiha kenjutsu: ****Gōkakyū whip( Uchiha sword technique: Great fireball whip)**

**Nikudan Sensha****( Human bullet tank)**

**Mushi Bunshin****( Bug clone)**

**Kikai****daibakuha( Destruction bugs great explosion)**

**Bubun** **Baika no Jutsu(Partial Multi-Size Technique)**

**Shikyaku no Jutsu****( four legs technique) **

**Jūjin Bunshin**** (beast human clone)**

**Gatsūga****( Double piercing fang)**

**Sōshōryū****Twin Rising Dragons)**

**Sharingken ( Kaleidoscope**** fist)**

**Jūken****( Gentle fist)**

**Doton: Doryū Endan( Earth style: Earth dragon blast)**

**Hakkeshō Kaiten****(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)**

**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō****(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**

**Ryūsa Bakuryū****(Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)(long name weird)**

**Sabaku Kyū****(Desert Coffin)**

**Suna no Yoroi****( Sand Armor)**

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu****( Cutting whirlwind technique)**

**Katon: ****Karyū boomerang ( fire style: flame boomerang)**

**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu****Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)**

**Katon: Kuma ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( fire style: Great fire bear technique.)**

**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai****Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)**

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu****( fire style: Phoenix Immortal fire technique) **

**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone great explosion)**

**Raiken**** Otoshi( Thunder fist drop)**

**Kage Buyō**** ( Shadow of the dancing leaf)**

**Gō****arashi Rensa( Strong storm Lotus chain)**

**Kokuangyō no Jutsu**** ( Bringer of Darkness technique)**

**Kage no tate( Shadow shield)**

**Oh and Olorin69 I'm going to add two more levels to the Kamigan so he has 3 levels**

**And as for the second level I'm going to call that the ****Nidimo****Kamigan**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars**

"**blah**" demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinkng

**Summary: What if Naruto's uncle returned after 18 years of training under the most powerful being in the universe to find his brother dead and his cla n wiped out by his little brother NarutoX Harem, SasukeX Hinata, OCXAnko and Shizune NarutoXStarwarsKotor(knights of the old republic)**

**An: You know I might just right a lemon or two but I'm really cautious on that one because I don't know how good I am at writing lemons so I don't know yet it's a possibility.**

Chapter 11

Naruto was sitting in the living room with his new wife Ino, it had been about two weeks since the preliminares.

"Naru-kun do you know what Shashockumo and Anko are going to name their kids?" Ino asked laying on her husband.

"Well Ino-hime Shashockumo said if it's a boy they're going to name him Fugaku if it's a girl they'd name her Mikoto in honor of his parents." Naruto said

"Oh then what about him and Shizune?" Ino asked

"They said their just going to wait until the baby is born before they name it." Her husband said

"Oh well then don't you think it's time we go training?" Ino asked

"Yup I'm sure Shashockumo has some training for us. So let's go" Naruto said and they left .

When they got Shashockumo was standing there with Inochi and a cloaked figure with a mask on. " Ah I'm glad you two because today your meeting your masters that could help you with your jutsus." Shashockumo said

"What are you talking about ojii-san I've got quite the arsenal of jutsu with me" Naruto said

"Well Naruto that's the reason he's here" Shashockumo said patting the cloaked figure on the back " Although I have help you with the **Nidimo Kamigan** if you think you've mastered it your dead wrong you've barely even tapped the surface of it's power your along way from being able to access level 3 you and me will be having help accessing it's true potential that is why I asked my master to come and help us. Now let me introduce the owner of the original **Kamigan **the creator of Earth and to the people of earth he is known as Kami the one the only lord Revan" the tiger sannin said and the cloaked figure removed his cloak and took off his mask. When he took his mask off he reveal a black haired man with the same eyes as Naruto's blood line but instead of just one sand clock and two tamoes on each side there in his eyes was two sand clocks and the way they were they looked like crosses.

"Please Shashockumo do you expect me to believe that this man is the worlds creator? I find that hard to believe" Inochi said

"Really Inochi your always one to believe in me if I remember strait you would always pray to me every time little Ino there would go out on a c-s ranked mission. But if you don't believe me then I'll just have to show you myself **Kami Shinteshin**" Revan said and disappeared then Inochi fell limp for a few seconds then his eyes became like Revan's. Then they went back to normal and revan reappeared "Now do you believe him Inochi?" Revan asked and Inochi nodded " good because I really wouldn't want to just obliterate you then bring you back to life I heard that is very painful." Kami said

"Now Naruto I want you to activate your Kamigan and I'll show you how to make stronger but I must tell you you won't be able to access level 3 until a certain time for me it activated when my son was born. So to shorten it your third level will activate when it is the happiest moment in your life" Revan said " but until that time the Nidimo Kamigan will help you greatly now make as many clones as you can from what I've heard you can make close to 10000 clones last time I heard." The Sith king said

"Am I going to master this in one day like level one?" Naruto asked when he asked that Shashockumo and Revan bust out laughing

"No you won't it will take you a few weeks to master it even with 10000 clones it took your father at least 3 months to master it you remember don't you Shashockumo" Revan said

"Yes I remember and when he got level three was when he married your mother Naruto" Shashockumo said

"well enough remembering about the past now it's time for you to begin Naruto" Revan said. Then Naruto made 10000 clones of himself.

"If Naruto-kun is going to be working on his bloodline what am I going to do?" Ino asked

"Well that's why I'm here I'm going to help you master all of our families jutsu." Inochi told his daughter

"Now let's begin oh and Naruto while I'm teaching you, you will learn a lot more jutsus" Revan said

-------------------------------------At the end of the day---------------------------------------------

"You see Naruto now you can do the **Rutaimu ****Senkō** (hehe finally found out what time is in Japanese) and you can now do the **Arashi no Yoroi** but there is still a lot to go tomorrow you will be learning the **Arashi****ryūdan no Jutsu**" Revan said then turned to Shashockumo " I will need a place to stay while I'm here do you have a room for me?" he asked

"Oh course lord revan" Shashcokumo said

"That's good I have something to tell you about the finals it is really important normally I wouldn't do anything but I'll tell you since your not only one of my sith lords but also the strongest of them at that."

"Hai lord Revan." Shashockumo said and bowed then him Inochi and Revan left

"Well Ino-hime what do you want to do?" Naruto asked

"I'm going home to take a nap and your going home to get ready for your date with Temari." Ino said

"Fine Ino-hime but when I get home from my date you owe me something" The young Kazama said

"Alright Naru-kun" Ino said giving him a passionate kiss then walked off. Naruto ran toward the compound and got ready. He then went to get Temari for their great date that night.

-------------------------------A few hours later--------------------------------------------------------

**Trial by error let's see if I can make a lemon so here' s my lemon warning**

Naruto walked in his room and saw Ino laying on their bed in a pair of black panties and a matching bra

"So Naru-kun how was you date?" Ino asked creeping up to Naruto then snaking her hands around his neck.

"It was good Ino-hime but I'm glad to be home especially…." Naruto said but was interrupted as his wife put her lips to his then passionately made her tongue massage his.

Naruto then felt her hand start to slide to where his pants were and then her other hand slid up his shirt feeling his chiseled abs. Naruto then took initiative and had one of his hands start to descend to her bra, he then started filling up on her. Ino let out a little moan in his mouth, this caused Naruto to make a foxy grin and had his other hand go to her other breast and did the same thing.

She then unzipped his pants and her hands went through his boxers strait to his long manhood. Once she got a hold of it she started pumping it.

Naruto then broke the kiss just to let out a little moan " oh kami Ino I love it when you do that" he panted

"If you love that then you'll die when I do this" the Kazama female said her head starting to slide down to where her hand is.

Naruto then got on the bed an started to lay down making it easier for Ino. When she made it to his member she pulled down his boxers and put her mouth around it, it was to big for her to put the whole thing in her mouth but she put half of it in. Then she started bobbing her head up and down and little by little she was able to get the whole thing in. She continued to suck it til she heard him moan

"ooooohhhhh shit Ino that feels so good if you keep going I'm going to cum" Naruto moaned

She then stopped for a minute then went again until she heard him climax and his juices shot in her mouth it was almost to much for her as she almost gagged, but she swallowed it all the same.

Naruto then flipped her so she was on the bed now " You know Ino you can't just make me cum and not expect me to do the same to you" Naruto said his mouth in front of panties.

He then moved his fingers at her entrance and slid them in, he heard her moan at that which caused him great pleasure. He took this opportunity to slide her panties off of her and moved his mouth to where his fingers still were. He then started licking her woman hood first going up and down then he moved his tongue in a circular motion. When he did this it caused Ino to moan loudly. Then he started moving his tongue faster causing her to to scream.

"Fuck Naruto I'm cumming" She yelled and Naruto could feel her sides tensing up then her woman juices splattered all over his face.

He then positioned him self at her entrance " not over yet hime" he said and started putting his shaft in her vagina.

Ino let out a whimper of pain as he started to go inside her.

"Sorry Ino-hime I know it hurts if you want to stop now then I will" Naruto whispered in her ear

" If you stop now then I'll make you continue" She whispered back. This caused him to go deeper. He then started going as he was fully in her. As he was pumping he started sucking on one of her perfect double c breasts and massaging the other one with his hand.

"oh Naruto that feels so good" Ino panted

They kept going every thrust he would do would feel better than the last. He then felt that tingling sensation and could also feel Ino's inner walls starting to contract so Naruto went faster.

"ah oh Naruto faster I'm going to….." Ino said but then climaxed and Naruto followed shortly after her. When both were done yelling Naruto's penis started going soft so he pulled it out of her.

**Lemon end hope you liked it**

Naruto laid beside his wife " Man I'm glad to be home"

"I'm glad your home to Naru-kun my maelstrom sex god" Ino said cuddling up to him.

"Good night Ino-hime I love you" Naruto said putting an arm around her and closing his eyes

"Good night Naru-kun I love you too" Ino said then fell asleep like her husband

------------------------The next morning--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Ino came down the stairs. Ino was limping quite a bit and Naruto was helping her. When they got to the foot of the stairs senbons, kunais and shuriken all came hurdling at Naruto he was barely able to dodge them he then felt a force through him at a wall.

"You know Naruto I actually like to get a good nights sleep and I couldn't get a wink in with you both saying Kami all the time" Revan said

"Yea and I couldn't sleep either with my room being next to yours" Sasuke said

"we threw those weapons because it's a point there is such a thing as a privacy jutsu learn it some time me and Shizune didn't want to hear that when we can't even do it right now." Anko said and Shizune nodded. Then Shizune got up and walked over to Ino

"Here let me help you with that." She said then her hand turned green and she moved it over Ino's stomach then stopped as she looked at Naruto funny " umm Naruto-kun I know you both are married and all but did you use protection?" Shizune asked

Naruto shook his head. Then the medic nin looked at Ino " well your not going to feel this till a few more days but your pregnant." She said. When she said that it pretty much shocked every one in the room except Revan who already knew it was coming.

"So I'm going… to be a mom?" Ino said then looked at Naruto " Do you want to tell my dad or should I, I know he won't kill us he and my mom have been wanting grandchildren for a while now but it might feel better if I tell him." Ino said

" Alright" Naruto said

Then Shashockumo walked in and saw Ino and Naruto and how pale their faces were " oh I'm glad you two are up this early especially after last night good job Naruto" he said giving him a thumbs up

"Shashocku-kun your going to be a great uncle" Shizune said when she said that Shashockumo ran up to Naruto and got serious

"Naruto don't do anything stupid that will some how harm this child you will be expecting" Shashockumo said

"I won't you have my word ojii-san" Naruto said

"well then now it's time to train you guys only got two more weeks before the finals" the tiger Sanin said. Then they all went to the training grounds.

----------------------------------two weeks later-------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was waiting front of Genma so was all the other finalists. They were in a big stadium with crowds of people. Many of them were there to see the young Uchiha and Kazamas battles more than half hoping for those two to face each other in the next matches. Shashockumo was sitting next to the hokage in his kage ropes. They looked exactly like the hokages except they were black were the hokages was red. Next to them sat another Kage this one had a mask over his face and his robes were blue.

"ah Kazekage-sama so nice to see you I hope the travel over here wasn't that bad" Shashockumo said

"well Romajikage-sama it wasn't that bad at all" the Kazekage said

"hmm that reminds me Hokage-sama did I tell you about the time I was walking to Suna and saw a snake, it was a weird snake because instead of going on the sand it went into the sand and slithered through the sand until it came to a leaf and attacked it I thought it was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen in my life" The Shodiame romajikage said and the Sandiame nodded signaling that he picked up what Shashockumo told him but the Kazekage had no clue

"hmm I've never heard of a snake like that" the yondiame Kazekage said

"oh well what matches do you want to watch Kazekage-sama?" the tiger sanin asked

"well I want to see Sabaku no Gaara vs Naruto Kazama I believe that will be the most exciting match" the Kazekage said

"yes it will Naruto is one of the strongest shinobi Konoha has to offer" Sarutobi said

"Ain't that the truth I heard him and Sasuke Uchiha rival if not surpass the Sanin am I correct?" Shashockumo said acting like he didn't know

"why yes Romajikage-sama he and Sasuke were taught not only by one of my students but also by one of my students students." Jiraiya said coming out of no where with Tsunade behind him.

"Hmm is that so well that's interesting from what I have heard about you students Jiraiya-sama they are quite powerful" Shashockumo said. Again trying to sound like he didn't know anything.

"I've got a question why are you here Romajikage-sama? Last time I heard you didn't have any genin in the final." The Kazekage said

"you see Kazekage-sama this will be the first chunin exams I've been to so I had to come." Shashockumo lied

"ah that's good" the Yondiame Kazekage said

"Both of you please be quiet the matches are starting" the hokage said

Down on the field Genma decided it was time to start the matches.

"Alright guys the matches are going to begin. Everyone except TenTen Hikatashi and Sabaku no Kankuro." The proctor said

Every one left except Tenten and Kankuro. " You both ready?" Genma asked both opponents nodded " begin then"

Tenten charged and Kankuro unwrapped not one but two puppets . TenTen sent 50 shuriken at Kankuro's puppets. Instead of going right through the puppets they just stayed in the puppets.

"Hah you're a weapons mistress your going to need to do a lot better than that to even touch me." The puppet master said.

"Oh yea." Tenten said then summoned a spiked ball and chain and started swinging it she almost got one of his puppets but the big one opened it's chest and trapped her in it.

"like I said you'll have to do a lot better than that to even hit me" Kankuro said the his other puppet discombobulated and became blades. "**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu**" and the blades head for little slits on the puppet that had TenTen trapped. Right before they were about to connect a scream was heard "**Hikatashi kenjutsu: Rasenkufu**" TenTen said

And a pole sword came out of the puppet and did a circular slice, cutting the puppet in half. Tenten then busted out. The puppet that had her trapped was now in pieces .

"What was that you were saying about doing a lot better to even hit you?" Tenten asked she then brought out another pole sword and said " **Hikatashi Naginatajutsu : ****Sōs Naginata Gaadian** **Gufuu**" she then started spinning with her pole swords making a giant tornado that was brown and red. It slammed into Kankuro's other puppet destroying it completely. Then the tornado stop and TenTen had her naginata vanish but then summoned two maces and charged at the defenseless Kankuro.

"I surrender" Kankuro said covering up his body parts.

"Winner TenTen Hikatashi" Genma said

"Now will Naruto Kazama and Sabaku no Gaara come down to the arena." Genma said and the entire stadium cheered here was on of the battles everyone was expecting.

When Naruto and Gaara shunshined to the ring Genma said " both of you ready?" He asked they nodded " then begin"

Naruto activated his Nidimo Kamigan and Gaara sent his sand after him. Naruto quickly knew where his sand was going to strike then he said "**Rutaimu Gufuu****ryūdan no Jutsu**" and a western dragon appeared it looked like it was made of a tornado it even had the **Kamigan** imprinted on it's chest. It then shot a powerful beam from it's mouth and headed strait for Gaara

Gaara then said "**Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tatte**" and a toy replica of Shukaku appeared and took the hit. When the blast hit it, it turned to solid stone.

"You see gaara the jutsu I just did can make anything go back to what it was originally or go forward to what it is going to become." Naruto said

"hmm interesting but I've got something that no defense has ever been able to handle." Gaara said then did a few hand signs and yelled "**Saikō Zettai Hōgeki, Shukaku no Hōkō**" and a spear that looked like Shukaku's claw then Gaara charged.

"Well there maybe no defense that can handle that attack but I've something that rivals it in power." Naruto said then yelled "**Rutaimu no Yaiba**" and then a weird looking blade appeared in Naruto's hand and he ran at the charging Gaara. They then swung their weapons at each other causing a huge explosion to erupt from the stadium. When the smoke cleared Naruto and Gaara were still going toe to toe. They then jumped to the other side of the arena and did the same hand signs and yelled " **Fuuton: ****Renkūdan**". Then two giant wind forces came and collided with each other causing another big explosion. Gaara then started doing different seal and said "**Ichibigan**(one tailed eyes)" and his eyes turned yellow and had a cross in the middle of them with four dots in the spaces of each cross. Then he did the hand signs for the air bullets again. Naruto saw this and did different then yelled " **Suiton: ****Teppōdama**" and a giant water bullet came out and hit the oncoming wind force. Every one got wet including Gaara '_perfect_' Naruto thought.

He then said "**Arashi no Yaiba**" and a sword made of wind water and lightning appeared in his hands and he ran to Gaara and sliced his sword it went through Gaara's **Suna no Yoroi** and left a big gash on his chest.

"wow that's a powerful jutsu Naruto but this little cut isn't enough to beat me." Gaara said. He then yelled " **Suna Daibakuha**" and all the sand that covered the arena exploded. It sent Naruto flying to a wall, that was all Gaara needed and pinned him to the wall with his **Sabaku Kyū**. He was about to do his finishing move when the clone exploded.

"That's not going to work Gaara but this will **Elemnton: Bushin Daibakuha**" Naruto said then made 20 more clones and they surrounded Gaara. Then they all exploded, a few exploded and tree limbs flew at Gaara , some more exploded and ice shards covered Gaara, others exploded into boiling water and some more exploded into lightning.

When the smoke cleared Gaara was still standing but just barely. Then Naruto said "**Arashiken**" and his hand looked like it was a storm. He then punched Gaara knocking the Shukaku container out cold.

"Winner Naruto Kazama" Genma said '_wow sensei made him powerful I wouldn't like to face him in a fight he's got one hell of a right hook_' he thought

"Now will Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara come down to the field" the proctor said and both black haired boys made it to the field.

"Are you both ready?" Genma asked they both nodded " then don't disappoint any one boys no begin"

Shikamaru did his Kagmane and caught Sasuke then did a few hand signs and said "**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu**" and his shadow started to creep up Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry Shikamaru but I have learned how to counter your moves." Sasuke said then he activated his sharingan then said "**Kage Chiten**" then Shikamaru's shadow started to retreat then it started to climb up Shikamaru then to his neck. This caused the young Nara to release the jutsu then jump away. He was right next to the wall then he got into his thinking phase.

He was there for ten minutes before he moved. When he did he first threw a weird looking knife at Sasuke it missed him completely he then said "**Kage no Yaiba**" and a shadow blade appeared in his hands. Sasuke tried to dodge the attack but couldn't move '_so this was his plan all along I bet that knife he threw was the knife nii-san gave Shikaku to help with his __**Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu**_'.

Then Sasuke started doing a few hand signs then said "**Kei no Yaiba**" and a sword made of light appeared in his hand he then brought it up to block Shikamaru's attack. When he blocked it, it caused a huge explosion. Shikamaru got sent flying to the other side with a lot of cuts, while Sasuke just stood there with the same amount of cuts. He then made a kage bushin to take out the knife that was pinning his shadow.

'_damn it I think he might have the next 100 strategies planned out already Naruto was right it's hard beating this genius with out using any of the strongest jutsu's that could kill him I'll end this now_' Sasuke thought. He then brought out his Falconswing and said "**Uchiha Kenjutsu : Rai Taka no Mai**" then his blade started to emit electricity and jumped looking like a falcon then did a weird slice and nearly fried Shikamaru but didn't kill him or knock him out.

Then he said words that every one from the rookie 9 always expected him to say " I give up it's too troublesome to continue I've barely got enough chakra for 3 more turns plus that attack Sasuke just did nearly wiped me out and from what I can see Sasuke isn't even tired like I am so I quit." Shikamaru said.

"well then I guess the winner is Sasuke Uchiha" Genma said

Then an explosion went off in the Hokage's tower. The Sand/Sound war has begun.

All the finalists met in the center of the ring Naruto and Sasuke were about to charge and help their uncle/brother and one of their favorite people in the world the Sandiame Hokage, but were stopped by Genma " I know you boys want to help but with sensei and Hokage-sama up there you'd just get in the way" he told both boys.

"Plus the guards at the gates are going to need our help Orochimaru is having a three headed snake attack the south gate." Gaara said

"really Gaara your going to help us?" Ino asked

"Well actually all of sand is what Orochimaru doesn't know is that with out me Suna secretly won't do anything." Gaara said

"Then let's go take out a few snakes." Naruto said then him Sasuke and Ino started doing the same hand signs and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and slammed their hands into the ground.

Three giant clouds appeared and a giant falcon and a giant bear appeared but out of the third cloud step out the mighty demon king the Kyuubi no Kitsune he looked at naruto and said "**thanks Kit for summoning me I was getting bored in there and it's seems like forever since I've been in this world in my true form.**" Kyuubi said

"You're welcome Kyuubi now you know we what we got to do right?" Naruto said and the giant fox nodded

"**Kit summon Taigaabunta for Gaara there he hasn't been in a fight since Shasockumo summoned him against Katsuyu**" The demon said and Naruto did the same hand signs and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and another giant cloud of smoke appeared and out step the tiger boss.

"**Ah cub nice to see you again mind telling me why I'm here**" the tiger asked

"**Yea I would like to know to Ino-chan**?" the giant bear asked

"Well you see Kumabunta-sama there is a giant three headed snake heading our way and you four are the only ones that can battle it." Ino said

"**Then what are we doing just standing around for snake is good eating for me, hop on Sasuke-kun**" the giant falcon said

"Hai Takabunta-sama" Sasuke said as him Naruto, Ino and Gaara hopped on the great summons. Then all four of them took off.

Ibiki and his Anbu squad was getting ready to take one the oncoming Sound shinobi. Then a giant three headed snake came crashing through the south walls.

"Damn it we don't have enough will power to take that thing down." One of the Anbu said just then what he saw shocked him more than the snake ever could. For what he saw was the Kyuub no Kitsune come charging out of no where with a giant tiger, bear and falcon right behind " w-what are we going to do about that we can't kill him" he said pointing to Kyuubi

"We do nothing from the looks of it that's the young Kazama boy riding on top of his head they're here to help us" Ibiki said

"Sir how are you sure?" another Anbu asked

"look that's the son of the Yondiame he would never destroy this village, so he would never let the Kyuubi go on a rampage again plus we never couldn't even harm the Kyuubi so if you want to turn a powerful ally into an enemy right now then be my guest as for me I'm going take out a few sound-nins and let those beast do their work." The scarred man said and charged at the oncoming nins.

"**Ah Kit this is great I never told you the reason I attacked Konoha, the reason I attacked Konoha is because that snake bastard killed my mate and my kits so you summoning me to kill this snake is making me feel alive**" Kyuubi said then jumped up in the air did a few hand signs and said "**Makyō Katon: Makyō Kitsune magma obliteration**" then a giant stream of magma shot out of the biijus mouth. It hit one of the snakes heads killing two instead of one.

"**Hmm save some of them for the rest of us hang on Sasuke-kun**" Takabunta said then yelled "**Raiton: Taka rai Gufuu**" then he started spinning and lighting started to surround him and he became a tornado made of lightning and hit the snake but so did Kumabunta who used his **Katon: ****kyū Kuma Tsume** and Taigaabunta used his **Doton: Rasen Tsuchi** **kufu no tate**" then all three hit the last snake instantly killing it.

"well that's all the summon thank you all for your help you can go back now" Naruto said and all of the summons left except for Kyuubi

"**I want to stay and kill as many sound-nin as I can. Just any trace of that snake-teme makes me just want to annihilate them**" Kyuubi said shrinking down to a 8ft tall miniature of his oringinal height.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said and they all took off to aid the Suna and Konoha nins.

---------------------------------------------------------While back at the Stadium----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes eariler.

One of the Kazekages men were getting a smoke bomb out of their pocket he was just about to throw it when a fist connected with him splitting into two people one with four arms the other had two heads and white hair.

"Tsunade Jiraiya-sensei take out his body guards me and the Sandiame will go against him" Shashockumo said and took off his kage robes to reveal one of the last people Orochimaru ever wanted see the first Uchiha he tried to get as his vessel.

"Take off the mask Orochimaru I know it's you" Shashockumo ordered and the Kazekage took off his face to reveal the snake sannin.

"Well isn't this a surprise all the sannin are here great." Orochimaru said.

"After today there will be one less sanin in the world" Tsunade said taking on his gaurds.

Orochimaru then did a lot of hand signs and said "**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi**" and a long sword came out of his mouth he then tried to slice Sarutobi but was blocked by Shashockumo's blade.

"You won't be harming the hokage while I'm here" the tiger sannin said

"Well then I'll just have to kill you" the snake sannin said. Then did a lot of hand signs and said "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**" and three coffins appeared.

"No Orochimaru you discovered how to do that kinjutsu, Shashockumo-sama we have…." The Sandiame said but was interupted by the Shodiame romajikage.

"No Sarutobi-sama we can take them plus I want to see my brother again." Shashockumo said. Then the coffin opened and revealed a black haired man in red armor, a white haired man in blue armor and a blonde man with blue eyes that wore a white coat with flames at the bottom.

"My kami they look just the way I remember them" Sarutobi and Tsunade said talking about the Shodiame and Nidiame hokages.

"Nii-san I'm so glad to see you" Shashockumo said

"Shashockumo is that you? Looking good nii-san" Arashi said

"You know who is looking better your son Naruto he's mastered **Rasengan** and the **Elementon: engan cannon**" the Uchiha head said

"Really well while I've got a little time before this jutsu kicks in and that makes me proud." Arashi said

"I know it was good to see you for the last time I'm sorry nii-san I wasn't there when Kyuubi attacked and I will send you back to the other side peacefully" Shashockumo said.

"Well isn't this touching but I don't care anymore" Orochimaru said the had his tongue pick up three marked kunai's and handed them to all three hokages.

When the Jutsu went in Shashockumo went into his 9 tailed form and had nine orbs on each tail and said " sorry orochimaru but this attack will take these three out with out them coming back **Elementon**….." he was interupted when Arashi **Hiraishined** infornt of him and punched him sending him flying. " well I guess a quick fight between to brothers should be first." He said. Then him and Arashi went into a battle.

"**Uchiha Kenjutsu: Ryūka whip**" Shashockumo yelled with his sharingan activated.

"**Kazama naginatajutsu : Guffuryu slice**" Arashi yelled with his Kamigan activated. Then pulled out a naginata (pole sword) and a giant tornado dragon appeared at the end of his blade and he swung at the oncoming fire dragon whip. It caused a great explosion on the roof. Both jutsu's were at a draw then Arashi activated his **Sandimo Kamigan** and his eyes became a cross of sand clocks "Look in my eyes and you'll see your future." He said

Shashockumo looked in his eyes then said " Sorry Arashi that won't work on **Kamigan**" and his eyes were the same crosses of sand clocks. " now it's time for your to go back to the spirit world along with the Shodiame and Nidiame." Shasockumo said then went back into his 9 tailed form and yelled "**Elementon : engan cannon**" and a powerful beam shot out disintegrated his brother, the Shodiame and the Nidiame nearly frying Orochimaru. He even destroyed two of the sound four while Tsundade killed the other two members.

"Ah damn it I can't win" Orochimaru said.

"That's right Snake-teme, and I'm sure your sound village is being wiped out as we speak." Shashockumo said

"How do you not know that Konoha is being destroyed as we speak?" Orochimaru asked

"Actually there you are wrong you see Suna wouldn't do anything with out Gaara aiding them and Gaara won't attack us because I gave him a strong seal just like mine and Naruto's and he even can sleep now so it seems I out smarted you this time teme." The tiger striped haired man said.

"then my plan has failed I must retreat." The traitor said then ran off weakly.

"hurry we can still catch him" an Anbu dressed in white said.

"Don't even try it he's to weak his village is destroyed he can't harm any one anymore." The Sandiame said " scout out and help the wounded any dead bring them to the hokage's tower." Sarutobi ordered and all the anbu left.

------------------------------------------------------A few days later---------------------------------

Konoha had scraped with minor casualties only 25 deaths were total with Suna aiding them.

But at the Border to figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking to the village.

"So they escape a massacre with just a few cuts this village is quite powerful" the taller figure said

"I would have thought they would have been wiped out but apparently they kept the strength they've always had." The smaller one said

"Going soft on your village eh?" the taller one asked

"No I don't care about them anymore" the one said lifting up his hat to reveal a pair of Sharingan.

**An: Man this was a long chapter I feel proud of myself I'm going to stop right there because I think it leaves the perfect opening for the next chapter.**

**Time for Jutsu**

**Nidimo Kamigan ( second god's eye)**

**Kami Shinteshin( God mind/body possession)**

**Rutaimu ****Senkō( time flash) (with level two it let's the user see other peoples future)**

**Arashi ****no Yoroi (Armor of storm or Storm armor)**

**Arashi****ryūdan no Jutsu ( Storm Dragon technique)**

**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu**** (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot)**

**Hikatashi kenjuts****u: Rasenkufu ( Hikatsashi sword technique: Spiral vortex)**

**Hikatashi Naginatajutsu : ****Sōs Naginata Gaadian** **Gufuu (Hikatashi pole sword technique: twin pole sword Guardian tornado)**

**Rutaimu Gufuu****ryūdan no Jutsu ( Torndao Time dragon)**

**Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tatte****Last Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku)**

**Saikō Zettai Hōgeki, Shukaku no Hōkō****Ultimate Absolute Attack: Shukaku's Halberd)**

**Rutaimu no Yaiba ( Blade of time)**

**Fuuton: ****Renkūdan ( Wind style : Drilling air bullets)**

**Ichibigan( gives gaara ****more of Shukaku's power)**

**Suiton: ****Teppōdama ( water style: gunshot/ or liquid bullets)**

**Arashi no Yaiba ( Storm blade)**

**Suna Daibakuha ( Sand great explosion)**

**Elemnton: Bushin Daibakuha ( Elemental style : clone explosion)**

**Arashiken ( Storm fist)**

**Kage K****ubi Shibari no Jutsu ( Shadow strangle technique)**

**Kage Chiten ( Shadow reflection)**

**Kage no Yaiba ( Shadow blade)**

**Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu** **(Shuriken Shadow Imitation Technique)**

**Kei no Yaiba ( blade of light)**

**Uchiha Kenjutsu : Rai Taka no Mai ( Uchiha Sword technique: Dance of the lightning falcon)**

**Mak****yō Katon: Makyō Kitsune magma obliteration ( Demonic fire style : Demonic fox magma obliteration)**

**Raiton: Taka rai Gufuu ( Lightning style : Falcon lightning tornado)**

**Katon: ****kyū Kuma Tsume ( Fire style : flame bear claw)**

**Doton: Rasen Tsuchi** **kufu no tate ( Earth style : spiraling earth vortex shield)**

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi****Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)**

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**** (Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation)**

**Uchiha Kenjutsu: Ryūka whip ( Uchiha sword technique: Fire dragon whip)**

**Ka****zama naginatajutsu : Guffuryu slice ( Kazama pole sword technique :Tornado dragon slice)**

**Sandimo Kamigan ( Third god's eye)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto or Star wars period.**

"**blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

**An: well I've got something to say and that is sorry to any one telling me about the bra size. I've never really paid attention to the size names just the sizes so that would be my fault.**

**Summary : What would happen when Naruto's uncle returned after 18 years of training under the most strongest being in the universe to find his brother dead and his entire clan wiped out by his younger brother NarutoXHarem, SasukeX Hinata, OCXAnko and Shizune NarutoXStarwarsKotor( Knights of the old republic)**

Chapter 12

Two chunin guards where at the north gate. Then heavy mist appeared, and two figures walked up one had something strapped to his back the other had nothing.

"Stop what purpose do you have in Konoha." One of the guards asked.

Then the smaller figure lifted up his hat and both guards were knocked out. Then both figures started walking into the village.

Kakashi was walking through the village when he stopped at a dango shop and saw Asuma and Kurenai walking out together.

"Hey you two going out on a date." Kakashi said pointing to both of them and Kurenai blushed.

"Yea Kakashi we are why aren't you training your students right now?" Asuma asked

"Well Naruto and Sasuke are getting a break especially after the finals." Kakashi said looking at the figures in the dango shop had stopped eating '_I knew it well might as well get those two ready'_

"I'm going to go see how those two are doing" Kakashi said and looked at the dango bar and the figures were gone " Go tell Shaockumo his brother is here I'm going to find Zabuza" Kakashi said and all three of them left.

---------------------------------------------------While on the streets-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking home after he took Temari to her hotel room.

"Maybe the night before she leaves I'll ask her to marry me" Naruto said to himself

Then he bumped into two figures.

"Naruto-kun you are coming with us" the smaller one said.

"Yea and who's going to make me?" Naruto said

"He's got quite a mouth on him doesn't he I suggest we rip out his tongue and cut off his legs. So he doesn't say anything and can't run away." The Taller one said pulling out the sword on his back.

"Hey that's a nice sword but." Naruto said bringing out his own zanbatō " mine's a lot better. And judging by that sword you are Kisame Hoshigaki the Scourge of the Hidden Mist Zabuza said you're the strongest member of this generation's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen you were first in command of them correct." Naruto said waving his Kitsunetsume (yea that's fox claw found that out like today).

"Well kid you do your research" Kisame said pulling off his hat to reveal a blue haired man with gills on his face his eyes looked like they were sharks eyes and his skin was blue.

"I guess there is no point in hiding who we are if he knows" The other figure said taking off his hat to reveal a raven haired man that looked like an older sasuke except he was just a little shorter than Sasuke.

"Ah the great murder of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha so nice to finally meet you." Naruto said getting his blade ready to strike.

"How do you know who I am?" Itachi asked then a few kunai, shuriken and a chain whip came down in front of him.

"Simple I told him about you" Shashockumo said but had his kage robes on. Then his sword went back to normal

"There is only one person ever to have that blade but this is impossible he's dead he's been dead for nearly 18 years." Itachi said really shocked.

"Actually he didn't die he's been alive and has come here to make you pay for you crimes" Sasuke said next to his oldest brother " or didn't you know that big brother." He said with his Sharingan activated.

"Well baby brother have you gotten powerful to kill me yet." Itachi said

"Why don't you tell me, but first how bad has your eyes gotten?" Sasuke asked and Itachi's eyes widen " since your not answering my question I'll just have to show you." The Youngest Uchiha said. Then activated his **Mangekyo sharingan**

"Well it seems you've gotten as strong as I have if not stronger." Itachi said activating his own **Mangekyo sharingan**

"You know little brother you shouldn't be worried about Sasuke you should be worrying about me." Shashockumo said activating his **Quadrekyo Sharingan**

"Well this is interesting. But now I'm bored" Kisame said the did a lot of hand signs and said "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**" and a giant tidelwave came rushing at them.

"Hmph is that supposed to scare me" Naruto said then made a clone and said "** Fuuton : ****Ōdama Rasenshuriken**" then a gigantic shuriken made of wind appeared in both his and his clones hands. Then they cut the wave in half and as Kisame landed on the ground they threw the wind shuriken at him. Kisame dodged it but just barely but it left a giant gash in his arm.

Then a cry of "**Suiton: Bakusuiryūdan no Jutsu**" was yelled and a giant water dragon came out and hit Kisame then exploded.

"Well, well if it isn't my second in command your with Konoha now eh funny." Kisame said as Zabuza hopped down from a tree.

"Yea it is Kisame because now you die" Zabuza said and him and Kisame started doing the same hand signs then yelled "**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu**" and a really powerful water shot out and looked like a shark.

Itachi wasn't fairing to good against Shashockumo. Shashockumo just took away Itachi's Mangekyo. His older brother then started doing hand signs and said "**Katon: Gōkakaryū Endan**" and a giant fire dragon appeared at hit Itachi.

He then heard " **Raiton : Rai shuriken**" Sasuke said and lightning shuriken came hurdling at him. He barely had time to use one of his families jutsu.

"**Katon : kyū no tate**" and a giant shield of fire appeared to block the oncoming lightning jutsu.

When he did that Shashockumo did a lot of hand signs and said "**Suiton: Suigadan**" and a bunch of crushing water spikes surrounded him and put out his shield.

With Kisame he was now fighting two massive blades.

"**Suiton: Mizugan guffu**" Naruto said and a water tornado appeared and slammed into Kisame

He tried to counter with **Suiton: Goshokuzame**, but Zabuza did a slice and nearly hit him saying "** Kirigakure kenjutsu: Sui Yoshin**" and then a long slice of water hit Kisame.

"**Fuuton: Kaze massatsu**" Naruto yelled and a huge blast of wind appeared and completely obliterated Kisame just leaving his hiti-ate his Samheda and his Akatsuki ring.

Shashockumo jumped in the air and said " this is my finishing technique. **Uchiha Ninjutsu: Gōkaganshou no jutsu**" then a giant Magma ball shot out of his mouth and hit Itachi and killed him. All that was left was a fried hiti-ate and his Akatsuki ring.

"Well it looks like we just got two S-ranked missing-nins let's go collect the bounty on them then I'm going to go make Itachi has a grave in the Uchiha grave yard because finally my brother can rest in piece now that the murderer is dead." Shashockumo said

(An: Shashockumo always considered his brother dead after he killed his family not wanting to thinki his brother was a murderer so he would think and say that his younger brother died then night of the massacre)

----------------------------2 nights from that day.-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on top of the Hokage monument with Temari the just got done watching a movie and now they were at Naruto's favorite spot.

"Temari-hime we've been together for quite a while and the council is going to make me start getting more wives than just Ino-chan and I was wondering" Naruto said then getting down on one knee " would you marry me?" he asked for the second time to another blond.

"Yes Naru-kun of course I will" Temari said tackling him to the ground in a hug.

'_well now I've got two wives I think three more will make the council get off my back but who should it be there's only 3 people I know Ino and Temari would get along with and that's TenTen, Haku and kiba's sister Hana_' Naruto thought.

He then walked Temari to her hotel room and then went home.

When he got home Ino was sitting on the couch just waiting for him.

"So is there going to be another member to our family besides you me and our baby?" Ino asked

"Yea Ino-chan there is going to be another blond in this family." Naruto said

"heh I'm glad I'm not the last member of my clan anymore or else I would go crazy with giving that love to every one that's why I'm glad I've only got one wife" Sasuke said with his wife of a day Hinata right behind him walking down the stairs.

"Good point Sasuke." Naruto said " well I'm going to bed you coming Ino-hime?" he asked

"Yea ladies first Naru-kun" Ino said getting in front of him.

------------------------------the Rice/ Fire country border---------------------------------------------------------------------

A big venus fly trap person was talking to another person.

"So you want to rejoin eh the leader will be very pleased with you coming back and my new apprentice Tobi take Itachi's and Kisame's spot Akatsuki will be unstoppable once again" the venus fly trap person said

"Actually Tobi can join with the new prodigy Deidara I've got two people that could take Itachi and Kisame's spot I want to be back with my old partner Sasori" the other man said.

"Oh and who might they be Orochimaru." The plant man said

"Well Zetsu their names are Jugo and Kiminaro. Kiminaro has a disease but I think the leader could heal him." Orochimaru said

"Great, let's go get them and your ring and well come back to Akatsuki." Zetsu said and they took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To people were walking to Konoha. One was a red head with her hair weird the other had white hair and shark teeth.

"you sure your old sensei is here?" the red head asked

"Yes I'm positive I heard Orochimaru say that there is the second in command of the 7 shinobi swordsmen in Konoha. We've got to warn them of this perdicament with Orochimaru and those two in akatuski they would rule the world." The white haired one said

"I don't know why I'm even going with you Suigestu I wasn't a experiments like you I would follow Orochimaru-sama to death" the red head said.

"Oh really then why didn't you leave with him when he got Jugo. Oh that's right because he would kill because he would have no use for you even if he let you be his container. Face it Karin he hated you just as much as he hated us experiments. Face it you just want to see Zabuza and another of his experiments that had the Mukoton transfused in him." Suigetsu said.

"Be lucky you have me or else you would never find Zabuza in this village" Karin said.

When they got to the main gate they were stopped by the guards blocking it.

"Stat your business or else" one of them said.

"Were here to see the Sandiame Hokage and Zabuza Momochi. What is your problem?" Suigestu said

"We don't trust any outsiders since we had two rogues break in." the other chunnin said then looked at them " sorry but the Sandiame has retired the Godiame is now the hokage and I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you. As for Zabuza I think he's on a mission with his daughter Haku." He finished

"Damn it this is an emergency it's about Orochimaru and Akatsuki." Suigestu yelled.

"What did you say?" the first chunin asked

"If it is about those two then welcome to Konoha the Hokage will be glad to see you now hurry." The second chunin said.

Then Suigestu and Karin ran to the hokage tower.

Tsunade was just done getting Temari and Naruto married when to unkown people budged in her office.

"Who the hell are you?" She said pointing to both of the people.

"Gomen Hokage-sama but we have something to tell you my master Orochimaru has rejoined Akatsuki along with two dangerous nins" Karin said

"who might you two be and who are the nins?" a tall figure with his face wrapped around in bandages said.

"For shame Zabuza-sensei you don't even remember me." Suigestu said

"Well, well Suigestu isn't this a sight for sore eyes now who are the two nins?" Zabuza asked

"One is Kiminaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan." Karin said

"Does he have silver hair?" Haku asked right next to Zabuza.

"yes, but how did you know?" Karin asked

"we met him before the great Kaguya massacre. But that's besides the point who else is with Orochimaru and Akatsuki?" Zabuza asked

"The other is known as Tenbin no Jūgo but he is dangerous because he created the cure seal Orochimaru use's." Suigestu said

"So Akatsuki just got a lot more powerful great" Shashockumo said then turned to the newly wed couple and said " Sorry but now that means more training so Sasuke Hinata, Ino Naruto and Temari let's go" then they all took off.

---------------------3 hours later at the Uchiha compound--------------------------------------------------

"**Elementon : Ōdama engan cannon**!!!" Naruto yelled and a gigantic cannon shot out of his hands destroying all of the training grounds all of them were on.

"Damn that jutsu Naruto…… is so tight I'm glad you've made your own jutsu out of mine." Shashockumo said. Then they went to the other Uchiha training ground.

"That's just one of the jutsu's I made up ojii-san" Naruto said then he activated his Kamigan and did some hand signs and yelled " **Fuuton: Gufuu Daibakuha**" then a tornado appeared and hit one of the huge boulders exploding causing all the tree's around that boulder to be uprooted and destroyed.

Then Zabuza walked up with Karin, Suigestu and Haku. Haku and Karin looked the same but Suigestu had a giant sword strapped to his back.

"So I see you finally let some one have Kisame's sword eh Zabuza" Shashockumo said

"Well since Kisame's Samheda would nevver let any one except Kisame to use it and since Suigestu can turn himself into water it won't really effect him." Zabuza said

Haku looked at Naruto for a minute then turned her head quickly her face full of blush '_why do I keep doing that I'm acting like Hinata did after Sasuke came back after his from his mission against me and Zabuza-san_' she thought.

This little action did not go unnoticed by the Kazama females '_well I guess me and Temari are going to have help Haku out with asking out Naru-kun_' Ino thought and Temari thought something dirtier '_I wonder if I can get Naru-kun to do a 4 way and fuck me just like Ino told me how he fucked her_'

"hey Naru-kun why don't you go ask Haku out for tonight I'm sure she would say yes" Ino and Temari whispered in his ear.

"awww but I just wanted to be with my wives tonight" he told both of them

"Don't worry we've got something planned for you when you get home" Temari said and Ino did a sexy giggle that made Naruto jumped to attention.

"well kid remember the sealing jutsu I don't want any one to die tomorrow ask her out when were done training but for now you've still got jutsu's to do." Shashockumo whispered in his nephew's ear just as Ino and Temari were walking away.

"Now Sasuke show me the techinque you made up then Ino then Temari after her it's Hinata and Naruto is the last one to show of new jutsus" Shashockumo told every one.

-------------------------------------A few hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were doing hand signs and said "** Kazama Uchiha ninjutsu : Gōkaarashi no jutsu**" and a giant thunder storm emitted from both their hands and destroyed 20 trees.

"Well that's all for today see you all later." Shashockumo said then vanished

"Go get her whiskers" Ino told her husband.

Naruto walked up to Haku " hey Haku you want to go tonight like on a date?" Naruto asked

"Oh course Naruto-kun when do you wanna go?" Haku asked

"hmmm how about now I've got the perfect spot." Naruto said then grabbed her hand and they ran off to the Hokage's monument.

-------------------------------------------------------Hours later------------------------------------------------

**Lemon warning (let's see if I can do another one)**

Naruto walked in his room and found all of his light's were off.

"hmm must have gone to sleep waiting for me oh well" Naruto said then got ready to go to sleep when he felt a hand go inside his boxers and started massaging his member.

"Do you think we would do that to you Naru-kun" Temari whispered in his ear her hand still massaging his penis.

"well no I didn't but….." he never got to finish as Ino's naked chest went in his face shutting him up.

"We would never do something like that Naru-kun" Ino said as Naruto started to suck on her breast.

Naruto did some hand signs and mumbled in Ino chest "** Naimitsu no jutsu**" he then had his hand do a weird signs.

"Oh kami Naruto that feels so good" temari cried as she started feeling some wind start going through her legs tickling her spot.

Naruto then made a kage bushin and had him start filling up on temari.

Then Ino started to move her body lower so her unclothed vagina would be touching his clothed man hood. She was about to pull his boxers off and ride him when she felt something hard enter her from the behind. She let out a little moan then got on top of the real Naruto and ride him while also taking it in the ass.

The clone that was filling up on temari was now eating her out. Naruto moved his hand over to temari and started grabbing her breast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh do it again Naruto" both his wives screamed.

Him and Ino started going faster and faster.

"oh kami fuck me Naruto harder, harder ah I can't take it any more!" Ino screamed and they both came simultaneously. He then laid Ino on the side next to Temari but had his clone fuck her again.

When he got to temari she was giving head and holding the clones balls massaging them.

Naruto then slid his hand down to her entrance it was soaking wet. He then leaned forward and whispered " Temari-hime this is going to hurt do you want me to continue?"  
he could see Temari nod her while she was giving his clone head.

He then positioned him self at her entrance and pushed in. It hurt her so much that that she bit down on the clones manhood hard enough causing him to poof away. Naruto started going slow he then felt two things. One was Ino massaging his balls and fingering Temari at the same time and the other was Ino making out with Temari while her free hand was grabbing Temari's breast. When he felt this he started going faster causing Temari and Ino to moan out.

"Ahhh yea Naruto fuck me fuck…." Temari screamed but Ino put her fingers in Temari's mouth and Temari sucked them. He then reached out and grabbed Temari's and Ino's breasts. Naruto then brought Ino over Temari and ate her out.

"Fuck! Keep doing that Naruto" Ino yelled and Temari licked her ear.

Naruto then knew that him and his wives were going to cum.

Teamari was the first as she screamed when she climaxed. He then slapped Ino's ass making her scream out in joy and her juices got all over his face and Temari's stomach.

Finally with one last thrust he came causing his juices to shoot out inside Temari. He pulled his dick out and his wives brought their mouths to his long softening penis and licked all of the cum from it.

**Lemon end**

Naruto was in the middle of both his wives.

"Well Temari did you like it?" he asked

"Ino you lied to me this was so much better than what you told me." Temari said

"Sorry Temari but he changes things up a lot" Ino said.

"yea well I'm glad that no one manly fan girls found out he's such a sex god. Naruto I don't know if I can walk for a week." Temari said looking at her husband

"well it's natural I guess because Ino felt the same way her first time" Naruto said

"fuck I still hurt and with the baby coming I bet I'm going to be in this bed for 2 weeks" Ino said

They all laughed then went to bed.

**An : I'm going to stop there to say the next chapter is going to be a time skip probably a little after Naruto's kid is born so about 8 months in the future. I'm saying this because Naruto will probably be with all the girls in his harem. Sorry for this being a short chapter ( well short compared to the recent chapters) Oh one more thing I'm probably have another war break out because Akatsuki aren't going to go on the move for three more years yes I'm keeping with the ****story plot on their movements any how but the war isn't go to be that big like the rookie 9 will still be there so will children but there will be casualties but nothing serious. **

**Now time for Jutsus not as many as last time.**

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**** ( Water style: exploding water shockwave)**

**Fuuton : ****Ōdama Rasenshuriken Wind style : Great ball spiraling shuriken)**

**Suiton: Bakusuiryūdan no Jutsu**** ( Water Style : exploding Water dragon)**

**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu**** ( Water style : Water shark bomb technique)**

**Katon: Gōkakaryū Endan ( Fire style : Great fire dragon blast)**

**Katon : kyū no tate ( fire style: Shield of flames)**

**Suiton: Suigadan ( Water style : Water fang bullet)**

**Suiton: Mizugan guffu ( Water style : Water sphere tornado)**

**Suiton: Goshokuzame**** ( Water style : Five eating sharks)**

**Kirigakure kenjutsu: Sui Yoshin ( Hidden mist sword technique: Water aftershock)**

**Fuuton: Kaze massatsu ( Wind style : Wind obliteration)**

**Uchiha Ninjutsu: Gōkaganshou no jutsu ( Uchiha ninjutsu : Great magma ball technique)**

**Elementon : Ōdama engan cannon ( Elemental style: Great ball sphere cannon)**

**Fuuton: Gufuu Daibakuha ( Wind style : Tornado great explosion)**

**Kazama Uchiha ninjutsu : Gōkaarashi no jutsu ( Kazama Uchiha technique: Great storm technique)**

**Naimitsu no jutsu ( privacy technique)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. ( unless some how ****Masashi Kishimoto just gave it to me but that will never ever happen ever.)**

"**Blah**" demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

Chapter 13

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting on the couch with four babies on their knees. Sasuke had two baby boys and Hinata had two girls.

Sasuke then said " oh you guys are so cute your parents must be crazy having us watch all of you."

"Why do you say that Sasuke-kun I think they meant for this to be practice for us" Hinata said rubbing her stomach she was 6 months pregnant.

"Yea Byakugan-hime I'm just saying Naruto and Shashockumo are crazy for letting us watch their kids isn't that right Gufuu" Sasuke said in a baby voice to the only light blond boy with cerulean blue eyes they were watching.

"I'm more concerned about the twins. Fugaku and Mikoto are a handle Anko and Shashockumo are always having trouble with them." The uchiha female said

"well you know it's when they are together with little Hoshisasu there" Sasuke said pointing to one of his nieces

Then the door opened and in walked Naruto with his five wives. Ino ran into the room.

"Where's my little tornado" Ino said and Gufuu started laughing she then picked up her son and went back to Naruto.

"hey Sasuke remember we've got an S-ranked mission tomorrow so be ready I think it has something to do with reconnaissance on both Kumo and Kusa they've been acting weird." The chunin said. Then him Temari, Ino, Haku, Tenten, Hana and Gufuu walked out of the room and went up stairs.

--------------------------------------------the next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was waiting at the north gate. When Kakashi walked up.

"ok this is an s-class mission we are going to be spying on Kumo and Kusa when we get to the grass country we well meet an old friend of mine she will be helping us then when this mission is over she is coming back to Konoha with us." Kakashi said

"This old friend of yours wouldn't happen to be Konoha's # 3 best medic is it?" Sasuke asked

"Actually yes Rin has been on a stake out mission since sensei became hokage." Kakashi said

"what was her mission?" Ino asked

"Well I think it had something to do with making sure Iwa stays neutral and makes sure peace comes to their land so they don't do anything stupid again like challenging us to another great Shinobi war." Kakashi told his three chunin students (An: Naruto and Sasuke became chunins their first try so did Gaara and Shikamaru Ino didn't because she couldn't fight in the match because of war. But the next one that came up she became a chunin so did TenTen, Temari and Hinata)

"and have they?" Naruto asked

"from what she has told me in her letters the new Tsuchikage is making Iwa a much better place. They are getting to the point that she thinks the Tsuchikage will form a powerful alliance with us." The silver haired Jonin said

"well then let's begin this mission" Naruto said and they took off.

--------------------------------------------------------two weeks later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Naruto were in the mountains watching what ever Kumo did would be something in the positive way. What they found was not very pretty it looked like Kuma had Kusa nins walking around and training with Kuma teams.

"Well this is something we were looking for Kumo is preparing for war with Kusa as their ally, this makes me a little worried." Kakashi said then a kunai was at his neck

"who the hell are you and why are you spying on my village?" A kumo nin asked. He then had a zanbatō to his neck.

"You know I might have believed you if I didn't use the Kamigan and see you Henge into this Kumo nin. Rin" Naruto whispered in the nins ear.

The nin started laughing then poofed into a woman with light brown hair and had orange stripes on her cheeks.

"So I see you're the son sensei left on this earth for us. Well then let me introduce myself I am Rin one of Konoha's best medic nins" Rin said

"well then I am Naruto Kazama head of my clan future Rokudiame Hokage and father of Gufuu Kazama oldest child I have and the heir to my title." Naruto said

'_So he carries himself just like sensei from what Kakashi told me with Shashockumo teaching him he became as strong is not stronger than sensei_' Rin thought

"So Kakashi-kun what have you found out?" the medic asked

"Well Rin-chan we found out exactly what we needed now we are going to go back to Konoha to prepare for war." Kakashi said. Naruto caught the part about Rin-chan and looked at Kakashi weird. Kakashi saw this and said to his student " Shut up no telling your ojii-san" he said with killing intent in his voice.

"Fine, fine but you have to ask her out or I'll be forced to tell him and we'll have to intervene." Naruto said then pulled out a microphone and said " Sasuke mission complete meet up at the Lightning/grass border."

"Roger Naruto will you be bringing a new companion back with you?" his speaker asked

"Yup Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend is coming back we've just made Konoha even stronger" Naruto said in the mic.

"roger see you at the meeting spot" Sasuke said through the speaker.

"Roger over and out" Naruto said then shut off his head set.

Rin was blushing and Kakashi was glaring through his one eye.

"well we can't just stand there we might get surronded real quick let's move" Naruto said causing both jonin to walk again but kept shooting glances at each then turning around and blushing.

(An: ok I know that Kumo and Kusa are really far apart well about 5 countries apart but let's say I'm making them next to each other)

They made it to the border and saw Ino and Sasuke waiting for them. When Ino saw Rin she thought '_wow she's actually really pretty I'm glad Kakashi-sensei found some one._' Then they left.

It only took them 2 days to come back to Konoha when they got there the Chunin guards stopped them because they haven't seen Rin for nearly 15 years.

"Sorry we have to stop you miss we've never seen you before." One of them said and the other nudged him and he looked around and saw Team 7.

"it's ok boys we've just come to show Tsunade-sama a completed mission and to also show her one of her best medic nins have come back I'm sure you boys remember Rin" Kakashi told them.

"Ah yes Rin-sempai it has been for ever since we last saw you welcome back." Both chunin said and opened up the gates.

------------------------------------At the hokage tower--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had just got done doing all the paperwork it went a lot faster with the knowledge the Sandiame gave her.

"Man I need a drink where did Shizune hide my damn sake I know she doesn't want me drinking that stuff when her and Hoshisasu are around." The Godiame hokage said rummaging through her cabinets. She then heard a knock at her door.

She ran to her desk and said " come in" then Team 7 walked in with a brown haired woman.

"So was the mission a success?" Tsunade asked

"Unfortunately it was prepare konoha for war against Kumo and Kusa" Kakashi said

"Really I didn't want to hear that but oh well who is this you have with you?" the hokage asked pointing to Rin.

"Well let's just say as a gift we brought you another one of Konoha's best medic's and she has reported her mission a success." The silver haired Jonin said.

'_Wait I haven't sent any medic's on a mission yet and none would be near Kusa and Kumo the only medic I know that is still on a mission would be Rin_' Tsunade thought then it hit her like a bunch of bricks. " Ah welcome back Rin what do you have to tell me?" She asked

"Well Tsunade-sama I have great news Iwa's new Tsuchikage is making Iwa a better place they are getting so good that soon no long time at all the Tsuchikage will send someone with papers for an alliance." Rin said

"That is good new I'm very happy Iwa will be a powerful ally. Now since your back I am promoting you to one of the head medics at the hospital." The blond said

"who are the other head medic's?" Rin asked

"Well myself and Shizune" Tsunade asked " You all are dismissed I have to get ready and tell the village to be prepared for war against those two." Then they all left.

They weren't even five feet from the hokages tower when Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi saw a green blur come at them. But instead of stopping in front of Kakashi and asking him to a battle it tackled Rin.

"Ah Rin-chan I see the power of youth has brought your youthful self back to Konoha I promise Rin-chan the love of my life I will protect with every fibber of my being." Gai said going into his good guy pose.

"Uh it's great to see you to Gai but I don't really feel the same way about you sorry." Rin said as some sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Do you still like Kakashi?" Gai asked and Rin nodded " Well then my eternal rival my flames of youth burn with a new fire I challenge you to a duel" when he said that every one sweat dropped.

'_he's still the same even after I left what is wrong with him_' Rin thought

'_I see where lee got his flame of youth for love crap_' Sasuke, Naruto and Ino simultaneously thought.

"Fine Gai but I pick the duel" Kakashi said

"What ever it is I shall defeat you" Gai said

"Alright the duel is Rock paper scissors" Kakashi said

"Your on" Gai said " If I lose then I shall run on Konoha's roofs 700 times just on my fingers. If I cannot do that I shall kick a tree 1000 times."

(An: well it ends the same way it would in both anime and Manga)

Gai then took off.

"Has he gotten worst since I left or better?" Rin asked

"I'd say better" Kakashi said then his team left " Hey Rin-chan want to go get something to eat?"

"why yes Kakashi" Rin said and they went to some nice restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------two days later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama has called us here for?" Sakura asked

"I don't know it must be important she has never called a whole village meeting before." Lee told his pink haired girlfriend.

"yea well we are about to find out here she comes" Kiba interrupted

"We have gotten word that Kumo and Kusa are preparing to go to war with us. From our reconnaissance team we sent to see, this is true I'm here to tell all of you to prepare for war because it is not a matter of if this war will come it's a matter of when" Tsunade told the entire village "All chunin, Jonin and Sanin meet in my office in two hours." She finished

-------------------------------Two hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now that you all are here I'll say this it has been taking me two days to figure out a strategy with the help of Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara. When the war begins Kakashi's team will be one of our leading attacks if anything we can use Naruto as our secret weapon he will be a key part in this war since he's one of our strangest shinobi. Asuma and Kurenai your teams will serve as their back up this will be either be our attack or counter-attack against Kumo. Gai your team shall lead the attack against Kusa Jiraiya shall be joining you in your attack as your back up the tracking team will add you Shashockumo you will take a team of your choice and infiltrate either village while they are fighting our forces and destroy any shinobi you can while also setting up traps to land a devastating blow leaving them serious wound they won't be able to lick away for a long time." Tsunade said " Dismissed" Then they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Two weeks later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had called another village meeting " Every one war is now at our door Kumo has officially declared war against us we do have in ally with us. The ally is Takigakure. I have spoken to their lord. Lord Shibuki and I have agreed if Kumo is bringing Kusa then we bring Taki so the teams I made will meet a team of Taki nins." She told her whole village and the teams she told to attacks left

When Naruto got to his home he saw Shashockumo sealing his stuff and was doing the same thing for Anko and Shizune. He went to his room and saw Haku, Hana, Tenten and Ino packing their stuff. He then looked at Temari who looked like she was sad. He then walked over to her. And said " I'm sorry Temari-hime but with the baby coming in 3 months you have to be on medical leave. I know you want to fight but both of your lives are too important." He then rubbed her stomach

"I know but I just want to be y side when the attack goes down but oh well" his wife said " Besides I've got to wait for Gaara and Kankuro to come pick me up I don't want to be here when the fighting begins and I know Kumo won't attack Suna so I'll be safe there" she said

"ok see you later Temari-hime we've got a war to wage." Naruto said and all them except Temari left.

-------------------------------------------Near the Kusa/Kumo border-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his team were rushing towards Kumo when him and Shashockumo stopped.

"**Kit I sense two demon containers heading this way one is the container of the ****Gobi no ****Houkou**** and the other is Nibi no Nekomata be careful**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto then looked at Shashockumo. His uncle nodded then Naruto said " Every one be aware Kyuubi and Tenoubi just sensed two demon containers heading this way be on alert."

Just then a group of Taki nins appeared.

"Sharingan no Kakashi" the leader said and Kakashi stepped forward " We are the elite squad of Taki we are known as Takiken" he said

"Which one of you is the container of Gobi no Houkou?" Shashockumo asked. Then a brown haired man who's face looked like a dog's stepped forward.

"My name Hisen Damashii at your service why do I smell two stronger demons than my own" Hisen said

"That's because myself and Shashockumo there are the containers of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Tenoubi no Taigaa" Naruto said

"Now that that's out of the way summon Rokubi I'm sure he'll be able to help us find the Nibi no Nekomata she is heading our way." Shasockumo said and Hisen nodded then pulled out a kunai jabbed his finger and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gobi no ****Houkou**" and a giant 5 tailed dog appeared.

"**What is it you want master?**" the Gobi asked

"Gobi I want to smell out the Nibi she is heading this way" Hisen said

The giant hound put his nose to the air then howled "**I've found her she is no more than 100 yards away but I must warn you of two things. One I think her container has seen me and is becoming the Nibi and two I smelt the scent of the Rokubi no Raiju **( 6 tailed weasel) **starting to attack **sniff. sniff **Konoha nins**" the giant dog said

"If that is true I've got some one to help them" Shasockumo said then bit his thumb and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Tenoubi no Taigaa**" then slammed his hand to the ground then a giant cloud 4 times bigger than the Gobi and out of the smoke came the powerful 10 tailed tiger. With a swing of one of his tails knocked over 50 trees.

"**I heard every thing cub I'll take care of that damn weasel**" Tenoubi said then took off.

Then a giant two tailed cat appeared along with 50 Kumo shinobi and the Gobi attacked. "Let's see what I can do to help" Naruto said then red chakra started surrounding him until 9 tails appeared he even looked like he was a fox. He then activated his kamigan and a cross of sand clocks appeared in his eyes.

"Nibi look in my eyes" Naruto said with a really feral voice and the two tailed cat looked in his eyes he then said " **Rutaimu Hiun**" and then the Nibi/Yugito (her container) started screaming it then put her paws on her head and stayed like that.

Naruto then said "**Makyō Tsume : ****tenma hasaiki**" his arm then looked like the kyuubi's but glowed a deep shad of blue.

Nibi knowing what that technique is screamed "**No stay away from me! Stay away**" but Naruto didn't listen and slashed her instantly killing her.

"Konoha Taki jump back." Naruto yelled still in his 9 tailed form. Then giant spheres appeared on his tails "**Makyō Elementon: Makyō ****Ōdama engan ****kannouhou **( yup found out what cannon is now)" and a giant beam shot out those who saw it with out being annihilated could see it was clearly demonic. The move not only destroyed all of the Kumo nins but also kept going so far it obliterated the oncoming reinforcements. Leaving a perfect trail for Shashockumo's team to infiltrate Kumo destroy any shinobi they met and lay exploding tags every where. When his team came back they set off the exploding tags and the explosion that went off in Kumo was seen from where they were.

"Well that's a mission well done let's see how Gai's team is doing." Kakashi said and they took of for Kusa.

-------------------------------------------------------At Kusa-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't looking too good for Gai. First they were ambushed then a 6 tailed weasel came out and nearly destroyed them. The turn of the tide was when a 10 tailed tiger came to aid them.

Right now Tenoubi was fighting Rokubi.

"**Makyō suiton : Mizu Taifuu ****Daibakuha**" the tiger roared and a giant typhoon appeared and exploded on the Rokubi but it didn't kill him because just in the knick of time he said

"**Makyō Kawamii: Shippo Surpuritto**" and his tails replaced him self he then grew his tails back quickly

But Tenoubi worked faster and said "**Makyō Doton: Tsuchi ****hasaiki**" and a giant mountain shot out of his mouth he then said "**Makyō Katon : Akan ****dasshutsu**" and 5000 foot flames shot a circle around Rokubi. Instead of just watching his technique kill the weasel he did more complex hand signs and said "**Makyō Elementon: Wakusei Hakaisha**" and a blast that would make the engan cannon weak shot out of the tigers mouth. When it hit it looked like the Yin and Yang symbol. When Tenoubi's attack cleared there was nothing left no burnt Rokubi or a fried jinchūriki just nothing. Tenoubi then poofed away.

"Damn it what are we going to do now? Now that that damn demon and his container is dead how can we last." A Kusa nin said even though they still out numbered Gai's tem 20 to 1.

Just then a cry of "**Rutaimuken**" was yelled and Naruto came through the forest with his fist charged silver. He then punched one of the Kusa nins turning 10 of them to dust.

Then Kakashi ran up and pulled out a bone and said "**Hakkō Chakura To**" and a swung it a white chakra streak was seen as he swung it killing many Kusa nins.

"So I see your finally using the gift your father gave you before he died you fixed it eh? Good job Kakashi show them the power of Konoha's white fang" Shashockumo said

Haku and Hana jumped out and said "**Hyoton: Hyo ****Gatsūga**" and Haku had her ice surround Hana as her and her tracking team started spinning. They became an ice tornado and froze everything in their path.

Sasuke did a lot of hand signs and said " **Raiton: Ame no Rai**" then lightning shot out through the sky killing many Kusa nins.

An Anbu that was helping Gai said " **Mokuton : Mokuryū Endan**" and a wood dragon appeared and destroyed more Kusa nins.

When the battle was done Shashockumo said " hey good to see you Yamato how have you been?" he asked the anbu

The Anbu took off his mask and said " Good Shashockumo-senpai"

"That's good but I've still got a mission to do." Shashockumo said then him Haku, Hana and her tracking team, Inochi, Hiashi, Anko and Shizune took off.

----------------------------------------- two hours later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sabotage team returned after they set off their traps.

"well now Kumo and Kusa won't mess with us anymore." Shashockumo said

"Yes let's head home" Kakashi said

-------------------------------------At Konoha------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the front lines of the war walked in Tsunade promptly congratulated them.

"Good job team's you all alone have made Kumo and Kusa surrender as a result any chunin will now be promoted to Jonin and any genin that were in shall now become Chunin you are all dismissed now." The Godiame said.

"well it looks like my team are all Jonins now I think this calls for a celebration" Kakashi said

"It certainly does Kakashi because now the Kazama estate belongs to Naruto" Shashockumo said

------------------------------------------Later that night------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one from Inochi Yamanaka to the retired Sandiame hokage were at the Uchiha house hold. Inochi was bouncing little Gufuu on his lap while Ino's mom was playing with his cheeks. He was laughing loving this much attention.

Shashockumo stood up raised his glass and said " We're here today to celebrate not only Team 7 becoming Jonin but also my nephew Naruto Kazama has become the head of his clan. The Kazama estate belongs to him and his wives now along with the riches the Kazama family holds." He then sat down.

Sarutobi then stood up " It has been 14 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village in search of my former student Orochimaru. In those 14 years Konoha has acquired one of the strongest shinobi ever when the Yondiame died it was a sad time but he left us the greatest gift ever. It makes me so proud today that Naruto is a jonin he is now one step closer to becoming the Rokudiame Hokage" the old former hokage said

"Tomorrow Naruto I'll help you move your stuff to your estate it is huge a lot bigger than this estate." Shashockumo told his nephew he then walked over to Inochi, Choza , Tsume, Shikaku, Hiashi, Ibiki, Shibi, Anko, Shizune, Kakashi, Rin, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraiya.

"wow this generation is probably the strongest Konoha has ever seen" Choza said

"Ain't that the truth Choza I mean 14 years old and already more than half are jonins already especially my son-in-law" Tsume said " I'll be so proud when Kiba becomes a jonin like Hana and Naruto-kun"

"I have no doubt that Naruto is even stronger than sensei" Kakashi said

"I believe your team is even stronger than myself and Tsunade and Orochimaru-teme in our prim." Jiraiya said

"you know what is having me excited is knowing how the next generation is going to be even stronger." Shashockumo said

"from what I heard there is going to be two branches now am I right?" Hiashi said

"Yes that's true but the second branch will be stronger with **Byakringan**" Shashockumo said

"You know sensei I have to tell you something" Asuma said

"Let me guess Kurenai's pregnant right" Shashockumo said

"How did you know sensei" Kurenai said a little shocked

"Actually I was just kidding but now I know good for you looks like another Sarutobi will be walking the streets you sure you can handle it Asuma I mean after our nephew Konohamaru you think you can handle a kid." Their sensei said

"Konohamaru isn't that bad" Asuma said.

"we'll see. But if you excuse me I see three little angels that need to go to bed" Shashockumo said and walked over to where his kids were. Fugaku was at a corner yawning hard while Mikoto and Hoshisasu were resting their heads on each others shoulders. Shashockumo picked up Fugaku while Anko and Shizune walked over and picked up Mikoto and Hoshisasu.

"Speaking of which" Naruto said and picked up Gufuu from his grandpa's lap " it's time you go to bed to little mister."

Every one that was at the party decided it was time to leave. Then Naruto took his son up the stairs and placed him in the cradle next to his bed. When Naruto turned around he saw all of his wives looking at him hungry like.

"Ladies tonight can't we just cuddle" Naruto said then re-thought that and said " let me just move his crib to where his uncle is" Naruto then wheeled his son's crib to the next room where Sasuke and Hinata were.

"Naruto you can't keep him in here" Sasuke said

"Gomen nii-san but I don't want him to be around for what is going to heppen and be woken up" Naruto said and left.

"What does Naruto think. We're not going to do anything because I'm pregnant" Hinata said

"I don't know nii-san is always a crazy thinker" Sasuke said

--------------------------------------------------At Naruto's room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lemon warning**

Naruto walked in his room to see his wives in different kinky outfits. Ino was in a pink slip on. Temari was in a leather suit. Haku was in a bra and panties. Tenten was in a nothing but a shirt and Hana was going commando.

"How the hell do you girls find such variety every time?" Naruto asked confused but didn't really care.

Ino and Tenten were first to move TenTen took off his shirt. Ino then moved her hands downward. Tenten then moved her arms around Ino and started feeling her up. When Naruto saw this his member went full mast. Then Temari and Haku walked up and started making out with each other. Naruto made two kage bushins one went to Temari and Haku the other went to Hana.

Tenten took off Ino's slip on. Ino then went on the bed and TenTen was on top of her. Naruto took the initiative and unzipped his pants. He then had his hands start fingering TenTen and Ino. Both of them brought Naruto under them Ino moved up on Naruto so his face was at her woman hood. Tenten moved her head down to his hardened penis and start sucking it.

Naruto looked around and saw the clone he sent to Hana had her in a 69. The kage bushin he sent to Temari and Haku was eating Temari out while Haku was giving him a reach around.

Ino was getting ready to climax as he felt her contracting. He also knew he was really close to bursting the way TenTen was sucking him off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm….I'm……………I'm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino scream and all of her liquids rushed all over Naruto's face. He then felt something burst in TenTen's mouth he looked down and saw her trying to swallow his salty juices and not gagging.

He then flipped Ino down and TenTen crawled over to her and put her vagina in her face. As Ino started licking Naruto pushed his package in her opening. He could see she had a little tear coming down her face and TenTen moved her hand down and rushed the tear away, she then put her hand in her mouth and sucked it.

Naruto looked over and saw Hana was getting it doggy style. Temari and Haku were on top of each other one holding the other down by the breasts while the other was taking it.

Naruto started going faster and faster until he was going as fast as he could feeling that himself and Ino were cuming.

"Ah Naruto I feel it I feel……Ah!" Ino panted out then they both came. Naruto pulled out of her to see Ino massaging TenTens breast. Naruto then snuck up behind TenTen and went in her enterance.

"AHHHH! Oh oh yea Naruto." Tenten said and both started thrusting. In little time at all TenTen came but Naruto kept going. TenTen came 3 more times until finally Naruto came. She passed out and fell on Ino who hugged her and licked her ear while grabbing her breast.

Naruto walked over to Temari and Haku. They were in a U formation with Naruto's clone fucking Haku and eating out Temari. Naruto the dispersed his clone and walked up to Haku massaging her soft spot he then whispered. " You ready for the real thing Haku-chan?"

"Oh course Naruto-kun me and Temari have been waiting for a while now." His wife said panting in her voice.

Naruto then brought her and Temari off the ground and pinned Haku to the desk and put his member in her. TenTen was laying on the desk licking her finger then put it in Haku's ass. Naruto then started pumping Haku.

"Ah! Oh! Faster Naruto-kun I can take it." Haku gasped out and Naruto did as she asked.

With every thrust Naruto could see her let out a little ice tear. Temari acted as her ice tears fell on her breast. Temari started sucking on them.

Naruto and Haku were going on for 15 minutes before they both came. Haku let out an ear pinching scream of enjoyment. When they were done Naruto pulled out and went to Temari. She placed him on the desk and climbed on top of him.

"Temari-chan do you want me to take it easy on you?" Naruto said and Temari answered his question by sitting all the way down on his shaft.

Every time she would go all the way down Naruto would thrust up going deeper in her.

"Do that again Naruto I love it" She said. Both of them were going as fast as they could with Haku pulling Temari's head towards her and made out. Temari then would move her head and suck on Haku's breast. Naruto and her came at the same time.

"Ahhh fuck yea!" Temari yelled then got off of Naruto. Then her and Haku limped over to where Ino and TenTen were and started playing with them both.

"Now all that is left is Hana" Naruto said to himself. When he got to where his final wife was she was laying on the rocking chair they had in the room with her legs wide open waiting for him.

"I've done enough with your clone now I want you" she said then grabbed his penis and started pumping it. Naruto then sat down on the chair and Hana then sat down facing him they started going rocking every now and then causing each thrust to be deeper then the last one.

"Ah Naruto I'm awooooooooooo" Hana howled as she climaxed Naruto followed shortly after her then helped her to where his other wives were.

**Lemon end**

Naruto was just laying on the bed Ino and Haku were on his chest Temari was on his right while Tenten was on his left with Hana's arms wrapped around her.

Sasuke walked in pushing Gufuu's crib to the side of the bed.

"You guys done for the night?" Sasuke asked

"Yea were done nii-san thanks for watching Gufuu for me I'll be the one taking care of him for a few days." Naruto said

"You know making them stay in bed isn't always a good thing maybe you should take it easy for a while" Sasuke said

"Coming from the guy that drove Hinata to stay in your bed for two weeks." Ino said looking at Sasuke.

"Yea Ino-chan at least I didn't drive 5 women to stay in bed for 2 and ½ weeks" Sasuke said " Now if you excuse me little Gufuu can't stay in my room any more tonight." Then went to his room.

"Well I think we should get some sleep Ino-chan one of us is going to have to get up and be ready when Gufuu decides it time to get up." Naruto told his first wife and they both went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------The next morning------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 7 in the morning when Naruto got up and picked up his son.

He walked down stairs to see Hoshisasu, Mikoto and Fugaku in their baby seets.

"Go on sit any where Naruto let me go get a chair for Gufuu." Shashockumo said then went into the closet and pulled out another baby chair.

"Arigato, ojii-san where's Shizune and Anko?" Naruto asked after he put his son in the baby chair.

"Their both asleep from last night and I'm not one of those stupid men to wake up two full fledged koinoichi with hang over's. Where's your wives?" the Uchiha head said

"They are passed out I don't want to wake them because they should be in bed for anywhere from a few days to 2 weeks" The newly Kazama head said

"Ah I see good point." Shashockumo said knowing what his nephew was saying.

"Well let's move your stuff in 1 hour at least then the girls would be up" Shashockumo said and both fathers ate their breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Shashockumo and Sasuke had finished un packing all of Naruto's and the girls things at the Kazama estate. All of them were walking down Konoha's streets when a 10 year old boy ran up to Naruto.

"Hey boss I heard about your promotion maybe you could ask the hokage-sama to be my sensei next year" Konohamaru said

"Um yea I'll ask but is that the only reason you're here Konohamaru?" the new Jonin asked

"Well no I've mastered the technique you three showed me" Konohamaru said pointing to Sasuke, Naruto and Shashockumo

"It better not be the technique we are thinking about is it" all the girls asked cracking their knuckles and Naruto, Sasuke and Shashockumo felt like running for their dear sweet lives.

"Well I couldn't make enough Kage bushins to make the **Hāremu no Jutsu** but I've made something really close that would have the same effect" the youngest Sarutobi said when he said this Naruto, Sasuke and Shashockumo huddled up.

"Ok I think if we run as fast as we can we could make it to Suna in record breaking time and stay there for a few weeks." Shashockumo said

"I agree with you let's go before we can't go." Naruto said. They were just about to run when Ino, Anko and Hinata grabbed them by the ears.

"Oh no you guys aren't going anywhere." Anko said. Then all three said "Damnit"

"I can show you my jutsu if you want" Konohamaru said

"Ah no thanks Konohamaru I don't think we need to see it" Sasuke said

"Oh no please show us Konohamaru-kun" Hinata said pulling her husbands ear harder.

"Alright" Konohamaru said then made 8 Kage Bushins. Then said "**Oiroke: Onna no Ko no Jutsu**" and him and his clones turned into 9 nude women in really sexual positions. Naruto, Sasuke and Shashockumo went flying from a nose bleed by seeing the first eight which happened to be their wives. Then Jiraiya came flying out of no where with the same nose bleed because of all 9 nude women but especially the 9th women who was a naked Tsunade.

"We are going to kill them for teaching you that." All the women said

"Well this jutsu has two sides" Konohamaru said then dispersed all the clones except 2. he then said "**Oiroke: Otoko no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu**" and him and his clones turned into a naked Naruto, Sasuke and Shashockumo. All in a sexual embrace. When the guys recovered they saw not only all of their wives go flying from nose bleeds but so do all the women and girls that were walking around them. Most of those women and girls were fan girls for Naruto, Sasuke and Shashockumo.

"Wow that is a dangerous technique we're proud of you kid have you used it on your ojii-san or grandpa?" Sasuke, Naruto and Shashockumo asked

"No but I've tried it on Iruka-sensei and the girls in class it's the same effect." Konohamaru said

"Man today is a good day today" Jiraiya said as he woke up from the lose of blood. " hey Sensei's grand kid where did you find how to make a perfect nude Tsunade?" the toad sanin asked

"that's for me to know and you to find out" Konohamaru said

"Kid I think I should make you my apprentice at least before Naruto would become your sensei" Jiraiya said then he got hit with a fist and was sent flying.

" No Jiraiya I don't think my grandson should become your apprentice" the old Sarutobi said with an angry Tsunade besides him and thought '_he might learn how to use that technique more and make it more advanced and kill me plus I don't want him to die by Tsunade with the way she is right now if he did accept to be your apprentice Jiraiya_'

"How dare you Jiraiya I will not allow you to make sensei's grand kid a super perv like you" Tsunade said " I saw that jutsu he used before I am making that jutsu a s-ranked kinjutsu" the hokage said still angry

"I'm sorry Tsunade but that won't stop them from using it and teaching it to others I made it a kinjutsu when Arashi and Shashockumo first made it. But some how it has been passed down to Naruto and Sasuke now it has been passed down to my grand son and his friends" the former Hokage said

"Hey Tsunade while you're here I was wondering if I could be Konohamaru's sensei next year when he graduates." Naruto said.

"Um sure" Tsunade said a little dumb struck by that.

"Thanks Obaa-chan" Naruto said

"I'm not that old you Gaki" Tsunade said and every one laughed.

**AN: I'm going to stop the chapter here. Man this was a long chapter I'm just a little disappointed with myself it was long but there wasn't as many fights or Jutsu's but oh well. The next Chapter is going to be another times skip probably like a year to 2 years. I'm going to make this big Naruto will be a sensei but Akatsuki will attack him. Oh and just to tell everyone like beginning Thursday I won't be able to write anything for like 5 days. So don't be angry if I don't update in any time soon.**** That's why I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible.**

**Now time for the Jutsus**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****: Gobi no ****Houkou ( Summoning technique : 5 tailed Dog)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****: Tenoubi no Taigaa ( Summoning technique: 10 tailed tiger)**

**Rutaimu Hiun ( Time fate)**

**Makyō**** Tsume : ****tenma hasaiki ( Demonic claw : Demon crusher)**

**Makyō**** Elementon: Makyō ****Ōdama engan ****kannouhou ( Demonic Elemental style: Demonic Grand ball sphere cannon)**

**Makyō**** suiton : Mizu Taifuu ****Daibakuha ( Demonic Water style : Water typhoon great explosion)**

**Makyō**** Kawamii: Shippo Surpuritto ( Demonic Substitution: Tail split)**

**Makyō**** Doton: Tsuchi ****hasaiki ( Demonic Earth style : Earth Crusher)**

**Makyō**** Katon : Akan ****dasshutsu ( Demonic fire style : No escape)**

**Makyō**** Elementon: Wakusei Hakaisha ( Demonic elemental style: Planet Destroyer)**

**Rutaimuken( Time Fist)**

**Hakkō Chakura To**** ( White light Chakra Sabre)**

**Hyoton: Hyo ****Gatsūga ( Ice Style: Ice Double fang)**

**Raiton: Ame no Rai ( Lightning style: Rain of Lightning)**

**Mokuton : Mokuryū Endan ( Wood style: Wood dragon blast)**

**Byakringan ( new Uchiha bloodline/ White Kaleidoscope eye)**

**Hāremu no Jutsu ( Harem Technique)**

**Oiroke: Onna no Ko**** no Jutsu ( Sexy: Girls Knockout Technique)**

**Oiroke: Otoko no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu**** ( Sexy: Double Knockout Guys Technique)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I won't ever. Ever in Gods green Earth( or should I say sort of green Earth turning into a brown Earth) will own Naruto only a select things are mine like : OC some jutsus and weapons.**

"**blah**" Demon/Summon talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/summon thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' human thinking

Chapter 14

It was the day of the team picks at the Academey. Iruka was standing in front of the genin hopefuls.

"Ok this year our rookie of the year Konohamaru Sarutobi" Iruka said and a twelve year old Konohamaru walked forward.

"Now team 1 is….." Iruka began just like he did 3 and ½ years ago.

"Ok Team 6 is Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nami no Inari ( Inari and his mother came to Konoha at the end of last year), and Hanabi Hyuga your sensei is Naruto Kazama" Iruka said and Hanabi cheered '_finally me and Konohamaru-kun are on a team_' she thought then got tackled by Moegi.

"Shut up Hanabi-ikeike (bitch) Konohamaru is mine" Moegi said then Iruka appeared and separated them.

"Please Moegi-chan no more outburst like that please or else I'll have to throw you out of the class." Iruka said

"Fine Iruka-sensei" the red head said defeated '_just watch I'll get you later Hanabi_'

"Team 7 is Udon, Moegi and Ranmaru ( Haku brought him back with her after she killed Raiga and liberated Katabami Kinzan and showed Ranmaru that Raiga was evil he now had Raiga's blades) your sensei is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said

"Team 8 is Shinka Nara, Temujin ( from the second movie he came to Konoha to be a shinobi of the leaf) and Matsuri Akimichi. Your sensei is Ino Kazama" Iruka said

"Now your Jonin sensei's will pick you up in 1 hour." Iruka said

"Hey Konohamaru do you think we should prank Naruto-sensei?" Inari asked

"No way before you even got here Inari Naruto was Konoha's # 1 prankster no one could get him or Sasuke so to be smart no we won't" Konohamaru said

-----------------------------------------------------------------1 hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamru and his team were waiting for their sensei so was all the other teams.

Then a storm cloud appeared and out of it stepped three Jonin.

"Team 6 meet me on the roof." Naruto said and the shunshined to the roof. Team 6 then went up to the roof

"Team 7 follow me." Sasuke said then his team followed him

"Team 8 meet me at the dojo" Ino said and vanished

--------------------------------------------------------------------on the roof----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright tell me what are your likes dislikes hobies and dreams." Naruto said sounding like his old sensei he then pointed at Hanabi. " You go white eyes"

"well why don't' you go sensei to show us how it's done" Hanabi said reminding Naruto exactly of how it went 3 and ½ years ago.

"Alright I'm not going to deny anything since Konohamaru and Inari know a lot about me so my name is Naruto Kazama son of the Yondiame Hokage nephew to the Shodiame Romajikage future Rokudiame Hokage, Head of the Kazama clan father to Gufuu , Harikeen, Arashi, Hyouga, Shippo and Inoya Kazama my likes are training taking care of my kids reading and gardening with my wife Ino. My dislikes are betrayers, people who hate some one because of a demon sealed inside them, a certain member of the council that is head of Roots, and a group known as Akatsuki, My hobbies are playing with my children spending time with my wives training reading gardening and studying up on the Hokages business. My dream is to be hokage." Naruto said then pointed back to Hanabi. " now you go miss Hyuga."

"Well my name is Hanabi Hyuga daughter to Hiashi Hyuga my likes are sparring and (looks at Konohamaru and squeals( hmm sound familiar to any one)) my dislikes are my sister Hinata and members of the main family that abuse their power over the branch family my hobbies are sparring against my cousin Neji even though he beats me all the time we spar, learning seals so one day I could take off the cage bird seal off the branch members. My dream is to become the heiress to the Hyuga clan or marry Konohamaru-kun" Hanabi said

"Ok I'll say this if you want to be a koinoichi stop being a fan girl or else you'll never succeed and my sister-in-law is powerful I don't think you should hate her she is really nice and always talks highly of you. So tomorrow think it over because if you want to be a fan girl then you will have no place on my team." Naruto said then pointed to Inari " you wave boy your turn."

"My name is Nami no Inari(Inari of the waves) I am the son of Kaiza my likes are training and archery with my cross bow. My dislikes are any business men that take over a country my hobbies are cooking training reading my dream is to become a hero like my father and Naruto" Inari said

'_I'm glad not to see a angry and mopey Inari I like this one better_' Naruto thought he then looked at Konohamaru " alright you go pine apple head"

"Hmpf no respect oh well my name is Konohamaru grandson of the Sandiame hokage nephew to Asuma Sarutobi cousin to Serenity Sarutobi. My likes are my friends, ramen training and studying jutsu from the professor of jutsu himself. My dislikes are any one that hates my friends or family or have tried to hurt them that is why I also hate a certain head of Roots. My hobbies are sneaking up on people and scaring them and revealing that Ero-sennin when ever he is doing that research. My dream is to be Hokage and follow in the foot steps of my grand father." Konohamaru said

'_heh hasn't changed a bit that's good Konohamaru will be a great asset to this team_' the Blond Jonin thought.

"Now that we know each other meet me at training ground 6 at 6 a.m. oh and don't eat anything because you'll throw up and I really don't want to clean up your messes." Naruto said then **Arashi Shunshined **away.

-----------------------------------------At the Jonin meeting place---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto just appeared and saw his wife and his brother.

"So nii-san what test are you giving them?" Sasuke asked

"I'm giving them the bell test you sasuke?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to set up a rescue mission with one of my kage bushins and attack them with some tigers and falcons" Sasuke said and Naruto and Ino looked at him weird. " What I'm going to have them hold back by a lot" Sasuke said and that reassured but then mumbled for him to hear " but I don't think I should with Ranmaru he'll be a key component for my team"

"What are you going to do Ino-hime?" Naruto asked his wife

"Well I'm going to have Kurenai do a genjutsu on them and see if they can break it and find scrolls I'm going to put in a camp." Ino told her husband " with a Nara on my I'll need to make this a hard test."

"Well I'm going to pick the kids up then I'll be home" Naruto said then took off.

"That reminds me I need to go see Hinata and little Shisui" Sasuke said then took off

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just walked in with 3 toddlers and 2 babies in his hands. Haku, Hana, Tenten, Temari, and Ino came and picked up the kids. Ino had 2 year old Gufuu walking beside her while she had her daughter Inoya in her hands. Temari had her son Harikeen in her arms she was rocking him back and forth having him go to sleep. Hana was holding the sleeping Shippo in on of the chairs TenTen and Haku were holding their babies, TenTen was holding her son Arashi in her arms while Haku was cradling her daughter Hyouga. The one thing all his kids had in common was the cerulean blue eyes.

"Well ladies I'm going to bed I can't make a Kakashi impression on my students" Naruto said the walked up the stairs followed by each of his wives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------that next morning----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was waiting for his team to arrive. When they did he told them the rules.

"Ok your guys test is to get these two bells away from my belt one of you will be tied to a stump while the other two shall pass if neither of you can get a single bell by the time the alarm goes off then you all go back to the academy now you most go at me with every intention to kill." The 16 year Jonin said " Now begin" and all three genin took off.

"I've got a clear shot I can take him out with my crossbow" Inari said to himself and brought out his crossbow. Just then Hanabi came charging at him her Byakugan activated.

"You know Hanabi going strait on attack can get you killed especially attacking some one that could beat Neji to a pulp." Naruto said

Hanabi answered with "**Hakke Jūkendan**" and little chakra bullets came out and hit Naruto in his Chakra points. He then turned to smoke and a log appeared.

"Shinobi rule #1 never let an enemy get behind Hanabi." Naruto said and made his fingers in a weird was and was about to shove them up her but when she said "**Hakkeshō Kaiten**" she then spun and hit Naruto causing him to poof.

"What a kage bushin but I didn't even see him make a seal let alone do it!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Konohamaru you really need to be more quiet or else your dead." Naruto said

"**Enken ****Kaiten**" Konohamru said and did a summersault followed by a kicking then a spin. Naruto caught his spin

"I see Sarutobi-sama has been teaching you the monkey techniques but that won't help you Konohamaru." Naruto said then the real Naruto got behind his student and said "**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi**" he then slammed his fingers in Konohamaru's but and Konohamaru went flying.

'_No matter what we do well never be able to get those bells every time one of us would go in he bats us around like flies if we worked together we could stand a chance_' Inari thought then it hit him like a ton of bricks '_ why didn't I see this before that's what this test is about he wants of to work together._' He then took off in search of Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"We'll I'm glad to see one of them figured it out as he smelt Inari run to the direction of his comrades. " I'll prepare some hand signs for when they come" Naruto said and started doing a few hand signs.

It was a few minutes before his team showed up but when they did his said "**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara**" and little streams shot out and heading for team 6. they got caught

Naruto then ran to them and said " **Fuuton: Kaze Kitsunedan**" and a medium sized wind fox shot out of his mouth and hit the stuck genin instead on falling down with cuts on them they poofed.

Naruto then heard a arrow heading towards him. He could easily block it and was about when Konohamaru and Hanabi hoped out of the woods.

They theN said "**Jū****Enkken Kage**" and then Konohamaru rolled over Hanabi and punched Naruto then Hanabi did a round house kick to Naruto. He blocked it the flipped ove Hanabi and slapped a seal on her.

"I've got them I've got them" Inari said running to his teammates. The alarm was about to go off when he threw them to Konohamaru and Hanabi who caught them.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**" Naruto said and appeared behind Hanabi he was about to take one of the bells back but then the alarm went off.

"You….YOU!...YOU ALL pass congratulations guys" Naruto told his team. " Good job Inari figuring it out ."

"Eh it was nothing sensei." Inari said scratching the back of his head.

"Well guys let me tell you something a very wise person once told me a person that doesn't follow the rules are trash but a person that leaves his allies behind is worse than thrash" Naruto said " Now starting next week we shall meet here every day for mission's and training. Dismissed have a nice day." Naruto said then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------While at the border of River/Wind border------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah it feels great to be here I'm am going to cause this Ichibi brat so much pain after he betrayed me. You going to just watch Sasori or are you going to help me bring this jinchūriki down?" A cloaked figure said

The smaller one looked at his partner " No Orochimaru I'll leave him to you I just want to watch as you cause destruction to Suna I don't really like it any how and once you get your target I already cleared it up with the leader I'm going to use him as one of my puppets he will be a piece to my collection of art." Sasori said

"I still believe art is something that lasts forever but forever in spirits and you don't see me collecting my little pieces of art my vessels." Orochimaru said

"You know that is not true you even said so your self little bits of the spirits stay with you" Sasori said

"Ah good point. Let me see something real quick." Orochimaru said the took of his hat and said "**Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu**" he then melted with the ground and disappeared. He was gone for a few moments then reappeared. "It seems we have a welcoming party at Suna's front gates they know about us" The snake sannin said

"I can take care of it Orochimaru" Sasori said and was about to activate the spy he captured but Orochimaru stopped him.

"No I want to make as much noise as possible I want to see how strong their new Kazekage is after I killed his father the previous Kazekage" Orochimaru said then bit his lip wiped the blood on his hand did the hand signs then slammed his palm into the ground and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and a giant poof of smoke appeared out of it slithered a purple snake.

"**Orochimaru why have you summoned me? Where are my sacrifices?**" the snake said

"Ah! Manda-sama I have summoned you because I'll need you to attack Suna. Eat as many people as you can that is your sacrifices." Orochimaru said to the giant snake

"**hmmmm Suna humans are perfect the way they are in the sand makes them the perfect meal. Hop on Orochimaru your companion can hop on if he wants I won't eat him I smell he is a puppet and I do not like eating wood**" Manda said. Orochimaru hopped on his head so did Sasori. Then Manda took off.

The 30 Anbu guarding the Suna main gate were getting bored waiting for Akatsuki to show.

"Some one inform the Kazekage-sama we've got a giant snake heading our way! It looks like two Akatsuki is riding on top of its head!" one of the Suna Anbu yelled. Then the captain of the team took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Kazekage's office-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting behind his desk he had just got done filling out all the papers for the day, when the anbu captain he had at the gates came in his office.

"Kazekage-sama a giant purple snake with Akatsuki riding it is heading this way." He said

"Thank you Yura but now evacuate any Anbu you can from the main and set up a main alert also get Kankuro to inform our guest we need his help and tell Baki to send a letter to Konoha and Taki telling them that Akatsuki has made their move." Gaara said and took off his roes to reveal a red suit with a sort of bullet proof vest on it.

He then hand some sand come out of his gourd and said "**Sabaku Fuyū**" and he flew on his sand.

Once he was to where the gates begin he bit his thumb and Shukaku let it bleed this time because he knew what was going to happen. Gaara slammed his hand into his sand and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ichibi no Shukaku**" then Shukaku appeared under him.

"**Finally I'm free! You know pup it was getting really cramped in there**" Shukaku said

"Remember Shukaku I'll only keep you out of here if you don't attack any of my villagers if you do this for me I'll summon you more often so you not cramped in my mind deal" the Godiame said

"**Deal this snake will be enough blood for me**" the Ichibi said. He then took off running over the gates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In front of the gates-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manda was no more than 50 yards at the gates.

He then opened his mouth and said "**Kyodaija Dokubutsu ****Reikonshoumetsu**" and a powerful blast of purple poison shot out of his mouth and headed strait for the main gate.

It was just about to hit the anbu and not only kill them but make a big enough cavern in the wall for Manda to go through. When something cried " **Fuuton: Kaze Shippo Hanpatsu**" and a giant tail that had wind coming out from it fanned the oncoming poison back at Manda.

Manda shed his skin and used it as a **Kawamii** as the poison hit and disintegrated the snake skin and left a huge crater of melted sand.

When the smoke cleared Manda was still standing but was facing off against the Shukaku.

"**Well, well, well if it isn't Manda Hachibi's bitch I was at least expecting some one stronger than you**" Shukaku said

"**Oh yea Shukaku I can't believe I'm wasting my time going against the weakest biju. You pathetic raccoon.**" Manda retorted.

" **That's a lie and you know it in strength I'm ranked # 6 now I'll show you for underestimating me.**" The Ichibi said then did hand signs and said "**Makyō Fuuton : Renkūkijuu**" and thousands of wind bullets shot out of Shukaku's mouth and aimed for Manda. Half of them hit him, but he dodged the rest.

Mandaa jumped up in the air and said "**Ame no Dokubutsu**" and poison shot out of and it looked like rain it was all about to hit Gaara and Shukaku.

Then right before it even hit them a cry of **"Kei no Tate**" and a shield of light appeared around Shukaku.

"Man I'm glad I took this week to go to Suna it was starting to get boring in Konoha. But now that you're here snake-teme I can have some fun" Shashockumo said on top of the Tenoubi no Taigaa.

"Who are you?" the figure next to Orochimaru asked.

"I think you might know me as Gan no Konoha" Shahockumo said " who are you?" he asked

"I am the one that took out the Sandiame Kazekage I created the puppets Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo I am Akasuna no Sasori" Sasori said then looked at Orochimaru " I'll take care of this pest I don't like to wait." Sasori said and was about to jump but was stopped by Orochimaru

"No Sasori that is the jinchūriki of the Tenoubi no Taigaa you know the leader and Pein ( I found that out on wikipedia that's the female member) can take him. He was the one that killed Itachi and even if we had more members he would kill us all if he's here to protect Gaara then we must retreat" Orochimaru said

"Fine Orochimaru fine." Sasori said and then Orochimaru had Manda turn and ran away.

"Well Gaara your safe for now get stronger I know you both were holding them off but they will return probably stronger I think they are fleeing right now to get Sasori's target." Shashockumo said . " Come on Tenoubi run as fast as you can to Konoha"

The tiger nodded and took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------At Konoha---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had just gotten a report from Suna saying Akatuski has started their attack. She was about to send a team to help them, when she started hearing big thumps.

"So Shashockumo is back" she said and sure enough a vortex appeared and the tiger Sannin walked out.

"No need to send a team Tsunade-baachan Suna and more importantly their Kazekage is safe for now any way but be prepared I believe there will be two different Akatsuki teams will attack looking for me and Naruto. I'll tell you this because I heard the snake-teme say the leader is coming after me." Shashockumo said

"Well then it's the perfect time to start my new group the Niju Shotai." Tsunade said

"speaking of which you Anko, Shizune, the Kazama's Sasuke and Hinata are part of it" She finished.

"Hai hokage-baachan" Shashockumo said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------next week---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was training his team to their elements. Konohamaru had a fire and earth affinity. Inari had a water affinity and Hanabi had a lightning and wind affinity.

"Ok Konohamaru I believe I've got the perfect weapon for you" Naruto said and unraveled a scroll and one of the claws that belonged to the demon brothers. He then unrolled another scroll and the second claw appeared he handed them to Konohamaru. Once his student put them on Naruto told him what to do " Konohamaru I got those claws my first out of Konoha mission try and channel your elements chakra into them"

"What will happen when I do that sensei?" Konohamaru asked

"Have you ever seen Asuma use his trench knives?" Naruto asked and Konohamaru nodded " well it should have the same effect except instead of wind coming out of your claws fire and earth should come out of both claws." His sensei told him and he did sure enough small fire and earth streaks appeared on his hands.

"Good Konohamaru this should help you out a lot. Now do you a lot of the jutsu's you Gandpa has shown you I'll have a kage bushin watch you while I'm checking out your teammates progress." Naruto said and walked to Inari.

Inari was actually doing really good he was so accustomed to his cross bow that it took him no time at all to get comfortable to it. Right now he was concentrating on adding his element to it to make a perfect jutsu.

"Inari your concentrating to hard Suiton jutsu's need to be swift not so much powerful" Naruto said " but I've got a few things that will help you all wait a few minutes after I help Hanabi then I'll have a exercise that you all are going to do."

Hanabi was doing the best of all she had just gotten use the sickle and spiked ball Naruto gave her. She was even having a lightning extension coming of from the sickle end and had a little vortex around the spiked ball end. She was swinging her weapon around like it was nothing. " Ah Hanabi I see your doing fairly good since Hyuga's train all their members to channel chakra into things but you've still got a long way to go be glad you're a koinoichi or else you would probably be where Konohamaru and Inari are right now." Naruto said

When Hanabi heard her sensei say that she didn't know whether to be happy or insulted.

Naruto saw her facial expression and said " don't worry I'll explain in a few minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------5 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 was standing in front of trees.

"What are we going to do sensei?" Hanabi asked

"You all are going to climb trees." Naruto said

"How will that help us we can already climb trees" Konohamaru said

"This is different you will be climbing the trees with out you hands" the Blond said

"That's impossible there is no way we could do that" Inari said

"Really then I guess this is not possible." The Kazama head said and walked up a tree and hung up side down from a really huge branch. All of his students were shocked

"Channel your chakra to your feet and walk up the tree. But I suggest you all take a running start since this will be your first time." Naruto said as he jumped off the branch and flipped to the ground. " Now begin"

His genin then ran back and charged at the trees. Hanabi made it the farthest as she was a quarter up the tree. Inari only went 2 feet then slid off and fell to the ground. Konohamaru was about 10 feet then his foot caved into the tree.

'_I see how it is now to little and I would slip off like before and to much and my foot will crush the tree like Konohamaru did_' Inari thought

"Do any of you know why Hanabi made it so far? I'll give you a hint no it's not because she's a Hyuga and they work the most on chakra control even though that does help her." Konoha's Gold furry said ( he was nicknamed that after the Kumo/Kusa war)

"I've got no clue?" all three of them said.

"It's because she's a girl no offense Hanabi it's just that women have really low chakra pools but have excellent chakra control vise versa for guys. That's why there are more female medic nins and genjutsu mistress that is also why male shinobi's do ninjutsu and taijutsu" Naruto said

"Oh that makes a lot of sense but sensei how do we get better?" Inari asked

"by doing this and more chakra excises not only will it make your control better but it will allow you to learn more jutsu's even create your own." Their blue eyed sensei said.

"Like Inari can I see you crossbow?"Naruto asked and Inari gave him his cross bow. He then did a few hand signs and said "**Suiton: Mizu aroo**" and water arrows shoot out of the crossbow and went through 8 trees. " That is one of my own jutsu's see my element affinity is wind and water even though I've been known to use all the elements my main ones are wind and water." He finished.

"Now by the end of the day I'm going to show you all techniques. That is if you all can finish tree climbing." Naruto said then his genin students ran up the trees' again.

It was 30 minutes later that Hanabi finished.

"Good job Hanabi now since you have a wind affinity I'll show you a powerful wind technique my wife Temari made it's called the **Kamaitachi no jutsu** it will be perfect for your sickle but by the end of the day your going to know a technique that myself and your brother-in-law made that mixes lightning and wind together." Naruto said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------At the end of the day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Rai Fuuton:** **Rai Kaze ****Shōha**" Hanabi yelled and a lightning/wind shockwave came out of her sickle and cut down 5 trees.

"Well Hanabi good job. Your dad would be proud you can go home now our first mission is tomorrow. You are dismissed" Naruto said and the young Hyuga left.

"Now guys don't tire your self's out so you guys might want to stop now." Naruto told Inari and Konohamaru.

"Sensei just one more time." Konohamaru said

"Fine one last time then we're done for the day." Naruto said

"Perfect" both genin said simultaneously and ran up the tree. Instead of stopping they made it all the way to the top.

"Good job both of you" Naruto said then threw them two scrolls

"Study those scrolls tonight have your family help with any jutsus as possible Konohamaru I know Sarutobi is a master of fire and earth jutsus and if you need help come visit me my wife Ino is a mistress of fire jutsus as well she rivals Sarutobi in Katon techniques. Inari if you need any help with any of the Suiton techniques I put in that scroll come see me I'm a master of Suiton jutsus I'm on par with Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza-san and Suigestu" Naruto said then shunshined away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 month later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 was chasing the most hated cat in all of Konoha. They of course was chasing Tora the fire Daimyo's wife's cat.

"I see him." Inari said into the microphone

"Quick end our misery take him out now that's a order" Konohamaru said through the speakers

"Roger" Inari said and pulled out his crossbow aimed it and shot it. It would have been a dead shot but Naruto grabbed the arrow with two fingers and held a knocked out Tora in his other hand.

"Inari I know exactly how you feel believe me I do it's just we can't kill him no matter what believe me there has been better shinobi than you that have tried to kill him and failed. I'd say the team I was on when I was a genin would have been the closest to killing him." Naruto said and thought '_but right now at this very moment I have been the only one to ever bring him to the closest to death_'

"Um Naruto-sensei didn't the fire Daimyo put a really high bounty on who ever harmed Tora" Inari said

"shhhhh shhhhhhhhh by the time we turn him in he'll be awake, so this is our teams little secret when will I ever be able to get a chance like this again never that's when" the blond told his student.

"Heh I like the way you act sensei." Inari said and the met back up with the rest of team 6 .

Right before they were at the mission hall Naruto did a few one handed hand signs and said "**Saisei no jutsu**" and a green orb appeared in Naruto's hand he then pushed it into Tora and the cat woke up.

They then walked into the mission's hall.

"Well team 6 a mission complete um Naruto can I speak to you in private" Tsunade said and Naruto walked over to the hokage.

"Naruto why did you knock him out what if the fire Daimyo saw you? You would have a bounty of 1000000 ryo on our head." Tsunade harped her brother

"Hey Tsunade-baachan that demon cat desires it" Naruto said

"Don't do that again you might get caught next time" Tsunade said

"Now team 6 the other missions we've got are painting a fence, babysitting at the orphanage, walking dogs and……." The Godiame said but was interupted by the fire daimyo's wife screaming

"Oh no Tora comeback here.TORA!!!!" she yelled.

"And catching the fire Daimyo's wife's cat again. Fuck I need some sake where did Shizune put it ah there it is." Tsunade said pulling out a bottle.

"Tsunade give me some of that I'll need it more than you will" Naruto said popping the top to the bottle.

"You both know we're still in the mission hall!" Iruka roared as they started drinking.

"That's it no more of theses little side jobs I will not accept any more of them I'm tired of these they're ridiculous give us something better" Konohamaru yelled.

'_he's a hot head just like his sensei_' Iruka thought then said " Konohamaru genin have to have a the easy missions when they first begin they can only do d-ranked missions alittle later and they could do c-ranked missions, Chunin do c and b-ranked missions and Jonin do c-s ranked missions. Your only a starting genin so you have to do d-ranked missions until the required amount." Iruka said

"Well Iruka-sensei I believe they are ready for c-ranked or maybe even b-ranked I've had them do the required missions" Naruto said

'_so even after he surpassed me he'll call me sensei'_ Iruka thought

"well then we do have a b-ranked mission it is a liberation mission. Your team is liberating our allies Keigakure( village hidden in the light) for they are being suppressed by two of the seven Shinobi swordsmen of the mist. From our reports they are Taku Sakanagi the blades of the mist. The other is Akuma Futaema the double death of the mist. Leave at the west gate in a hour. Dismissed" Tsunade said

------------------------------------------------------------------miles from Konoha-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures in black robes with red clouds on the robes were walking to two more figures in the same robes one with red hair the other had blue hair and had a flower like accessory in it.

"So Orochimaru you can't even complete the mission the leader gave you?" the blue haired women asked insinuating something.

"The reason that Ichibi brat isn't here right now is because he had help from the Tenoubijinchūriki we had to retreat. So for your own life shut up Pein or I will kill you. Even though I didn't capture the Ichibi me and Sasori have drained him of 100 of his chakra and it is being stored in our rings so all is not lost leader." Orochimaru said to the red head

"Good Orochimaru I shall make a perfect copy from the Ichibi with 100 it will be the same except no jinchūriki now I have a request for you." The Leader said.

"What is it you wish leader?" Orochimaru asked

"I want you to bring back the Nibi and the Rokubi. With out their jinchūriki's" The Leader said.

"Very well leader but to bring back two demons I will need 500 sacrifices. Luckily I have 250 experiments/ prisoners that can be used but I will need another 250 for the other demon." Orochimaru said

"We have 250 sacrifices here." The leader said." Now show me the rings and we can begin after we seal the Ichibi, Orochimaru you leave with Zetsu to your stations and Sasori you shall retrieve your target the Sanbi. It doesn't have a container so you should be able to take him on your own." The Akatsuki leader said.

"Hai leader" all three Akatsuki said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at Konoha-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 was just taking off for their first mission outside of Konoha.

"Hey Naruto-sensei I've been wondering if were going against two of the 7 shinobi swordsmen of Kirigakure. Then why isn't this mission ranked higher?" Hanabi asked

"Well Hanabi the two we're facing are part of the lower ranks of the swordsmen Zabuza-san said they were ranked like 5th and 6th in the swordsmen so that would make them both b-ranked missing-nin if they were ranked 3rd or 4th t would be a A-ranked mission like Zabuza-san who was 2nd in command was a really high A-ranked missing-nin and Kisame was 1st in command so he was a s-ranked missing-nin." Naruto said

"I'm just glad we've got a b-ranked mission." Inari said.

They were now at the light/fire border.

"Sensei how much longer is it til we get to Keigakure?" Konohamaru whined

"Well Konohamaru the last time I was at Keigakure it took 1 day and ½ to get there. With the sun setting right now I think it's best we set up camp." Naruto said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 had just made it into Keigakure. They looked around and saw every one looked horrible.

"Time to get this mission to really begin." Naruto told his genin team and they all got their weapons ready. " Citizens of Kei. We are shinobi from Konoha we have come to liberate you where are Taku Sakanagi and Akuma Futaema" Naruto yelled loud enough for the entire village to hear. Just then two figures were hopping from roof top to roof top heading strait for them.

One had two long and thick arm blades coming from the side of his arms the other had two western looking blades

The one with the side blades looked at Naruto and told his teammate " Look Akuma it's Konoha's gold furry one of their swordsmen this will be great." He said

"and with him he has stupid little genin squad this will be easy Taku I'll take his little brats you can handle the gold furry." Akuma said then he charged at the genin. Konohamaru was frozen in shock because he was never put in a life or death fight. Inari was the first to act.

"**Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no jutsu**" the former wave citizen yelled. Then he launched ten water shuriken at the oncoming Akuma

"So a little gaki can do suiton jutsu's eh alright." Akuma said then made his swords an X and sliced saying "**Suiton Kirigakure kenjutsu: Mizu Batten Desu Suraisu**" then a water X came flying at Inari.

Hanabi was the next to react even though she was still scared she attacked " **Fuuton: Tou ****toppa**" she yelled and threw her sickle at the oncoming water X and sliced through it with a lot of wind coming from it.

When Konohamaru saw this it snapped him out of it and attacked with his claws.

"Wait I've seen those claws before they belonged to the demon brothers." Akuma said as Konohamaru charged.

-----------------------------------------------------with Naruto--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Taku were in a stand still. Naruto had drawn his Kitsunetsume, while Taku had crossed his arms to make a single strike.

"Heh your not that tough that must have been a rumor that you beat Zabuza" Taku said

"Well then maybe I shouldn't take it easy on you" Naruto said then started pushing Taku back. He then released the stand still. Did hand signs and said. " **Konohagakure kenjutsu : Usugiri Konoha no Mai**" then spun around did a vertical slice Naruto then did a spinning jump in the air over Taku swinging his blade. He moved his blade so fast Taku wasn't able to dodge his attack and his whole body minus his head was cut into pieces. Naruto then brought out one of his empty scrolls and sealed Taku's head away.

He brought out another scroll and sealed Taku's side blades away. " These will come in handy for picking someone to be a swordsmen of Konoha" Naruto said to him self. He turned around and saw his genin team was doing really good against Akuma.

"Your dead now Akuma!" Konohamaru yelled. Then fire and earth blades emitted from his claws. He then said "**Doton Katon: ****Kyū Tsuchi Enk Tsume**" Konohamaru then jumped and sliced through Akuma leaving burn marks and some earth at where he was cut. Akuma the fell to pieces.

"He's dead now. Team 6 turn you heads away if you watch this it might give you night mares for a while." Naruto said and pulled out two blank scrolls one for the head the other for the weapons. He repeated what he did for Taku. Naruto the turned to the village that was in aw now. " Today Keigakure has been liberated please from any one of you pick who is going to lead your village make a wise choice. But now you won't have to worry about Taku and Akuma being your oppressors. We must leave now" Naruto said then they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 days later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 had just arrived back in Konoha and were now in the Hokage's office.

"So how did the mission go?" Tsunade asked

"It was a success Kei is picking someone to lead the village as we speak" Naruto said

"Very well Team 6 you are dismissed, Naruto I want you to stay and tell me every that happened." The Godiame said.

As soon as his team left Naruto started speaking. " Every thing was great I think they might need a break for a little bit they had their first kill and saw the first of many kills they will see in this career. I'm very concerned about Konohamaru it was his first really bloody kill he sliced the missing-nin to shreds it was pretty gruesome." The blond jonin said

"Very well your team has 2 weeks off if anything have them train you know the chunin exams are here again and in a month they will begin." Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-baachan" Naruto said

**AN: Sorry about this being a little late. ****I like this chapter it's long and full of jutsu I'm so proud of myself.**

**Now it is time for the jutsu.**

**Hakke**** Jūkendan ( Heavenly Gentle fist bullets)**

**Enk****en ****Kaiten ( Monkey fist spin)**

**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi**** (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death)**

**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara**** (Water Style: Syrup Capture Field)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Kitsunedan ( wind style : Wind fox bullet)**

**Jū****Enkken Kage ( Gentle Monkey fists shadow)**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu**** ( Flying Thunder God technique)**

**Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu****Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique)**

**Sabaku Fuyū**** ( Desert Suspension)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****: Ichibi no Shukaku ( Summoning technique: one tailed Shukaku)**

**Kyodaija**** Dokubutsu ****Reikonshoumetsu ( Giant Snake Poison Annihilator) (I'm not to sure on that last part I've lost what Reikonshoumetsu means so I'm taking a guess saying it meant that if some one finds it please tell me for I have forgotten it completely that would most appreciated)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Shippo Hanpatsu ( Wind style: Wind tail Backlash)**

**Makyō**** Fuuton : Renkūkijuu ( Demonic wind style: Drilling air machine gun)**

**Ame no Dokubutsu ( Rain of poison)**

**Kei no Tate ( Shield of Light)**

**Suiton: Mizu aroo ( Water style: Water arrow)**

**Rai Fuuton:** **Rai Kaze ****Shōha ( Lightning wind style: Lighting wind shockwave)**

**Saisei no jutsu ( Refresh technique)**

**Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no jutsu ( Water style : water shuriken technique)**

**Suiton ****Kirigakure kenjutsu: Mizu Batten Desu Suraisu** (** Water Mist sword technique: Water X death slice)**

**Fuuton: Tou ****toppa ( Wind style: Sickle break through)**

**Konohagakure kenjutsu : Usugiri Konoha no Mai ( Hidden leaf sword technique : Dance of the slicing leaf)**

**Doton Katon: ****Kyū Tsuchi Enk Tsume ( Earth fire style: Fire Earth monkey claw)**

**An: I'll try and put at least a few more lemons in the story but I just couldn't see where to put them in, in this chapter oh and as for Naruto's kids name most have something to do with storm affiliated.**

**Temari's son means Hurricane.**

**Hana's means tail.**

**Tenten's means storm and Haku's means Glacier**

**Sasuke's daughter was the name of the person Itachi killed to get the Mangekyo Sharingan.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Naruto and for any one that doesn't I don't own Anything in the Naruto world. But Oc: characters, Locations and jutsus are mine.**

"**Blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' Demon/Summon thinking

"Blah" human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

10 figures were on top of fingers of a weird statue. These were the 10 Akatsuki memers. (Jugo, Kimminaro, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Pein, and the leader)

"Well Ichibi is done Zestu. Pick up Orochimaru and take him to his old bases." The leader said

"Very well leader." Zetsu said from a hologram image of himself. He then appeared next Orochimaru.

"Hmph were are you going Orochimaru?" one of the holograms asked quite smugly.

"Well Hidan I'm off to get the requirements to bring back your target. The one you so carelessly let die by the Kyubi jinchūriki." Orochimaru said. Then him and Zetsu took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile In Konoha--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sensei how is this training?" Konohamaru asked as him and the rest of team 6 were chasing after Gufuu, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hoshisasu and Shisui.

"Believe me Konohamaru if you can catch those four you'll be really fast. I make no joke Rock Lee can't even catch them yet that's with all the weights off and even open the first inner gate." The gold furry said ' _plus Konohamaru I want to see if any of you will have the right speed to become one of the swordsmen even though they'd be an apprentice just like Ranmaru._' Naruto thought.

"I've…..almost…………got him" Inari said as he was about to catch Gufuu he had his hands then the blond disappeared.

"Yea lee tried that too. I still don't know how he does it but I'm guessing at such a young age Gufuu can either do **Kaze Shunshin no jutsu** or he could unlock the first or second inner gates. Or it's the move his mom has been teaching him it's called the **Shintenshin Bushin no jutsu** from what I have seen I believe it is that." Naruto said

"What does that technique do sensei?" Hanabi asked

"well it plants an image of a clone but you will think it's the real deal in your head and any one else's head and when you try to get it, it will disappear and you will think that person is really fast." Naruto said then looked at his son " Barely 2 and ½ and already a genius that's my son." The blond said patting his son on the back.

Inari then brought his cross bow up to scare the Uchiha toddlers so he could get them.

"Inari I wouldn't suggest that" Naruto advised his student.

"Why not sensei?" Inari said

"Well for one if you do that you could awaken their **sharingans** and for another you would be facing the children of three of Konoha's best fighters." Their sensei said and Inari put his cross bow down.

Hanabi tried to knock out her niece her bloodline activated.

"Oh Hanabi I wouldn't do that you see Shisui's blood line is stronger than the Sharingan and Byakugan." Naruto said

"Hai sensei" Hanabi said then chased her niece.

"Your so mean Naru-kun you know they'll never be able to catch them the only one that could were you, me Shashockumo, Hinata, Sasuke, Anko and Shizune." Ino said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Ino-hime if they catch them they'll be faster than Lee. It will make it perfect training for the chunin exams. Sooner or later they'll catch them." The Kazama head said

"well with your's and Shashockumo's stamina they'll be here for the next week." Ino said " I wouldn't even do that to my team. I'm ending this now." The pale blond said then yelled " where's my little tornado Gufuu it's time to go home."

Then the pale blond boy came running to his mom.

"Did you have a fun time playing tag with daddies students?" Ino asked and her son nodded rapidly. " Naruto you better be home for dinner or else I'll have Hana and her tracking team and bring you in" she said then they took off.

"Well with out Gufuu you guys can go home training is done for the day, remember we have the day off for the next 2 weeks because of our mission to Kei so if we are not training as team get training from your families." The jonin said and turned expecting to see nothing but instead saw the retired Sandiame hokage.

"Ah Naruto-kun can I talk to you for a moment?" Sarutobi asked

"Of course Sarutobi-sama." Naruto said and walked up to his "grandfather".

"Naruto-kun I heard about the mission from Tsunade-sama she told me your taking a two week break for your team why is that?" the old monkey man said

"Well the reason is they each had got a sight of death and Konohamaru had his first gruesome kill." Naruto said

"Oh I see" Sarutobi said

"Yes Sarutobi-sama. That reminds me could you help Konohamaru with this I think he needs help I mean if he hasn't been trained to kill then move on like me and Sasuke were then he'll e stuck for a while." Naruto

"It never is easy the first kill you have I never forgot the mess I left a poor Ame-nin." Sarutobi said

"That's true those samurai that I killed are still stuck in my mind. But Konohamaru needs to learn to move on." Naruto said

"I will Naruto-kun thank you" Sarutobi said then called his grandson to him. Then both Sarutobis' left. Naruto left shortly after them as soon as his other students left.

------------------------------------------------Two weeks later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where in the river country two figures just appeared with them 250 people.

"Well, well we've got quite the catch here eh? This is just what I need." One of them said

"Then let's bring these to the leader I'm sure he has the other 250 hmph Orochimaru if you do this you will have taken both Kakuzu's and Hidan's targets the leader will be very pleased." The taller one said

"Yes Zetsu I believe we will have 3 demons as I am sure Sasori has already got his target." Orochimaru said

Then a hologram appeared in front of them and said " Ah Orochimaru, Zetsu I see you have the sacrifices there is a cave 50 yards to the west of you meet me there so we can begin"

"Yes leader." Both Akatsuki said simultaneously then left for the cave.

When they got there the leader had 250 men behind them.

"We will begin and after this is done we shall be sealing two demons" the Leader said.

Orochimaru then did a lot of hand signs and said "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Tenma**" all 500 hundred people screamed as their lives were being taken.

"Ah music to my ears" Orochimaru said. Then two giant coffins appeared. One had the Kanji for 2 on it the other had the Kanji for 6 on it. "Leader now you have both the Nibi and the Rokubi." Orochimaru said. When he said that the coffins opened and out stepped the Nibi no Nekomata and the Rokubi no Raijuu each in the same height as when they died.

"**What we died I remember it. It was the Kyubi that killed me**" Nibi said

"**And it was Tenoubi that killed me**" Rokubi said

"Well it would have been for the better if you two stayed dead because with you two nothing can stop me from not only controlling you biju but now I can summon the kriju ( ok I made that up the kriju are like missing-nins of the demons and the biju would be like kage/proctors. Long story short the kriju tried to destroy all demons, humans and half demons but the Biju sealed them away and the only way the kriju to be unsealed was if all 10 biju were captured and used to unseal them) but if you look it has failed and you both belong to me." The leader said

"**There is no way you can control us we are the mighty biju I wish I was dead that would ruin your plans for sure**" Nibi said

"Too late I can control you with this jutsu and the fact that I am the master of evil's son ( ok the master of evil was the evil being in chapter 1 that Shashockumo was talking to Tenuobi about he basically turned the Biju into demons and the kriju were his followers)" the Akatsuki leader said.

"**No! Impossible!**" Rokubi shouted

"Orochimaru shut them up I'm tired of listening to these two make them ours." The red head leader said as he turned to Orochimaru. When he did this Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the two demons eyes went had a creamy color to them now.

"Now it is time to seal Nibi away" the man with piercings' on his face said then yelled. "All Akatsuki the second sealing is taking place." And a giant statue appeared and Orochimaru hoped on his spot so did Zetsu, Pein, Sasori and the leader. Followed by holograms of the other Akatsuki members.

The leader the said "**Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Tenou Fūjin**" and 10 dragon like effigies shot out of the statues mouth.

"Now since we have all the members it shall take us 2 days to complete the seal so let's begin" the leader said and tall of Akatsuki began their ritual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Four days later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki had just sealed the Sanbi into the statue.

"Jugo, Kimimaro go get your targets now." The Leader said

"Hai leader" two holograms said then disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Some where on a cliff------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures in black coats that surrounded their whole bodies with red clouds on them, stood up.

"Finally we get to move out I was getting bored. What is you target Kimimaro?" the taller figure asked

"My target is the container of the Yonbi" the smaller figure said.

"Can I kill any one that gets in our way Kimimaro?" the taller figure asked

"Sure Jugo but I thought the leader and Orochimaru-sama cured you of that?" Kimimaro questioned

"They did I can control my enzymes but now that I can control it I like killing and want more of it" Jugo said

"Fine Jugo fine just don't kill my target." Kimimaro said.

"I won't you can always trust me plus if I go over board you're the only one to ever calm me down" Jugo said.

"Then let's go then" Kimimaro said and they started walking to a village ( it never really said what the name of the village is where the Yonbi container is so I'm not going to waste my time and make up a village for him.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At Konoha------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 had been hurrying to do as many missions as the could with one week left until the chunin exams, Naruto and his team do a lot of c through B-ranked missions. They were all ready for what ever the Chunin exams offered.

"Good guys now that we have done more missions then genin should today I'm going to have you all make your own techniques" Naruto told his genin tem

"Hai sensei" All three genin said.

"Konohamaru since you can do the Sarutobi clans monkey techniques and you have a fire and earth affinity I want you to combine all three." Naruto said then Konohamaru made at least 500 Kage bushins and then they all took off to work on the technique they will make their own.

Naruto then turned to Inari " Inari since your affinity is water and you're a master at your cross bow I want you to make a technique that involves both. Now I know you prefer Mizu bushins but you have to make as many Kage Bushins as you can they will help you" the blond s and Inari made as many Kage bushins as he could he made 200 then they took of with Inari to find his own technique.

The Gold Furry then turned to his last student. " Now Hanabi since you have a lightning and wind affinity I want you to mix those two wit not only your sickle but your Hyuga techniques" The Kazama said, and Hanabi managed to make 750 kage bushins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The end of the day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Konohamaru show me what you've got do your technique and use it on that big oak at about 6:00 to you." Naruto said and saw Konohamaru turn around and saw it.

The thing that made Naruto feel god was he saw Konohamaru smirk " Not a problem sensei." The young Sarutobi then did a lot of hand signs and said "**Ganshou Mokkou no Yoroi**" and then his claws emitted lava (remember lava is fire and earth so it makes since) then that lava covered Konohamaru it then took the shape of a long tailed monkey (like what Enma the monkey king looks like except in lava)

"Interesting Konohamaru that is very good but what can…" Naruto never got to finish as Konohamaru charged at the oak and kicked it with his monkey feet disintegrated the giant oak.

"Perfect jutsu for you I think Konohamaru." His sensei said

"Sensei if you think if you think that is all. Then you haven't seen anything yet ohahahahaha" Konohamaru said in the magma monkey he even sounded like a monkey especially when he did the monkey call. The magma monkey then put his hands in front of him and a magma ball was forming in his hands he then said "**Ganshou Ryotou Kyousha**" and the magma orb turned into a double-headed spear made of magma ( heh any one think I was going to try and make another installment of the Rasengan when there was a magma orb). Konohamaru then spun the spear around and said " expand" and his magma spear shot out 20 yards (60 ft) he then sliced through the trees surrounding him and cut threw them and disintegrated them.

"Now that was a cool jutsu Konohamaru I must say quite powerful you know if you keep messing with magma people might think it's a kekki genkai." Naruto said

"Maybe sensei I would be the only Hokage with a magma keeki genkai" Konohamaru said powering down his jutsu.

"Inari show me what you have created aim at those trees." Naruto said point to 10 trees

"Easy" Inari said then did some hand signs and said " **Suiton : Mizu Ishiyumi Kikanjuu**" and a water cross bow appeared in his hand it had a barrel in it. ( Think of the cross bow chain gun in Van Helsing the movie not the show (never even seen the show) )

Inari then pulled the trigger and 50 water arrows shot out. He then held the trigger and pointed it at the rows of trees. 50 arrows shot right through each tree.

"Very good Inari very good indeed." Naruto said then looked at Hanabi " you're the last one up Hanabi use the jutsu's you made on that hill there." Naruto said pointing to a rocky hill.

Hanabi walked over and said " **Rai Hakkeshō Kaiten**" and then lightning surrounded her as she spun she left a huge burn marks where a crater in the hill was cutting half way through it. As she was spinning she her sickle flew out and Hanabi screamed "**Kaze Tou Kaiten**" and wind surrounded her sickle and also surrounded her lighting spin. Hanabi then stopped but kept her sickle spinning and in it was a lightning and wind cyclone. She then threw it at the hill and it completely destroyed it.

"Good job good job every one you all impressed me today. Go home and prepare next week is the chunin exams." Naruto said and left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Kazama house-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lemon warning**

Naruto had just walked into his room he had already checked on his kids they were all asleep. As he walked in his room he saw one of his favorite things, all of his wives were naked and all sitting on the bed.

"Ah just what I need right after training" Naruto said and made a kage bushin then both got undressed.

"I'm going to take a shower any one want to join?" he asked his wives The Ino and Temari got up and followed him to the bathroom. Right before he was leaving he looked around and saw his Kage bushin getting head from Haku eating out Tenten and fingering Hana.

Once Naruto, Ino and Temari made it to the bath and had the shower running, Naruto then started fingering Temari while Ino got behind him and started stroking his member.

Naruto turned around and started moving his head down on Ino's body his head was now at one of her breast. He first bit her on her nipple. Ino let out a moan of pain but then Temari removed her hands from her clit and put them in Ino's mouth to shut her up. Ino started sucking on Temaris fingers then Naruto licked her nipples causing a shot of pleasure to come out of Ino.

"AHHHHH oh kami Naruto if you keep doing that I'll scream as loud as I can" Ino said from pleasure. Naruto then moved his head lower on his wife until he was at her entrance. At first Ino thought he was going to do the same thing except this time he blowed air at her vagina then ate her out, then he would pull his tongue and blow again.

While he was doing this Ino was feeling thousands of things she started laughing and moaning at the same time.

"Ohhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino screamed as she came. Ino then went down on Naruto as he stood up after licking all her juices away. As she was giving her husband head Temari moved behind and stuck one oh her breast into Ino's womanhood. When she did that Ino moved back and forth pumping temari's breast while giving Naruto head.

After a few minutes Temari then put her legs over Ino then they scissor fucked. When Naruto saw this it made him cum. Ino got a full mouthful. When she was done she started moaning because of Temari in no time at all both girls came.

When they were done Naruto turned Ino back wards keeping her in the same position the put his member in her.

"Ahh, Finally Naruto I was…." Ino exclaimed but Temari put her wet vagina in her face. Ino then ate her out.

Naruto then started pumping Ino. He then started going faster and faster.

"Yea! Naruto I'm coming! I'm……..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ino screamed as she climaxed and Naruto came shortly after her.

Naruto then went over to Temari and put his shaft into her.

"Yea Naruto fuck me fuck…" Temari said and Ino made out with her.

Naruto and Temari were on the floor fucking like rabbits.

"Naruto I can't take it anymore fuck the shit out of me" Temari screamed as her and Naruto climaxed at the same time.

"Well I think that's as clean as we're going to get let's go back." Naruto said and dried off his blonde wives and carried them to the bedroom.

When they got there the three left were passed out.

**Lemon end**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next week----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 was going up to the exam room for the first part of the Chunin exams.

They just entered the second floor when they saw a room that said 301. In front of the door was a genin with red marks on his face with a girl with him and a small white dog next to him.

"Who is dumb enough to believe that's the examination room? We're only on the second floor." Konohamaru said.

Just then a few leaf genin walked up to it.

"Please sir could you let us in?" a female member of that team asked.

The genin just looked at her and said " why should I we've been taking this exam for 4 years now and we haven't even passed it. Why should I let some one who is week to advance." The "genin" said

"oh yea well maybe you'll drop your genjutsu after this" a figure said next to team 6. Of course team 6 knew who it was, because it was their friend from the academy Ranmaru.

Ranmaru then did hand signs and then the genjutsu that was on the door dropped and it said 201. Even the genins and the smaal dog turned to two Jonins and the dog was now a giant dog.

"Damn it we've been found oh well let's go Yakumo. Akamaru come here boy" the jonin said then him the woman and the giant dog left.

Team 6 went up the stairs and saw their sensei there.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked

"We ran into a genjutsu and two Jonin one was an Inuzuka the other was a mistress of genjutsu. The Inuzuka had a really big white dog he said it's name was Akamaru." Konohamaru said.

"Oh that must have been my brother-in-law Kiba and his girlfriend Yakumo. My guess they were playing an old prank that was played on us when we were genin" Naruto said and smiled then he got serious " once you go beyond this door you will face major challenges you can't advance unless all three of you are willing to except them."

"We except sensei we are ready for what ever they throw at us." Team 6 said unanimously

"well then welcome to the Chunin exams make me proud" Naruto said and opened the door and they walked in.

When they were there they heard " team 6 even though we're friends with all of you. You're all going to lose to team 7" Ranmaru said

"we'll see ranmaru we'll see you won't e able to beat me." Konohamaru said then he got tackled by moegi .

"Konohamaru-kun why haven't you come to visit me at my families store." Moegi said her face nuzzling his.

"well Moegi-chan I've been busy I had to do a lot of hard missions." Konohamaru said he then looked over at Hanabi and her face was completely angry.

"oh well now we have more time Konohamaru-kun so you should come by later." Moegi said she then got thrown off of Konohamaru by Hanabi.

"Get off of my Konohamaru. Moegi!" Hanabi said as she threw Mogei across the room. She then turned to Konohamaru with a look that said we'll talk later.

'_damn it Hanabi is going to kill me for agreeing to go to Moegi's store later that's just what I need a pissed off Hyuga as my girlfriend_' Konohamaru thought. Then he was approached by genin with black eyes and on his hiti-ate was romajigakure's symbol.

"Are you Konohamaru Sarutobi?" the Romaji genin asked and Konohamaru nodded " I saw your strength from where I was I would like to fight you later on my name is Burraku Faiya"

"Your name is Black Fire" Inari said

"Yea it is got a problem with that" Burraku said quite coldly.

Just then a cloud appeared at the end of the room.

"Alright all of you shut up, man this is so troublesome I can't believe I took this job. I'm your first examiner Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said lazily. While he was talking Konohamaru took this chance to do hand signs he then said quietly "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : ****Mokkou Kimi: Enka**" then a 2 foot monkey appeared.

"**Ah Konohamaru what an honor what do you want me to do?**" Enka asked

"Enka I want you to sit on my shoulder when this test begins and copy answers for me." Konohamaru said and Enka nodded and got on his shoulder.

"this your test is a written exam you shall have 8 marks put against you if you get three marks then you and your team shall be kicked out. Cheating is two marks against you. Now sit down anywhere and begin the test." Shikamaru said lazily but some how threatened all the genin.

Team 6 sat at different positions. Inari sat next Ranmaru who sat at the back. Konohamaru sat in the middle and Hanabi sat in the front.

'_so we're not suppose to cheat but that would be going against shinobi rules so then we are suppose to cheat just not get caught at it ok._' Inari thought then looked around and saw Ranmaru's eyes red. From where he was he could see Hanabi had her Byakugan activated. Even Konohamaru had a monkey on his head and would hit his hand if he was going to put down a answers then grab his arm with it's tail and write down the correct answer.

Inari did a few hand signs and whispered "**Mizu Chiten**" and a little water mirror appeared and it showed answers from the other participants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok for those of you left let me just say you all pass this test. The 10th question was a trick question to see if someone could make it. because in the shinobi world a shinobi has to be able to go into a mission regardless if it would be a suicide mission, because sometimes that's the case those who left aren't ready to advance next." Shikamaru said. " Now there will be a few moments your next….." the Nara tried to finish but just then an ice mirror appeared. Out of it stepped Haku.

"Haku you're early your just as troublesome as Anko oh well means I can go watch the clouds now" Shikamaru said the shunshined away.

"Well then my name is Haku Kazama and from this moment on for two weeks I'll be the person you'll hate the most meet me at training ground 44 ask your sensei's where it is." Haku said then she **Hyo Shunshined** away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile in a random village------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were approaching an old man.

"Yonbi container you're coming with us." One said

"How did you get I've had a few guards protecting me." The old man said

"What those pathetic Jonin I killed them easily." The taller figure said " your village must be weak ha." He finished

"How dare you say that about my village." The old man said then did a lot of hand signs and said " **Katon : enkou giga Bakudan**" and a giant fire bomb shot out of his mouth.

One of the figures brought out his spin and said "**Tessenka no Mai**" he then wrapped around the old man then his bones on his arm came out and looked like a drill. He then went right through the oncoming fire bomb.

As he was charging the old man said " **Doton: Tsuchi Sude Haisaki**" he then slammed his hands in the ground and then two giant hands appeared around Kimimaro and then fell going to crush him.

Right when it was going to crush him a giant claw came out and destroyed the attack.

"Sorry but I can't have you kill my partner." Jugo said

Kimimaro kept charging. The old man started doing hand signs.

"**Raiton: Rai Bakuha**" the old man said and lightning shot out every where hitting Kimimaro but he blocked it with his bones.

"So the Yonbi has given you multiple elements no matter." Kimimaro said he then pointed his fingers at the old jinchūriki and said " **Teshi Sendan**" and all his finger tips shot at the old man hitting him leaving a few holes in him and knocking him out.

"Well that was one of my hardest battles." Kimimaro said as he picked up the old shinobi and started walking to a cave some where near the border.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day in Konoha------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

48 genin were waiting in front of the forest of Death.

Haku was facing all of them. "Ok you'll be in here for 2 weeks you will all get 1 scroll one is the scroll of fire the other is the scroll of water" Haku said " when your team is called come get your scrolls."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 was waiting at their gates. When Inari whispered to them.

"So we've got the fire scroll how are we going to get the water scroll?" Inari asked

"We'll just wait for teams to attack us at camps let's just set up traps and wait." Konohamaru said.

Then the gate opened and they took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the tower-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't be more bored.

"Damn it I've got to stay in here for two weeks!" Naruto exclaimed he then felt some one wrap their arms around him.

"What are you complaining about whiskers this is one of our chances to be alone for two weeks" Ino said as Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Well it won't be that bad, but I do want to spar with some one and no one is here I'll grow bored." The Kazama head said

"yea you could spar with me." The Kazama mistress said

"thanks for the offer Ino-hime, but I could never bring myself to hurt you." Naruto said

"Well with your super human strength there is only four people who can match it. Them being Sasuke, Shashockumo, myself and Tsunade-sama." Ino said

"And since there is only 3 of the swordsmen here(Ino is part of the swordsmen too for her weapons) I'll guess I can have a little challenge with Sasuke later. But as of right now I'm all yours Mrs. Kazama." The Gold furry said

"Then this will be a great vacation." Ino said and started squeezing her husband quite tightly.

Then they both went to Naruto's room to do interment things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 days later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 6 had just entered the tower. They put their scrolls in the two slots. Then a poof of smoke appeared. Out of his stepped a naked Naruto wearing nothing but a cowboy hat. Naruto knew what was going on so he moved his hat down to his package. But all of his genin saw what he had.

Hanabi blushed and thought '_wow sensei's packing I wonder if Konohamaru-kun hung like him._' ( wow these hyuga women are really pervy). When Naruto saw her blush he blushed.

"You guys couldn't wait another hour or another day you had to come early. Oh well congratulations you all survived the second round. Now follow me to your quarters" Naruto said and as they walked by many of the sensei's a lot of the females were blushing like crazy because of Naruto.

Naruto showed them to their room it was right next to Naruto's.

"Sorry I'll see how you guys are doing a little later, speaking of which you guys picked the perfect day to show up because in a few hours me and Sasuke-sensei are going toe to toe." Naruto said and when he said that Ino's head popped out of his door and pulled her husband back into his room.

It was two hours later when Naruto and Sasuke met on the field. They had a really big crowd around the arena most wanted to see the two members of Konoha's best clans going against each other, the rest either wanted to see them fight because either it was two of konoha's great swordsmen going against each other or to see what Konoha's gold furry and Konoha's Rai Taka ( Sasuke nickname) were made of.

"Ready nii-san?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his Kitsunetsume

"Oh course nii-san" Sasuke said as he pulled out his Takatsubasa ( falcons wing)

Sasuke then charged at Naruto. At first he did a slice and Naruto blocked it with his zanbatō. The sheer strength of both jonins caused an explosion to erupt through the whole arena.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto, and the Kazama threw a punch to block the oncoming punch. Another explosion erupted.

Then Naruto and Sasuke jumped back. Sasuke charged at Naruto and said " **Hishou Taka no Mai**" then jumped up high and did a spinning slice, he then stayed in the air and attacked Naruto.

Naruto then made 8 kage bushins and said "**Kyū Usugiri Kitsune no Mai**" and they all surrounded Sasuke and each did a different slice , one did a vertical slice another did a spinning slice, and then one did a X slice, one cut horizontally, two grabbed each other then had their zanbatō's at the end's of their legs a spun around. One turned into an even larger zanbatō and the last clone put his sword on it then threw it like it was a boomerang. And the real Naruto did an uppercut slice. Al the slice made contact Sasukse was barely able to dodge all of them but he sustained heavy injuries but nothing serious.

Sasuke and Naruto activated the first level of their blood lines. Sasuke then did a bunch of hand signs then said " **Doton : Tsuchi no Kyousha**" then a spear made of earth appeared in Sasuke's hands he then threw it at Naruto.

"**Rutaimu Bakudan**" Naruto and a weird orb appeared in Naruto's hands and he chucked it at the on coming spear. When it hit the spear it caused an explosion to come and the earth spear turned into dust.

"Hey nii-san I think it's time we stop if we go any farther this arena couldn't take it." Sasuke said

"Good point nii-san" Naruto said and both jonin powered down their bloodlines.

"Um Ino-sensei why were Naruto-sensei's eyes like that? I've never heard of a bloodline like that" Konohamaru asked.

"Well Konohamaru that is Naruto's my son's and daughter's and their brother and sister's bloodline it is called the **Kamigan **it is the bloodline of the Kazama's. The way it looked right now was the weakest form of it Naruto has mastered it. I'm not surprised Naruto-kun never showed you it before he tends to save it for the strongest enemies. The last time a mass population saw his third level was the Kumo/ Kusa war." Ino said

"Well Ino-sensei what does it do?" Konohamaru asked

"And how come you don't have it?" Hanabi asked

"What it does Konohamaru is give the user the ability to control time and gives them storm like abilities, from what I have seen it also works like the sharingan and can copy any jutsu that is one of the reasons Naruto became so strong. He copied about 50 jutsu's but all the rest are either techniques he learned and made his own or his own techniques. The thing is I can't tell you how many jutsu's he has as he makes more of his own techniques last time I checked though he had close to 500 of his own jutsu's. The reason I don't have the **Kamigan** Hanabi is because I am originally a Yamanaka" the platinum blond Jonin said

Once Naruto and Sasuke got up to their teams Naruto looked around and saw all of people there was shocked at his power from what they heard from Ino that inculded every from Genin to Jonin except for who ever was from the rookie 9 or knew Naruto personally. Once all the shock was done they went back to their rooms and wait for either their team to show up or wait for the preliminaries to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 11 days later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were 22 genins in the arena.

Rock lee was down on the arena.

"Yosh, The flames of youth have brought you all here because you were all youthful enough to survive the second exam. But the most unyouthful thing has happen and that thing is there are too many of you so that is why your youthful selves shall be fighting each other. If you knock your opponent out or kill them, or you quit or I see that the match should be stopped shall there be declared a winner." Lee said quite excitedly and every one sweat dropped

"Um Ino-hime I thought Sakura cured him of that flames of youth crap?" Naruto asked his wife

"She did but I guess since she's not here right now he wants to go Gai on them." Ino said

Naruto nodded then yelled " Lee we all know you haven't been like Gai since back when we were genin quit giving them a show and get on with it!"

"Fine Naruto-kun" Lee said defeated. Then the screen lit up and said two names of two rivals

**Moegi vs Hanabi Hyuga**

'_oh great now I get to see Hanabi's full rage this will be good_' Konohamaru thought

While Inari thought '_ kami what did moegi ever do wrong I don't think she disserves this_'

And Naruto thought '_ please don't kill her Hanabi I really don't want to explain to her parent that she died because of a stupid fight in the chunin exams_'

"Are you both ready?" Lee asked and both Koinoichi nodded " Then begin"

**AN: I'm going to stop there now that has got to piss some people off if they wanted to see that battle in this chapter. Well I'm saving it for the next chapter a lot of things are going to happen in the next chapter. Please review I haven't really gotten any reviews not since I posted chapter 14 tell me what you think I need to know not knowing what you guys thought of the last chapter has made me go temporarily insane. Jk but I have been really anxious**

**Now it's time for the jutsus**

**Kaze Shunshin no jutsu ( wind body flicker technique)**

**Shintenshin Bushin no jutsu ( Mind clone technique)**

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Tenma**** ( Summoning technique: Reanimation Demons)**

**Fūin Jutsu: Genryū**** Tenou Fūjin (Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Ten consuming seals)**

**Ganshou Mokkou no Yoroi ( Magma Monkey Armor)**

**Ganshou Ryotou Kyousha ( Double headed Magma spear)**

**Suiton : Mizu Ishiyumi Kikanjuu ( Water style : Water Crossbow Chain gun)**

**Rai Hakkeshō Kaiten ( Lightning Heavenly spin)**

**Kaze Tou Kaiten ( Wind Sickle spin)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****Mokkou Kimi: Enka ( Summoning Technique : Monkey prince : Enka)**

**Mizu Chiten ( Water reflection)**

**Hyo Shunshin ( Ice body flicker)**

**Katon : enkou giga Bakudan ( Fire style: Fire Giga bomb) ( weird how Giga is Giga in Japanese who knew)**

**Tessenka no Mai** **( The dance of Clematis)**

**Doton: Tsuchi Sude Haisaki ( Earth style: Earth hands crusher)**

**Raiton: Rai Bakuha ( Lightning Style: Lightning explosion)**

**Teshi Sendan ( Finger Bullet Drill)**

**Hishou Taka no Mai ( Dance of the Soaring Falcon)**

**Kyū**** Usugiri Kitsune no Mai ( Dance of the 9 slicing foxes)**

**Doton : Tsuchi no Kyousha ( Earth style : Spear of Earth)**

**Rutaimu**** Bakudan ( Time bomb)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still never own and never will own Naruto**.

"**Blah**" demon/ summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"blah" Human thinking

**An: Wow I just realized something I first thought my writing must be getting pretty bad from the review I've been getting ( never really got two negative comments back to back or even have three negative comments on the same page.) but then I realized all those people haven't even wrote a story yet so that makes me laugh. But down to serious matters if I get any more flaming I might need a Beta and if that happens any one just tell me you want to be my beta in a pm. **

Chapter 16

Lee looked at the two koinoichi. Moegi had just charged at Hanabi. She first threw her kunai at the Hyuga.

Hanabi quickly used **Hakkeshō Kaiten**. When she stopped spinning Moegi charged.

"**Doton: Tsuchi Gantoretto**" Moegi yelled and earth gauntlets appeared around her hands.

"**Raiken**" Hanabi screamed and her fist turned to lightning came out of her fist. She then ran at Moegi. They then cocked their fists back then slammed them into the others fist, causing an explosion to erupt from the arena.

Hanabi and Moegi jumped back, Hanabi brought out her sickle and Moegi naginata.

Both got into a weird stance. Moegi then said " **Orenjiro ****nadare no Mai**" and then with her pole sword it looked like a orange avalanche was heading toward Hanabi.

Hanabi then jumped in the air and swung the spiked ball side of her sickle and said " **Aoiro Insei no Mai**" she then put her feet on the falling spiked ball and her body and the ball turned blue and looked like a meteor heading strait for the oncoming orange avalanche. When both hit it was like watching a car crash happen every one didn't want to look but they couldn't turn away, and an implosion emitted then both girls were on the floor knocked out.

"Double K.O. Both girls lose" Lee said as he looked at the two unconscious girl who would need immediate care.

"So nii-san I see you taught you student the dance of the blue meteor technique" Sasuke said to Naruto

"Well nii-san it was perfect for her sickle and chain. But did you have to teach Moegi the dance of the orange Avalanche?" Naruto asked

"Well you know it's perfect for naginata and it was good for because she had orange hair that made it easier perfect for her I think." Sasuke said scratching the back of his neck.

The screen started spinning again this time it showed two names from two different villages.

**Burraku Faiya vs Kirimaru Taikan**

"I think that's the boy ojii-san told us about he's from the Faiya clan of Romaji their quite powerful I heard they specialize in this black fire technique. Shashockumo also said they helped him a lot in some of the wars they had he never copied their techniques because from his first **Mangekyo Sharingan** he could already do it." Naruto told Ino.

"Are you both ready" Lee asked both nodded " then begin"

The fight only took five minutes because as the Kiri genin charged at the Romaji genin. Burraku said one word "**Amaterasu**" then his eyes be came lighter and the Kiri genin was engulfed in black flames and then nothing was left.

"Hmm he seems powerful but I could beat him." Sasuke said

"Well ojii-san said in strength they never rivaled that of the Kazama or Uchiha clan. Some had tried to fight Shashockumo and he didn't even use the third level of the sharingan on them and he whooped them pretty bad." Naruto said as the young Faiya was walking up to his team.

Then the screen started spinning and revealed two names.

**Nami no Inari vs Satoh Otorh**

"Go get them Inari." Naruto told his genin, then Inari **Mizu Shunshined** down to the field.

When he got a short, ugly Kiri genin walked to field. Right before Lee was going to start the match he said something.

"I dedicate this match to my uncle Gato the businessmen and his take over of Nami no Kuni and the first person he killed in that take over." Satoh said and Inari sealed away his crossbow and looked really angry.

"Idiot." Sasuke said

"He just sealed his death wish" Naruto said

"Why do you say that sensei?" Konohamaru asked

"Well Konohamaru the first person Gato killed in his take over of Nami no Kuni was Inari's father" Ino said for Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------Down on the field--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you both ready?" Lee asked and both genin nodded except one nodded vigorously. "Then begin"

Before Satoh could charge Inari opened up another scroll and brought out two big side swords.

"Those swords look like the ones that belonged to Blades of the mist" Ino said insinuating something.

"Well Inari earned them during training" Naruto said

Then Satoh charged and Inari yelled "**Suiton kenjutsu: Wangetsu Nami Kiritateru**" and then a gigantic wave appeared on as Inari did a slash. Satoh was barely able to dodge the attack but Inari cut his arm off. " you're not escaping that quick" Inari said and Satoh let out an ear splitting scream.

Inari then attacked again this time he put his blades together in a cross and said " **Suiton kenjutsu: Mizu Juujikei Bakufuu**" then a water cross shot out from his swords and killed Satoh.

"Winner Nami no Inari" Lee said then Inari went back to his team.

**Ranmaru vs Kokoro Natoro**

The screen showed the names of both genin.

"Show them Konoha's strength Ranmaru." Sasuke told his student. Ranmaru then brought out Raigaa's blades and met on the field.

"Hmph I will show every one here that Romaji is stronger than Konoha." Kokoro said

"I can see your both ready begin." Lee said

Kokoro charged flashed through hand signs and said " **Romajigakure no jutsu : Romaji ** **Bakudan**" and a space looking sphere appeared in his hands and he chucked it at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru raised his swords and said " **Raiton kenjutsu: Rai Ryuujin**" then a giant western thunder dragon appeared with the top of it's head looking like a crown. It then took the attack and fired on of it's own at Kokoro. He dodged it but got a burn mark on him.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Supia**" Kokoro yelled and he threw a wind spear at the dragon king made of lightning. It caused the dragon to die with a huge explosion.

Ranmaru did hand signs and said " **Ninpo: ****Tajū Genson Funzen**" then Ranmaru's eyes turned red then mist surrounded the entire area and four shadow figures appeared in the mist. Kokoro attacked one of the figures sensing a chakra force. He then threw a punch but found it was the wall. He attacked another one and this time it was Rock Lee.

"So he's using a genjutsu eh? Alright then. Kai" Kokoro shouted but the figures and the chakra signatures still remained. " What the?"

"**Raiton : Nokkuauto Shougekiha**" Ranmaru yelled and a lighting shockwave was seen and knocked out Kokoro.

When the mist cleared Ranmaru was seen with his blades out to the sides like he had just sent an attack.

"Winner Ranmaru" Lee said

**Atagura Maturoni vs Nagina Tokei**

Then the last Romaji and Kiri genin appeared on the field.

"Ready begin." Lee said

The match was quick as no one paid attention to it. Until Rock Lee said something that was rare in the preliminaries.

"Both genin dead neither advances." The proctor said.

"Wow never really heard of both participants dying weird." Naruto said.

**Udon vs Konohamaru Sarutobi**

Both friends walked down to the arena.

"Are you both ready?" Lee asked and they nodded " then begin"

"I wish we didn't have to fight Udon but that time has passed we have to fight" Konohamaru said and Udon nodded.

Udon then sent a handful of kunai at Konohamaru. Konohamaru blocked them by throwing shuriken at Udon .

The young Sarutobi charged his claws fully drawn. He then said " **Katon : Tsume no Jigoku**" and one of his claws turned to a red flame and went for Udon.

Udon summoned a pair of wakizashi and said "**Suiton : Calypso no Yaiba**" and a giant water blade appeared at the end of his wakizashi. He then hit the oncoming red fire claw with it causing steam to come out every where.

Konohamaru then attacked with his other claws. " **Doton: Jishin Tsume**" Konohamaru yelled and an earthquake erupted as he swung his claw. The earthquake headed strait for Udon.

He then sung his wakizashi in a upward motion and said " **Katon : Wangetsu Enkou Nami**" and a flame crescent wave shot out and headed for the oncoming earthquake.

A dust cloud came out of the arena.

Konohamaru cried " **Mokkou Henge**" he then turned into a monkey one that was just a little taller than Enka. After that he bit his thumb and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Enkōō Mokkou Kimi: Enka ga Enma**" then two clouds appeared and out of them stepped a big monkey with a Konoha hiti-ate on his forehead and a smaller monkey with the same hiti-ate.

"Ah Enka you grew a little" Konohamaru said

"**Yea that happens where we live now why have you summoned us?**" Enka asked

"I need you both for my move." Konohamaru said then Enka jumped on his shoulder's he then did multiple hands signs and said "**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Kyoken Mycetes**" then him and Enka turned into a giant howler monkey. It let out a giant howl which had enough force to throw Udon into a wall.

Then Enma said "**Henge: Kongōnyoi**" and turned into a giant staff. It then got into the giant howler monkey's hand, it then charged at Udon. When he was 5 feet away he slammed the staff into Udon. Then it jumped back and slammed the staff into the ground then Enma yelled "**Kongō Rōheki**" and then a prison of poles appeared around Udon.

"**Sorry Udon but now you have no possible escape**" The howler monkey said sounding nothing like Konohamaru or Enka. It then did hand signs and said " **Tooboetoppa**" and it howled but with greater force hitting Udon and knocking him out.

"Winner Konohamaru Sarutobi" Lee said then Konohamaru went up to his team.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you knew that technique" Ino said

"I don't that's a technique of the Sarutobi clan Konohamaru has been learning a lot from his grandpa. Except from what Sarutobi-sama has told me that's a new spin to the techniques he's never seen one turn into a howler monkey before it's the first from his entire clan." Naruto said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An: I realized when I made these fights that I put way too many so I'm just going to skip the rest of the matches and go strait to the briefing sorry)

There were 10 genin standing in front of Rock Lee, when Tsunade came to talk them she was in her hokage robes

"Congratulation's I should say you ten survived the preliminaries you will have a month to train for the finals." The godiame said

"Match 1 will be Ranmaru vs Nami no Inari. Match 2 will be Shinka Nara vs Burraku Faiyaa. Match 3 Konohamaru Sarutobi vs Matsuri Akimichi. Match 4 is Akura Parloto vs Furawaa no Kusa. Match 5 will be Zou Meisu vs Ryu Tsuno. After your matches you will go into the second round of fighting then the semifinals then the finals. Myself and council members shall be watching your performances grading you, so you could win the tournament and not become a chunin or you could win it and not even advance or you could lose and advance." Tsunade said.

"Now you are all dismissed." Tsunade said then all of the genin left.

(An: yea those last two matches aren't important so when they happen I'm going to skip. You know what's funny if any one looks up their names they really won't make sense I just needed to make some people so I could have ten genin)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 week later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were walking to Konoha.

"What are we doing here Kakuzu. We have our targets already yours is being help prisoner while mine is already sealed." One of them said

"Exactly, we don't have any targets anymore and there's bounties I want to collect it will be a lot of money and I'm not passing that up. Now shut Hidan." Kakuzu said

"Why should ….." Hidan said but was cut off as he was cut into pieces.

As his mouth was visible it said " why the hell did you do that Kakuzu!" was Hidan's angry voice.

"I told you to shut up and did you listen so that is what you get be grateful I didn't take your heart. Now shut up so I can put you together." Kakuzu said as he pulled out wire from his body.

It took very little time for Hidan to be stitched up. When they got to the gates they were stopped by the guards.

"You shall not pass Akatsuki." One of them said as he looked at their robes they were wearing their Akatsuki robes still.

"Oh some one knows who we are eh oh well I'm sure your in the bingo books somewhere." Kakuzu said as he killed the guard.

Before he did though he said to the other guard " Go alert the Hokage have her deploy her Niju Shotai" the guard said then he was killed. The other guard then took off.

"Where do you think your going" Jidan said and pulled out a triple bladed scythe. He prayed to his little enchantment on his neck and took off for the guard.

In the village. Tsunade was walking through the village when she heard a cry.

"Help alert the Niju Shotai the Akatsuki has breached our walls one of our guards is already dead! Help!" Tsunade turned around with a concerned look on her face, right when she turned around she saw one of the guards she had at the gates were running then he got cut down by a three bladed scythe. The wielder was a pale blond man with purple eyes and a hiti-ate around his neck that looks it was a Ame hiti-ate. But Tsunade knew better.

'_that's from the village hidden behind the scythes a brutal village.'_ The blond thought then she took off to her tower and called all of her Niju Shotai.

Then twenty platoons of shinobi appeared.

"Akatsuki has breached the village I don't think they are her for Naruto or Shashockumo. That is why I'm sending those two along with Asuma Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara. They will be platoon 1 their back up shall be Haku Kazama, Zabuza Momochi, Suigestu, Karin, Neji Hyuga and Choji Akimichi." The Godiame ordered then those 12 took off.

Kakuzu had just met up with Hidan and they were looking for Kakuzu's bounties.

"You know two Akatsuki coming into our village all alone with out other members there's only three possible things. 1 you both are really powerful and don't care, 2. you're both very brave or 3 you're just plan stupid." Naruto said from a fence post causing both of them to look up. Then platoon 1 appeared next to him.

"See Hidan, not even 30 minutes here and already we've found one of the 12 guard ninja's of fire, Sharingan no Kakashi and Konoha's Rai Taka" Kakuzu said.

Hidan raised his scythe and that caught Shashockumo's attention. He then went for Asuma, while Kakuzu decided to attack Sasuke. Hidan sliced at Asuma causing him a gash in the chest. Asuma brought out his trench knives and went toe to toe with Hidan.

To get the upper hand Asuma said "**Katon: Haisekishō**" and ash blew out of his mouth and hit Hidan in the face leaving him with third degree burns. As Hidan dropped his guard Asuma sliced through his neck and said " **Fuuton: Tegire Kaze**" and then his trench knives had their chakra extensions on and cut off Hidan's head.This caused Kakuzu to stop.

Then Hidan's severed head said " What the fuck are you fucking doing Kakuzu just standing there put my head back on my body!" Kakuzu then had wire extend from his body he quickly sowed Hidan's head back to his body.

Hidan drew a circle around himself and said "**Ninpo : En no Desu**" his face then looked like it was the grim reapers face.

'_I've seen that technique some where but where_' Shashockumo thought

Asuma thought there was something wrong so he threw shuriken at Hidan's arms and legs. Hidan didn't even bother to block them as they cut right through his body parts. Asuma then let out a shout of pain as he saw gashes on his arms and legs the exact same places that were on Hidan.

'_Now I remember that is a knock off technique of Skull's ( _Sith lord of death A.k.a Sith reaper) _death moves_' Shashockumo thought he then brought out a little oval that looked like an eye except you could see right through it. " Asuma don't attack not until I say so" the tiger sannin yelled.

"Oh and how can you stop me?" Hidan asked

"Simple I fought the creator of that technique and me and about 10 more people know how to beat it." Shashockumo said and raised the oval to his eye and said " **Reinou Sukoopu**" then the inside of the oval turned blue for a second. " Hah found your connection" the Uchiha said he then said " **Bondo Kaijo**" the center then turned red for a second.

When it went back to normal so did Hidan.

"What! What the hell!" Hidan exclaimed as he looked down and saw that he was still in his circle but found he had indeed lost his connection to Asuma.

"Asuma now!" Shashockumo ordered. Then Asuma charged Hidan was about to jump out of the way but found him self stuck. He looked down again and saw that his shadow looked weird.

"Heh Kagmane always comes in handy." Shikamaru said

Asuma then drew a circle with one of his trench knives and then drew a star in the middle of that it and said " **Fuuton: Kaze Kattaa Hoshi Enkei**" the star then shot out at Hidan and cut him into pieces.

Shashockumo then did a lot of hand signs and said " **Doton: Tsuchi Kaeru**" then the spot that held all the pieces of Hidan turned over and the pieces were now underneath the earth.

Kakuzuz was fighting Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi had just plunged a Raikiri through his heart thinking it would kill him, but Kakuzu didn't die he then took off his cloak to reveal three masks on his back. He had them relase and now they were fighting Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

His lion mask then shot out a huge fire blast and it spread through the ground. " How do you like my **Katon: ****Zukokku**?" Kakuzu asked as the attack still was going

"Not bad for an amateur." Naruto said he then did hand signs and said " **Suiton : Daikasui**" then a giant river shot out from his hands and put out the fire. Naruto then did more hand sins and said " **Suiton: Ōdama Mizugan Unsandangan**" and ten giant water orbs appeared on Naruto hands he then shot them at the lion's mask killing one of Kakuzu's hearts.

Sasuke was battling Kakuzu's ox mask. The ox mask just did it's **Raiton: Gian** and shot out two lighting bolts at Sasuke.

Sasuke did hand signs and said. " **Raiton: Sennen Raikiri**" and his whole body turned into blue lighting. The uchiha then charged and cut right through the ox mask. Now Kakuzu had only two hearts left.

Naruto and Sasuke were now facing Kakuzu.

"Do you think we should use that ultimate attack nii-san?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. Then Naruto put both his hands out and started forming a shuriken and Sasuke was adding lighting to it.

"**Rai Fuuton: Rai Ōdama Rasenshuriken**" they both yelled and a giant lightning/wind shuriken appeared in their hands. They angled their attack just right then threw it. The powerful attack went flying right through Kakuzu's bird mask destroying it then it headed for Kakuzu cutting him to pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside of Konoha--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsu had watched what had happened to team immortal.

"This is not good." He said then he called the leader. In no time the leader's hologram appeared.

"What is it Zestu?" the leader asked.

"Sir it seems Kakuzu and Hidan are dead." The venus fly trap man said

"Good riddance to Hidan but Kakuzu he will be missed. I'm putting a hold on all target take over's until I can make two more rings and find two more members. It will take three years to make those rings. So in that time Zetsu I want you to go to Kumo and bring me Tongeto Shaim he is a powerful Kumo nin he is known as the deadly lightning take him. I will have Kimimaro go to Getsu and bring Pan Getsu he is known as the moon blade." The Leader said and then he vanished

-------------------------------------------------------------------In Konoha 3 weeks later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one was at the stadium for the finals. Shashockumo was sitting up with Tsunade as he had a right because one of the genin from his village were in the finals. Naruto would be sitting up there with Tsunade to be there to learn more but she said it was ok so he was sitting with his wives with Gufuu on his lap.

Neji Hyuga and Suigestu were the proctors for this finals. Then finalists were standing in front of them.

"Now I will re state what Hokage-sama has said. There will be five matches first the way you can advance to chunin is if her, the council and Romajikage-sama say so." Neji said an every one in the stadium heard him

"Now match 1 is about to begin so every one except Ranmaru and Nami no Inari leave." Suigestu said and every one except Ranmaru and Inari left. Before they could egin Inari brought out his blades.

"Are you both ready?" Neji asked both boys nodded

"Then begin" Suigestu said

"**Suiton Kenjutsu: Hishou Manta Ei no Mai**" Inari said then put his blades on the inside and had them facing Ranmaru he then flew at the genin. Water surrounded him and an image of a manta ray appeared heading strait for Ranmaru.

"**Rairyū no Tatsumaki**" Ranmaru said and started spinning forming lightning into a dragons head then Ranmaru gathered enough lightning a tornado of lightning covered the area and temporarily trapped Inari.

Inari then jumped out then slashed the ground creating a hole he raised both of his blades and said " **Suiton: Kukuzai Manta Ei**" then both his bladed gathered water around them then they started moving really fast and head right for Ranmaru. When the blades were about 10 feet away 20 more blades appeared around Ranmaru.

He then jumped in the air and said "**Raizō Ikazuchi wo Utte**" then lightning shot out and hit all the blades and went through the ground. Then all of them poofed away and Ranmaru thought he won and dropped to the ground.

"Um winner.." Neji began but was cut off as Inari shot out of the ground behind Ranmaru and hit him with his blades knocking his friend out.

"Winner by T.K.O Nami no Inari." Suigestu said and the crowd erupted.

"Wow! I've got the perfect nickname for Inari. Since he's going to e one of the swordsmen I think Konoha's Ei ( leaf's stingray)" Ino said

"That would be perfect for him since he can summon Manta Rays." Naruto said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------On the field----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will Burraku Faiya and Shink Nara come to the field." Neji said and both genin came down.

"Begin when your ready." Suigestu said and both genin attacked.

"**Amaterasu**" Burraku said and his black eyes became lighter.

Every one thought it would end the same way it did in the preliminaries. But then they heard a cry of "**Kage no Tate**" and a shadow shield appeared around Shinka.

"**Amatersu no Yaiba**" Burraku said. Then he charged but was stopped.

"**Kage Dangan**" Shinka said and shadow bullets shot out of her hands. And hit the Burraku and his black fire sword causing a huge explosion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Up at the hokage box.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is with that look Shashockumo?" Tsunade asked

"oh nothing just that this match will be over shortly." Shashockumo said

"How do you know?" the godiame insisted.

"Well I know that the Faiyaa clan has a limited amount of attacks. That boy has been using their strongest techniques he's only good for a few more burst then he's done." Shashockumo said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Down on the field-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the explosion Shinka caught Burraku in her kage mane. She was just about to have him knock him self out when she withdrew her jutsu.

She then wave her hands in the air and said " I give up I don't have enough chakra to continue. Man and I planned the next 200 attacks out. Oh well I can watch clouds go by now" The nara female said.

Through out the arena there were 12 people thought the same thing '_she's just as lazy as her brother and father Kami, Yoshino_( Shikamaru's mom and Shikaku's wife)_ must get really angry having those three lazy bums in her house_' those 12 were the original rookie 9 minus a certain Nara, two members of the Ino-Shika-Cho group, a Romajikage and a Sarutobi who smokes.

"Then the winner is Burraku Faiyaa." Neji said

" Now will Konohamaru Sarutobi and Matsuri Akimichi come down to the field match 3 is about to begin" Suigestu said

Konohamaru and Matsuri appeared on the field.

"Now I don't want to hurt a girl but I will if I have to" Konohamaru said. He then did hand signs and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : ****Enkōō: Enma**" then Enma appeared.

"Now begin." Neji and Suigestu said simultaneously

Konohamaru then did hand signs and said "**Ganshou Mokkou no Yoroi**" he then turned into a magma monkey. He then said " **Mokkou Henge**" and put a hand on Enma and the monkey king turned into a magma version of himself.

Then both monkeys attacked. Both then put their hands together and said " **Ganshou Mokkou Henge**: **Ganshou Gorira**" then magma surrounded them both and then a giant magma gorilla stepped out.

Matsuri then said "**Chō Baika no Jutsu**" then her whole body became giant the same height as the magma gorilla. She then punched the gorilla knocking him back a few feet.

" **Ganshou Gorira Kyoubou Rendan**" the gorilla cried and charged at the giant Matsuri, it then sent a flurry of mach punches at her it then flipped over her and did a bicycle kick followed by it going on it's hands and sweep kicked her legs out from under her. After that it punched her in the gut which sent her falling to earth.

When she hit the ground a giant dust cloud covered the arena. When the dust cleared it showed a unconscious Matsuri back to her original size on the ground. The gorilla then went back into two magma monkeys and from there went back to Enma and Konohamaru, then Enma poofed away.

"Winner Konohamaru Sarutobi." Neji said

"YEA!!! Konohamaru-kun beats any one he meets." Moegi and Hanabi screamed. Every one in the arena heard them.

"Now Match 4 shall begin" Neji said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ok so yea I'm lazy and I'm going to skip the second round and semi finals. Down low Konohamaru beat Burraku. Burraku and Inari killed those other two. Now it's just Konohamaru and Inari)

Konohamaru and Inari were standing in front of each other. It was now the final match of the chunin exams.

"Congratulations you two are the finalist. Now Begin" Suigestu said

Inari brought out his swords and charged at Konohamaru. Konohamaru ran at Inari with his claws drawn.

Inari tried to do a scissor cut on Konohamaru but the young Sarutobi caught it with his claws. A powerful blast came from the impact.

Both of them jumped back Konohamaru did hand sign and said " **Doton: Doryū Taiga**" and a mud river appeared under Inari.

Inari then did hand signs and said " **Suiton: Kaihōdan**" then a powerful water beam shot out of his mouth.

"That looks like the move Isaribi can do." Hana said with Shippo on her lap.

"It is I had her help me train Inari during the month of training." (Isaribi was brought to the village before Naruto became team 6's sensei. She was brought there by Hana and Naruto) Naruto said

Konohamaru then did hand signs and said " **Doton : Doryūdan**" then the mud that was on the field turned into a dragons head and shot out mud bullets. When they were half way at Inari Konohamaru said " **Katon : Karyūdan**" then fire flew out of his mouth and hit the mud balls igniting them. They then hit the oncoming water stream causing steam to erupt. In the steam every one could hear running footsteps then the clang of metal. When it cleared Konohamaru and Inari were in a dead-lock stand still.

Then Konohamaru said " **Mokkou Tsume Rendan**" and flipped over Inari and hit him with his claws. Then Inari fell.

"Winner Konohamaru Sarutobi." Neji said

"Now all of the finalists meet on the field in twenty five minutes to see if you have advanced or not Hokage-sama shall tell you herself." Suigestu said then him and Neji went up to the hokages box.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------25 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the finalist minus four were standing in front of Tsunade.

"Congratulations. You all have made it The council , Romajikage-sama and I have decided and you 6 have all been promoted to chunin you have all shown that you are qualified to be chunin's" Tsunade said and the crowd erupted in a roar.

"Well two down one more genin to go." Naruto said and looked first at his wives then and at his kids and smiled.

**An : Now even though this chapter was shorter than the last two I'm still going to use it. My next chapter will be another time skip it's going to be four years into the future many different things will happen. As for the Beta**** if there's any more complaint's I have one in mind.**

**Now for the Jutsu's**

**Doton: Tsuchi Gantoretto ( Earth style : Earth Gauntlets)**

**Raiken ( Lightning fist)**

**Orenjiro ****nadare no Mai ( Dance of the Orange Avalanche)**

**Aoiro Insei no Mai ( Dance of the blue Meteor) **

**Amaterasu**** ( Shining Heaven)**

**Mizu Shunshin ( Water body flicker)**

**Suiton kenjutsu: Wangetsu Nami Kiritateru ( Water style sword technique: Crescent wave Slash)**

**Suiton kenjutsu: Mizu Juujikei Bakufuu ( Water style sword technique: Water cross blast)**

**Romajigakure no jutsu : Romaji ** **Bakudan ( Hidden space village technique : Space bomb)**

**Raiton kenjutsu: Rai Ryuujin ( Lightning style sword technique : Lightning Dragon king)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Supia ( Wind style: Wind spear)**

**Ninpo: ****Tajū Genson Funzen ( Ninja art : Multiple presence confusion)**

**Raiton : Nokkuauto Shougekiha ( Lightning style : Knock out shockwave)**

**Katon : Tsume no Jigoku ( Fire style : Claws of hell)**

**Suiton : Calypso no Yaiba ( Water style : Sword of the sea goddess)**

**Doton: Jishin Tsume ( Eath style : Earthquake claw)**

**Katon : Wangetsu Enkou Nami ( Fire style: Crescent fire wave)**

**Mokkou Henge ( Monkey transformation)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**** : Enkōō Mokkou Kimi: Enka ga Enma ( Summoning technique: Monkey king and Monkey prince: Enma and Enka)**

**Jinjū Konbi Henge:**** Kyoken Mycetes ( Man beast transfromation: Giant Howler Monkey)**

**Henge: Kongōnyoi****Transformation: Adamantine Staff)**

**Kongō Rōheki****Adamantine Prison Wall)**

**Tooboetoppa ( Howling**** breakthrough)**

**Katon: Haisekishō**** ( Fire style : Ash product burning) **

**Fuuton: Tegire Kaze ( Wind Style: Severing wind)**

**Ninpo : En no Desu ( Ninja art: bond of death)**

**Reinou Sukoopu ( Spirit Scope)**

**Bondo**** Kaijo ( Bonder cut)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Kattaa Hoshi Enkei ( Wind style : Wind Cutter Star form)**

**Doton: Tsuchi Kaeru ( Eath style: Earth upside down)**

**Katon: ****Zukokku ( Fire style: Intense Pain)**

**Suiton : Daikasui ( Water style: Great river)**

**Suiton: Ōdama Mizugan Unsandangan ( Water style: Great ball Water sphere scattershot)**

**Raiton: Gian**** ( Lightning style: False Darkness)**

**Raiton: Sennen Raikiri ( Lightning style: Thousand Lightning blades)**

**Rai Fuuton: Rai Ōdama Rasenshuriken ( Lighting Wind style: Lightning great ball spiraling shuriken)**

**Suiton Kenjutsu: Hishou Manta Ei no Mai ( Water style sword technique: Danc eof the flying Manta Ray)**

**Rairyū no Tatsumaki**** ( Lightning Dragon Tornado)**

**Suiton: Kukuzai Manta Ei ( Water style: Hidden Manta Ray)**

**Raizō Ikazuchi wo Utte**** ( Thunder bolt strike)**

**Amatersu no Yaiba ( Shining Heaven blade)**

**Kage Dangan ( Shadow bullets)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****Enkōō: Enma ( Summoning technique: Monkey king: Enma)**

**Mokkou Henge ( Monkey transformation)**

**Ganshou Mokkou Henge**: **Ganshou Gorira ( Magma monkey transformation: Magma Gorilla)**

**Chō Baika no Jutsu**** ( Super Multi-size technique)**

**Ganshou Gorira Kyoubou Rendan ( Magma Gorilla frenzy combo)**

**Doton: Doryū Taiga ( Earth style: Earth flow river)**

**Suiton: Kaihōdan ( Water style: Pressure Cannon)**

**Doton : ****Doryūdan ( Earth style: Earth Dragon bullet)**

**Katon : Karyūdan ( Fire style: Fire Dragon missle)**

**Mokkou Tsume Rendan ( Monkey claw combo)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I mean anything that has to do with Naruto. This is just a fragment of my imagination. But except from this story nothing else is mine.**

"**Blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/summon thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_blah_' human thinking

Chapter 17

A 20 year old blond man was standing on the Hokage's tower. His wives and kids were standing behind him . A blond woman was standing in front of him she was addressing the entire village.

"I have been in office for 7 years in that time Konoha has gotten one of it's most powerful shinobi ever. It was 20 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and after he attacked this shinobi was born and bore the curse that was sealed inside him by his father and turned it into a gift just like his father wanted." Tsunade said and the crowd cheered.

She then turned to the blond man and smiled brightly. Then turned back to the crowd. " Citizens of Konoha I present you my successor the new Rokudiame Hokage. Naruto Kazama" She finished and took off her Hokage hat off and Naruto stepped forward and she put it on him. Then the entire village broke out into a roar of approval.

Naruto walked towards the crowd and smiled then he walked back to his family.

"Well whiskers you've made your dream come true what are you going to do know?" Ino asked

"Well Ino-hime I'm going to make a few rules. Like kicking out Danzo disbanding Roots, getting rid of the cage bird seal and killing Akatsuki. Also I have to do every thing in my power to make my children's dreams come true." The new Rokudiame said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Taki entrance-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were at the waterfall.

"Are you sure you can take him Deidara-senpai?" one of them asked

"Heh don't worry Tobi I'll be back in a minute." Deidara said then put his hand into his bag brought out some of his clay chewed it with his hand, he then opened his palm to reveal a little alligator. Deidara then threw it and in a poof it turned into a 20 ft alligator. It opened it's mouth and Deidara hopped in it, after that it dove into the water.

In a few minutes it resurfaced and opened it's mouth and Deidara hopped out and saw a village.

"This won't take very long" he said and then got more clay and chewed it with his hands when he opened them three clay birds were in both his hands. " I guess the only way I'll get his attention is with a little bang" the Akatsuki said and threw his birds and they poofed and became 3 ft birds and headed for the village.

From where Deidara was he saw exactly where his birds were with his telescope eye. When they were in place he said "Katsu" then all of the birds exploded

"Quickly protect the villagers my shinobi find where we are being attacked and hit them with full force I will send a message to Konoha if this gets to hairy." Shibuki said. Then his shinobi took off. One stopped smelled the air.

"This was clay, and I smell more clay at the entrance." This of course was Hisen Damashii the container of the Gobi.

Deidara saw a Taki nin heading right for him. "That must be the gobi container." The missing Iwa-nin said looking at his face and how it looked like a dogs. He then moved his hand towards his clay sack. " I'll take him out quick and fast" his hand then ate a lot of clay he then opened his hand to reveal a little dragon.

When Hisen started running on the water Deidara yelled " **Ninpo: C-2 ****Kibaku Nendo ryuu**" he then threw the dragon and it poofed into a giant eastern dragon. It then shot explosives out of it's tail and they hit Hisen exploding on impact knocking him out. Deidara then walked over to the unconscious jinchūriki and picked him up.. once he was half way to the clay alligator he pointed at the dragon then to the village. The dragon then took off.

When Deidara was about to go into the alligators mouth he said " Katsu!" and the dragon exploded taking out half of the village.

"Ah nothing better than seeing your art explode." Deidara said then got into the gator's mouth and it dove back into the water.

When the alligator emerged again Deidara hopped out and had the alligator poof away. He then made a owl made of clay and put Hisen on the back of it. He and Toi hopped on and it took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Konoha-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's son Shippo was in the field.

"Shippo." Hana called and he came to her " I think it's time you get your dog partners." Hana said then Naruto walked up with a box of five different puppies. One was a blue Pit bull, another was a Rottweiler, one was a German Sheppard, then one behind that was a red Doberman pincher and the last one was a husky. ( ok I know none of those dogs are native to Japan but I'm going with it )

"This one" Hana said pointing to the pit bull " is Aoiromaru" she then pointed to the rottweiller " he is Kasshokumaru" after that she walked to the german sheppard " his name is Ieroomaru" then she pointed at the dobberman pincher " this is Enshokumaru and finally this is Howaidomaru." She said pointing at the husky.

"They're names represent an element. Aoiromaru is water, Kasshokumaru is earth, Ieroomaru is lightning, Enshokumaru is fire and Howaidomaru is wind. These pups shall be excellent Ninken. They shall be known as the Kuoyou Burazaazu." Naruto said

(Yes this does have a point with the story) ( the dogs names are blue, brown, yellow, orange and white)

"Arigato Out-san, Kaa-san." Shippo said then him and his dog partners took off into the field.

"See Hana-hime those were the perfect choices for him those 5 will be very helpful to our son. " The Rokudiame said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yea you were right Naruto-kun" Hana said

Then Naruto left and went to his office. When he got there, there was an eagle waiting for him.

"That's from Taki" Naruto said and unrolled the scroll on it's neck " Well, well Akatsuki is back on the move and they took my friend Hisen." His eyes became red for a second then went back to his normal cerulean blue.

"What did Taki say?" Tsunade asked

"Akatsuki has taken Hisen, They are asking our help. I'm going to lead the rescue squad." The Kazama said

"Naruto you don't need to do that we have shinobi here that are willing to risk their lives. You've just recently become Hokage you don't need to go on a s-class mission." The former Godiame said

"I know Tsunade-baachan. It's just I want to make sure that this mission is a success. So I'm going but not with out a team. So bring me Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shino Aburame, and the member from the former Roots he showed much promise he even seemed like one of the few who weren't drones of Danzo his name is Sai. As my back up I want Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Suigestu, Shashockumo Uchiha, and Ino." The Rokudiame said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------25 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along with the newly appointed Rokudaime there was 11 people at the front gate.

"Naruto-sama do you think it's wise that you go we could rescue him our selves." Shashockumo said

"Ojii-san I know that. But I want to help a not only a friend but another one with the same curse as us. As hokage I will not stand and let this go by the other villages need to know I'm different than most kages I will get my hands dirty." Naruto said which caused every one to smile at how their hokage was a brave man.

"Umm Naruto-sama could I speak to you in private?" Karin asked then her and Naruto walked a few feet away. She then took off her glasses and looked at the hokage. " Hokage-sama why not just get rid of all those other members and have the teams just you and me."

"Karin I'm flattered even though you one of my best trackers I must tell you, this mission is going to be going up against Akatsuki it might be Orochimmaru or worse and I need them because they each have a talent all of you are members of my Niju Shotai and Sasuke is the commander of the Niju Shotai so he has to come." Naruto said and Karin put her glasses back on . Once they got back to the group Naruto spoke up " Ok it will take us a day to get to Taki and I'm sure it will take us even longer to find Misen. Let's move out quickly." Then they took off.

When they were half way to Taki Shashockumo sped up to his nephew.

"Naruto I know how you feel believe me but we have to accept the fact that if we find Hisen he might be dead if he is what shall we do." Shashockumo said

"If he's dead we rescue him no matter what and bring him back to Taki for a proper bural and if anything see if we can bring him back from the dead." Naruto said and his eyes turned scarlet and his whiskers darkened he looked over at his uncle and saw his eyes were the same color and his he had stripes on his face.

"That's just what I wanted to here Naruto." The Uchiha said then his features went back to normal.

"I know the cost to bring back a life you said so yourself it costs another to givetheir own life up. But I think with some of the Hero's water and both our chakra's working together we could bring him back seeing as the Hero's water's cost is death maybe we could reverse that." Naruto said and his features went back to normal

"You know I haven't heard a plan like that since your father but the Hero's water just won't do it, it will need both of our Kamigan's to reverse death." Shashockumo said then him and the rest of the team took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------At the Waterfall/Mountains border----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara and Tobi had just come to a big mountain with a gigantic boulder over a cave with a seal on it. Both Akatsuki raised their rings and the boulder lifted.

When they were in the cave a hologram of the Akatsuki leader appeared.

"Ah good, good now we shall begin and we will not be sealing just one Biju but two." The leader said he then summoned a the statue that holds the biju.

When the statue and the hands appeared Tobi and Deidara hoped on their places then 9 holograms appeared.

"It will take us 4 days to seal the Gobi and the Rokubi so let's get started." The leader said. Then they started sealing the biju.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 days later at Taki------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue squad from Konoha were getting ready to move out. Naruto turned to Karin.

"Karin I want you to track a chakra signature similar to this" Naruto said and went into his five tailed form. He then went back to normal. " At strongest it will be that."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Karin said she tehn did hand signs and said " **Ninpo: Chakura Tsuitou**" and put her hands into the way another would to mold chakra.

"Hokage-sama I sense his chakra he is in the land of Mountains but it changed it doesn't have any demonic chakra into him." Karin said

"Then it is as I've feared they have already taken out the Gobi he is dead." Naruto said and put his head down " but we will still continue this mission I, Shashockumo and lord Shibuki have discussed it and we know a way to bring him back and if that doesn't work we can at least give him a proper burial." The Kazama said then the teams took off.

A day had passed and they were in the Mountain country's border. They were half way to the cave when the came across a cavern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------the Akatsuki base--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader had just sensed something and his hologram turned to Zetsu's hologram.

"Zetsu I just sensed something, go see if any one is heading our way." The hologram said

"Hai leader" Zetsu said and was quiet for a few moments then spoke again " There is a group of 12 Konoha nins heading this way"

"Hmm I think I've got a clue as to who two of those members are." One hologram said

"Really Orochimaru who?" the leader asked.

"the only jinchūriki the Kyubi and Tenoubi jinchūriki's Naruto Kazama and Shashockumo Uchiha from what I heard they were friends with the Gobi jinchūriki" Orochimaru's hologram said

"Leader let me go get confront them since my target is in that group any how." One of the holograms said eagerly.

"That will not be necessary Jugo even at full speed it will take them a day to get here and we will be long gone when that happens. Even so Zetsu don't eat that former jinchūriki's body." The leader said.

"Orochimaru how can we identify both jinchūriki?" Deidara asked

"Well the Kyubi is the type of ninja the type of ninja to set up protection first then attack you out of no where and the Tenoubi is the ninja that will be the one to give commands then attack." Orochimaru said

"How is that going to help us Orochimaru-san?" Tobi asked

"Believe me when they get here it will be very good info." Orochimaru said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 day later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue team had just arrived at a cave with a huge boulder blocking the entrance and a seal on it.

"Wow" Shashockumo said

"Akatsuki went through a lot of trouble." Sasuke said

"This is bad." Naruto said

"What's the matter?" Ino asked

"Well this boulder has a seal on it" Shashockumo said

"ah duh. But why is it bad" Neji said

"Well this is a five seal barrier one of the hardest barriers to break. It requires it's five seals to be removed at the same time or else it will force the barrier to become stronger and we'd never be able to get in unless some one came out." Naruto said he then looked at Neji " I figured Akatsuki would do something like this that's why I brought you Neji your Byakugan is one of the strongest of the Hyuga clan you can tell us where the other seals are. I also believe there will be traps around the seals so when you find where they are two people will go to one." The Hokage said

Neji then said " **Byakugan**" and veins appeared around his eyes. " There is one 60 kilometers at 6:00 in a tree another 100 kilometers at 3:00 on a cliff one 80 kilometers at 10:00 on a stump and one 75 kilometers at 1:00 on near a waterfall." The Hyuga said

"Arigato Neji. Now Ino I want you to go with Shashockumo take the one in the tree. Konohamaru I want you to go with Suigestu to the seal on the cliff. Karin I want you to go with Choji to the seal on the stump and Lee I want you to go with Neji to the one near the waterfall. While Sai, Sasuke, Shino and I shall stay here ." Naruto said he then threw Shashockumo, Neji, Suigestu and Karin head sets. " We shall go at the same time." Then the 4 groups of two took off.

"Sai, Shino I want you two to be ready be prepared for anything. Sasuke do you want to break the boulder or should I?" Naruto asked

"You do it nii-san" Sasuke said

"Alright then you get on the boulder and pull the seal off." Naruto said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------25 minutes later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is every one on place?" Sasuke asked

"This is Shashockumo I see the seal I'm in place." Spoke the head phone

"Suigestu here I'm ready" the voice in the head phone said

" Karin in place."

"Neji here I'm in position"

"Alright on the count of three. One…Two…Three" Sasuke said then he pulled off the seal and Naruto ran at the boulder then punched it and the boulder collapsed. Then the four shinobi jumped in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with the others------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind them one figure started to rise.

"Well, well a clone of who ever took off the seal interesting" Shashockumo said as the figure turned into him. Ino the charged flashed through hand signs and said " **Katon: Enkou Kumadan**" and a fire bear's head shot out of her mouth and incinerated the clone of her uncle-in-law.

With Suigestu and Konohamaru. When Suigestu's clone appeared Konohamaru flash through hand signs and said " **Ame no Ganshou**" he then jumped up and thousands of magma balls fell from the sky and destroyed the clone.

When Karin's clone appeared Choji said "**Nikudan Hari Sensha**" then his hair surrounded him and turned into spikes and he rolled heading strait for clone impaling her with spikes and crushing her with the jutsu destroying it.

And when the Neji clone appeared Lee said "**Asa Kujaku**" as he opened his 6 inner gates and he then approached the Neji clone in a distinctive stance then kicked him into the air, he then punched him over and over again and a flaming chakra peacock developed when Lee was finished the Neji clone fell to earth covered in the attacks aura.

"It is good Naruto-sama had us go into two man teams other wise we might have been here for a while." Neji said as he and Lee were heading towards the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the cave-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara and Tobi were sitting on the corpse of Hisen's body.

"Which one is the jinchūriki?" Tobi asked

"The one that set's up protection then attacks out of no where that's what Orochimaru-teme said" Deidara said then threw an explosive bird at them.

A cry of "**Rutaimu no Tate**" was heard then a silver shield appeared around them and the bird went back to clay. Deidara saw it and was shocked then out of no where a fist connected with Tobi's face sending the latter flying a few feet.

"Ah that one is the jinchūriki." Deidara said pointing at Naruto.

"Sai, Shino you take the punk in the orange mask me and Sasuke shall take pretty boy here." Naruto said

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha one of the ones that killed Itachi. Now I'll kill you for not saving that honor for me." Deidara said and ran at Sasuke but Naruto charged to meet him and cocked his fist back and punched the oncoming fist. Deidara felt immense pain as both fist connected then his arm was blasted back from the hokage's strength.

"Ahhh what the hell. Only one person I heard from you damn village has as much strength as you and that's you Hokage Tsunade." He said

"You mean our former Hokage. In strength next to Naruto she can't even compare that is why he is our Hokage now." Sasuke said

"What the. Oh well it won't save you." Deidara said and put his hand into his bag to get more clay.

Tobi was fairing great against Sai and Shino.

Sai then pulled out a blank scroll and said "**Sumi Bunshin no jutsu**" then an Ink clone appeared then it attacked.

Tobi did hand signs and said " **Raiton : Rai Senjou**" then lightning shot out from his sleeves and hit the Ink clone destroying it.

Shino went through complex hand signs and said " **Mushi Ryuudan**" then the bugs came out of his sleeves and turned into a dragon made of bugs it then slammed into Tobi.

"**Sumi Hitoko**" Sai said the drew a puppet and it appeared in front of him and latched onto Tobi. " Take him out now Shino" Sai yelled.

Shino went through hand signs and said " **Mushi Shuriken**" then his bugs turned into shuriken. They then planted themselves into Tobi and cut him while also spreading across him. Shino the said " **Mushi ****Kaihōdan**" then his bugs shot out of his sleeves and turned into a black beam. It hit Tobi and he collapsed from chakra lose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Deidara Vs Naruto and Sasuke------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara opened up his palm to reveal a clay squirrel he threw it and it ran at Naruto.

Naruto then said " **Rutaimudan**" and a silver blast shot out of his mouth and hit the oncoming squirrel turning it into a dry clay statue it then started crumbling into tiny pieces.

Before Deidara could react Sasuke charged at him and said " **Do Raiton : Genson Gooremu**" then he had lighting coming from his hands and it started mixing with earth , when it was done a 20 ft creature made of earth and lightning with one eye and had a earth club in it's hand stood in front of Deidara. It then opened it's eye which was red and swung at Deidara.

To block it Deidara brought out a little clay statue threw it and said " **Ninpu C-3 : Kouhan Kibaku no Tate**" then the statue became a 20 ft model of it's self. When the golem hit the statue it exploded destroying the golem.

Sasuke then did a one hand sign and said " **Mangekyo Sharingan**" he then aimed his eyes at Deidara's arm blasting it off and sending it to a sub time dimenson.

Deidara let yell of pain. He had to leave or else he would die. So he then chewed some of his clay. He then spat out a clone of him self he then said " **Ninpo C-4: Kibaku Nendo Bushin no Jutsu**" as a distraction Deida put Tobi on his shoulders then took off while he was leaving he had his clone explode.

Naruto worked quickly and froze time he then picked up the dead Hisen and moved Shino, Sai and Sasuke when they were outside he unfroze time and the cave exploded destroying the mountain it was in.

Then the other showed up.

Shashockumo whistled " Can't even go into a cave with out destroying the mountain eh Naruto?" he said

"Hey that wasn't my doing that Akatsuki blew the place to pieces." The hokage said

"What's wrong with you Sasuke you look a little pale?" Lee asked

"Oh nothing's wrong I just need to rest for a few minutes. I just used the second stage of the sharingan" Sasuke said

"How many times did you use it?" Shashockumo asked with concern in his voice

"Only once I can continue just I would like to take a break just to be sure." Sasuke said and sat down for a few minutes. Then they took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------2days later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue team had just entered Taki to see Shibuki waiting for them with the hero's water in his hand.

"Ah your back!" the Taki leader said

"Yes, Shibuki-sama but Hisen didn't make I'm glad to see you have the hero's water that's perfect we can bring him back." Naruto said and laid Hisens body on the ground and opened his mouth. Then Shibuki poured the hero's water down his throat. Shashockumo and Naruto put their hands on his chest Naruto's hand turned red and Shashockumo's turned yellow.

Then both of them said " **Ninpo: Raifu Rasuto Jiki**" and both activated the Kamigan and Hisne's body started to breath slightly.

As he opened his eyes Naruto spoke " Welcome back to the realm of the living Hisen we've missed you" the Hokage smiled.

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Hisen said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 days later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue team had just entered Konoha's gate. When all 12 saw a yellow flash run past them followed by 20 Anbu, 3 Jonin and 5 chunin.

"Get back here Gufuu you can't run forever." One of the chunin yelled.

"Amazing one of Konoha's pranksters is the kid in #1 spot at the Academy" Shashockumo said

"Heh my own daughter is his fan girl" Sasuke said

"Really, I might have to get Gufuu to build up his courage and tell her how he feels." Ino said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Well Gufuu has a little crush on Shisui. But I'm telling Ino not to pursue it since their both 7" Naruto said

"Oh" Sasuke said

"You all are dismissed for the day I've got to get back to work." Naruto said and took off towards the hokage tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the former Akatsuki base----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An arm just over the rubble and two figures were walking towards one had a venus fly trap on his head the other was blond and had one arm.

"There is my other arm" Deidara said pointing at it.

Zetsu pulled on the wire he had in his hand and started sewing up Deidara's arm " It's a good thing the leader had Kakuzu leave a lot of wire before he died." Zetsu said.

"I don't care now I can move out again" Deidara said then zetsu grabbed him and melted to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 weeks later in Konoha-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his son Gufuu were at the Kazama training grounds.

"Ok Gufuu if want you want to become powerful like your old man I'll show you a technique that will be perfect for you" Naruto said " it might even come in handy in charming Shsui" the 20 year old whispered.

"Really Otu-san what is it?" Gufuu asked eagerly

"It's a technique known as **Kage Bushin**" Naruto said

"I can already make a Bushin Otu-san" Gufuu said

"You can, can you well are these actual clones that can help you in training and in fights?" the older Kazama asked

"Well no so that's what Kage bushin is?" Guffu asked and Naruto nodded

"It's a kinjutsu but with your stamina and high chakra you should be able to do it. It's not that hard to learn or even do but the reason it is a kinjutsu is because it requires that all your clones have the same amount of chakra leaving you drained." Naruto said

"Could you show me how many you could do first and I could see the seals to do." The young Kazama said

"Alright Gufuu I'll show you how many I can make." Naruto said then put his hands in a cross and said " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" then 200000 Naruto's appeared. He then dispelled them all and looked at his son who was just gawking at his dad " When you become a master of this jutsu like I am you won't even need to do the seal just think it and they will appear, though sometimes you have to say it out loud. Don't try and make that many either you will die make as many as you can for now."

Gufuu then collected his chakra put his hands like a cross and said " **Kage Bushin no jutsu**" and 10 Gufuu's appeared.

"That's great most Jonin can only bring 12 kage bushins. Now that you have done it your going to need to do chakra control exercise's the easiest for you would be to keep a leaf on your forehead with just chakra from there we will walk up a tree, which shall lead you to a point where I'll see what element or elements are your affinity." Naruto said

"Oh cool Otu-san. But is Kage bushin the only jutsu your going to teach me until I learn my affinity/affinities?" the boy asked his father

"Oh no Gufuu you will be the first of your brothers and sisters to learn a technique that has been passed down the Kazama line it was a technique created by your grandfather Arashi Kazama the Yondiame. It is called the **Rasengan** but that will be for another time now start keeping a leaf on your forehead. Come find me when your done ok." Naruto said then left.

Naruto was walking down Konoha's streets getting " Good morning Hokage-sama" 's or " how are your today Hokage-sama" 's and the usual fan women or girls falling when the handsome hokage walked by '_well this is a lot better than getting glare's_' Naruto thought as he remember how life was before he met his uncle.

"**Hey Kit did I ever tell you that your kit Gufuu reminds me of my nephew Shippo?**" the Kyubi told Naruto.

'a_ctually no you haven't the only thing you told me about Shippo was that he was traveling the country side with the Half-demon Inuyasha searching for the sacred jewel shards and fighting against a powerful half-demon Naraku why do you bring it up now_' Naruto thought

(I knew I'd some how get a Inuyasha cross over in here somewhere)

"**Well Kit the reason I brought it up is I just figured out what Akatsuki's plan is**" the demon king said

When Naruto heard this he stopped walking and got serious '_what is their plan Kyuubi?_' he asked in his thoughts

"**Their plan is to get all the Biju and unseal the Kriju. It would be the only reason they would need all of us together.**" The fox demon said

'_But they can't succeed we killed Nibi and Rokubi even if they did capture the rest of the Biju they can't bring forth the Kriju it is impossible._' Naruto thought shocked but also a little relieved.

"**Yes Kit that's true but I'll tell you something a few years back I sensed the Nibi and the Rokubi being revived I didn't tell you at the time because I didn't think anything of it. But now I know that is why they've been collecting the Biju with the Kriju Akatsuki could have all the demons that are evil and hate half-demons to their side if that happens all sides will lose.**" The Kyuubi said

'_Then what are we going to do if they have Rokubi already then all that's left are Shichibi, Hachibi you and Tenoubi?_' The Hokage asked in his thoughts

"**I think what we should do is build an army. Since you're the strongest Kage you have power behind you tell the other kages the plan have all the hidden villages come together to fight while me, Shukaku and Tenoubi will gather the demons that fought with us during the great demon wars. I will have Inuyasha if he joins us to search for new Biju ones that will take whoever was captured by Akatsuki's place.**" The Biju said

'_you can do that_?'

"**Yes if a Biju is dead or captured it is up to the remaining Biju to find a replacement. Now Summon me and I can bring one of my foxes to inform Shippo to bring his gang to Konoha. With the son of the ****Inu no Taishou he would be a great ally**" Kyubi said

Naruto then snapped out of his trance bit his thumb slammed his palm to the ground and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and Kyubi appeared.

"**Hija come to me**" Kyuubi said and a 6-tailed 8ft fox appeared under the mighty Kitsune.

"**Kyuubi-sama what do you wish of me**?" the fox asked

"**Hija find my nephew Shippo and have him and his companions come to Konoha I will need their help**" Kyuubi said

"**Hai Kyuubi-sama**" Hija said and lifted his nose to the air and took off.

"What are you going to do Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"**I'm first going to go to Suna and tell Shukaku what is going to happen and have him help me find Shichibi and Hachibi we are also going to be looking for replacements for the biju You should tell Shashockumo and have him bring Tenoubi out with three biju we could find the replacements quicker. Also since he's one of the sith lords he could either have Revan's personal solider's with the lords or bring Revan's entire armada. Either way well need them** **you'll be fine with out me since you have all of my 9 tails in you But I must tell you I might be gone for a while.**" Kyuubi said

"Hai Kyuubi" Naruto said

Then Kyuubi did hand signs and said " **Enkou Shunshin no jutsu**" then a giant fire engulfed Kyuubi and he was gone.

Naruto then turned and looked for his uncle. When he found him he told him everything. When he was finished Shashockumo looked a little worried.

"This is not good if the Kriju get un-sealed then earth could be brought to it's knee's but I don't know how Akatsuki hopes to control them they only listened to one person from what I was told by Tenoubi and Revan and that was the master of evil and he's dead I was one of the ones that killed him. Unless they have someone related to him then they'll die. But I can't bring the entire armada here the last time we had to use the entire armada was when the master of evil made his rise to power again and turned planets into his loyal minions but that was nearly 22 years ago." Shashockumo said then summoned Tenoubi.

"**Well cub I'm going to help Kyuubi and Shukaku rally our allies **" Tenoubi said then did hand signs and said " **Kei Shunshin no jutsu**" the a giant flash of light appeared and the tiger was gone.

"Well Naruto you might want to send a message to our ally Iwa and send teams to Kiri and Kumo telling them about the first kage grand meeting. From there we can join together all the great nations for when Akatsuki begins it's attack. I can also have 4 men from revans personals they're the strongest soldiers I have ever seen they could guard Shichibi and Hachibi." Shashockumo said

"Really then bring them here." Naruto said

"Hai Hokage-sama" the Romajikage said then brought out a little disc like thing and pressed a button "Send in the commando's were going to need because there is a huge problem Revan."

Then Revan's hologram appeared " Really what's the problem because I might send more Shashockumo?" he said

"Well lord Revan it seems Akatsuki's plan is to bring back the Kriju" the sith lord told his king.

"Really now that is really interesting I'm sending HK with them." Revan said then his hologram disappeared. Then 5 small ships came out of the sky. Out of them step 4 big soldiers in white suits. One had red streaks on his armor with a red slash marks on his helmet and had a sniper rifle in his hands. Another had a green armor with aa big pack on him the one next to him was in yellow with a big grenade launcher in his arms. The last one had orange armor and looked to be there leader.

(Heh Disclaimer : I don't own Star wars republic commandos and they have the same outfits as they do in the game because I'm making Revan want them to be different from the clones having them keep their old armor.)

The fifth figure to appear was a 6ft red droid.

"Naruto I'd like to introduce to you the commandos of the sith delta 07" Shashockumo began and the red armored figure waved. " Delta 62" the one in the yellow nodded his head " Delta 40" that one in the green saluted " and their leader Delta 38" and the one in the orange step forward.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the droid.

"That is revan's assassination droid and the leader of the droid division of the sith Hk-47" Shashockumo said

"Question: What do you want us to do Shashockumo meat bag?" HK asked.

"Well HK I want you to go track a being known as the shichibi and protect him if figures in black cloaks with red clouds try to take him if you fail it will be ok" Shashockumo said and Hk took off.

"Now 38 you and your commando's will have to split into two man teams one stays here and the other goes and finds a being known as Hachibi and protect him." The tiger striped man said

"Right sir. Fixer you and Sev go find this Hachibi and protect him myself and Scorch shall stay here." 38 said.

"Roger leader." The one in the green armor said then him and the one in the red armor started walking away.

"So Shashockumo what is there to do around here that's fun?" the commando in the yellow armor asked

"Maybe scorch you should have gone with fixer you might get to fight someone that's as big a explosion's expert as you." Shashockumo said

"Really damn oh well can I blow anything up here I think I'm getting a little rusty." Scorch said

"Yes there is a lot of training grounds here some are abandoned so it won't matter if you destroy them." Naruto said

"Alright." Scorch said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------somewhere countries away------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An: Ok yea some of you might not like how it is heading but oh well and for my benefit I'm just going to say all the moves the Inuyasha gang does in English. Oh and Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha oh and yes I know that these two anime are set in way different time lines but what ever)

"**Wind Scar!**" a white haired man in a red kimono yelled and slashed his gigantic swords causing a yellow marks to shoot out from it and destroyed a demon.

"Now it's time to find Naraku." He said and turned to his friends. They were walking for a few minutes when a 6 tailed fox jumped out in front of them. The man was about to pull out his sword and kill this demon but the fox spoke which caused him to stop.

"You won't need to bring out your Tessaiga I have no desire for your pathetic scared jewel. I've come on request of Kyuubi-sama to find his nephew Shippo and ask all of you to come to Konoha" the fox said and all the figure first looked at the small fox demon on a monks shoulder. Then they looked back at the 6 tailed fox with questionable looks.

"Um I've got a question the Kyuubi as in the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi the king of demons and the strongest of the biju only weaker than Tenoubi?" the monk asked

"Yes the one and only" the fox said " Now please will you come with me back to Konoha Kyuubi-sama isn't there right now as he and the other biju are looking for new biju and to rally up our allies."

"Why should we believe you a 6 tailed fox demon?" The man in the red Kimono asked still not trusting this demon.

"You must be Inuyasha the half-demon. We fox demons of Kyuubi don't looked down on you half demons but I will say this if I wanted you dead you would have been dead when you smelt me and your sword wouldn't be able to cut me." Hija said

"I say we should go what's the worst that could happen?" the priestess said.

"Plus this demon even said that Kyuubi isn't there and I heard some where that Konoha is a ninja village they have residence there that have killed more demons than us." The demon huntress said.

"I don't believe it this fox could being tricking us into something and grab the sacred jewel shards. What don't you two see, Kagome and Sango sheesh." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome said and the half-demon fell to the ground head first.

"Damn it Kagome what was that for?" Inuyasha asked

"Listen if he wanted our jewel shard I do believe he would have taken them we never faced a 6 tailed demon before. Plus I don't think that the biju would kill us because Shippo is his nephew." Kagome said

"Yes we fox demons would never hurt a member of our own kind. Plus like I said before I'm a demon of Kyuubi-sama to need your sacred jewel would be a waste. I'm from the most powerful demon clans for a sacred jewel would demean me. Now will you come with me Naruto-sama would be waiting." Hija said

"Who is Naruto?" the monk said

"He is Konoha's leader their strongest Hokage and the container of Kyuui-sama" the fox said

"What Kyuubi-ojiisan has been put into a container!" Shippo said

"Yes now please come with me I cannot tell you anymore." Hija said and the group hopped on his back. He then said "**Makyō Shunshin no jutsu**" then he disappeared in a red cloud of smoke. He then appeared in Konoha.

The monk saw a bunch of beautiful women and walked up to a pale blonde women.

"Excuse me maam but would you like to have my children?" he asked and he teammates sweat dropped. They then heard a strong voice next to them.

"You know your friend does know that, that women there could slice him to pieces with out even blinking and eye." When the looked to their side they saw that it was a blonde man dressed in red trench coat with white flames on the bottom he had a white sphere on the back with a white kanji that said 6th.

"I'm sorry kind monk but I have already have had children to this man" the woman said and walked up to the blonde man.

"See Miroku you womanizing monk you judged to quickly." Sango said .

"Arigato Hija" the blond man said

"Any time Naruto-sama" Hija said then disappeared

"So you are Naruto eh? You don't look that tough" Inuyasha said then he had a giant sword to his neck '_What the hell I never even sensed his attack_' the half demon thought

"And you don't look like a half-demon don't underestimate me" Naruto whispered in his ear then jumped back Then spoke to the group " Welcome to Konoha if the circumstance wasn't so dire I would offer some of Konoha's best hospitality but I'm afraid I cannot at this moment. First what do you all know about the Kriju?" the Rokudaime asked

"Well the story is they were the second strongest demons next to the Biju. They didn't care about other demons and wanted world destruction, but they were killed by biju in the great demon war. Why do you ask?" Miroku said

"That was a story that turned into a rumor the Biju couldn't kill them because if they did their creator the master of evil would get others since the power would be given back to the master of Evil. The Biju sealed them away the demons and beasts that were there decided to say that the biju killed them your father was there Inuyasha. But the reason you all are here is because there is in organization called Akatsuki who plans on releasing and controlling the Kriju for the leader I believe is the son of the master of evil. You've been brought here for me to ask will you help us. I'm egging you righnt now we need all the help we can get and you are great warriors I heard you have many demon allies." Naruto said

"I don't know with Naraku out there I don't think we…." Inuyasha said but was cut off by Naruto

"Naraku is nothing compared to the Kriju when they appear I am sure he will join them in fear for himself the demons you have faced and the demon clans you left alive that hates half-demons or that has gone after your sacred jewel shall join them in fear for their own pathetic lives when that happens humanity shall lose." Naruto said

"What would you want us to do then?" Kagome asked

"The only thing that has a great purpose so far find the demons that have aided you, Kyuubi said bring the leader of the wolf demon tribe Koga and his back along with you brother Inuyasha Sessshomaru. We have a lot of work to do." Naruto said and left while he was leaving he could hear the half-demon cuss every word known to man.

**An: Now I know I'm leading away from the whole Naruto theme but I don't care though I have to warn all of you from this point on it might get confusing for not only you but for me. I will try anyway it is the only way I could me continuing with the story, if no one likes it after this point sorry I'm hoping on going three more chapters maybe more before I finish I would continue more but I'm losing things that would make a story. I'm going to try and add more jutsu's in the next chapters I hope I can do it.**

**Now for the Jutsu's **

**Ninpo: C-2 ****Kibaku Nendo ryuu ( Ninja Art C-2: Exploding clay dragon)**

**Ninpo: Chakura Tsuitou ( Ninja art : Chakra tracker)**

**Katon: Enkou Kumadan ( Fire style: Fire ear bullet)**

**Ame no Ganshou ( Rain of Magma)**

**Nikudan Hari Sensha** **(Spiked Human bullet tank)**

**Asa Kujaku**** ( Morning Peacock)**

**Rutaimu no Tate ( Shield of time)**

**Sumi Bunshin**** no jutsu ( Ink Clone technique)**

**Raiton : Rai Senjou ( Lightning style : lightning streaks)**

**Mushi Ryuudan ( Bug Dragon bomb)**

**Sumi Hitoko ( Ink Puppet)**

**Mushi Shuriken ( Bug shuriken)**

**Mushi ****Kaihōdan ( Bug pressure cannon)**

**Rutaimudan ( Time bullet)**

**Do Raiton : Genson Gooremu ( Earth Lightning style: Living Golem)**

**Ninpu C-3 : Kouhan Kibaku no Tate ( Ninja art C-3: second stage shield of clay)**

**Ninpo C-4: Kibaku Nendo Bushin no Jutsu** **( Ninja art: Exploding clay clone technique)**

**Ninpo: Raifu Rasuto Jiki ( Ninja art: Life's last chance)**

**Enkou Shunshin no jutsu ( Flame body flicker technique)**

**Kei Shunshin no jutsu ( Light body flicker technique)**

**Makyō Shunshin no jutsu ( Demonic body flicker technique)**

**An: you know I just realized something all of the techniques I had Deidara say was art. I guess subconsciously I did it like that and I didn't even figure it out until now. Wow who knew I could do a play on words like that**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto InuYasha or star wars I'm just a person that likes all three. **

"**Blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**blah**_' demon/summon thinking

"Blah" Human/Inuyasha demons talking

'_blah_' Human/Inuyasha demons thinking

Chapter 18

Every one on all the great villages were excited for this is the day the Kages shall meet for important business. They were to meet where none of their countries had power they were meeting in Kawa no Numi ( Land of rivers). It was a big building the Kazekage was the first to arrive he had his brother and his old sensei behind him. The Tsuchikage was next to arrive with a man with a mask like face he looked like a badger and a droid next to him. The Raikage came next with two of his anbu. The Romajikage was after him with two men in white battle suits behind him. The Mizukage came with the last members of the seven shinobi swordsmen of mist who stayed loyal to Kiri. Finally the hokage came with two members of his new sannin. Once all of the kages sat down Naruto spoke.

"Thank you my fellow kages for coming here for the first grand Kage meeting I will not beat around the bush and just say war is coming to the shinobi world. A group called Akatsuki is at the helm of the attack they are planning on taking all the biju and use them to summon the kriju powerful demons that are just a little bit weaker than the biju but rival them in strength I have asked for this meeting for a reason that reason is that we prepare for war gathering our allies from the other villages we have allies every where. So I ask you let us put everything aside and stand together and not be selfish because if we do our villages will burn in our blood." The blond said

"Hokage-sama if I may why should I believe you?" the mizukage said

"Well mizukage-sama do you have a jinchūriki in your village?" Shashockumo asked

"Yes he is the jinchūriki of the Hachibi." The mizukage repiled

"Iwa has a jinchūriki he contains the Shichibi he accompanied me here along with this droid who said you sent him here Romajikage-sama" the Tsuchikage said politely.

"Yes , I have sent him to you Tsuchikage-sama and if you have the Hachibi container Mizukage-sama then you should have had two men that look exactly like my guards here except one was green and the other was red." The Romajikage said

"Yea the showed up. But again tell me why I should care." The mizukage said

"Mizukage-sama you and all the kages know how powerful I am if it was something I could take care of my self I would. But these beings are stronger than I am if they combine their strengths. I am a jinchūriki one of the most powerful biju alive. Why can't you see we ninja need to come together if we don't well be picked off one y one I tell you no lie this is the truth. That is why I had this meeting where neither country has power, that way you should see we are all here for peace." Naruto said

"Besides there are three jinchūriki here that are kages myself included Akatsuki has tried to capture me and take my biju they failed but they have made a copy of him I'm not one for lying so what do you think mizukage-sama" Gaara said

"Well I don't know about Mizukage-sama but Kumo will not stand by and let the other villages get killed my predecessor was stupid and saw Konoha's strength full force I was one of the few shinobi that you let live in that war I know how strong you are Hokage-sama so I will join you in this war that will happen." The Raikage said

"I want nothing better than the protection of my people so Iwa shall join to." The Tsuchikage said.

"Romaji has already given you our response we will fight to the death against the Kriju and Akatsuki" Shashockumo said

"Suna won't be left out of this great war we are with you all the way." Gaara said

"Konoha knows what we're getting ourselves into and my village is preparing as we speak." Naruto said

"I guess Kiri shall be in this war we can't get shown up in swordsmen skills" the Mizukage said

"Arigato Kage-samas now this war could begin anytime so have your villagers be ever vigilant also gather all your villages allies Akatsuki has one goal they don't wish for any prisoners they want pure destruction. No wars shall be declared from any villages we can't turn this into a civil war, we will have enough problems with Akatsuki. As of now this shall go down as the war of life. For we are not fighting for control or power we shall be fighting for our lives. Also be aware of all of our villages missing-nins for I think Akatsuki is building an armada for one purpose world destruction." Naruto said then he got up and left followed by his sannin

"Hokage-sama what are we going to do. Can we trust them?" one of them asked

"Well Konohamaru you and some one of your choice shall go to Yuki and have them be ready. Also I believe we can trust them the thing about us humans is when we are back up against a wall we will do what ever the cost is to get free from that wall they were keeping their words" Naruto said

"Nii-san what are you going to do about the kids and villagers?" the other sannin asked

"Sasuke I'm not going to have them moved. If I do it will be an easy target for Akatsuki and if they kill them and we fail then no one came bring the villages back." Naruto said

"But if we fail then they could die. It would be easy for Akatsuki to do that." Sasuke said

"Sasuke the thing is if we fail they will fight with all they've got for the will of fire resides in all the villagers of Konoha Akatsuki would never be safe for if there is just one villager left alive he will retreat and become strong make an army and rebuild Konoha" Naruto said

"Wow Naruto you just sounded like the old man there" Sasuke said a little surprised.

"Of course I did as Hokage I always have to say wise things." Naruto said

"So what about the rest of the Sannin Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Well I want you and some one of your choice to go to Kei, while Ino and someone of her choice is going to Getsu while some of the rookie 9 shall go to our other allies and bring them into play" the hokage said then him and his sanin took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 weeks later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had just walked into the village with a man with the same silver hair and had a little green demon and a girl ridding a two headed dragon behind him. Another man was beside Inuyasha he had black hair and had a wolfs skin on him .

"So mutt why did you bring us here?" the black haired man asked rudely.

"Listen you dirty wolf demon it wasn't my choice to bring you here it was in order by this villages leader Naruto." Inuyasha said

"Pathetic Inuyasha taking orders from a human and I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic" the silver haired man said

"Sesshomaru that human you were talking about is stronger than all three of us combined." Inuyasha said remembering the first time he met the hokage.

"How can that be I've never met a human that is stronger than me" the black haired man said then he saw a blond man

"Well from the way you talk about yourself you must be Koga the leader of the wolf demons well now you have met a human that is stronger than you" Naruto said then released his 9 tailed form causing all three demons to drop to the ground from the strength radiating from him.

"What do you want from us?" Sesshomaru asked

"An alliance between ninja's and demons. The Kriju never got killed they were sealed and a group known as Akatsuki is bringing them back to destroy the earth and conquer the galaxy then the universe" Naruto said

"Why are you using us?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Your father fought with the biju against the kriju if we could have help from his son's would be a great assistance . He promised if the kriju would come back that his kin shall help and fight them" Naruto said

"He did really well then I shall help you." Sesshoumaru said

"Why should I help you? You haven't done anything to have the wolf demons favor." Koga said

"Kyuubi wanted members of the canine demons to help us like they did before." Naruto said

"Well then what are we going to do then?" Koga asked

"I want you to fight with us and recruit the demons you have made allies on your side." Naruto said

"I'm in" Koga said

"Fine" Sesshomaru said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At Iwa-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were walking to the village one had blue hair the other had red hair.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the guards asked

"Pein shout them up." The red head said

Then Pein went through hand signs and said "**Hana Ninpo: Hana no ****sokushibou**" then her hair piece glowed for a few minutes then flowers came out of now where and started spinning like a buss saw and killed the two guards. The Akatsuki just walked over their remains and Pein even kicked them in the head.

They were on the way to Pein's target they even saw him. Just then a grenade fell in front of them, both jumped out of the way. When they were out of the way they heard a weird sound and beams of light shot out at them. One hit Pein through her stomach. When she came down to the ground she did hand signs and said " **Hana Ninpo: Zenchi Hana no goraikou**" then a purple flower appeared in front of her and spilled some liquid in it on her and she healed her self. Then a figure in the smoke walked to towards them.

"Observation: I'm guessing you meat bags are Akatsuki." Hk-47 said

"Yes we are now Pein dismantle this hunk of metal." The leader order

"Statement: Finally I can assassinate again master has been saying that I'd be getting rusty if nothing happened any time soon " the droid said then brought out a big blaster that looked like it could shoot rapid shots.

"I won't let you get all the fun Hk-47 I'll kill her too" the Shichibi container said next to his protector.

He poked his finger with his kunai did hand signs slammed it into the ground and said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shichibi no Kaku**" then a blue badger that was about 75 meters tall and had 7 tails swishing behind him appeared.

"**So is this Akatsuki?**" the demon asked and his container nodded " **Well then I can kill them I will not let any one summon those damn Kriju again**" the badger said then flashed through hand signs and said "**Makyō Doton: Chichuu Karyudo**" he then dug a giant hole and quick.

The leader was about to take him out but HK-47 opened fire on the red head. Just then an earthquake erupted in front of Pein and Shichibi appeared and slashed her.

The badger then went through hand signs and said " **Nendo Shōten no Jutsu**" he then spat out clay and it surrounded him turning him into a bear he then charged at the Akatsuki member.

"Hmph" she said then did complex hand signs and said **"Hana Ninpo: Hanaryudan no jutsu**" then her flower glowed and a dragon made of yellow flowers appeared and shot a blast out of it's mouth and hit the clay bear destroying it and turning Shichibi back to normal.

"**So Akatsuki is strong I like it**" the seven tailed biju said he then spit out bigger clay then himself and said "**Makyō Doton: Makyō Nendo Shōten no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune**" then the clay molded itself into a clay model of Kyuubi. It looked at Shichibi. "**Destroy her **" he commanded and the clay model attacked the akatsuki.

Pein then said " **Hana no Yaiba**" and her flower glowed and a red blade with black marks on it appeared in her hands. She charged at the clay biju.

Shichibi then said "**Makyō Doton: Ranran Nendodan**" he then shot clay out of his mouth and they then were surrounded by flame. Pein sliced through the flaming clay bullets and headed strait for the clay biju still. The clay Kyuubi then shot out one of it's tails and hit Peins sword having it disappear.

"**Your strong Akatsuki it takes a lot of power to even slice through my clay like you did**" the Shichibi said.

"My flowers are stronger than most metals." The female Akatsuki said

"**Well then I'll finish this now**" Shichibi said then went through complex hand signs and said "**Makyō Doton: Nendo no Harumagedon**" he then dug his claws into the ground and slammed each of his tails into the ground. When he did that every thing turned to clay, spikes appeared then Shichibi shot out massive amounts of clay needles from his mouth clouds then shot out clay needles and the spikes fired everything from clay kunai to clay shuriken.

Pein did the only thing she could do she did hand signs and said " **Aian Hana no Tate**" and her flower glowed a silver shade and then metal flowers surrounded her. Then when everything hit her shield the surroundings exploded destroying her shield and sending her flying. The leader caught her.

"We've got what we need we're done here" he said and threw a spiked ball with an exploding tag on it at the biju, the droid and the demon container. When it exploded spikes impaled all three.

Quickly Shichibi did hand signs and said " **Nendo no Tate**" then clay surrounded himself and the his container along with the droid. The spikes went deep into the shield and nearly hit all three. When the clay went back to normal both Akatsuki was gone.

"Statement: Since Akatsuki shall not come after you again my mission is complete I shall return now" HK-47 said then he left for Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------somewhere in the land of fields----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader and Pein went into the Akatsuki's base at the moment. The leader summoned the sealing statue.

"Zetsu bring a subordinate now" the leader said and suddenly Zetsu appeared with one of the subordinate's

"Let me guess Pein failed to get her target" Zetsu said

"Yes she failed to get the jinchūriki but she was able to drain him of all of his chakra so now I can make a perfect copy." The leader said and Pein pointed her ring at the subordinate. The leader then said "**Shōten no Jutsu**" then the subordinate started turning into the Shichibi. When the transformation was complete Zetsu, Pein and the leader hopped onto their positions and the holograms appeared.

"Tobi be aware the countries know about Akatsuki be on alert for anyone protecting the jinchūriki I nearly survived my encounter that goes for you too Jugo" the leader said

"Hai leader-sama" Tobi said

"Hai leader" Jugo said

"Now let us begin the sealing" the leader

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------in Konoha-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rokudiame was in his office a hawk just came into his office and he had a look of worry and pleasure on his face.

"Why do you look so happy Naruto-kun?" Haku asked her husband as she walked into his office

"It seems Akatsuki has tried and failed to obtain the Shichibi. But what makes me a little worried is that from the report it was two members we haven't heard of. One had blue hair and was a female they say her name was Pein but what concerns me is her partner he was giving orders to her and she would do them making me believe that it was the leader, the weird thing is when Takoro ( the shichibi container) and Shichibi did they finishing moves he said 'we've got what we needed we're done here' this is disturbing it is showing that they are some how being able to copy the biju if they can't capture them." Naruto said

"Wow Naruto-kun maybe you should come home and just you and me get some relaxing in eh?" Haku asked raising her eyebrows for her husband to get the point

"Haku-hime you know some of the girls will be there it won't just be you and me" Naruto said

"or how about I trap them in my ice mirrors until I'm done with you. You've been working so hard" Haku said as she got behind her husband and massaged his shoulders.

"Alright Haku-hime alright nothing else seems to be happening in the village rightnow plus it's around the time I walk around the village." Naruto said he then left a kage bushin at the desk then grabbed his wife and shunsined into his room. He looked around and they were the only ones there. He then looked at Haku and she had a sadistic smile on her face.

**Lemon warning** ( long time no see right)

Haku then threw him on the bed and took off his robe. She then started kissing his chest leaving wet spots all over her husbands chest she then turned them into ice and licked them off.

"Ohhhhh Hime that's cold but it feels pretty good." Naruto moaned out he then took off Haku's top and started sucking on her nipples when he was done sucking he would blow some wind on them making them really hard.

Haku let out a moan of pleasure from this and Naruto flipped her over so he was on top of her. He moved his head down to where her bottom half of her out fit was pulling it off he looked at her panties and saw they were wet getting soaked.

"I'm glad that my actions are having an affect." He said and removed her panties a had some wind tickle her clit. Haku let out a moan t a little yip of shock then laughed for a little bit then went back to moaning. Naruto then put his mouth to her entrance and started humming and put his mouth in her clit the reaction he got from his wife was perfect. ( ok I copied that one so what sew me)

"Ahhhhh Narutooooooooooooo Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kami Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Haku screamed from the pleasure.

Naruto then put 3 fingers inside his wife causing her to moan out. He then started pumping his fingers into her .

"Ah Naruto go faster and deeper." Haku moaned out and the Kazama male complied quite well actually and moved his hands faster and deeper into his wife.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmi I'm cuming. I can fell it" Haku said then screamed " NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO" and her juices shot out on his hand.

Haku then turned Naruto over and moved her hands to his hardend member and started pumping it like there was no tomorrow she then moved her head downward and started sucking him off while giving him a hand job. In a few minutes Naruto came and Haku did everything in her power not to gag from getting a mouthful of cum shot in at the back of her throat. She then moved her body up so her woman hood was at his member.

Before she was about to begin she said " Naruto-kun I found out yesterday that I along with Ino, Temari and Hana are pregnant again"

(God these women they always pick the wrong time to lay down the news. Oh and for my own life I'm talking about the women in Naruto's life not women in general. Then feels killing intent behind me and sees a pissed Shizune, Anko, Ino Hana, Temari, TenTen, Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai. An: ahem as I was saying gotta go. Then takes off Tsunade: Lets get him and castrate him An: Oh hell no! and takes off even faster with Koinoichi's with fire in their eyes behind me screaming "Castrate that mother fucker" An: Sorry for this Lemon interruption I'll pay it back to you all if I survive.)

"Ah that's great Haku but I think we still have some unfinished business to do." Naruto said and Haku snapped back to attention she then started going down on her husband until his member was in side her. They both started going faster and faster. Haku then screamed out his name again as she came. Naruto followed shortly after her.

When she calmed down a bit Naruto said " don't think we're done we still got a whole room." He then picked her up and put her on the desk and started sucking her titties causing Haku to get horny again and Naruto starts going again.

"Ah faster Naruto I'm your sex slave treat me how you like" Haku panted as Naruto was thrusting into her and going hard and fast.

"you're my little Ice slave my Hyo-hime" Naruto whispered and started building up speed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh Kami oh Kami Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Haku screamed as Naruto was going full speed.

"Naruto-sama I can't take it mufff" Hjaku tried to scream out but Naruto put his lips to hers the had his tongue massage her keeping her quiet as they both climaxed.

Naruto the pulled the kiss apart " well hime we've got one more place to go" Naruto saidthen pulled out of his wife and brought her to the chair. He then started massaging her soft spot causing her to flinch a little in pain but it started feeling better to her.

Haku then moved her hands to Naruto's dick and started pumping it making him hard. Naruto flicked one of her nipples then licked it with his tongue causing a little moan to come out of Haku. Then Naruto put his whole mouth on her breast.

Haku then moved one of her hands to his balls and started massaging them.

"Ahhhhh yea Haku-chan that feels so good" Naruto moaned out. He then decided to get started and placed Haku on top of him. She got the point and started sitting down on his member. She let out a little whimper but kept going.

Naruto started rocking the chair so he could go deeper. It took little time for them as they started going really fast. Somehow in their movements Naruto flipped her on the chair and started thrusting even more.

"Naruto-sama I'm going to cum ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Haku screamed as she climaxed and past out.

"Sleep now Hyo-hime" Naruto said and picked up his sleeping wife and moved her to the bed.

**Lemon end**

Naruto then walked to the training field to see his eldest son running at him waving.

"Otu-san, Otu-san I can do it I can do it I can do rasengan now" Gufuu said

"Gufuu shouldn't you be at school right now?" Naruto asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well it's lunch hour at the academy and I wanted to show you I can do it" Gufuu said

"Alright, alright show me" Naruto said and gufuu walked up to a tree he held his palm out then a blue orb appeared in his hands '_wow it only took him 3 weeks to do t he works faster than you Otu-san_' Naruto thought

Gufuu then put the orb in the tree and yelled " **Rasengan!**" and then the orb went two feet into the tree .

"Great job Gufuu now let's see your elements" Naruto said and brought out a blank card and handed it to his son " Channel your chakra into the card"

Gufuu did and his card split in half one got wet and the other burned.

"(Whistle) wow it seems you have my elements and your mother's your affinities are fire, water and wind." Naruto said

"Cool so when are you going to teach me techniques that fit my elements?" the young Kazama asked the older

"Well I'll teach you the wind form of rasengan and it's two elemental cousins but that will have to wait until that time try and make your own technique like combining Rasengan with your mothers bloodline shintenshin" Naruto said

"Alright will do Dad I've got the perfect idea I'll ask ojiichan ( Grandpa) if he could help me with the shintenshin" Gufuu said and left.

Naruto then decided to walk around the village he just walked by the academey and saw his son Shippo and his friend Fugaku on the field sparing. He walked closer to hear what was going on.

"You sure about this Fugaku?" Shippo asked

"Yea I'm positive you won't hurt me" the older boy said

"alright" Shippo said then him and his dogs jumped into the air " **Rok****ūga!**" he said then all six of them started spinning into a gigantic tornado. It then headed strait for Fugaku.

He didn't even move but he did do one hand sign and said " **Sharingan**" and his eyes turned a crimson color with one tamoe in one eye and two in his other eye. He then got in a stance and said " **Asa Shishi no Mai**" and when the giant tornado was heading for him he arched his back like he was a lion stretching after he woke up. He then did a backlip and kicked the tornado causing it to turn back to Shippo and the Kuoyou Burazaazu.

Then both boys heard a clap and saw the hokage walking towards them.

"Hokage-sama what in honor" Fugaku said making a bow

"Fugaku you don't need to bow to me I'm only your uncle." Naruto said then looked at his son " You've been learning from your uncle Kiba haven't you?"

"Yea Otu-san he said my technique is stronger than his and Akamaru's" Shippo said

"I would expect so if Fugaku didn't have the sharingan he could have gotten hurt or worse. Fugaku when did you gain the sharingan?" Naruto asked

"About a week ago with Kaa-san when she was training me We haven't told Otu-san yet I want it to be a surprise for him" Fugaku said

"That will be nice" Naruto said "Good job guys you both are pretty strong"

"Hey Fugaku come one you'll be late I can't have my # 2 in the class be late it will make me look bad." Gufuu said from a distance and Fugaku ran to meet his friend/ fellow second year. Naruto smirked as he saw Gufuu look at Shisui then look away with a little blush and started walking again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------after his walk around Konoha-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made it back to his office to see Shashockumo, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"What are you three doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well it seems there are some countries willing to side with Akatsuki" Shashockumo said

"Like who?" the Hokage asked

"Well some members of Takumi, the entire village of the hidden scythe village, and it seems our suspicions were correct Akatsuki has been tracking down and recruiting missing-nins they are growing in power." Jiraiya said

"Really this is distributing but the villages with all the villages and the demons we out match them in strength and numbers" Naruto said

"We do have good news though the village hidden on top the trees as told us we have an alliance with them they will fight in the war" Tsunade said

"That's great any more?" the Rokudiame asked

"Nothing else so far. Ut I do have a question kid why if Akatsuki knows we are preparing for war why don't they just attack?" Jiraiya asked

"Sensei I can answer that for you we don't know that they know we are preparing for war against them even if they did they wouldn't do something stupid as challenge the countries to war they don't have their strength et they don't have near enough missing-nin and with only 7 biju they wouldn't survive" Shashockumo said

"Oh well then" Jiraiya said

"hey Erosennin-Jiraiya have you learned anything else about Akatsuki?" Naruto asked

First Jiraiya gave Shashockumo a glare then said " You know you didn't have to teach him that. No I haven't found anything else about them" the former sannin said

Just then they saw a huge pile of rocks appear and next to it shadows came forth. Out stepped Kyuubi and Tenoubi.

"Hey Kyuubi did you find them?" Naruto asked out the window

"**Actually yes kit the we've got the new Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi**" Kyuubi said

"Did you face trouble on the way there?" Shashockumo asked

"**Yea, yea we did but it's nothing to worry about we just had to fight the new biju so they would join with them the biju now have some of the strongest demons in our midst**" Tenoubi said

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"**Well the Nibi is now a two tailed leopard, the Sanbi is now a three tailed shark, Yonbi is now a four tailed eagle, Gobi is now a five tailed dragon, and Rokubi is now a 6 tailed rhino**" Kyuubi said

"who's the strongest out of them?" Jiraiya asked

"**Well in pure strength I would say either the Sanbi or the Gobi they both gave Shukaku a little run for his money but he beat them**" Tenoubi said

"So their not as strong as the original biju?" Naruto asked

"**No their stronger it's just Shukaku had trained him self in fighting after Orochimaru attacked him right now I would put him as 4****th**** strongest of the Biju he even worked on his chakra he may still be a one tail but he's strong now really strong**" Kyuubi said

"So who are the biju?" Tsunade asked

"Tsunade the kriju are just like the biju the ichibi of that group is the one tailed squirrel, the Nibi is a two tailed lynx, the Sanbi is a three tailed salamander, the Yonbi is a four tailed alligator, the gobi is a five tailed dingo (Wild dog), the Rokubi is a six tailed ferret, the Shichibi is a seven tailed mongoose, the Hachibi is an 8 tailed eel, the Kyuubi is a 9 tailed coyote and the Tenoubi is a 10 tailed cougar" the Kazama head said

(Ok I'll say this right now basically all the Kriju are members of the same family of their biju counterparts.)

"Oh well ok then" Tsunade said as Kyuubi and Tenoubi poofed away

"Now Shashockumo what is the news on the Hachibi container?" Naruto asked getting back it his hokage role

"Neither Sev nor Fixer have reported akatsuki sightings" Shashockumo said

"Probably because they are sealing the copy of the shichibi. That's good it will give Kiri more time to prepare their forces and us more time for four Akatsuki members heading this way." Naruto said

"Hai hokage-sama" all three sannin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 weeks later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Otu-san look at the technique I made" Gufuu said running up to his father who was holding onto his mother.

"What did you make Gufuu?" Ino asked

"A super cool technique with Ojiichan's help" Gufuu said he then made a kage bushin and held his hand in a weird stance like he was going to make a rasengan but it never came the young Kazama then yelled " **Shinten Rasengan**" his Kage bushin got thrown away like he just got hit with the rasengan it then poofed away.

He looked at Naruto and his father had a proud look on his face " That is a interesting technique Gufuu I see it looks like rasengan but you never made the technique what does it do?" Naruto asked

"It basically has the same effect as rasengan except I don't need to show any one the technique and with out going through the layers or skin it does more damage on the inside." The young kazama said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere at just a few miles away from Konoha's entrance------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four figures were looking down at the village.

"Soleader we're going to acquire the last biju at once?" one of the figures asked

"Yes Kimimaro we have spent way to much time trying to get these biju it is time we begin the finishing action of my plan" the leader said

**An: Alright I'm going to stop here because I think it's time that the war starts to happen I'm getting really excited. Now on to more pressing news I think I'm safe from all those crazy women.**

**Tsunade: Guess again you will never be able to escape us.**

**An: Damn send me anyone I need the help I'll even take Orochimaru's help. Scratch that I would rather get castrated then get that bastards help.**

**Just then a flash of light appeared.**

**An: They sent you how can you help me!**

**Gufuu: I don't know **

**An: wait your cute they won't kill you I can use you as a distraction perfect.**

**Then sends Gufuu in front of me and the angry women stop. But they still look at me with hatred**

**Tsunade: Gufuu get out of the way we are going to teach this son of a bitch a lesson**

**Then an old man with a black hood appeared behind them. **

**Old man: Good, Good let the hate flow through you**

**An: Your not helping you know! Ladies I'm sorry I said that but hey be glad you not some really old lady from Suna that wants to die or a blue haired girl that's evil. I didn't mean you girls were like that I was meaning those two.**

**Chiyo: What the hell is wrong with the way I am?. She asked her anger rising**

**An: How the hell did you even get in here your not even in this story!?**

**Pein : I let her in I want to kill you to.**

**Huddles Gufuu up An: ok so the plan for me living is for you to bring me Konohamaru and quick. **

**Gufuu then leaves for a few minutes then returns with Konohamaru**

**Konohamaru : What do you need boss?**

**An: Konohamaru I want you to do you double knock out techniqueguys mode on these girls make 100 of them Narutos another 100 Sasukes one be Tsunade's old boyfriend Dan then another 100 Shashockumo's and what's ever left turn them into the Akatsuki leader and your uncle.**

**Konohamaru: Gotcha Boss. He then did his jutsu and 452 naked Naruto's, Sasukes', Dan, Shashockumos', Akatsuki leaders' and Asumas' appeared**

**All the women went flying. An: Good job Konohamaru I won't need you help anymore they'll leave me alone**

**Now that that's over time to the Jutsu's**

**Hana Ninpo: Hana no ****sokushibou ( Flower ninja art: Flowers of instant death)**

**Hana Ninpo: Zenchi Hana no goraikou ( Flower ninja art: Healing flower of the rising sun)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****: Shichibi no Kaku** **( Summoning technique: Seven tailed Badger)**

**Makyō**** Doton: Chichuu Karyudo ( Demonic earth style: hidden hunter)**

**Nendo Shōten no Jutsu ( Clay shape shifting technique)**

**Hana Ninpo: Hanaryudan no jutsu ( Flower ninja art: Flower dragon bullet technique)**

**Makyō**** Doton: Makyō Nendo Shōten no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune** **( Demonic Earth style: Demonic clay shape shifting technique: 9 tailed fox)**

**Hana no Yaiba** **( Blade of Flowers)**

**Makyō**** Doton: Ranran Nendodan ( Demonic Earth style: Flaming clay bullets)**

**Makyō**** Doton: Nendo no Harumagedon ( Demonic Earth Style: Armageddon of clay)**

**Aian Hana no Tate** **( Shield of Iron flowers)**

**Nendo no Tate** **(Clay Shield)**

**Shōten no Jutsu**** ( Shape shifting technique)**

**Rok****ūga( 6 piercing fangs)**

**Asa Shishi no Mai ( Dance of the morning Lion)**

**Shinten Rasengan ( Mind spiraling sphere)**

**An: Ok I'll say this after re-reading all of my previous chapters yes I know I've misspelled a lot of words my bad sorry. I'm trying not to ok no one really needs to remind me.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I never will if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

"**Blah**" Demons/Summons talking

'_**Blah**_' Demons/summons thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' human thinking

Chapter 19

Two figures were walking towards Kiri. One had an orange mask the other had blond hair and had something on his left eye.

As they approached the gate they were stopped by the guards.

"You know I do hate anything that stands in my way" the one in the mask said

"Your sounding a lot like Sasori Tobi " the other said

"Hmm that maybe Deidara-senpai but hold on" Toni said then went through hands and said " **Katon: Daburu Kaenhoushaki**" he then lifted his arms and powerful fire lasts shot out of his arms and fried the guards. Burning both the guards to ashes. "Hmmm interesting swords you have I guess I can have them" Tobi said and picked up their katanas.

They were walking through the village just then Deidara saw a beam of light heading strait for Tobi. He tried to react but he was too slow and it hit Tobi strait in the head. Tobi fell to the ground.

"There's one down one to go." A man in a white battle armor that had red marks all over it said

"Heh do you think we're stupid his mask is layered four times" Deidara said as Tobi got up.

"Well then I'll just have to hit him three more times then." Sev said bringing his sniper up again.

"That won't happen" Tobi said then flashed through hand signs and said " **Katon: Enkou Kanketsusen**" he then slammed his palms to the ground and a geyser made of fire shot up were Sev was.

"**Hachibi no Hoippu**" was shouted and 8 tails that looked like a whips appeared and slashed through the fire geyser. When it faded a way a man with snake eyes and green hair, he looked like he could have had vines in his hair stood there.

"I'm guessing since Sev attacked you, you must be Akatsuki" the man said and both akatsuki nodded " well then perfect" he said then flashed through hand signs and said " **Hokubutsu Daijadan**" then a snake's head made of poison shot out of his mouth and headed strait for the Akatsuki.

Tobi then ran through signs and said " **Katon: ****Karyūheki**" and he then a wall made of fire appeared in front of both akatsuki. When the poison snake head hit the fire wall an explosion erupted.

When Tobi looked back at the demon contain he saw that he looked more like a snake. He had a green chakra armor around him. He had scales and his hair became shorter.

"So it seems you have a some power behind you but you will come with us" Tobi said and then Shinja ( Hachibi container) attacked. He had mist grow thicker and no one could see through it. " I can't see anything through this fog so he must be at a disadvantage too" the masked Akatsuki said. He then got hit by a bunch of attacks.

"hisss hiss I can smell you your mine" Shinja said

"Well then I'll have to go harder then" Tobi said then held one sign and said "**Sharingan**" He then went through hand signs and said in a serious and powerful voice " **Katon: ****Gōkakyū Daibakuha no Jutsu**" he then lifted his mask and shot out a giant fireball it then exploded dissolving the mist.

Shinja bit his lip then moved his snake tongue out and smeared his hand with blood then yelled "**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hachibi no Hachimata**" then a green 8-tailed snake that was longer than the village appeared . Shinja then hopped on its head.

"**Let's finish these weaklings I want to eat**" Hachibi said he then moved quick and swung all of his 8 tails down on the Akatsuki.

Tobi then jumped up to avoid the blast he held his ring up just momentarily but if you saw it, it was glowering bright and brighter. He then did a lot of complex hand signslifted his mask and said " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Kaimetsu**" and a giant fireball shot out of his mouth it looked like a miniature sun.

"**Hey little snake I feel my chakra being drained a lot let's finish this in one final shot**" Hachibi said

"Then lets do this together" Shinja said then he did complex hand signs then both demon and container said " **Hokubutsu ****kannouhou**" then Hachibi opend his mouth and purple particles were charging in his mouth. He then fired a gigantic purple cannon which hit the oncoming fireball and shot right through it.

Toi was just barely able to dodge it but he had gotten hit on his shoulder. He tried to stand but he fell.

"**That will show you bastards for draining my energy that's the strongest poison in the world you'll die in quick time it will only take up to 18 hours to destroy with the little amount that has hit you.**" Hahchibi said then looked up to his jinchūriki "**Hey little snake they won't bother us for a while I'm going to take a little nap I'm drained**" the 8 tailed snake then poofed away.

Deidara picked up his team and took off. While he was running he spoke to Tobi " Don't worry Tobi Orochimaru-teme, Zetsu and the Leader will be able to heal you in no time don't be scared" he then took off even faster where they were supposed to meet Zetsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At Konoha the same time Tobi and Deidara attacked Kiri---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four cloaked figures were at the gates.

"Stop Akatsu………….." one of the guards said but never got to finish as two giant crap pinchers came out and cut off both their heads.

"You of Konoha have been using Akatsuki's name in vain I will show all of you hw powerful we are" one of the figure said as he retracted his crap claws and turned them back to hands.

Little did all the akatsuki know was they were being watched by one of their targets.

Naruto looked up and said "Assemble the Ninju Shotai" a few minutes later 20 platoons were on top of the roof.

"Akatsuki is in Konoha this time it's the real deal they are after myself and Shashockumo I shall lead the attack against them I want all of the swordsmen and the rookie 9 to be there. If we fail every one attack them at once" Naruto said then him and

----------------------------------------------------------------in the middle of the village--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I sense oncoming forces be prepared" The leader said just then a kunai with an exploding tag landed in front of them.

"I've got this leader" Jugo said then did one hand sign and said " **Konzen Isshin Henge**" he then turned into a weird creature with razor sharp wings blades on his arms a spiked ball tail and his face looked like a cross between an ogre and a dragon. He then Saw Naruto and he flew at him with immense speed.

Naruto brought out his Kitsunetsume he blocked Jugo's attack then with his strength sliced off Jugo's arm.

"Hahaha you think that will stop me?" Jugo question then what was left of his arm turned into a mace.

"**Kit go into your 4 tailed form first then summon me then go into your 9 tailed form.**" Kyuubi said

'_hai kyuubi-sama_' Naruto thought he then released his 4 tailed form his blood started mixing with his chakra and Naruto went through sign "**Kuchiyose no jutsu : Kyuubi no Kitsune**" then the Kyuubi appeared

"**Now Kit**" Kyuubi ordered and Naruto went into his 9 tailed form he then grew and was just a little bit smaller than Kyuubi but otherwise they looked exactly the same. The only difference besides height was the Naruto Kyuubi had his Kamigan activated and had a blondish glow to him.

"**My swordsmen take out his partner leave Shashockumo to take their leader.**" The Naruto Kyuubi said he then looked at Kyuubi and the demon king nodded

Then Naruto jumped on Kyuubi and they both said "**Konbi** **Henge: Juuhachibi no ****Sōtō Kitsune**" then in a giant poof of smoke engulfed them out of it stepped a huge two headed red fox with 18 tails behind him. The fox looked around and saw his swordsmen wee doing pretty good against Kimimaro he had gone into his level 2 cursed seal form and now looked like a dinosaur . The Rookie 9 were fending off Pein and her flowers and Shashockumo was in his 10 tailed form fighting the leader. The fox then turned its attention back to Jugo.

"**You won't survive this akatsuki**" the fox said sounding like Kyuubi and Naruto mixed together. Jugo then jumped up expecting the two headed fox to hit him with a jutsu or even hit him. It didn't move at all it actually let him hit it. So Jugo hit it with all his strength it didn't even leave a cut on the gigantic animal he actually looked like he didn't even feel it.

"**Is that all you have then you really won't survive this fight but I'll give you a treat I'll use just one of my jutsu's on you.**" The Juuhachibi ( 18 tails) said then both opened their mouths " **Enkou Rutaimuarashi Bakufuu**" in ones mouth a silver and storm like substance was in his mouth and in the other had fire building in its mouth. They then shot both beams out of their mouths and both beams crossed and became one powerful beam. It hit Jugo with full force. When the attack was done Jugo was on the ground not dead but he was in critical condition.

"Leader-sama Jugo is down he might die" Kimimaro said

"Pick him up I've got what I needed and I believe he did to." The leader said he then threw a spiked ball the size of a 5 ft ball in the air. It exploded it would have hit all the shinobi there but the two headed fox jumped in the way and took the blast full force.

"Hokage-sama!!" All of them screamed

"**It's ok I felt that but it's nothing serious. Now where are the Akatsuki?**" the demon fox asked this caused all the shinobi took look for them.

"**I should have known it was a distraction**" Juuhachibi said then it went back to two 9 tailed foxes then one went back to the Rokudiame and the other poofed away.

"At least your safe Hokage-sama even if Akatsuki escaped." Konohamaru said

Naruto looked at his uncle then asked him two questions " How powerful was he? How fast can you get the rest of the lords down here?"

"He's powerful almost as strong as his father almost he drained me of Tenoubi's chakra, Tenoubi's dry right now but he said he just needs some rest and he'll be back to normal. As for the Lords I just need to tell Revan it has begun and they'll be here faster than the commandos" He said

"That's great news" Naruto said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------at the land of cliffs border--------------------------------------------------------

The Akatsuki leader had just opened the seal to the base and saw Zetsu, Deidara over Tobi.

"What's wrong with him?" the leader asked

"He was hit with some of Hachibi's poison he needs to be healed and quick. Zetsu has been sucking some of the poison out but he still has a lot in him Zetsu said he might be safe but he isn't in the clear yet" Deidara said

The leader then looked at Pein " Pein use some of that healing ability on Tobi first he's in worse condition I'll treat both. Orochimaru." The leader said and then the earth started moving and the snake sannin appeared

"Yes leader?" Orochimaru said

"Tobi was hit with some of Hachibi's poison use your snakes to drain it." The leader ordered

"Hai leader" Orochimaru said then had a bunch of snakes come out each bit Tobi and started draining him of the poison.

"I believe it will take us a day at the most to heal these two after that Zetsu I want you to bring me three subordinates and we shall seal the rest of biju." The leader said

"Hai leader" Zetsu said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------a few hours later in Konoha----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Revan they have gotten all the biju bring the lords along with my village also bring Canderous and T3-M4" Shashockumo said in the disc

"Perfect Shashockumo we'll be there in a minute" the hologram of Revan said then disappeared.

Just then a portal appeared in the middle of town. Out of it first stepped 9 people in black robes a man in blue armor and a droid that was small and moved on wheels. After them the whole village of Romaji appeared.

"Welcome back Revan." Naruto greeted " Are these the rest of the lords?" he asked

"Yes they are." Revan said and all the figures took off their hoods. One was a golem, the one next to him was a red dragon, another one was a mermaid with blue hair, one looked like the grim reaper, one looked like a younger Revan, another looked like a samurai, another lord was a black haired women, the last one was a blue lizard looking creature with ice coming out from his head and shoulders.

"Naruto this is Ares" Revan said pointing to the golem. " That's Apollo" and the dragon nodded " After him is Athena" and the mermaid waved " That's Skull" and the one that looked like the grim reaper raised his head " this is my son Brevan" and the younger revan saluted " Hikorota is next to him" Revan said pointing at the samurai " Then there's my wife Bastilla" and the black haired women bowed " Finally that's Freeze" and the lizard looking creature looked at Naruto.

"Thank you all for coming" Naruto said

"Well now that we're here each lord shall go to a country that suits them when the war begins." Revan said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------6 days later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki had just sealed the copy of Tenoubi. Then all the eyes on the statue glowed.

"now it is time" the leader said he then did a chant " **Now that the legendary 10 is sealed bring forth the demons that struck fear into every one , bring forth the Kriju and make my enemies die, the creature that walks this earth shall be no more follow my command and I shall lead you all to power.**" Then the statue's eyes started spinning and then the statue crumpled and then 20 demons were standing in front of the leader.

"**Finally I can walk this earth again**" the 9 tailed coyote said he then looked at the leader "**Why have you summoned us?**" he asked

"I want you all to follow my command and destroy this world along with working with my group we are Akatsuki" the leader

"**AHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAH now that is funny tell you what I honor you by making you the first human of this planet I devour**" the coyote said and was about to eat the leader.

"No you won't I am the son of the master of evil I control you all." The leader said this caused the Kriju to stop. The dingo then smelt the leader.

"**He's right I smell the master on him**" the five tails said

"**Well then We are here to serve you with the biju as our aid there is nothing that can stop us**" the ten tailed cougar said

"Most of those aren't the biju just perfect copies" the leader said

"**Great I wanted to crush them any way for what they did I like it this way**" the four tailed alligator said

" Zetsu alert the other members war has started the change of the world begins" the leader said and Zetsu bowed

"Hai leader" said the fly trap akatsuki said then he disappeared for 10 minutes then reappeared. " Leader the men are asking when do we attack?" he said

"Tell them right now" the leader said and a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hai leader" Zetsu said again and left.

"Orochimaru, Sasori take the biju Sanbi, and Shukaku and destroy Suna and the new Oto , take the one tailed squirel. Tobi, Deidara attack Iwa and Ame with the biju Shichibi, Yonbi, take the seven tailed mongoose. Tongeto, Pan take the biju Nibi, and Rokubi to attack Kumo and Kusa, and take the 2 tailed lynx. Kimimaro, Jugo take the biju Gobi and Hachibi and attack Kiri and that new village Nami, take the three tailed Salamander. Zetsu, Pein we shall take the Biju Kyuubi, Tenoubi to attack Romaji, Konoha, Kei, Yuki, Taka, Getsu, Hoshi and Kemuri. We shall take the four tailed alligator, the 5 tailed dingo, the 6 tailed ferret, the 8 tailed eel, the 9 tailed coyote, and the 10 tailed cougar." The leader ordered and all the akatsuki and the demons took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Konoha---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan just looked up and said " It has started all of my lords go to the villages you I assigned you to"

All of the lords looked up from the kids they were training and nodded then took off in all directions.

"Hokage-sama we have reports say that Akatsuki is attacking they have 8 demons with them their heading to us Kei, Taka, Yuki, Getsu, Hoshi and Kemuri." One of Naruto's Anbu said

"take the villagers and academy students to the Hokage mountain hide them there. I want all Shinobi whether they be genin or Sannin to get ready any one that can summon a creature summon them." The Rokudiame said

The same thing was ordered from all the Kages. Then a cry around the entire countries was heard that cry was "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" and poofs of smoke appeared all around.

In Konoha a 10 tailed tiger, a 9 tailed fox a giant slug , a giant purple snake, a red toad with a yakuza, a pack of dogs, a giant falcon, a giant bear, a monkey, a giant Manta Ray, and other animals from a giant hermit crap to a cheetah. There was all the summons of these bosses too.

"**Here they come. I'm glad you sided with us Manda it will make all the difference**" Gamabunta said

"**It is time we snakes stood next to the rest of the summons and fight.**" Manda said

"**Then let's take out this Akatsuki and Kriju together.**" Gamabunta said as all the ninja and summons attacked. Gamabunta then brought out his blade and said " **Suiren no Mai**" he then jumped into the air and spun around and did a vertical slice on the copy Kyuubi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Suna----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was on top of Shukaku. His brother had summoned over 50 puppets. There was a giant scorpion, a giant armadillo, along with a giant vulture and a brown tortoise. Skull had just shown up.

"Suna charge!" Gaara commanded and Shukaku took off. Followed by his shinobi.

Skull turned his light saber on and it looked like a scythe, he was cutting through akatsuki members.

Kankuro did had signs and said "**Kurohigi: Hyakki no Gojuu Kugutsu**" and his puppets started killing more akatsuki. Sasori then jumped in front and attacked Kankuro.

Kankuro then moved his fingers and said " **Kurohigi: Kuro Ryuu Kugutsu**" then his three original puppets started discombobulating and changing. His sanshouo puppet stood up on its hind legs and the shield that was on its back went to his stomach, it then stretched it's arms out so they were pretty long. His Kuroari puppet then shot out its horns and they landed on Sanshouo's head and its arms shot out connected and landed on the salamander puppets back. Then his Karasu puppet then launched it's arms one connecting to another, then the arms were placed on Kuroari's arms when they were connected large blades then shot out from the sides of the arms looking like wings. When the transformation was done his puppets looked like a dragon puppet.

"Well I see you made a new moved for those three, but it still won't save you." Sasori said he then lifted his steel scorpion tail and swung at the puppet aiming for the bodies weak spot. Once it was there he swung right through, the akatsuki thought it would break but then he saw another shield at its side. " You also added new weapons to my original puppets oh well." Sasori said.

The puppet dragon then charged. Sasori took off his mask and shot poisonous senbons at Kankuro, but the dragon swung it's tail deflecting all the needles. It then flew at Sasori the ataksuki swung his tail again but this time the dragon caught it and pulled it out of Sasori. When the tail broke the dragon then punched Sasori destroying the puppet he was in.

The real Sasori appeared from the rubble. He looked like a young man with red hair.

"So you even turned yourself into a puppet eh? That won't save you." Kankuro said

"How did you know I'm a puppet?" Sasori asked a little shocked

"Simple you killed the Sandiame over 25 years ago you would have had to age in that time instead of look like you do now. I've seen your pictures of when you were a Suna nin before you left" Kankuro said

"Well then I can bring out my strongest and most favorite puppet." Sasori said he then unrolled a scroll that said 3rd on it and in a poof of the puppet of the third Kazekage appeared.

"I've been preparing my puppets for this." Kankuro said he then moved his fingers and his dragon attacked.

" try blocking this technique" Sasori said then said "**Satetsu Shigure**" and the thirds puppet opened its mouth and a silver sand came out it then shot at Kankuro.

"Heh piece of cake" Kankuro said then moved his hands and said " **Ryuu no Tate**" then the dragon slammed its hands into the ground and to giant shields appeared and blocked the sand.

"You know that technique your suppose to dodge not block because now I control you puppets." Sasori said

"Really we'll see about that." Kanuro said then moved his hand a little bit and the two shields shot away from the dragon puppet.

"How did you do that I should be the one in control of your puppets at the moment." Sasori said a little shocked.

"Like I said I prepared my puppets for this." Kankuro said he then moved his hands and slits appeared every where one his puppet, out of them shot poisoned kunais, shuriekns, and senbons.

Sasori was able to block them. He then said "**Satetsu Kaihō**" then the iron sand that was coming out of his puppets mouth turned to spikes above Kankuro.

Kankuro made his puppet do another shield to block it. " You know this is getting tiring I'll end this fight now." The man in make up said then moved his hands and his puppets hands brought out 5 razor sharp blades. He then had it attack.

Sasori then made his puppet bring out a lot of blades and attacked the dragon. When both puppets met a clash of sparks was seen then Kankuro's puppet slashed though Sasori's. In the process he had it destroy the puppet.

Sasori was just about to summon his 100 puppets when the puppet dragon appeared and cut him to pieces. Including his heart

"It seems I'm the better puppeteer Sasori" Kankuro said and had his puppets attack akatsuki again. He looked up and saw his brother and Shukaku fighting against the one tailed squirrel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Gaara---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shukaku and the kriju were at a stand still.

"**Give it up Shukaku you were never able to beat me you're just as week now as you were then**." The squirrel said

"**Your right Kinezumi** (his name it means squirrel) ** I was weak back then but now I should stop holding back**" Shukaku said then picked up his kriju counter part then threw him. When Kinezumi was in the air Shukaku did a lot of signs then said "**Makyō Fuuton : ****Renkūbazuukahou**" he then slammed both his arms into his chest and shot out a huge wind force. It hit Kinezumi. Nearly killing him but as he was landing he said "**Makyō Fuuton : Kaze Haisaiki**" then a strong force of wind appeared it would have crushed Shukaku but he barely escape he did get a little taste of it though.

Smoke filled the area where the attack was just shot. Then a cry of "**Makyō Fuuton : Kaze Tsume Tenma Haisaiki**" was heard and Shukaku was charging at Kinezumi.

Orochimaru jumped up to hit and kill Gaara killing the Ichibi, but Gaara saw him coming and had his Ichibigan activated he then said "**Makyō** **Fuuton : Kaze ****Senkyū aroo**" then a see through war bow and arrow appeared in his hands. He brought the arrow back then launched it. It soared and as it was flying Orochimaru's eyes widened for a minute then the wind arrow went right through his head killing him.

Shukaku then continued his attack and sliced through Kinezumi cutting him to pieces.

Shukaku let his guard down for just a few minutes, but that was all the Sanbi needed and attacked.

It was just about to hit Shukaku when a cry of " **Otogakure no jutsu: Kyokan Kyōmeisen**" was heard and then the Sanbi fell over dead its ears bleeding and it also had a giant hole in its head.

"I'm glad that Oto came" Gaara said then looked at the nin " Arigato Arashi-sama"

"No problem Gaara-sama" the oto nin said

"**Pup it's time to end this**" Shukaku said

"I agree Shukaku-sama" Gaara said then both did the same hand signs and said "**Makyō ****Ryūsa Bakuryū**" then both raised there hands and the entire desert rose above them the then brought it down on all of the Akatsuki and the Shukaku copy. When they were covered Gaara and Shukaku said "**Sabaku Taisō**" killing all of the akatsuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Iwa--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tsuchikage was on the ground fighting against Deidara.

"Deidara you had such promise, why did you side with Akatsuki?" the leader asked

"Because I don't care about Iwa anymore my allegiance lies with my leader." Deidara said

"If that is the case then I will kill you. " the Tsuchikage said he then went through hand signs then said " **Doton: Tsuchidan**" then powerful earth bullets shot out and head strait for Deidara.

" Hah piece of cake" Deidara said then brought out a bunch of clay and said " **Ninpo C-2 : Kibaku Nendo no Yaiba**" then the clay turned into a blade and he slashed through the earth bullets. He then then threw his sword when it was close to the Tsuchikage he said "Katsu" it then exploded.

Before it did though the Tsuchikage did hand signs and said " **Doton: ****Doryūheki**" he then slammed his palms to the ground and a giant mud wall appeared.

Deidara then said " **Ninpo C-4: Kibaku Nendodan**" he then shot out a lot of clay from his mouth. When it was half way at the Tsuchikage it grew a face that looked like Deidara.

"**Iwakgakure no jutsu: Assai Borudaa**" the Tsuchikage said and a giant boulder came down on the clay causing it to explode.

"It seems your failing Deidara." The Tsuchikage said

"You take me for a fool! That clay had spores in it spore that can spread for 5 miles." Deidara said

Then someone yelled " **Amegakure no jutsu**" and a bunch of rain appeared and washed away the spores.

"thank you its good to see you again Antorin-sama." The tsuchikage said

"No problem Tsuchikage-sama" Antorin said

"Oh isn't this great now I can kill both leaders of Iwa and Ame" Deidara said then brought out five statues " **Ninpo C-3: Aamii no Kibaku Nendo kyokan**" and the statures turned into 5 giant forms of themselves. Both leaders of Iwaa and Ame threw shuriken at 2 causing both to make a massive explosion. It took out some of their men.

Then the Tsuchikage sped through hand signs " **Iwagakure no jutsu: Iwaken Bakufuu**" then rocks surrounded his hands and he shot them twice at the rest of the clay giants. When they hit it caused a explosion. Through the smoke a rock fist came out and nailed Deidara nearly killing him.

'_damn it if this continues I'll die. I'll have to use that technique_' Deidara thought he then lifted up his entire bag of clay and ripped open his shirt "**Ninpo C-5: ****kunikunosaku**" he then put all of his clay in his chest. He then got closer to the Tsuchikage. " You can't escape this attack." The missing Iwa-nin said

The Tsuchikage then did two jutsus the first he said "**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**" then he slammed his palms to the ground and a thick protective wall of earth rose in front of him. He then said "**Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi**" then the earth under him surrounded him.

"Katsu" Deidara said then he exploded. His explosion took out half of the akatsuki there, he even took out the Shichibi copy. In the deaths was many Iwa and Ame nins. The Tsuchikage was sent flying from the blast, he was in good shape except his earth armor cracked and destroyed, he was basically drained. The Iwa leader looked up and saw the shichibi fight the seven tailed mongoose and the yonbi fighting a golem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------the summon fights----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares had activated his light saber it looked like a battle axe. He was quickly cutting off the tails of the Yonbi. It shot out some lightning but he made some earth appear out of no where and counter it. In no time he quickly cut off all of its tails.

"How the mighty have fallen oh well I hope you make it up to heaven Yonbi." Ares said then cut off the reptiles head killing the demon. He looked over and the two seven tails were neck and neck. " If it is not looking to good for Shichibi I will aid you and kill that Kriju but I believe this is a battle you need to fight on your own." The golem said then attacked the rest of akatsuki, he was cutting through them like flies that's when Tobi decided to attack him.

"you seem like the most powerful here I shall fight you." Tobi said he then took of his mask to reveal a raven haired man who had his eye taken out and his other eye was the sharingan.

"So you have the same eyes as Shashockumo big deal you won't be able to defeat me" Ares said

"Well then let me formally introduce my self my name is Madara Uchiha" Tobi/Madara said

"So you're the one that created the Uchiha clan eh that doesn't mean you're the strongest" Ares said then charged

"**Katon : Enkou no Yoroi**" Madara said and fire engulfed him.

"hah the won't help you earth is stronger then fire" Ares said then created spikes made from earth in the air and the impaled the Uchiha.

"**Katon: bakuenkou ****Shōha**" Madara said and a fire shockwave shot out from his mouth. It hit Ares dead on and caused a cloud of dust to erupt. When it cleared Ares was standing he was 10 ft tall and had more spikes coming out of him. His light saber was now black.

"I never thought some one could bring this out of me outside of the lords. Congratulations you get to die by my real form." Ares said. He then charged.

Madara was scared but he then got over it and went through hand signs " **Katon: Gōka Fenikkusu**" he then shot a giant fireball out of his mouth that turned into a giant firebird. It then went strait for Ares it hit him and instead of turning him to dust like it should he sliced through it. In no time his was at Madara . He then brought up his light saber and said " I hope you enjoy all of hell you don't disserve heaven" the last thing Madara Uchiha saw in this world was the full strength of the Golem king slicing him to pieces with his light saber. He looked up and saw the Shicibi fight was going well.

Shichibi had just thrown the 7 tailed mongoose in the air he then said "**Makyō Doton : Nendo Marunoko**" he then shot out clay and they turned into buzz saws and headed strait for the Kriju.

"**Makyō Doton : ****kongouseki no Tate**" the Kriju said then diamonds formed around him making a shield of diamonds. It blocked the clay buzz saws.

Then shichibi jumped in the air and said "**Makyō Doton : Kongouseki Nendo Bakufuu**" he then shot out a blast made of clay and diamonds at the mongoose. The Kriju dodged it but had his left side hit with the blast.

Then the 7 tailed mongoose said "**Makyō Doton : Ougon Soodo no Tenma**" he grabbed a lot of dirt and put it in his mouth spit it out and a gold sword with the kanji for demon on it in black. He then charged at Shichibi.

The Biju then did hand signs and said "**Makyō Doton: ****shippou no Yaiba**" then he drilled all of his tails into the ground when he pulled them out and they were blades, one made of pearls, one made of crystal, another made of gold, one made of coral, one made of lapis lazuli , the last ones were blades made of agate and silver.

"**So your using the blades of the 7 treasures you still won't beat me even with those blades**" the mongoose said

"**Alright then try this.**" Shichibi said then did hand signs "**Makyō Doton : Nendo Tsume**" the badger said then dug his claws into the ground when he pulled them out they were covered in clay.

Then both demons charged. The Kriju swung his sword down but was block by the gold blade of the Shichibi. The Badger then swung his other tails and claws at the demon. The mongoose was able to dodge the first four slices but then got hit by the diamond blade followed by the silver blade and the his claws.

The Kriu stopped in the pain but that was all Shichibi needed as he impaled his Kriju counter part with all seven swords immobilizing the mongoose but not killing him. The blue biju did a slice going downward. What was left of the Kriju's head was really thick slices of the head hanging loosely. '_**this fight is over I hope the other countries are as lucky as we are right now**_' Shichibi thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Kumo------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new Nibi and Rokubi were fighting the old Nibi and Rokubi.

"**Raiton: Rai Horun no Sakigake Sai**" the new Rokubi said and his horn turned into electricity and he charged at the former biju.

"**Raiton: Rai Tsume**" the weasel said and lightning appeared around his hands , he ran at Rokubi and grabbed his horn with his claws. The weasel then flipped over Rokubi and kicked him but the Rhino didn't really feel anything.

"**Makyō Raiton: Rai Kannouhou**" Rokubi said and his two horns started charging electricity he open his mouth and he shot a lightning cannon out of his mouth.

The former was able to dodge it but got his legs hit as he was in the air. As he fell to the ground Rokubi charged. Right when the old Rokubi fell he had two horns go right trough his chest.

"**Makyō Raiton: Rai Kattaa**" Rokubi said and his horns had lightning come off of it and spread around the weasels body cutting it to pieces with burn marks all over .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------with both Nibis--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two tailed demons were going toe to toe. The leopard had bitten the nekomata in the neck.

Then nekomata turned her head towards the leopard and said " **Katon: ****kaenhoushaki**" then a powerful fire stream shot out of her mouth.

The Nibi open her mouth and said "**Makyō Kage Katon: Burraku Enkou ****shoukyakuro**" the leopard then opened her mouth and a huge black fire blast shot out from it and incinerated the nekomata. Then both Demons turned their attention to the Kriju.

"**So you two are the new biju eh? Perfect now I can kill you both.**" The lynx said then charged he then sliced his claws and said "**Makyō Katon: Enkou ****Shōha**" he then sliced and fire shot out the two biju jumped up and dodged but the fire kept going and killed half of the Kumo, Kusa nins and a lot more Akatsuki members.

while both demons were in the air they each said "**Makyō Elementon: Omega Bakufuu**" ( another weird thing since omega is omega in Japanese) then Rokubi opened his mouth after his horns charged a lot of lightning and Nibi opened her mouth with black fire in it, then both shot out their techniques and the blasts became one gigantic different colored blast. It hit the 2 tailed Lynx killing it. They looked down and saw the leaders of this akatsuki force fighting a samurai.

Hikorota was holding his own against the akatsuki. His light saber looked like a long katana the ones samurai uses. He was sending lightning out of nowhere hitting them.

Pan got sick of this and did a lot of hand signs and said " **Getsu no Yaiba**" then a crescent blade with the kanji for moon written on it . he ran at the sith lord he first flipped over him and sliced him while he was flipping.

Then Tongeto did hand signs and said " **Raiton: Rai Stupia**" and a spear made from lightning appeared in his hands and he threw it at the samurai. It hit him in the shoulder.

Hikorota threw a smoke bomb on the ground and smoke clouded everything. When the smoke cleared Hikorota was standing in a battle armor similar to the commandos but in a samurai form and his light saber was black. Then he attacked both akatsuki.

"**Getsugakure no jutsu : Getsu no Desu**" Pan said he then raised his hands and shot out a yellowish white orb it headed strait for the samurai.

Hikorota sliced through it and sent lightning at the getsu missing-nin. He first made it to the kumo-nin and sliced through him with his light saber. As he was near the getsu nin he raised his light saber up again to kill him, but Pan lifted his moon blade and stabbed the samurai in the chest. Hikorota sliced through the akatsuki and cut him in half killing Pan.

He then limped over to a tree and coughed up some blood and everything started going black. As Hikorota was about to leave consciousness he heard a cry.

"That's the one that defeated the leaders of this force check and see if he's alive if we can save him that will be great since the fight is over." One voice said

The sith lord then felt a hand at his neck " Come quick inform the Raikage he's alive but just barely if we don't do anything soon he'll die" the other voice said and the samurai passed out.

**An : I believe this is a good chapter I'm going to do one more chapter then an epilogue for this story to set up for my next story. Ok now the lords that have been seen so far fighting are ( in order) the lord of shadows/death, the lord of Earth, and the lord of lightning.**

**Now on to the jutsus.**

**Katon: Daburu Kaenhoushaki (Fire style: double flamethrower)**

**Katon: Enkou Kanketsusen (Fire style: Flame geyser)**

**Hachibi no Hoippu ( Whip of 8 tails)**

**Hokubutsu Daijadan ( Poison Snake bullet)**

**Katon: ****Karyūheki ( Fire style: Fire wall)**

**Katon: ****Gōkakyū Daibakuha no Jutsu ( Fire style: Grand Fireball great explosion technique)**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hachibi no Hachimata ( Summoning technique: 8 tailed snake)**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Kaimetsu ( Fire style: Great fireball of the sun)**

**Hokubutsu ****kannouhou ( Poison cannon)**

**Konzen Isshin Henge ( Entire body transformation)**

**Kon****bi** **Henge: Juuhachibi no ****Sōtō Kitsune ( Beast Transformation: 18 tailed double-headed fox)**

**Enkou Rutaimuarashi Bakufuu ( Flame time storm blast)**

**Suiren no Mai ( Dance of the Lily pad)**

**Kurohigi****: Hyakki no Gojuu Kugutsu** **( Black secret technique: Performance of 50 puppets)**

**Kurohigi: Kuro Ryuu Kugutsu ( Black secret technique: Black Dragon Puppet)**

**Satetsu Shigure**** ( Iron Sand)**

**Ryuu no Tate ( Dragon shield)**

**Satetsu Kaihō**** ( Iron sand World Order)**

**Makyō Fuuton : ****Renkūbazuukahou ( Demonic Wind style: Drilling air Bazooka)**

**Makyō Fuuton : Kaze Haisaiki ( Demonic Wind Style: Wind Crusher)**

**Makyō Fuuton : Kaze Tsume Tenma Haisaiki ( Demonic Wind style: Wind claw Demon crusher)**

**Makyō** **Fuuton : Kaze ****Senkyū aroo ( Demonic Wind style: Wind war bow and arrow)**

**Otogakure no jutsu: Kyokan Kyōmeisen ( Hidden Sound village technique: Giant sound drill)**

**Makyō ****Ryūsa Bakuryū ( Demonic Quick sand in the form of a waterfall)**

**Sabaku Taisō**** ( Desert Imperial Funeral)**

**Doton: Tsuchidan ( Earth Style: Earth bullets)**

**Ninpo C-2 : Kibaku Nendo no Yaiba ( Ninja art C-2: Blade of Exploding clay)**

**Doton: ****Doryūheki ( Earth Style: mud wall)**

**Ninpo C-4: Kibaku Nendodan ( Ninja art C-4: Exploding clay bullet)**

**Iwakgakure no jutsu: Assai Borudaa ( Hidden Rock village technique: Crushing Boulder)**

**Amegakure no jutsu ( Hidden Rain technique)**

**Ninpo C-3: Aamii no Kibaku Nendo kyokan ( Ninja art C-3: Army of Exploding clay giants)**

**Iwagakure no jutsu: Iwaken Bakufuu ( Hidden Rock village technique: Rock fist blast)**

**Ninpo C-5: ****kunikunosaku** **(Ninja art C-5: Last resort)**

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**** ( Earth Style: Earth Shore return)**

**Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi ( Earth style: Armor of Earth)**

**Katon : Enkou no Yoroi ( Fire style: Armor of fire)**

**Katon: bakuenkou ****Shōha ( Fire style: Exploding fire shockwave)**

**Katon: Gōka Fenikkusu ( Fire style: Great fireball phoenix)**

**Makyō Doton : Nendo Marunoko ( Demonic Earth style: Clay buzz saws)**

**Makyō Doton : ****kongouseki no Tate ( Demonic Earth style: Shield of Diamonds)**

**Makyō Doton : Kongouseki Nendo Bakufuu ( Demonic earth style: Diamond clay blast)**

**Makyō Doton : Ougon Soodo no Tenma ( Demonic earth style: Gold sword of the demons)**

**Makyō Doton: ****shippou no Yaiba ( Demonic earth style: Blades of the 7 treasures)**

**Makyō Doton : Nendo Tsume ( Demonic Earth style: Clay claws)**

**Raiton: Rai Horun no Sakigake Sai ( Lightning style: Lightning horn of the charging Rhino)**

**Raiton: Rai Tsume ( Lightning style: Lightning claws)**

**Makyō Raiton: Rai Kannouhou ( Demonic lightning style: Lightning cannon)**

**Makyō Raiton: Rai Kattaa ( Demonic lightning style: Lightning cutter)**

**Katon: ****kaenhoushaki ( Fire style: Flame thrower)**

**Makyō Kage Katon: Burraku Enkou ****shoukyakuro ( Demonic Shadow fire style: Black fire incinerator)**

**Makyō Katon: Enkou ****Shōha ( Demonic Fire style: Fire shockwave)**

**Makyō Elementon: Omega Bakufuu ( Demonic elemental style: Omega blast)**

**Getsu no Yaiba ( Moon blade)**

**Raiton: Rai Stupia ( Lightning style: lightning spear)**

**Getsugakure no jutsu : Getsu no Desu ( Village under the moon technique: moon of death)**

**An: I must warn people the next chapter will make you laugh and maybe feel sad. Any way thank you for all the reviews and I'm going to use a Beta for the next story so if any one want to be it please tell me in a personal message.**


	21. Chapter 20

**An: yea I own Naruto in a weird parallel Universe but in this one I have no claim to Naruto anything from there won't ever e mine.**

" **Blah**" Demon/ Summon talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/Summon thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

**An: Sorry this is late just with football I haven't really been able to write this more often and with school coming up in a week for me I'll still write stories for the next story I'm going to do. It will just be pretty late when I update it.**

Chapter 20

The War of life was still being waged, Akatsuki was loosing members like they were flies. They arrived by boat to take out Kiri. Jugo and Kimimaro was riding on top of Gobi and Hachibi. The three tailed salamander was in the water next to them. When Kiri was in view the saw a giant jellyfish, Dolphin, Narwhale, a lion, an 8 tailed snake a mermaid at the front and a 3 tailed shark heading towards them at a fast pace.

Then Sanbi jumped in the air and took a deep bite on Gobi. Kimimaro jumped off of the Biju as it was dragged under water. Just then a bright yellow light appeared under the water and then the water erupted in a explosion. Then Gobi and Sanbi were facing off.

"**Makyō** **Suiton: Usurgiri Suisame ****Kaihōdan**" Sanbi said he then shot out a powerful water cannon shot out of his mouth and the front looked like a shark.

"**Makyō**** Keiton: Kei kannouhou**" Gobi said and shot out a powerful light beam.

When both attacks met it looked like they would cancel each other out but then the water cannon sliced through the light cannon. Gobi dodged it but with out a price he had two of his tails cut off.

"**Look at your self Gobi your just a shell of your formal strength I will end this now**" the Kisame said.( I don't want to sound like a smart ass but that means demon shark.) then the biju started swirling its tails then said "**Makyō** **Suiton: Fukahire Mizu no Yaiba**" then he raised his fins and water surrounded them then Sanbi jumped and flew at the now 3 tailed dog. He sliced right through him killing the former biju.

The Hachibi copy looked at the Sanbi then said "**Hokubutsu Kyokan Baburu**" then a giant purple bubble shot out of the copy's mouth.

Hachibi made his move and said " **Hokubutsu no Tate**" he then shot out a dark purple substance that surrounded Sanbi. Hachibi then open his mouth and said " **Hokubutsu no Yaiba**" then a purple sword with a red kanji on it for poison came out of his mouth and two of his tails grabbed it he moved quick and before the copy could react he swung and hit the copy in the side injecting it with powerful poison.

The Hachibi clone was about to drain out the poison when Sanbi yelled "**Makyō** **Suiton: Mizu Same Kokou**" and under the copy biju the water turned into a giant shark's jaws and ate the snake.

"**Well I guess its my turn now**" the kriju said "**Makyō** **Suiton: Shippo Mizu Hoippu**" then water surrounded the Kriju's tails and he started swinging at the biju like a whip.

"**Makyō** **Suiton: Issen Mizu Kyousha**" Sanbi said and shot out 1000 water spears from his mouth more than half hit the salamander. He was barely able to move.

"**Hebi no jutsu: Doumon no Desu**" Hachibi said then opened its mouth and ate the wounded Kriju.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------in Kiri--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimimaro was fighting against the Mizukage and his two remaining swordsmen.

The Mizukage rushed through hand signs and said " **Suiton: Ootsunami ****Sōsō**" then a giant tidal wave appeared behind the Mizukage it went for Kimimaro bury him in the wave.

Then there was a loud cry from under the water "**Sawarabi no Mai!**" Kimimaro yelled then and a giant forest of bone spikes appeared around the water. One of the swordsmen wasn't able to dodge it and he was impaled with the spikes. But the Mizukage said " **Suiton: Ootsunami**" and him and the other swordsmen rose on a giant tidal wave higher than the bone spikes.

The Mizukage then said " **Kirigakure no jutsu: Kiri Ryu no jutsu**" and the mist that was in the air turned into a dragon and shot at Kimimaro. He sent a few finger bullets at it but they went right through it. Then the mist dragon hit Kimimaro. After the attack the last swordsmen followed with an attack. "**Usurgiri Kiri no Mai**" and from the end of his sword mist appeared. He sliced at Kimimaro.

"**Karamatsu no mai**" Kimimaro said and he trapped the swordsmen's blade with his chest. He then moved both his hands to his skull and said "**Bara no Mai**" Kimimaro then pulled out his skull along with a spiked spinal cord. It looked like a spiked ball and chain. The last Kaguya then attacked the last of the 7 shinobi swordsmen, he swung his skull down on the swordsmen having it go right through the poor shinobi. The akatsuki then started swinging his skull and spine around then threw it at the Mizukage.

When it looked like the Mizukage was done for, someone shouted " **Namigakure no Jutsu: Nami no Tate**" then a wave appeared in front of the Mizukage and blocked the on coming attack. Then a black haired man with two waves on his hiti-ate.

"Ah Akio-sama I'm glad you came I would have been dead" the Mizukage said

"try blocking this" Kimimaro said he then went into his level 2 curse seal and two drills of bones appeared around his arms. " **Tessenkadan**" he then fired the drills and more appeared on his arms and he shot those too.

The Nami leader rushed through hand signs and said " **Namigakure no jutsu: Nami no Desu**" then a wave shot out in front of him and took the drills full force but kept going.

The Mizukage helped he did hand signs and said " **Kirigakure no jutsu: Senbons no Kiri**" then the mist got thick shielding Akio's attack but then it turn into senbons made of mist and shot at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was hit full force with both attacks but he wasn't dead, although all of his bones were breaking. He then raised his arms and said "**Shikotsumyaku ****Saikō Hōgeki : Gaikokkakudan**" then all of his bones shot out from his body and headed strait for the village leaders.

The mizukage went through complex hand signs and said " **Kirigakure no jutsu: Kiri no Tate**" the mist surrounded them and turned into a shield and barely blocked Kimimaro's attack.

Akio then charged and said " **Namigakure no jutsu: Nami no Yaiba**" and a blade made of wave appeared in his hands it looked like a giant halberd( Um think of the Banryu from Bankotsu of the band of 7 from InuYasha)

Kimimaro brought out one of his legs and said "**torikabuto no mai**" he then swung his leg bones in a circular motion hoping to block the Nami nins attack. But Akio sliced through Kimimaro's bone and continued slicing through the last Kaguya ultimately killing him.

"Eh. What a way to die" the mizukage stated as he looked at the bloody remains of Kimimaro. He then looked over at the akatsuki's partner and saw he was going blow for blow against a blue haired mermaid. The mizukage then looked at the remains of his swordsmen " Well, I might as well give their swords to Konoha after this war all of my swordsmen are gone I'll find new swordsmen later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Jugo's fight----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jugo was in another transformation he looked like a weird demon with claw wings, a third eye on his forehead, four giant horns coming from his head, a scorpion tail with spikes all over it one of his arms was a demonic looking snake and the other arm was a spiked claw.

Athena had her light saber drawn it looked like a trident.( If you're wondering what she looks like um if you've ever played Megaman: Zero she looks like Leviathan except with a tail and no legs)

Jugo then extended his snake arm at Athena. She made water out of now where surrounded it and destroy it.

Jugo then said " **Ninpo: Baisuuaba**" then multiple blades shot out of from his shoulder. He then slashed at the sith lord. He was able to cut her pretty bad but not kill her.

"ah I really didn't want to use this form on you but it seems if I want to finish this then I'll have to." Athena said in a sigh. then grabbed her light saber tight then static sparks started coming off turning the blade into a black blade. Her features then became different the fins on her arms became razor like and her blue hair became like daggers and her eyes turned black.

"Ha then lets go wild" Jugo said the flew at Athena the slashed his claw arm at her. She blocked it with her light saber and did a thrust and ct of his arm burning the skin from his shoulder to a crisp.

"Haven't you learned I can re-grow my limbs" Jugo said and tried to re-grow a new arm but nothing happened.

"Yea I learned that's why I hit you with my light saber it burned all of you skin and muscles making it impossible to re-grow" the mermaid said

"**Ninpo: Baisuuabadan**" Jugo said then launched all of his blades at Athena.

She waved her hand in the air and out of now where water destroyed the oncoming blades. Athena then moved with lightning fast speed and cut off Jugo's other arm.

For once in his life Jugo let out a blood curdling scream of pain. He then laughed a maniacal laughed " Ahh I haven't felt this kind of pain for years you're good. Your death shall be one of my greatest kills I shall remember you until I die." Jugo said he then yelled "**Ninpo: Nibi no Desu**" and from his back another tail appeared this one was a spiked tail. He swung both tails at Athena.

From where she was the mermaid could see that the scorpion tail had poison dripping from it. '_I better not let him hit me with his tail or else I don't think could survive_' she thought and spun her light saber in a circular motion and prepared her self to be hit by the tails. She was ale to cut off the scorpion tail.

Jugo then tried to launch his remaining tail as a distraction, which worked Athena raised her light saber up and cut off his last tail. But while she was doing that she failed to notice Jugo's crap claw wings stretch back and preparing its self to cut off her head. When Athena was about to jump in front of Jugo she saw his claws flying at her aiming for her head.

Quickly she raised her arms to block the claws then cut them off with her light saber. After that she jumped in front of the akatsuki. " You have no other weapons or tricks I'll will kill you now I'm sorry it had to end this way" the female sith said

"You think I'm all out do you? I'll tell you never underestimate me" Jugo said then his robes unbuttoned them selves and he roared " **Ninpo: Denka Kannouhou**" then a cannon appeared on his chest.( Copied that from Futurama you know the one when it's the super mutants vs the Harlem Globtraters) He then fired a cannon ball from it and it headed for Athena.

She just lifted her arms up and sliced through the oncoming cannon ball. Jugo smirked '_Perfect everything is going according to plan_' He then charged using his horns to kill her. 

Athena tried to lift one of her arms more specifically the arm she used to slice through the cannon ball, but she found she couldn't lift it.

"What the hell?" She said

"Ha you feel for my trap the technique I just is a win, win situation because if you try and destroy it, it will paralysis you and if you don't block it, it will destroy you" Jugo said

Athen then appeared right in front of Jugo " We'll see about that" she said and sliced his head off with her light saber and just to make he was dead she pierced his head with her weapon.

"Now that was a hard battle I wonder how the other lords are fairing?" She asked her self. She then looked around and saw this fight was a victory " Please Revan don't allow yourself or my fellow lords to die. I would be most sad if Shashockumo died."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Konoha 5 minutes before the war began----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was standing in the front lines of the army all of the Rookie nine was standing beside him and all the shinobi were behind their Hokage.

Sasuke walked up to him with a bottle of sake .

"Sasuke-san why do you have a bottle of sake are you planning on drinking it before we fight? If you do, that will be most unwise your one of our sanin and getting drunk would make you easy to die." Lee said

"Lee this isn't for me. It's for you" Sasuke said then handed Lee the bottle.

"Why are you doing this?" Lee questioned

"Lee you're an awesome fighter but your invincible when your drunk you need to know you're a master of the **Suiken** we'll need everything we can get for this fight" Sasuke said

"I guess your right Sasuke" Lee said then pooped the top of the bottle. And drank all of it. His cheeks then went rosy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki members were getting sent flying.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of them questioned he then got a punch to the face by the person in question.

"Gai-sensei ( hiccup) did you see that I can do it" a drunken Lee said then fell to the ground and rolled. A few Akatsuki walked over to him to kill him when he sprang up with a spinning kick. When Lee got up he was wobbling up he then shouted " You fell for it! I can't believe you fell for it".

"That's it I'll shut this drunken bastard" one of the akatsuki said and charged at the wobbling Lee. Right when he was about to hit and kill lee he had a hand punch right through his skull and kill him the user of this punch was Lee.

"Gai-Sensei look at my power of youth!" Lee exclaimed and was barely able to hold up a thumb for his good guy pose. More akatsuki tried to hit him but he just fanned them away.

Lee then fell asleep. A lot of akatsuki made sure he was asleep this time. So they got a little closer and heard him snoring.

They crept up to him ready to kill him this time, but Lee jumped up and said " You fell for it again! You are all baka's" he then crushed ones skull and snapped another's neck.

They then all charged at Lee. He was ale to handle them all half he killed. When the akatsuki jumped back Lee actually fell a sleep. Not taking any chances akatsuki threw kunais at the sleeping Lee. He just dodged them . They then attacked and the sleeping lee dropped to his hands and did a sweep kick taking a few guys off their feet then Lee did a scissor kick on a few snapping their necks like twigs.

The sleeping Lee then flipped over the remaining akatsuki and did a bicycle kick to one crushing his head with the kick and sending him strait to the ground dead. He then jumped up and hit a few akatsuki members as hard as he could in the chest causing either their lungs or their heart to stop killing them either way.

Then Lee woke up. "Huh… my body feels like it's been fighting." Lee said quietly he then looked around at all the dead akatsuki " I guess I have been fighting" he said

"Let's kill this son of a bitch!" one of the members yelled.

"Could you please keep it down my head hurts" Lee asked them.

"Hell no now die!" the same members said

"Very well then" Lee said he then brought his fist back and appeared in front of the akatsuki . "**Gōken**" he then punched him in the chest destroying every bone in his body.

Lee then jumped in the air and said "**Konoha Raiken**" he then started spinning forward and delivered a powerful punch to the rest of the akatsuki surrounding him killing them. He then looked over and saw neji was sending akatsuki flying dead from being hit by his **Jūken**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Choji--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was many akatsuki against Choji.

"I'm going to cut the fat out of you once I'm gutting you" one member said

"Ok do that but I don't know how you'll be able to do anything if your dead" Choji said he then did hand signs and said "**Chō Harite**" his arms became huge and they surrounded all of the akatsuki there and he crushed all of them like they were bugs.

"I guess I can go help Shikamaru." Choji said then took off. While he was trying to find his childhood friend he saw a giant 18 tailed two headed fox fighting a few kriju and a copy of the Kyuubi.

"Hang in there Naruto-sama hopefully this battle will be over soon" Choji said and picked up his speed for his former teammate.

When he arrived he saw Shikamaru had caught all the akatsuki in his Kage mane.

"Well boys isn't this a sight for sore eyes I thought you were all going to kill me oh well" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face he then did a few more hand signs and said "**Kageyose no Jutsu**" then shadowy tendrils were being summoned he then wrapped them around trees.

Shikamaru then said "**Kage Nui**" he then attached the shadows to exploding tags he placed around when he prepared his trap. With out a hitch they all exploded destroying the akatsuki.

"Good job Shikamaru. But I don't think we're done yet" Choji said and pointed to the oncoming akatsuki at them.

Then three figures jumped in front of them.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them" Shikaku said

"Are you sure dad?" Shikamaru said

"Yea we've been in a lot worse" Inochi said

"Go on help your friends against the akatsuki leaders." Choza said and both Chonji and Shikamaru nodded and took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Shashockumo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shashockumo was in front of 50 akatsuki.

"Well this will be easy." Shashockumo said he then brought out the Taigaabi and said " **Katon: Gōka Karyū Endan Hoippu**" then his sword extended and it turned into a giant fire dragon. He swung it and destroyed the akatsuki. There was one figure standing there.

He then swung his sword and it turned into three blue dragons they headed strait for the tiger sannin.

"So judging from that copy of my sword you're from Takumi" the tiger striped man said he still had his jutsu on his sword

"Yea I am now let me give you the honor of killing you with **Ryūgan Inperiaru Ken**" the Takumi nin said

"Let's see" Shashockumo said and both blades collided. Shashockumo was pushing the Takumi nins blade back but Ryūgan was able to block it with his blade still.

'_this is not looking good for me I'll have to end this quick I'm out numbered in dragons._' Shashockumo thought he then rushed through hand signs and said " **Elementon: ryūdan no jutsu**" then a 9 headed dragon appeared one head was made of fire, the one next to it was made of shadows, another made of light, followed by one made by wind, water, wood, lightning, earth and the final one made of ice.

"This is one of my annihilation jutsu's you should feel proud" Shashockumo said and had his dragon attack when they hit there was only one thing the Takumi nin saw before he was disintegrated was 9 dragons heading at him. Shashockumo saw Tenoubi and hopped on his head

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With the swordsmen------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Konoha's swordsmen minus Sasuke, Shashockumo and Ino were fighting Zetsu.

Inari put his blades out and said " **Suiton Kenjutsu: Mizu Manta Eidan**" he then shot out a water manta ray at zetsu

Zetsu did hand signs and said " **Tochuuka Bushin no Jutsu**" then a few plants sprouted up they then turned into copies of Zetsu. One was made of vines another was made of grass and the last one was made of flowers. He had on of his clones take the hit for him. When the blast hit the Zetsu clone it didn't disappear it reformed it's self.

Zetsu then did more hand signs and said " **Kusagakure no Jutsu: Kusa no Yaiba**" then a giant blade made of grass appeared in his hands he started slashing at the swordsmen.

Ranmaru did hand signs put his two swords together and said " **Raikyu**" and an electrical ball appeared on his blades he then launched it at Zetsu.

To block the attack Zetsu said " **Kusagakure no jutsu: Kusa no Tate**" then the grass underneath them rose to protect Zetsu.

"I'll mow this grass" Zabuza said then jumped in the air and said " **Konohagakure Kenjutsu: Mikazuki no Mai**" he then started spinning real fast while he was doing that he created three kage bushins and appeared in front of Zetsu and did a vertical slice he was able to leave a deep cut on Zetsu.

Zetsu jumped back then said " **Kusa foresuto no Desu**" then all of the grass sprung up and became razor sharp.

Suigestu did hand signs and said " **Mizu Same no Yoroi**" then Suigesstu turned himself into a water shark human with a shark fins on his back, arms and legs. "Lets rip him to shreds Samehada" Suigestu said and slashed through the forest of grass.

"**Saikō Hōgeki : Haejigoku no Joushou**" Zetsu said then giant fly traps appeared under each swords men. Oh course they were able to jump up to dodge it but the fly traps followed them then the plants opened their mouths. It looked like the swordsmen were done for but at the final moment a white blur was seen and it sliced through the fly traps.

"Yo" the blur said

"Late as always eh Kakashi" Zabuza said

"Sorry I had to help an old lady find her cat in this mess" Kakashi said

"Yea right oh well let's take care of this akatsuki bastard" Inari said then all the swordsmen put all their swords together and said " **Konohagakure Kenjutsu: Karyuu Konoha**" then leafs shot out from the center spinning at a rapid rate and hit Zetsu. It didn't kill or fatally injure him but it did leave him distracted enough for the swords men to cut him to pieces with their blades.

Kakashi went through hand signs threw cords on the remains and said " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**" he then shot out a flamethrower from his mouth and it ran along the cords incinerating Zetsu's remains.

"I hope the Hokage is ok" Suigestu said

"Don't worry he's the strongest this village has ever seen if anything Naruto is destroying akatsuki. But he can't beat them all by his self we need to help him any way we can" Kakashi said

"That's true then let's move out" Zabuza said then they all took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------somewhere inside Konoha------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and his team were standing in front of 400 akatsuki members.

"My, my there certainly are a lot of them" Miroku said

"Ha 400 to 5 I like those odds" Inuyasha said he then prepared his Tessaiga and slashed it yelling " **Wind Scar!**" then powerful streaks shot out and killed the 400 akatsuki.

"Inuyasha save some for us" Miroku said just then 50 akasuki appeared behind them. Miroku then unraveled the cloth on his right arm and pointed it at them. " **Wind Tunnel!**" he said and a hole in his hand sucked them up like a vacuum.

After Miroku did his attack there was one person walking towards them, he had a wolf's pelt around his entire body. "Well done Inyuasha but now you die." He said

"Not today Naraku you die along with all of akatsuki" Inuyasha said and was about to attack when he was stopped by Koga and Sesshomaru.

"We attack him together mutt" Koga said

"Don't make a stupid half demon mistake like you usually do we'll all kill Naraku" Sesshomaru said then all three demons charged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with revan----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan was just slicing through akatsuki like a hot knife to butter. The ones he wasn't getting Canderous and the commandos were taking them out. Revan saw the leader of akatsuki in sight and readied his light saber which looked like a western blade that would belong to a king.

The Iruka jumped in front of him and prepared to fight the leader.

"Iruka don't!" Revan shouted but the scarred Jonin didn't hear him.

"You want a piece of my akatsuki?" Iruka said and threw flurry punches at the leader.

"Wrong human" the leader said and grabbed his arm he then pulled Iruka closer and ripped him in half " I want 2 pieces" then Iruka fell to the ground dead.

(An: Okay yea I got that line from Transformers. Also just to say this I didn't kill Iruka because I didn't like him actually he was one of my favorite characters I just needed something to happen so don't worry there will be something good that will happen to him later)

The leader then looked at Revan " Finally I get to kill the man who killed my father" he said

"I wasn't the only to kill your father" Revan said

"Yea but you were the strongest and if I kill you I can drain you of your powers then the universe shall be mine" the red head said he then brought out something that looked like a light saber end but it had skulls on it he then said " **Damashii Seiginoken**" then a scream erupted from the thing he was holding and a blood red beam shot out of it.

When Revan saw this he smirked " So you're coping daddy's technique you're pathetic." Kami said

"Wrong my father gave me this before you killed him" the leader said

"I bet its nothing like his" Revan tempted

"It's just as strong as his I have absorbed 1000 souls for this and with yours this will make me even stronger" the red head said

"You know I heard that somewhere. Who said it? Oh yea it was your father before I killed him" Revan said then raised his light saber and moved his hand above it turning it into a black light saber. Then both charged when both blades connected a huge crater emitted from underneath them. They then jumped back.

Revan raised his light saber and said " **Bouseki Kurokku no Mai**" hen then started spinning his light saber in a clockwise rotation then followed his blade as he jumped in the air and spun in a clockwise way. The Akatsuki leader was barely able to block it but was still cut by Revans light saber it cut his arm deep Revan thought it would fall off but it was still connected just by and inch. The leader then pushed Revan back fully and moved his arm to the right spot then it started connecting and healing.

'_This is not good from what I'm seeing he's getting stronger every minute my guess is he is feeding off of his blades energy and it is feeding off of all the people dying I'll have to end this soon or else_' Revan thought.

The commando's and Canderous were preparing to fire at the leader when they got an order from revan " Don't shoot he'll block it I can handle this" then both leaders continued their battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- with the Konoha 11-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha 11 minus Naruo, Ino and Sasuke were fighting against Pein.

TenTen threw shuriken at the female akatsuki. But Pein did hand signs and said " **Hana Ninpo: Aku Bushin no jutsu**" then giant flowers appeared. Then each one opened up to reveal a copy of every one there. The clones then attacked their real counter parts.

Neji was looking at them then said " So you were the one that put that trap around your seals" and pein nodded.

As Sakura's clone attacked Sakura said "**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu**" she then threw kunai's with small sacks with a miniature exploding tags in them. Her clone tried to block them and she was covered in the tags. Sakura then threw a single kunai at her clone and it ignited the exploding tags catching her clone in a immense explosion.

The others were doing good against their clones, but the clones kept matching their real counter parts move for move.

Then someone cried " **Keigakure no jutsu: Keidan**" then a light blast shot out and hit a few clones.

Then out of nowhere a blast of light hit the other clones. Then Brevan appeared.

Pein just smirked then made more evil clones this time there where 20 flowers appeared and out of them stepped out more copies of the Konoha 11 even with a Sasuke, Ino and Naruto clone.

Kiba smirked and said " Akamaru do it" and the giant dog hopped in the air and started spinning over the clones the Kiba said "**Dainamikku Mākingu**" and Akamaru pissed on them. When the giant dog landed Kiba jumped on him then did hand signs and said "**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**" then him and Akamaru turned into a giant two headed wolf.

Then it started spinning while it was spinning it said "**Garōga**" it took out all of the clones.

"Heh that won't save you" Pein said she then did a lot of hand signs and said " **Hana ninpo: Hana Kannouhou**" her flower accessory glowed really bright then a giant blue flower appeared and shot out a beautiful yet powerful beam.

Before it hit Haku appeared she said " **Hyoton: Hyo no Tate**" and an ice shield appeared around them.

Then three voices shouted something. The first was "**Kujaku Myohō**" and a man in a purple robe with the kanji for 5th on his hat he wore his hiti-ate around his forehead he was from Hoshi. Appeared with purple chakra around him and it turned into a peacock he then said " Kemono" then the purple chakra turned into a monster it then charged at Pein

The next voice shouted " **Yukigakure no Jutsu: Yukidan**" then a snow blast was shot at Pein the one who used that jutsu was a pretty woman. She wore her hiti-ate around her neck it was from Yuki

The final voice shouted " **Getsugakure no jutsu: Getsu Shuriken**" then shuriken that looked like they were made from the moon were heading at Pein. There was a man with the kanji for king on his chest and his hiti-ate was from Getsu.

Pein was impaled by all three jutsu's she was barely able to survive but then Blizzard, Bastila, Apollo, and Brevan activated their light sabers.

Blizzard's looked like a harpoon, Apollo's looked like a saw sword ( um a good way to say what it looked like um think of Renji's sword when its first released), Bastila's was just a double bladed light saber, and Brevans looked like a mini form of Revan's light saber. Then all four of them turned their light sabers black and each one except Bastila changed. Apollo became taller and his scales turned black and his eyes became red, Blizzard had more ice surround him and Brevan's hair turned white.

Then each lord cut the female akatsuki to pieces.

Then the konoha 11 turned to the people that helped them and Shikamaru spoke " Arigato Sumaru-sama, Yukie-sama and Hikaru-sama for aiding us." And the leaders of the village bowed.

Bastila sensed something and spoke to her fellow lords " Lord Revan is in deep comat I think we might need to help him" then the sith lords took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto's fight-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kyuubi were back to their Juuhachibi form. He was fighting the 4 tailed alligator, the 5 tailed dingo, the 6 tailed ferret and the 8 tailed eel.

"**Makyō Raiton: Rai Hougan**" the four tailed alligator said and shot out two lightning cannon balls from his mouth.

"**Makyō Elementon: Soshi no Tate**" the two headed fox demon said and a shield made of fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, wood, ice, light and shadows appeared in front of him blocking the attack. Then Juuhachibi jumped in the air and started spinning he then yelled " **Kit****rōga**" he then headed strait for the kriju Yonbi killing him he continued spinning and even managed to hit the 5 tailed dingo.

The 6 tailed ferret then charged and the Juuhachibi slammed him to the ground and had his claws dig into the kriju's neck until he was gashing out blood. The ferret wasn't dead but he was dying slowly then the two headed fox brought both it's heads down and ripped off the kriju's head.

Then the 8 tailed eel open his mouth and said " **Makyō Suiton: Shinsui Kanouhou**" he then shot out a powerful hydro cannon out of his mouth.

The Juuhachibi open both his mouths and said "**Makyō Katon: Kaenhoushaki no Heru**" he then shot out a red flame as red as him out of his mouthwhen it intercepted the hydro cannon it turned the water into steam and kept going when it hit the eel it burned him into ash.

The Kyuubi clone took this opportunity to hit him with an attack so he opened his mouth and said "**Makyō Katon: ****Gōkaenhoushaki**" then a giant flamethrower shot out of his mouth.

When it looked like it was going to hit the Juuhachibi a white fox jumped over the two headed fox and said "**Makyō Hyoton: Hyo Kannouhou**" the snow fox then shot out a powerful ice beam from her mouth when it hit the flamethrower it was able to put the fire out and hit the Kyuubi clone freezing him. The snow fox then slashed through it destroying it into ice cubes. When the fox turned around she was face to face with the Juuhachibi.

"**Gomen Juuhachibi-sama for being late it's just along way from Yuki**" the snow fox said.

"**Don't worry Shinga as long as you're here arigato for saving me**." The two headed fox said.

The tenoubi clone was about to attack but he was then surrounded by Gamabunta, Manda, Katsuyu, Takabunta, Kumabunta and a magma gorilla.

"**You won't escape this you copy**" Gamabunta said he then did hand signs and said " **Suiton: Shinsui Bakufuu**" he then shot out a really big water blast.

Takabunta said " **Doton: Tsuchi Tsubasa no atakku**" then earth surrounded his wings he then threw them at tenoubi.

Kumabunta did hand signs and said " **Katon: Baaningu Yamanaka no Jutsu**" he then shout out a fire mountain at the tiger demon.

The magma gorilla/Konohamaru+ Enma did hand signs and said " **Ganshoudan**" then a giant magma ball was forming in his hands he then chucked it at the biju copy.

Manda opened his mouth and said " **Hokubutsu Karyuu**" he then shot out a stream of poison.

Katsuyu said "**Zesshi Nensan**" and she shot out some acid on the biju.

When all the attacks hit the Tenoubi copy was no more the summons turned around and saw the Juuhachibi and real tenoubi were fighting the 9 tailed coyote and the 10 tailed cougar.

"**It's time we finish this**" the Juuhachibi said and tenoubi nodded then both opened their mouths and said "**Makyō Elementon : Omega Soshi Kannouhou Tenma Shimetsu**" then both shot out a powerful beam made of 9 elements then both beams connected and became one huge omega beam and hit both Kriju making all of the Kriju extinct.

"Good Job Hokage-sama" Shashockumo said from on top of Tenoubi.

"**Hey don't mention it I couldn't have done it with out you literally. **" the 18 tailed fx said then he went back to two 9 tailed fox and one went back to the Hokage. The Kyuubi looked down at his container.

"**Good job Kit now if you don't mind I would like to sleep right now**" the Biju king said. He then poofed away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Inuyasha's group----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku just felt all of the kriju die away.

'_If there are no more Kriju then I'll just leave_' the half demon thought.

"Well it seems we shall fight another day Inuyasha" Naraku said then disappeared in a purple cloud.

"Damn it he escape" Inuyasha said " But if he escaped that must mean that Naruto has killed all of the Kriju Naraku can run for now." He said then the entire group turned around and went to find the hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Revan's fight----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan had just felt what had happened and sliced the akatsuki leader's arm off.

"Ha your finished all of your Kriju are so is all of your Akatsuki you'll never be able to win now" Revan said

"Even if they are all dead I have been absorbing their strength I will still destroy this world ut I'm not going to destroy Konoha first oh no I'm going to destroy them all at once" the leader said then disappeared in a red crack.

"Damn it this is not good he escaped." Revan said just then every one in the villages felt a powerful surge of energy and could see a weird demon at the borders. "Shit I need to take care of this." But right when Revan was about to warp to where the demon was he saw Tenoubi running full speed towards it he then heard a cry from his strongest lord and smirked " will do Shashockumo will do" he said and went to find Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Where the Kriju were killed a few minutes before.-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is great we finally beat them the world is safe" Naruto said just then they all felt a huge power surge and saw a weird looking demon off in the distance.

"No way that power I know who it's from" Shashockumo said

"Who is it?" Naruto asked concerned

"It's from the Akatsuki leader. At this rate he'll be invincible" Shashockumo said

"Then how can we stop him?" Naruto asked

"There is a way but it requires all of a humans strength and power to kill him" the Romajikage said

Naruto knew where this is going so he said " Then it's my job to take care of him" he said preparing to summon Kyuubi again but he was interrupted by his uncle.

"No it is not you have a family and a village to look after" the Uchiha said

"So do you Shashockumo!" the Hokage yelled " I will take care of him"

"No you won't Naruto it's your duty as Hokage to make sure your village is safe" Shashockumo said

"What about you! You're the Romajkage you have a village to protect too!" Naruto shouted.

"No I don't I have already picked a Nidaime for my village I'm going to kill the akatsuki leader" Shashockumo said in a calm cool voice.

"So what you're going to leave Anko , Shizune and your kids and leave your family behind I won't allow it!" Naruto exclaimed tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Naruto You were always a son to me take care of my clan make sure Fugaku becomes a strong man" Shashockumo said then appeared behind the Hokage and knocked him out but when he did that he whispered " I love you Naruto keep shining son" he then summoned Tenoubi and both took off.

While Naruto was falling he was saying " Don't go don't go I should be the one to do this not you it should never be you I don't want my uncle to die on my birthday I won't….. allow it" the blond said then passed out.

Tenoubi was running full speed towards the Akatsuki leader.

"**Cub let's show this son of a bitch that we will not go out quietly**" Tenoubi said

"Your right Tenoubi" Shashockumo said he then looked up at the sky and said " Revan do not keep me alive I need to do this I am ready to die" the sannin said

When the Akatsuki leader was less than 50 yards away Shashockumo yelled " all **Hachimon ** open!" then more power moved to him he did his last hand signs and said " **Damashii Daidaiteki Bakudan!**" then a huge explosion erupted from where Shashockumo and Tenoubi were destroying the Akatsuki leader and themselves.

All the villages saw this explosion and they knew it was finally over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere in a pure white place--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were walking towards the gates both were dressed in pure white they both had tiger striped hair but one had a tail and the other had the sharingan in his eyes.

When they got to the gates they were welcomed by the guards and when the gates opened they saw a figure in a white robe with a hood over his head greeting them.

"Welcome home boys we've been waiting for you both it seems your family really wants to see you Shashockumo" the figure said and removed his hood to reveal kami himself Revan.

"How did you get up here Revan?" the other figure next to Sashockumo asked

"Well Tenoubi I am kami after all I always have to greet the new comers especially if they are my friends" Revan said then a crowd of people appeared behind him.

"Hey Shashockmo-niisan" two people said that and ran up to the former Romajikage. One had blond hair and blue eyes the other had black hair and onyx eyes.

"Arashi it's so good to see you" Shashockumo said then looked at his brother "Itachi I'm glad to see you're here too but the question on my mind is why?" Shashockumo asked then turned towards Revan.

"Hey I've made him pure he is basically the Itachi you remember" Revan said and Shashockumo cracked a smile

"Arigato Revan" he said

"Don't mention it now if you excuse me I have to attend yours and Iruka's funeral" Revan said then disappeared

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in the real world------------------------------------------------------

Every one was dressed in black as they were facing a few pictures on the hokage's building. There was one picture that was seen in all the villages. It was Sahshockumo's picture.

"We are gathered here today not only to mourn the loss of Shashockumo Uchiha but also every one that had died in our previous war." Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked over and saw Fugaku trying to hold back the tears while his sisters and younger siblings were crying.

Naruto bent down to the young Uchiha and put a hand around his shoulder and said " it's ok to cry Fugaku. Shashockumo would have wanted you cry you don't always have to have a stone let your feelings go."

Then Fugaku started to cry " Just why did he have to die ? he didn't have to risk his life for us" Fugaku said through the tears.

Sasuke looked down at his nephew " Better he died with a purpose think if all he had died and all his actions were in vain." The now Uchiha head said

Fugaku just stood there crying in the Hokage's arms. Naruto looked up and saw everyone was putting flowers near his uncles picture. When it was Naruto's turn he walked up and put a flower near the picture and remembered the first time Shashockumo taught him Rasengan and when they had a ramen eating contest.

Naruto smirked and thought ' _Sleep now Ojii-san you've earned it completely_' he then walked back to the crowd.

In the back of the crowd the sith lords were talking.

"So are we just going to let him stay like this?" Athena asked

"Yes we are Athena… for now any way but to bring him back we're going to need things really powerful it will take us years to find them but when we do we'll bring him back" Revan said and all the lords nodded.

**An: Well that's the end of this series like I said in my last chapter I'm going to do an epilogue for this story that will lead to my next story. **

**Now it's time for the jutsus **

**Makyō** **Suiton: Usurgiri Suisame ****Kaihōdan ( Demonic water style: Slicing water shark pressure cannon)**

**Makyō**** Keiton: Kei kannouhou ( Demonic light style: Light cannon)**

**Makyō** **Suiton: Fukahire Mizu no Yaiba ( Demonic water style: Shark fin water blades)**

**Hokubutsu Kyokan Baburu ( Giant poison bubble)**

**Hokubutsu no Tate ( Shield of Poison)**

**Hokubutsu no Yaiba ( Blade of Poison)**

**Makyō** **Suiton: Mizu Same Kokou ( Demonic water style: Water Shark Jaws)**

**Makyō** **Suiton: Shippo Mizu Hoippu ( Demonic water style: Water tail whip)**

**Makyō** **Suiton: Issen Mizu Kyousha ( Demonic water style: 1000 water spears)**

**Hebi no jutsu: Doumon no Desu ( Snake technique: Tunnel of death)**

**Suiton: Ootsunami ****Sōsō ( Water style: Giant tidal wave funeral)**

**Sawarabi no Mai ( Dance of the Seedling fern)**

**Suiton: Ootsunami ( Water style: Giant tidal wave)**

**Kirigakure no jutsu: Kiri Ryu no jutsu ( Hidden mist village technique: Mist dragon)**

**Usurgiri Kiri no Mai ( Dance of the slicing mist)**

**Karamatsu no mai ( Dance of the Larch)**

**Bara no Mai ( Dance of the Rose)**

**Namigakure no Jutsu: Nami no Tate ( Village hidden among the waves technique: Shield of waves)**

**Tessenkadan ( Clematis bullet)**

**Namigakure no jutsu: Nami no Desu ( Village hidden among the waves technique: Wave of death)**

**Kirigakure no jutsu: Senbons no Kiri ( Hidden mist village technique: Needles of mist )**

**Shikotsumyaku ****Saikō Hōgeki : Gaikokkakudan ( Dead bone Pulse ultimate attack: Entire bone bullets)**

**Kirigakure no jutsu: Kiri no Tate ( Hidden mist village technique: Shield of mist)**

**Namigakure no jutsu: Nami no Yaiba ( Village hidden among the waves technique: Balde of Waves)**

**torikabuto no mai ( Dance of the Wolfsbane)**

**Ninpo: Baisuuaba ( Ninja art: Multiple blades)**

**Ninpo: Baisuuabadan ( Ninja art: Multiple blade bullets)**

**Ninpo: Nibi no Desu ( Ninja art: 2 tails of death)**

**Ninpo: Denka Kannouhou (Ninja art: Chest cannon)**

**Suiken ( Drunken fist)**

**Gōken**** ( Strong fist)**

**Konoha Raiken**** ( Leaf lightning fist)**

**Chō Harite**** ( Mega Palm thrust)**

**Kageyose no Jutsu**** ( Shadow summoning technique)**

**Kage Nui**** ( Shadow sewing)**

**Katon: Gōka Karyū Endan Hoippu ( Fire style: Great fire dragon whip)**

**Ryūgan**** Inperiaru Ken ( Dragon Imperial Sword)**

**Elementon: ryūdan no jutsu ( Elemental style: Dragon technique)**

**Suiton Kenjutsu: Mizu Manta Eidan ( Water style kenjutsu: Water Manta ray bullet)**

**Tochuuka Bushin no Jutsu ( Plant clone technique)**

**Kusagakure no Jutsu: Kusa no Yaiba ( Hidden Grass village technique: Blade of Grass)**

**Raikyu ( Lightning ball)**

**Kusagakure no jutsu: Kusa no Tate ( Hidden grass village technique: Shield of Grass)**

**Konohagakure Kenjutsu: Mikazuki no Mai ( Hidden leaf village sword technique: Dance of the crescent moon)**

**Kusa foresuto no Desu ( Grass forest of death)**

**Mizu Same**** no Yoroi ( Water shark armor)**

**Saikō**** Hōgeki : Haejigoku no Joushou ( Ultimate attack : Invincible flytraps)**

**Konohagakure Kenjutsu: Karyuu Konoha ( Hidden leaf village sword technique: Fierce leaves) ( Um lost source that says what it means so not sure it means firece)**

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu ( Fire style: dragon fire technique)**

**Damashii Seiginoken ( Soul Light saber)**

**Bouseki Kurokku no Mai ( Dance of the spinning clock)**

**Hana Ninpo: Aku Bushin no jutsu ( Flower ninja art: Evil Clone technique)**

**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu**** ( Sakura Blizzard technique)**

**Keigakure no jutsu: Keidan ( hidden light Village technique: Light bullet)**

**Dainamikku Mākingu**** ( Dynamic Marking)**

**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**** ( Man best transformation: Double-headed wolf)**

**Garōga**** ( Double wolf Fang)**

**Hana ninpo: Hana Kannouhou ( Flower ninja art: Flower cannon)**

**Hyoton: Hyo no Tate ( Ice style: Shield of Ice)**

**Kujaku Myohō**** ( Mysterious Peacock method)**

**Yukigakure no Jutsu: Yukidan ( Hidden snow village technique: Snow bullets)**

**Getsugakure no jutsu: Getsu Shuriken ( Village hidden under the moon technique: Moon shuriken)**

**Makyō Raiton: Rai Hougan ( Demonic lightning style: Lightning cannon ball)**

**Makyō Elementon: Soshi no Tate ( Demonic elemental style: Shield of elements)**

**Kit****rōga ( Double Fox fang)**

**Makyō Suiton: Shinsui Kanouhou ( Demonic water style: Hydro cannon)**

**Makyō Katon: Kaenhoushaki no Heru ( Demonic Fire style: Flamethrower of hell)**

**Makyō Katon: ****Gōkaenhoushaki ( Demonic Fire style: Grand flamethrower)**

**Makyō Hyoton: Hyo Kannouhou ( Demonic Ice style: Ice cannon)**

**Suiton: Shinsui Bakufuu ( Suiton: Hydro Blast)**

**Doton: Tsuchi Tsubasa no atakku ( Earth style: Earth wing attack)**

**Katon: Baaningu Yamanaka no Jutsu ( Fire style: Burning Mountain technique)**

**Ganshoudan ( Magma bomb)**

**Hokubutsu Karyuu ( Poison stream)**

**Zesshi Nensan**** ( Tongue Tooth sticky acid)**

**Makyō Elementon : Omega Soshi Kannouhou Tenma Shimetsu ( Demonic Elemental style: Omega Element cannon demon extinction)**

**Damashii Daidaiteki Bakudan ( Soul mega bomb)**

**An: I say this please tell me if you like it please review the last two chapters if you do thank you.**


	22. Epilogue

**Discalimer : I don't own Naruto**

"Blah" human talking

'_Blah' _human thinking

Epilogue

There was a little 8 year old boy standing in front of a silver statue of a man with a sword drawn and standing on top of a ten tailed tiger. This was one of the biggest statues in Konoha only shorter than the Hokage mountain.

The boy was letting silent tears fall from his cheek. He failed to notice a man walking behind him until he spoke.

"So it's been a year already has it just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse over the years he had to die" the man said

"Hokage-sama how has this day been horrible for you?" Fugaku asked

"Well Fugaku today is my birthday the same day I had the Kyuubi sealed in me and my father, mother and uncle died. But that is besides the point Gufuu has been telling me you have become a little louder in class your teachers say your one of the best students they have just you use your voice as loud as you can anytime some one talks about Shashockumo. Then you'll start to quickly change the subject. There is nothing wrong with feeling sad about your father" Naruto said

"I don't feel sad I'm proud that my father died destroying akatsuki even if he left me and my family all alone and I had to pick up the slack and protect my family. If I cry these are tears of joy not of sadness it is the shinobi way to die in battle and an honor to die as a hero." Fugaku said tears falling from his eyes.

"Fugaku you know who you sound like?" Naruto asked and that made the young Uchiha to look at the hokage with a questioning look that said " Who" Naruto then spoke " You sound like one of my oldest friends and a sort of father figure towards me. You sound like the late Iruka Umino he told me when he was young and it was a year after Kyuubi attacked that he acted just how you are now. The only difference is he was left all alone while you still have a family. I think its time you removed your mask now Fugaku" the Kazama said

"How do you know I have a mask?" Fugaku asked

"I know because before I met Ojii-san I had a mask on because I use to get beaten by the villagers all the time. That mask will do nothing for you. You have to show every one who you truly are or else sooner or later you'll be too far from saving." Naruto said

"But how do you know I can remove my mask and people will except me?" the young Uchiha said

"Simple you and every other ninja in Konoha has something known as the will of fire. I will tell you something the Sandaime told me is that with the will of fire you can complete and of your desires. I believe you have the will of fire in you but the real question is do you believe you have the will of fire in yourself" the Rokudaime said

"You know Hokage-sama I do believe that I have the will of fire in side myself." The young Uchiha said

"That's good that's really good. Now onto business you can come out now Gufuu I know you were the whole time. " Naruto said and a pale blond boy walked out of the bushes.

"Gomen Otu-san I believe Fugaku does have the will of fire in him as well" the young Kazama said

"I'm glad you said that now you two go play you two don't want to see an adult get caught up in the past" Naruto said then both boys took off.

"Well ojii-san life has gotten just a little bit harder with out you around I do wish you were here still to see your son grow and to take care of Anko and Shizune I know they still miss." Naruto said as he looked up at the statue.

"You know there is a way to make that wish come true" a familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

"I know that but the price for a life to be brought back to life is another's life I'm not willing to take that risk. Is that the only reason you're here Revan to fill me with a false hope." Naruto said

"Well no I came here to check on the old man he's coming up where your father and Shashockumo are right now in a few years he will see his old sensei's one last time and he'll e back to his younger self. But Naruto I told you about brining Shashockumo back for a reason there is another way to bring a human back from the after life." Revan said

"Why are you doing this Revan isn't it your job to make sure that all the residence in the after world stay there unless there is a life to take their place? Why do you want to bring Shashockumo back can't he just rest in peace?" the hokage asked

"The reason I'm doing this is because fate has had three people die when it wasn't their time with that little open window I can bring back three people and nothing would matter that is what I was going to do I'm telling you this because I can bring those three back but only if you want them back if you don't then they will stay where they are and it will stay like that." Revan said

"So what is it that can bring them back?" Naruto said

"powerful things known as dragon balls if it is ok with you I can have my sith lords search for them it will take us years to find all seven." Kami said

"Can't you bring them back with your power?" Naruto asked

"I could but if I did that could destroy the universe it would break the rules" Revan said

"But you said you a long time ago to Inochi that you didn't want to obliterate him then bring him back" Naruto said

"It was different then I could bring him back because it would have been my own doing and I could recreate him in a second but Shashockumo's soul has made it to heaven and if I was able to create him again that could destroy the universe" Revan said

"Then Revan bring him, my father and Iruka back." Naruto said

"Well you figured out who the other two were then ok it will take us a few years to find them all like I said so make sure to take care of the old man just a little longer" Revan said

"I don't know who you're calling an old man you've been alive for 4 thousand years" Naruto said and Revan chuckled he then left.

"It seems this village will be more interesting Shashockumo with you and otu-san back it will be very interesting." Naruto said then decided to walk around the village once again.

**An: yea there's the epilogue now just wait for my next story the name will probably be something like a tornado's journey I've got no clue but it will be tight it's the next generation fic. **


End file.
